Enamorado es con H
by JaNnYtA
Summary: AU."Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor...
1. Primer día

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

"**Enamorado es con H"**

**Capítulo 1: "El primer día"**

Terminé de acomodar el último libro en mi mochila e inmediatamente escuché el grito de mi madre que me apuraba para salir.

Este sería el primer día en el nuevo Colegio y mi madre había insistido en acompañarnos a mí y a mi hermana Lily. Según mamá era porque deseaba saludar al director, quien había sido profesor de mis padres cuando ellos estudiaron en el Colegio Hogwarts, el mismo al que ahora me dirigía.

Como ya dije, este será mi primer día, pues por motivos del trabajo de papá lo habían trasladado a Londres, mis padres estaban tan emocionados que inmediatamente hicieron los trámites para inscribirnos a mi hermana y a mí en el Colegio en el cual ellos se conocieron.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la sonrisa nerviosa de mi hermana, ella a pesar de sus 12 años, ya no se veía como una niñita y me daba miedo pensar en cómo la tratarían en este Colegio, sabía que era una institución muy respetada, de las mejores de Londres, pero eso no quita que esté llena de jóvenes con las hormonas revueltas, yo también soy joven y creo saber lo que pueden sentir al ver a una chica guapa como mi hermanita Lily. En el anterior Colegio al que asistíamos, Lily era una de las niñas más lindas, muchos se la quedaban viendo al pasar, las mujeres con envidia y los hombres con deseo; ¡Por Dios, es sólo una niña!¿Cómo podían siquiera mirarla así? Siempre he sido un hermano protector y en este nuevo Colegio continuaré alejando a todo aquel que quiera propasarse con Lily.

El grito de mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella ya nos esperaba afuera, en el auto. Tomé mi mochila y la crucé por mis hombros, también jalé el bolso de mi hermana y abrí la puerta para que saliéramos, ella pasó en primer lugar, yo la seguí.

En el auto nos esperaba mi sonriente madre, una versión madura de mi hermana, eran dos gotas de agua, el pelo liso y pelirrojo, tez blanca, ambas delgadas y altas, una nariz pequeña y bonita y ambas con los ojos verdes, pero de tonos distintos, el de mi madre era verde esmeralda, el mismo color de mis ojos, en cambio los de mi hermana eran de un color extraño, a veces daban la sensación de ser verde botella, otras eran verde petróleo y a veces sólo eran castaños, como los de papá, ella había sacado la mezcla de ambos y según la luz que le llegara a sus ojos, podías distinguir distintos tonos de verde y café.

No noté en que momento comenzamos a avanzar, pero ya estábamos estacionados frente a un imponente edificio, tenía la estructura de un castillo, se encontraba alejado de la urbanidad, pero podía verse en las cercanías una parada de autobús; a un costado del castillo, había un enorme estacionamiento, en el que se distinguían unos hermosos autos, la mayoría último modelo, fue ahí cuando noté que en realidad era una institución "exclusiva".

Mamá nos hizo señas para que bajásemos y la siguiéramos, en sus ojos podías distinguir un brillo de emoción, seguramente era por los recuerdos que debía traerle el volver acá. Recorrimos el camino hasta la entrada del castillo, tenía un gran patio delantero donde se veía gran cantidad de árboles y a mano izquierda podías distinguir un gran lago en el que reposaban algunos botes y otros transportes náuticos. Cruzamos las grandes puertas de roble y una mujer de rostro serio esperaba de pie cerca de una escultura.

- Bienvenida Lily Evans- habló la mujer sonriendo a mi madre.

- Gracias Profesora McGonnagall- agradeció mamá mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

- Deja los formalismos Lily, yo ya no soy tu profesora, puedes decirme Minerva- Minerva McGonnagall respondió al abrazo de mi madre y luego desvió la vista hacia mí y a mi hermana- Ellos deben ser tus hijos Lily, Harry James y Lily Elizabeth Potter Evans ¿es así?- preguntó dirigiéndose a nosotros.

- Mucho gusto, Lily Potter- saludó mi hermana inclinando levemente la cabeza, McGonnagall le sonrió de vuelta.

- Harry Potter- fue mi turno de presentarme, por lo que tomé delicadamente su mano y la besé, tal como me habían enseñado mi padre y mi padrino, la profesora McGonnagall pareció sorprenderse un poco, pero luego me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

- Un caballero por lo que veo Sr. Potter. Lily, has educado muy bien a tus hijos por lo que veo.- dijo haciendo sonrojar levemente a mamá que nos miraba orgullosa.

- Hago lo que puedo Minerva, James ha sido un gran ejemplo también, aunque parezca difícil de creer- agregó, provocando la risa de todos.

- Supongo que querrás saludar a Albus ¿no es así Lily?

- Sí, me encantaría, pero sólo si no está ocupado, no quisiera molestarlo.

- No te preocupes querida, él está disponible en estos momentos, debe estar hablando con los prefectos, pero debe estar por terminar, pues las clases comienzan en diez minutos, por lo que temo que estos jovencitos no podrán venir.- agregó McGonnagall dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

- Bien chicos- dijo mamá- suerte en su primer día- nos abrazó y besó a cada uno en la frente.

- Gracias mamá- respondimos al mismo tiempo Lily y yo.

- Harry- habló Minerva- ¿a qué año ingresas?- preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Entro a mi penúltimo año- respondí- y Lily comienza con el séptimo.

- Bien- dijo ella, mientras revisaba una carpeta, de la cual sacó unos papeles- Debes tener unos 16 años ¿no es así?- asentí- y tu querida- dijo mirando a Lily- debes tener 13 ¿o me equivoco?

- Tengo 12- respondió mi hermana- pero en algunos meses cumpliré los 13.

- Ya veo- dijo sonriendo- tomen acá están sus horarios y un mapa del edificio, espero no se pierdan. Tendrán clases sólo esta primera hora para que conozcan a sus compañeros, al finalizar esta hora de clases, deberán pasar al Gran Comedor - dijo señalando unas puertas a nuestra derecha, por lo que supuse que ahí se encontraba, lo ubiqué en el mapa, sí, así era- una vez ahí, será la bienvenida oficial y podrán conocer al director y a sus demás profesores. Espero tengan un excelente día jovencitos, pero por ahora lo mejor es que corran si no quieren llegar tarde.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y con Lily comenzamos a recorrer el castillo, ayudados por el mapa llegamos a la clase de Lily, ya habían algunos alumnos esperando afuera, pude ver como algunos muchachos se quedaban viendo nada disimulados a mi hermana, los miré ferozmente indicándoles de forma silenciosa que no se le acercaran, al parecer funcionó, pues inmediatamente desviaron la mirada. No quería dejar a Lily sola, pero yo también debía ir a mis clases, al parecer ella notó mi vacilación porque me puso una mano en el hombro tratando de calmarme.

- Harry, ve a tus clases estaré bien.

- ¿Estás segura Lily?- le pregunté- ¿Y si alguien viene a burlarse de ti por ser la nueva?

- Yo la defiendo- una vocecilla se escuchó a mi espalda, me giré y pude ver a una sonriente rubia, tenía los ojos azules, pero estos tenían una particular luz, algo que la hacía ver especial y si veías su atuendo completo lo afirmabas. Vestía como todos el gris uniforme de la escuela, pero ella llevaba además unos curiosos aros con forma de rábanos y un entretenido collar de corchos, era una chica extraña, pero se veía que podías confiar en ella- soy Luna Lovegood- se presentó.

- Yo soy Lily Potter y él es mi hermano Harry- presentó mi hermana.

- Hola Lily, hola Harry- dijo Luna sonriendo a cada uno- ve a tus clases Harry, yo me encargo de Lily- y me guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias Luna- le dije- nos vemos luego en el Gran Comedor. Suerte hermanita- y salí corriendo una vez que me despedí.

Consulté el mapa y vi que mi salón quedaba un poco alejado, apuré el paso y pronto llegué a lo que parecían ser las mazmorras, eso le daba un toque algo tétrico, pero no tenía a que temer ¿verdad? La puerta del salón ya estaba cerrada, llegaba con cinco minutos de retraso, pero de todas formas decidí tocar y entrar, "primer día nadie se enoja" pensé, pero al ver la cara iracunda del profesor supe que me equivocaba.

- ¿Disculpe?- habló el profesor, un hombre de más o menos 40 años, pelo largo y por lo que se notaba desde mi posición, algo grasiento, tenía la nariz ganchuda y me recordó a un antiguo compañero de mis padres del que siempre se reían y por lo que contaban siempre le hacían bromas.- la clase comenzó hace cinco minutos, y no le he autorizado a entrar.

- Lo siento profesor- dije con tono bajo, de verdad lo sentía- pero me costó encontrar el salón- dije mirándolo con sinceridad. Se escucharon algunas risitas provenientes de un chico rubio y pálido y de dos enormes ogros que se sentaban uno a cada lado del rubio, no les presté más atención.

- Es el chico nuevo entonces- afirmó el profesor, asentí y pude ver como su mirada se volvía más oscura y una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en sus labios- Potter- dijo finalmente, más bien escupió finalmente.

- Sí profesor, mi nombre es Harry Potter Evans- la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, no sé por qué.

- Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez señor Potter, pero para la próxima habrá un castigo. Tome asiento junto a la Srta. Weasley-el profesor indicó con la mano un lugar vacío junto a una menuda pelirroja que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, fue algo molesto, pero la verdad es que todo el salón me estaba mirando.

- Gracias profesor- dije avanzando hasta el puesto que me indicaba y me senté, la pelirroja desvió la mirada algo avergonzada, no le presté más atención, me dediqué a acomodar mis cosas y sacar un cuaderno para tomar apuntes o lo que fuese que sirviera para distraerme hasta que finalizara la clase.

- Como les decía antes de la interrupción del Sr. Potter- habló el profesor nuevamente- algunos de ustedes ya me conocen y otros no- me miró- mi nombre es Severus Snape, este año seré el profesor a cargo de este curso y también de las clases de Lenguaje. Supongo que ya están enterados que hoy sólo tendremos esta clase, luego deberán pasar al Gran Comedor para la bienvenida oficial y después podrán regresar a sus hogares- se escucharon algunos comentarios alegres alrededor del salón, pero la mirada de Snape los calló- Ya que están listas las presentaciones y los avisos importantes, creo que será bueno comenzar con un pequeño ejercicio. Tienen 45 minutos para escribir un ensayo de mínimo 500 palabras sobre lo que han hecho durante sus vacaciones- algunos alumnos abuchearon la propuesta- serán 700 palabras entonces, por lo que veo les parece algo infantil, 700 palabras serán suficientes. Comiencen.

Abrí mi cuaderno y tomé mi lápiz, no sabía muy bien por donde ni cómo comenzar, escribir nunca se me dio muy bien y mucho menos se me daba las reglas ortográficas y/o gramaticales, por lo que debía escribir realmente concentrado y no disponía de tiempo para ello. Empecé a llenar la hoja con todo lo que venía a mi cabeza, no me preocupé mucho de saber si tenía coherencia o no, pero de una rápida leída pude ver que no estaba realmente tan mal, arreglé algunos errores que vi, cambié algunas "s" por "z" y también algunas "v" por "b", conté las palabras, 695, aún me faltaba para completar las 700 por lo que me apuré. Alcancé a escribir cerca de 50 palabras más antes que tocara el timbre que finalizaba la clase.

- Pongan su nombre en su ensayo y déjenlo sobre mi escritorio- habló Snape- descontaré puntaje por cada error que encuentre y esta será la primera nota del año- añadió con una macabra sonrisa, me asusté, debo reconocerlo, Lenguaje no era mi ramo favorito y creo que este año no será la excepción y el profesor creo que tendrá mucho que ver en ello.

Escribí mi nombre en el ensayo y me acerqué al escritorio de Snape, él me dirigió una extraña mirada y yo se la respondí, vi que frunció el ceño y creo que le oí murmurar algo así cómo "Tan altanero como su padre", ¿lo conocería? ¿Sería Snape el tal Snivelus del que tanto se ríen Sirius y papá? Al llegar a casa les preguntaría.

Me apuré en salir del salón, deseaba cuánto antes llegar donde Lily y asegurarme que estuviese bien, sin embargo, cuando iba llegando a la puerta pude ver a la pelirroja que me miraba sonriendo.

- Hola Harry- me dijo, yo le sonreí de vuelta, no sabía como se llamaba y además tenía prisa, pero no podía ser descortés, mi madre no me había enseñado de esa forma.

- Hola- le dije deteniéndome un poco, pero mirando constantemente a la salida para que entendiese que iba apurado.

- Soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley- me dijo balanceándose un poco sobre sus talones.

- Un gusto Ginny, soy Harry- le dije- pero eso ya lo sabes. Disculpa, pero tengo prisa, me tengo que ir- le dije lo más cortés que pude.

- Te acompaño, también voy al Gran Comedor- no podía negarme, yo iba hacia allá y no sabía cómo deshacerme de ella, pero era la única que se había acercado a presentarse.

- Está bien, vamos- le dije. Íbamos saliendo y el rubio que había visto al inicio de la clase nos obstruyó el camino junto a sus dos matones, los que al parecer eran algo así como sus guardaespaldas.

- Quítate Malfoy- habló Ginny al rubio, por el tono de voz intuí que no se llevaban nada bien.

- Creo que Potter tiene derecho a escoger sus propias amistades Comadreja- habló el rubio con acento algo siseante, me recordó a una serpiente.- Soy Draco Malfoy- se presentó- y creo que deberías preocuparte mejor de a quién escoges como compañía, no querrás que te vean por el Colegio con semejante gentuza- dijo de forma despectiva mirando a Ginny.

- Gracias Malfoy- le miré- tendré en cuenta tu consejo. Vamos Ginny, seguiré ahora mismo el consejo de Malfoy- pude ver la cara de perplejidad de Malfoy mientras nos alejábamos, sin duda él no esperaba una respuesta como aquella, pero él no era nadie para venir a decirme con quién juntarme o no, pude ver gracias a sus palabras que él si era una "gentuza" como él había llamado a Ginny, yo ya era lo suficiente mayor como para saber escoger a mis amigos y Malfoy no encajaba en mi prototipo. Ginny iba a mi lado en silencio, se notaba algo avergonzada- Ginny, ¿estás bien?- pregunté, quizás las palabras de Malfoy la habían herido.

- Sí Harry- me dijo en un susurro- estoy bien. Gracias por quedarte conmigo y no con Malfoy.

- No hay nada que agradecer, no podría haberme quedado con él, no después de la forma en que te trató- al decir eso, la curiosidad invadió mi cabeza- Ginny, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Si no te molesta claro- agregué.

- Pregunta lo que quieras Harry- me dijo sonriendo nuevamente- no me molestaré.

- Bueno, pues… me preguntaba ¿Por qué Malfoy te trató de esa forma?

- Eso lo hace porque es un creído. Su familia es una de las más ricas e influyentes de Londres y mi familia es todo lo contrario. Mi hermano y yo estamos acá becados, él gracias a una beca deportiva y yo por una de excelencia académica. Nuestra familia es bastante numerosa, somos 7 hermanos y bueno, entenderás que para mis papás es algo difícil manejar una buena situación económica con una familia tan grande. Pero a mí me gusta como somos, me siento orgullosa de quién soy y de lo que tengo, porque si tuviese todo lo que Malfoy tiene, quizás sería tan engreída como él y no me gustaría.

- Entiendo- dije, no sabía que más decirle, ¿cómo responder frente a eso? Ella se veía realmente cómoda y al parecer no le afectaban en nada las palabras de Malfoy, decidí cambiar de tema, Ginny me caía bien- Dijiste que tienes un hermano que también estudia acá ¿no?

- Sí, se llama Ronald, está en último año, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Él tampoco se lleva muy bien con Malfoy, supongo que Malfoy debe estar celoso porque mi hermano tiene la capitanía de un equipo y a él sólo lo dejaron entrar porque su papá dio una importante suma para implementar su equipo, él creía que sería el capitán, pero no, sólo es uno más de los jugadores y casi siempre juega de suplente- añadió con una sonrisita.

Nos fuimos caminando hasta el lugar de la recepción, durante el trayecto me contó sobre los demás miembros de su familia: su mamá que era dueña de casa, su papá que se había cambiado recientemente de trabajo y no estaba segura de qué así que no me lo dijo, me habló de su hermano mayor Charlie, quien trabajaba en un zoológico en Rumania pues era veterinario, después seguía Bill, que trabajaba en el Banco Central; luego está Percy que es relacionador público y que por lo que me dijo no está en muy buenos términos con el resto de la familia; después de Percy, seguían los gemelos Fred y George, ellos me cayeron inmediatamente bien y eso que ni los conocía, pero hasta mis oídos ya había llegado su nombre alguna vez, bueno, no sólo a mis oídos también a mis manos, pues los hermanos de Ginny eran los genios tras las bromas de "Sortilegios Weasley" estas eran muy famosas en mi antiguo colegio, recuerdo que se pedían por correo o por Internet, según Ginny tienen una pequeña tienda acá en Londres, prometió darme la dirección; y finalizando la lista de Weasley estaban su hermano Ron y ella misma.

También yo le conté algo sobre mi vida, de mi antiguo colegio, de mis padres y de mi hermana. Le conté que en mi antiguo colegio era parte del equipo de futbol y prometió presentarme con su hermano.

Cuando por fin llegamos al Gran Comedor, tuvimos que esperar un poco para poder entrar, pues había una gran cantidad de alumnos esperando por lo mismo. Un hombre realmente alto y fornido se encontraba ordenando a los alumnos para que hiciesen una fila. Este era sin duda el hombre más grande que he visto en mi vida, era como si fuese mitad gigante, sonreí en mis adentros, ¡a los límites que llegaba mi imaginación! Pese al gran tamaño de este hombre, pude ver en su rostro una sincera sonrisa, se notaba un hombre amable, lo vi detenerse frente a un grupo de estudiantes, se veía entretenido y de repente soltó una estruendosa carcajada, entre el grupo que compartía con aquel hombre pude distinguir a Luna y al lado de esta, estaba mi hermana, ella reía con tanta intensidad como aquel señor. Le hice señas para que me viera, lo logré, ella me saludó con una enorme sonrisa y me hizo señas para que me acercara. Tomé a Ginny del brazo y avanzamos en la fila hasta llegar con ellas.

- Hola Lily- la abracé- ¿cómo estuvieron tus clases?

- Hola hermanito- me besó en la mejilla- ¡estuvieron increíbles! La profesora McGonnagall es mi profesora, además nos dará matemáticas, ha sido la mejor clase que he tenido en mi vida- me respondió emocionada- ¿Qué tal tus clases Harry?

- Nada mal- dije sin mucho ánimo- tuve un pequeño problema con el profesor por llegar tarde… él no se ve muy amable que digamos.

- Snape- dijo la dulce voz de Luna- tampoco se ve muy aseado- añadió, provocando la risa de quienes se encontraban cerca, entre ellos la de aquel "gigante" que con su carcajada logró asustarme un poco.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con una gran sonrisa- no quería asustarte, pero es que ha sido un buen chiste. Soy Rubeus Hagrid, pero llámame sólo Hagrid- me tendió su enorme mano, la mía parecía la de un bebé, me dio algo de vergüenza, pero de igual modo la tomé.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry Potter- me presenté.

- ¿Harry James Potter Evans?- preguntó con su siempre presente sonrisa, yo miré a Lily buscando algún tipo de explicación a que Hagrid conociera mi nombre completo, ella se encogió de hombres, pero sonreía cómplice.

- Sí- le respondí- pero…

- Estuve en tu bautizo- me interrumpió, al parecer sabía lo que pensaba preguntar- aunque debo admitir que la última vez que te vi eras un bebé, cabías perfectamente en mi mano- me avergoncé- ¡ahora mírate! Eres todo un hombre Harry.

- Sí, supongo que he crecido- le dije, aún estaba algo avergonzado. Me acordé de pronto de Ginny, la había jalado hasta acá y luego la había olvidado. Miré hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba, hablando fluidamente con Luna y Lily, bien, ya me había ahorrado las presentaciones.

La fila comenzó a avanzar un poco más rápido, Hagrid se disculpó para seguir ordenando la entrada de los estudiantes y yo me integré a la conversación de las chicas, ahí, entre Luna y Ginny, nos contaron, a Lily y a mí, que Hagrid era profesor de Flora y fauna, que era un ramo obligatorio para los alumnos de cursos inferiores al mío y que los dos últimos años continuaba como un taller optativo.

Hablando pasó el tiempo realmente rápido y por fin pudimos entrar al Gran Comedor.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola!! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? He subido esta historia como regalo de cumpleaños, para mí, así que esperaré que sean generosos con los comentarios.

Sé que la historia no dice mucho por ahora, pero los primeros capítulos serán netamente introductorios para presentarles a los personajes. Como habrán visto no he cambiado muchas cosas, salvo quizás algunas edades, se habrán fijado que Harry y Ginny están en el mismo curso, por lo que son de la misma edad; a Luna la he achicado un poco, ella tiene la misma edad de Lily. De los personajes que faltan ya se enterarán más tarde. Por ahora espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus impresiones, de verdad me gustaría saber que opinan y no se dediquen sólo a leer o a agregar a sus alertas y/o favoritos, de verdad me importa saber lo que piensan, así sé si continuar o no.

Recuerden pasar por mi otra historia también, **Siempre Unidos** y dejen ahí review's!!.

Bueno,

Besos y abrazos para todos

**JaNnYtA**


	2. Condiciones

**Capítulo 2: "Con****diciones".**

Entramos al Gran Comedor y ahí me enteré del porqué del nombre, era una habitación inmensa, con cinco grandes mesas, cuatro de ellas ubicadas en paralelo a lo largo de la habitación, la quinta estaba en el fondo, de forma perpendicular a las demás, estaba situada en lo que parecía ser una plataforma por lo que quedaba algo más alta que las otras, supuse que era la mesa de los profesores, al parecer ellos compartirían el almuerzo con nosotros. Las mesas se encontraban servidas, había una gran cantidad de platillos, para todos los gustos por lo que pude observar.

Vi que ya varios alumnos estaban sentados a la mesa, yo comencé a caminar hacia una de ellas, pero la mano de Ginny me detuvo.

- Harry, no puedes sentarte aún, todavía no sabes a que casa correspondes- la miré extrañado, ¿a qué se refería con eso? De pronto lo descubrí, recordé una conversación que había tenido con mis padres sobre esto, según me dijeron, los alumnos se dividían por casas, cada casa representaba a uno de los fundadores de este Colegio y se caracterizaban por alguna característica en especial.

Las casas eran: Slytherin y se caracterizaban por su audacia y espíritu ambicioso, son representados por una serpiente. Ravenclaw, caracterizado por ser de gran inteligencia y sabiduría, ellos eran representados por un águila; estaba también la casa de Hufflepuff quienes eran conocidos por ser justos, leales y trabajadores, eran representados en el escudo por el tejón, y por último, estaba la casa a la que habían pertenecido mis padres y mi padrino, Gryffindor, destacados por su valentía y espíritu de justicia, el león era quien los representaba.

Las casas eran designadas según los resultados de un test que se hacía paralelo al de admisión, eran algunas preguntas algo ridículas, semejante a los test de inteligencias múltiples, pero más corto.

Pasee mi mirada por las mesas, pude ver a Malfoy en la mesa que llevaba el escudo de Slytherin, según Sirius y mi padre, de esta casa sólo salían hombres ambiciosos y pendencieros, hice la nota mental de evitarlos a toda costa, creo que no me equivoqué al juzgar a Malfoy anteriormente. Luna estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, tenía la mirada perdida, pero sonreía tontamente a alguna dirección, valla uno a saber a qué; seguí mirando, reconocí a algunos compañeros y a otros de la fila, mi mirada captó un destello pelirrojo y vi que Ginny se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, la vi sentarse junto a un muchacho pelirrojo, supuse que debía ser Ron, su hermano. Ya no quedaba nadie más para reconocer, no conocía a nadie más como para comenzar a ubicarlos en la habitación, por lo que me decidí a mirar alrededor y ver que hacía mi hermana, ella estaba a mi lado, también observaba las mesas, se veía bastante ansiosa, pero no nerviosa. Había también otros jóvenes junto a nosotros, asumo que también eran nuevos, pues miraban con igual curiosidad las mesas, la profesora McGonnagall estaba de pie cerca de nosotros, tenía en sus manos algo parecido a una lista, no alcancé a distinguir bien. Al parecer la profesora McGonnagall captó mi mirada porque inmediatamente me miró de vuelta y me sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Ella avanzó un poco hacia mi dirección, se posicionó frente a todos y pidió que nos ordenáramos nuevamente en una fila. Desde mi posición pude ver que lo que llevaba en las manos era una lista con lo que parecían ser nombres y junto a ellos el nombre de la casa a la que pertenecerían. Supuse que esos eran los resultados del test de selección.

Tenía entendido que los alumnos eran separados por casas, para las competencias tanto deportivas como académicas, sabía también de la gran rivalidad que siempre ha existido entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Las competencias entre las casas eran premiadas con puntajes, que eran dados por los mismos profesores durante las clases mismas o las actividades extraprogramáticas, también tenía entendido que como castigo los profesores estaban autorizados a quitar puntos a cualquier casa si lo estimaba conveniente, acabo de descubrir que tendré que tener cuidado con Snape, creo que no le he caído bien y lo más seguro es que intente quitarme puntos por cosas que no he hecho.

- ¡Harry Potter!- escuché que alguien me hablaba, giré la cabeza y vi que McGonagall me miraba preocupada, al parecer era mi turno de saber a que casa pasaría, le sonreí por respuesta, ella parecía emocionada por algo- ¡Tu casa es Gryffindor!- gritó emocionada.

Avancé hacia la mesa que llevaba un león en el escudo, sus ocupantes aplaudían jubilosos, me sentí importante. Ginny me hizo señas para que me sentara con ella y como era a la única que conocía, me acerqué, al llegar junto a ella un montón de brazos me tocaban en seña de felicitación, escuché que algunos se presentaban, no estoy seguro de todos los nombres que oí, pero recuerdo a Neville, Colin, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Lavender, Parvati y ya no pude oír más, pues el nombre de mi hermana gritado al aire me hizo sólo concentrarme en saber a que casa pertenecería, hice un espacio a mi lado para que se sentara junto a mí, pues esperaba que también viniese a Gryffindor, sin embargo de los labios de McGonagall salió una respuesta que de verdad no esperaba.

- ¡Ravenclaw!- mi hermana parecía feliz, sí, esa era la casa para ella, la de los inteligentes. Luna saltaba eufórica en su asiento, Lily casi corrió hasta ella y la encerró en un abrazo.

Así fueron designando a los demás alumnos, al final todos los nuevos fueron celebrados en sus mesas. Designaron 10 alumnos nuevos a Gryffindor, en las demás mesas no puse atención.

Cada mesa continuó festejando a sus nuevos integrantes, hasta que un hombre, de una edad que me fue prácticamente imposible descifrar, se acercó a lo que parecía un estrado, se aclaró sonoramente la voz y dio unos cuantos golpecitos al micrófono antes de comenzar a hablar.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean a Hogwarts estudiantes!- saludó efusivo, en su mirada podías ver una juventud que parecía eterna, pero su físico contrastaba claramente con ello, su cabello largo y blanca se confundía con su barba también larga y del mismo color, en su rostro, podías ver las arrugas de alguien que ha vivido mucho pero que aún tiene mucho por entregar, se veía alguien sabio y amable, su mirada era de completa sinceridad, pero de igual forma podías notar con sólo mirarlo que aquel hombre guardaba muchos secretos- Un nuevo año ha comenzado y junto con él, ustedes comenzarán una nueva experiencia. Cada año recibimos a nuevos alumnos y despedimos a otros tantos, estamos orgullosos de cada uno de los jóvenes que han cruzado nuestras puertas. Cada uno de ustedes llega con una misión especial, nosotros sólo les damos las herramientas para que ustedes mismos forjen su camino para lograr sus objetivos. Estamos aquí para ser pilares en su crecimiento, para apoyarlos en sus caídas y festejarlos en sus triunfos. Sé que no tienen ganas de seguir escuchando hablar a este viejo director- así que él era Dumbledore, encajaba con la descripción de mis padres, inteligente, amable y misterioso- por lo que sólo les recordaré las reglas: "Está estrictamente prohibido alejarse del Colegio durante el período de clases sin autorización de algún profesor, las actividades recreativas en el lago sólo serán permitidas con una previa petición formal, deberán ser cordiales en el trato tanto con profesores como con sus compañeros, todo aquel alumno que sea sorprendido en alguna actividad que atente contra el prestigio de nuestra institución será expulsado luego de una investigación para aclarar las causas que originan el comportamiento, con esto me refiero a que, si son sorprendidos copiando, peleando, robando, consumiendo alcohol o drogas o simplemente gastando bromas pesadas y de pésimo gusto, quedarán inmediatamente en la lista negra y serán investigados y notificados inmediatamente a sus padres." Bueno, estudiantes, no les molesto más. Sean libres de disfrutar este almuerzo de bienvenida y luego pueden pasar algunos momentos a compartir al patio para que conozcan o se reencuentren con sus compañeros de casa, más tarde podrán marcharse a sus casas hasta mañana, cuando sea un nuevo día para aprender. Sina más que decir, ¡a comer!- Dicho esto hizo sonar las palmas en un aplauso y todos los estudiantes se giraron para llenar sus platos con lo que más les gustaba.

- Dime Haggy- escuché que alguien hablaba, era Ron, tenía la boca llena de comida mientras hablaba, era algo asqueroso, pero también divertido ver la cara de asco que todos le ponían- ¿Qué hacías en tu antiguo colegio?- preguntó después de haber tragado.

- Estaba en el equipo de fútbol- respondí- Ginny me ha comentado que tu eres el capitán ¿no es así?

- Sí lo soy- me respondió orgulloso de sí- con los chicos tenemos planeado juntarnos por la tarde y jugar un rato ¿te gustaría venir? Claro que sí tienes planes puedes venir otro día.

- Me encantaría ir, además no tengo nada que hacer en la tarde.

- ¡Genial! Así conocerás a los miembros del equipo, espero que seas bueno Harry y que hagas las pruebas para ingresar ¿De qué juegas?

- Delantero ¿y tú?

- Yo soy el portero. Genial que seas delantero Harry, de verdad que espero que seas bueno porque nuestro mejor delantero terminó el Colegio el año pasado y ha dejado su puesto libre, tenemos claro algunos suplentes, pero necesitamos tener a los mejores jugadores si queremos ganar a Slytherin este año.

- No soy quien para decir si soy bueno o no, eso deberán decidirlo ustedes. En mi antiguo colegio jugaba de titular y tenía una buena marca de goles, pero no era el goleador ¿Conoces a Víctor Krum?- Ron asintió y noté que se puso algo tenso también- bueno, pues él era el goleador del Colegio, obviamente estábamos todos los demás en desventaja, él juega profesionalmente desde hace varios años.

- Estudiabas en Drumstarg entonces- asentí-Tuve la mala suerte de conocer a Krum durante el verano, en un partido que fui a ver con mi novia, ella estaba algo aburrida y salió a dar una vuelta- comenzó a contarme algo cabizbajo- como no llegaba, me preocupé y salí a buscarla, la encontré sentada hablando animadamente con Krum, él le sonreía de forma idiota y la tenía cogida por la cintura, cuando vio que me acercaba tomó a mi novia de la mano y la invitó a caminar, ella no me vio, pero pude ver que se encontraba realmente cómoda con él, me puse celoso y los seguí ellos caminaban aún de las manos y le hablé a mi novia, o sea, más bien le grité, le armé tal escena de celos que aún no es capaz de perdonarme, ellos se conocían de antes, fueron amigos desde pequeños pero hacía años que no se veían. Yo no tenía como saberlo, ella nunca me lo dijo, aunque tampoco tenía porqué hacerlo, nunca se dio la ocasión ni la necesidad, pero de haberlo sabido antes ella estaría conmigo ahora.- Ron se veía algo triste, por lo que entendí aún eran novios, pero estaban disgustados.

- Pero ella no ha terminado contigo ¿verdad?- él negó- ¿Estudia acá? ¿Son compañeros?

- Sí, estudia acá, es prefecta y candidata a Premio Anual, estamos en el mismo curso, aunque ahora no sé donde pueda estar, no la he visto en todo el día, se supone que como Prefecta debiese estar acá para ayudar a los profesores, pero nada, es como si no estuviese acá y eso es raro, ella jamás falta a nada. Quizás a mis partidos, el fútbol no le gusta mucho- me dijo.

- Seguramente está haciendo algún encargo- le animé- cuando llegamos al colegio, McGonagall comentó que Dumbledore estaba reunido con la prefecta, quizás ahí haya un motivo para su ausencia.- él afirmó y seguimos comiendo entre charlas banales.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y los alumnos poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse, algunos se quedaron en el patio compartiendo con sus compañeros y amigos, otros se fueron inmediatamente a sus casas, poco a poco el estacionamiento quedó casi vacío. Yo me quedé un rato más hablando con Ron, parecía un buen chico, seguro seríamos grandes amigos, Ginny también estaba con nosotros, ella hablaba con Lily y Luna de algo a lo que no presté mayor atención.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, me giré y pude ver a la profesora McGonagall haciéndome señas para que me acercara, así lo hice, al llegar, me dirigió a lo que supuse era su oficina, entramos y me ofreció asiento por lo que acepté.

- Harry- comenzó- no sé si ya te has enterado, pero yo soy la Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor- asentí, ella sonrió- bien. Como jefa de esta casa, estoy al tanto de todos los antecedentes de mis alumnos, sé que en Drumstarg tenías un buen puesto en el equipo de fútbol y me encantaría que piensas unirte al nuestro, serás una excelente adquisición para ganar este año- me dijo emocionada.

- Estaré gustoso de entrar- le respondí- ya Ron me había invitado a hacer las pruebas y hoy iremos a jugar durante la tarde.

- Me parece bien, pero tengo una pequeña condición para esto- fruncí el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto- como sabrás Harry, nuestro Colegio se caracteriza por sus excelentes resultados y por poseer buenos alumnos, a todos nuestros estudiantes les exigimos dar lo mejor de sí y como te dije anteriormente, tenemos acceso a todos sus antecedentes. He visto tus notas Harry y son bastante buenas, pero hay una nota en particular de tu antiguo profesor de lenguaje que me ha llamado la atención y lo he hablado con tu mamá- ¿mi mamá? ¿Ella ya está al tanto de lo que sea valla esta reunión?- Lily me ha dicho que tienes problemas con la ortografía, que te cuesta escribir con seguridad las palabras y que nunca estás seguro de si están correctas o no. Tu profesor de lenguaje en esta institución, Severus Snape, es altamente conocido por exigir prácticamente perfección en las evaluaciones de sus alumnos, resta puntaje por cada falta que encuentre y puede perfectamente hacer que obtengas la más baja calificación de la clase y no tendrás derecho a protestar, pues él es el profesor y su deber es corregir tus faltas. Como ya te dije, hablé con Lily y le he propuesto una alternativa, ella ha aceptado gustosa, tendrás un tutor Harry, esta persona te ayudará con las reglas básicas de ortografía, es un sacrificio que tendrás que hacer si quieres entrar al equipo, pues a los jugadores se les exige mantener cierto promedio. Tienes la opción de no entrar al equipo y librarte del tutor, pero no podrás librarte de Snape, por lo que veo que la única opción que tienes es aceptar esta ayuda. He propuesto a tu madre al mejor alumno de este establecimiento, ahora están hablando y supongo que Lily te dará los detalles luego, ahora ya puedes marcharte Harry, piensa en todo lo que te he dicho, sé que las opciones son pocas, pero es lo mejor tanto para ti, como para el equipo y nuestra casa.

- Sí profesora MacGonagall, lo pensaré- aún estaba algo atontado por todo lo que había dicho McGonagall, pero de todas formas fui capaz de salir de la oficina y caminar hacia el patio, donde me esperaban los demás.

Según lo que me había dicho McGonagall, prácticamente la única opción que me quedaba era aceptar estas tutorías y así podría ingresar al equipo, aunque también podía no entrar al equipo, no aceptar al tutor pero obtener malas calificaciones de parte de Snape y después de la clase de hoy, había descubierto que con Snape hay que tener cuidado, especialmente yo, porque no se necesita ser un genio para saber que le caigo mal.

Acepar las tutorías sería lo mejor, siempre he tenido problemas para escribir correctamente y mi antiguo profesor siempre se esforzaba en corregirme, nunca lo logró, siempre volvía a caer en el mismo error, una y otra vez, el profesor me decía que era un caso perdido, quizás acá también lo fuese, pero si era la única opción que me quedaba para ingresar al equipo de fútbol tendría que aceptar.

Ya había decidido mi respuesta a la condición de McGonagall, cuando se abrió una de las puertas del pasillo por el que pasaba, una joven de cabellera larga y castaña salió corriendo rumbo a las puertas del castillo.

Era una imagen divina, su correr era grácil, como si volara, sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo, era sin duda un ángel, la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida. Ella llevaba colgado en sus manos lo que parecían ser muchos libros, uno de ellos cayó de sus manos, ella no lo notó y siguió corriendo, me acerqué presuroso a recogerlo y tenía la intención de correr detrás de ella para entregárselo y así poder hablarle, quería saber su nombre, observar su rostro, perderme en su mirada y aspirar eternamente su olor, su olor, fue justamente eso lo que impidió seguir tras ella, al agacharme a recoger el libro, un dulce olor embriagó mis sentidos, era exquisito, la mejor esencia que alguna vez pude notar, no sabría como describirla, era un olor a frutas silvestres, frutillas, mis favoritas. Me quedé estancado en medio del pasillo con el libro entre mis manos, incapaz de abrirlo y buscar algún nombre en él, algo que me diera pistas sobre su dueña, que me diera pistas sobre aquella mujer que me había atontado sin saberlo. Estaba yo ahí, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sacaron de mi ensoñación, mi madre me sonreía desde mi hombro.

- Veo que ya hablaste con McGonagall- dijo mirando el libro en mis manos ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello?- Supongo que has aceptado lo del tutor, porque ¿de qué otra forma habrías pedido en la biblioteca un libro de ortografía?- miré el título del libro en mis manos "Manual de ortografía española", debía ser casualidad.

- Aún no estoy seguro- logré decir a mi madre- pero creo que aceptaré- ella sonrió feliz.

- ¡Genial Harry! Ella te encantará, es preciosa y muy amable- ¿ella?- ahora vamos a buscar a Lily, tu papá debe estar ya en la casa esperando por nosotros- y sin más, me tiró a la salida.

Yo aún tenía en mi cabeza la imagen de aquel ángel de castaños cabellos, ¿sería posible que ella fuese mi tutora? No, todo debía ser casualidad, yo no tengo tanta suerte como para que alguien como ella sea mi tutora, McGonagall había dicho que era la mejor alumna de la institución, entonces, debía ser alguna rata de biblioteca, seguramente con unos enormes lentes, con frenillos en los dientes, la cara llena de acné y el pelo enmarañado, todo lo contrario al ángel dueño de este libro. Hablando de libro… despacio abro el libro y en la primera página puedo ver que con una hermosa caligrafía está escrito un nombre, el de mi ángel…

"_Hermione J. Granger"._

* * *

**N/A****:**

Hola a todos, disculpen si ayer no pude actualizar, pero estuve todo el día en la Universidad y llegué cansada, por lo que no tuve ánimos de terminar de escribir lo que quedaba y subir, pero sus reviews… wow… me sorprendieron… entre comentarios, alertas y favoritos tenía más de 20 mensajes en la bandeja y eso debo sumarlo a los 20 que había conseguido el día anterior, porque los 20 que revisé anoche eran los de aquella tonta nota que les dejé. O sea, ¿qué quieren que les diga? Estoy feliz con la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia. Aunque debo ser sincera, hay algunos comentarios que me han molestado… no recuerdo quién y me da algo lo mismo quien sea, pero no necesito que vengan a decirme qué escribir en los capítulos y que no para que estos "queden mejor y gusten más", soy yo quien está escribiendo esta historia y soy yo quien sabe cuándo, cómo y dónde ocurrirán ciertos acontecimientos. Ustedes deben tener paciencia, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible para satisfacer todos sus deseos, pero no me digan que escribir ni como, si quieren hacer sugerencias háganlas de forma correcta no exigiéndome, además debo decir que entré al perfil de esta persona para ver sus historias y ver por qué me exigía tanto y creo que a él o a ella, le hará muy bien esta historia, las historias que encontré en su perfil, eran del tipo que no leo, eran de aquellas que el summary está mal redactado, lleno de faltas de ortografía y al entrar a la historia en sí, me encontré con lo mismo, así que espero que este lector pueda sacar provecho de mi historia, de todas formas agradezco su tiempo al dejarme un comentario.

Por ahí alguien preguntó si será Harry y Hermione, sí, será Harry y Hermione; Ginny en esta historia sólo será una amiga de ambos, tengo pensado escribir por primera vez a una Ginny amiga, pues en mis otros fics no la he dejado muy bien parada, ah… a mí tampoco me gusta Harry y Ginny, ella también me cae mal.

A los que preguntaron si en esta historia Ron está de novio con Hermione, tendrán que esperar para una respuesta definitiva, pero creo que este capítulo les ha dado algunas pistas.

También preguntaron cuántos capítulos tendrá, cada cuánto actualizaré y no recuerdo que más, pero respondiendo a lo que recuerdo… no sé cuántos capítulos serán, voy escribiendo capítulo a capítulo, pero espero que no sean mucho, quizás tenga la misma extensión que mi otro fic (**Harry, ¡Ayúdame por favor!**) y con respecto a cada cuánto actualizaré… de eso no estoy segura, como ya dije… escribo capítulo a capítulo y tiempo es lo que menos tengo y más aún ahora a finales de semestre, tengo miles de cosas que leer y estudiar para la Universidad, pero cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre lo ocuparé en escribir, para así actualizar más rápido, ¡lo prometo!

Y para finalizar… pues me he alargado casi tanto como el capítulo… espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y aclarado algunas dudas que tenían, aunque supongo ahora deberán tener más, esperaré sus comentarios y disculpen si no he respondido sus reviews personalmente, pero justo ahora estoy escribiendo sin Internet y no recuerdo quien dijo que cosa, ya luego me haré el tiempo de contestar uno a uno los reviews y aclarar personalmente y bien sus dudas.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero de verdad haberlos dejado conformes, dejen sus comentarios ¿OK?

Besos y abrazos, muchas gracias por leerme.

**JaNnYtA**


	3. La Madriguera

Capítulo 3: **"La Madriguera".**

Llegamos a la casa en tiempo récord y gracias a Dios durante el camino no se tocó el tema de las ayudantías, sino sólo hablamos de nuestras primeras experiencias en el Colegio, como la imagen que nos dio la infraestructura, los profesores, nuestros nuevos compañeros y el director. Prácticamente toda la charla fue entre mamá y Lily, yo me limité a asentir o a negar de vez en cuando, pues mi cabeza no estaba precisamente procesando mi día por completo. Gran parte de mi concentración estaba centrada justamente en el libro que aún sostenía entre mis manos, extrañamente aún podía sentir aquel aroma y me sentía simplemente en la gloria.

Bajé presuroso del auto, quería llegar pronto a mi habitación y hojear el libro en busca de alguna pista que me hiciese saber más sobre aquel ángel. Llegué por fin a mi dormitorio y tiré mi mochila sobre la cama, estaba dispuesto ya a comenzar a revisar, pero en aquel instante mamá nos comenzó a llamar para comer junto a papá y a Sirius que acababan de llegar. Preferí bajar y dejar lo del libro para más tarde, una vez que hubiese vuelto del partido con los chicos, pensé en preguntarles a ellos sobre Hermione, pero algo me decía que lo mejor era averiguarlo por mi mismo y la oferta era tentadora, era como un reto, algo así como la búsqueda del tesoro y ¿qué mejor tesoro que conocer a mi ángel? Sí, debía continuar solo.

Cuando llegué al comedor, ya estaban todos sentados. Me acomodé en la silla junto a la de mi hermana, justo frente a Sirius que me saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal el primer día ahijado?- preguntó aún sonriendo.

- Bien- le respondí.

- ¿Sólo bien?- insistió- ¿Nada que rescatar? ¿Algún nuevo amigo, alguna chica que llamara tu atención?- creo que en aquel instante debí sonrojarme de distintas tonalidades de rojo, porque Sirius soltó una enorme carcajada.

- ¿Conocen a Severus Snape?- cambié el tema antes que Sirius o cualquier otro quisiera averiguar más sobre mi nueva coloración cutánea.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó papá interesado, no dejé pasar por alto la sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente estaba recordando algo.

- Es el profesor encargado de mi nivel, además es mi nuevo profesor de lenguaje.

- ¿Snivelus da clases en Hogwarts?- exclamó Sirius incrédulo.

- ¿Él es Snivelus?- pregunté sorprendido, mis sospechas de la mañana ya se estaban aclarando.

- Claro, él es- respondió mi papá.

- Eso lo explica todo entonces- dije más para mí mismo, pero todos me escucharon.

- ¿Por qué lo dices cariño?- preguntó mi querida madre.

- Pues cuando llegué a la clase y di mi nombre contrajo el rostro en una mueca de fastidio.

- No te preocupes Harry, él siempre es así- dijo Sirius- es su marca de nacimiento.

- Además, cuando le he entregado el trabajo que hicimos en la clase, creo que lo oí murmurar algo en contra de mi padre- dije mirando a mí progenitor en busca de alguna respuesta, sin embargo él sólo rió y mi madre tomó la palabra.

- ¿Ven lo que han logrado con sus bromas? ¡Ahora Severus la tomará contra Harry!, esperemos que haya dejado de ser el rencoroso hombre de antaño- mi madre reprendió tanto a mi padre como a Sirius.

- ¿De dónde lo conocen?- preguntó mi hermana, ya me había cadi olvidado de su presencia.

- Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts, él era uno de los alumnos becados- comenzó a decir mi madre- siempre estaba solo porque los demás alumnos lo rechazaban, la mayoría lo evitaba y pero habían unos cuántos, como este par acá presente- dijo mirando a papá y a mi padrino- que en compañía de otros tantos, se divertían gastándole bromas al pobre Severus. Creo que fui su única amiga durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio.- culminó mi madre con la voz algo cortada, en su mirada podía leerse algo de dolor; me giré a ver a papá que acercó su mano para tomar la de mamá y acariciarla, los ojos tanto de papá como de Sirius mostraban algo de rabia, no entendía por qué, analicé las palabras de mamá tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero nada. Me prometí a mí mismo averiguarlo de alguna forma, pero este no era el momento, pues al parecer los recuerdos habían afectado a los adultos presentes.

- Papá- intenté llamar la atención de mi padre, cuando me aseguré que me escuchaba, proseguí- ¿sabes cómo llegar a la plaza Mayor?

- Sí, ¿por qué hijo?

- Quedé de reunirme con algunos compañeros para jugar fútbol.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Lily emocionada- ¿Puedo ir?

- Por mi no hay problema- le dije- pero quizás te aburras sola.

- No lo creo- me negó moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha- siempre me ha gustado verte jugar y no tengo nada que hacer hoy en la tarde y no me gustaría quedarme sola.

- Te quedarías con mamá, ella aún no empieza a trabajar- le respondí.

- Mamá no estará en casa hoy, va a ir a visitar a una amiga.¿No escuchaste cuando nos lo dijo en el auto?

- No- afirmé, tratando de hacer memoria sobre aquel hecho- y puedes venir conmigo si deseas, no tengo problemas con ello. Papá, ¿crees que podrías llevarnos hasta la plaza?

- Claro, me queda de camino a la oficina. ¿Cómo lo harán para regresar?

- No sé, podríamos tomar el autobús- dije mirando a mi hermana, ella asintió- o quizás alguno de los muchachos valla en auto, podría pedir a alguno que nos venga a dejar.

- Sí, está bien; pero si por algún motivo no tienen como llegar llamen a cualquiera de nosotros y los vamos a buscar.- asentí tras las palabras de papá.

- ¿Cuándo llegará tu auto Harry?- preguntó mi padrino.

- No tengo idea- respondí, ya comenzaba a echar en falta mi Mini Cooper azul, regalo de mis padres por mi último cumpleaños- Remus dijo que un par de días debería de estar llegando.

- Cuando llegue tu auto mamá no tendrá que ir a dejarnos más al colegio- dijo mi hermana.

- Sí- le sonreí, para mi también aquello era bueno- pero por ahora creo que es mejor que aprendamos a ubicarnos sin auto, para así no perdernos luego.

La comida se llevó con tranquilidad, Lily y yo comimos poco, pues ya habíamos almorzado en el Colegio, pero el compartir momentos como estos con nuestra familia era algo que no me perdía, amaba estar junto a ellos. A veces, un extraño sueño invadía mi mente, en él, mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era pequeño y todo había sido gracias a un ladrón que había entrado a la casa. En el sueño, como mis padres habían muerto cuando yo era de más o menos un año, Lily aún no existía y Sirius no sé por qué motivo no existía, en esta pesadilla mis únicos familiares cercanos eran los Dursley, la familia de mi tía Petunia, hermana mayor de mi mamá, nunca nos hemos llevado bien con ellos, porque se nota a kilómetros la envidia que tiene tía Petunia a mi mamá; pero ya me desvié del tema… lo que decía era que como los Dursley eran mis únicos familiares cercanos, me enviaban a vivir con ellos, con ellos pasaba mi infancia, la que era una completa pesadilla, ellos se aprovechaban de mí y me trataban más como un empleado haciéndome vivir en la habitación que había bajo la escalera y mi primo… uff, él me utilizaba como saco de bóxeo. Era una pesadilla muy vívida, de pequeño mamá se despertaba con mis gritos y corría a consolarme, ahora ya más grande despertaba sudado y con una sensación de tristeza oprimiendo mi pecho. Lo más extraño de estos sueños, es que nunca se dieron de forma continúa, sino que eran como capítulos de una serie de televisión, no había un patrón de recurrencia para estos sueños, pero cada vez que los tenía, veía algo nuevo, pero extrañamente se seguía inmediatamente de mi última pesadilla, todos estaban unidos, como una gran y larga pesadilla. Aunque la última vez, no fue la misma sensación de tristeza, fue más que nada de esperanza, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Recuerdo que en aquel último sueño, en el momento en que yo más sufría, una luz comenzaba a acercarse a mí y en medio de esa luz podía distinguirse una silueta, ¿de quién? No sé, pero me inspiraba paz, una sensación de protección, de pertenencia, como si aquella persona fuese todo lo que estaba esperando en mi vida, era algo que me reconfortaba y que había hecho que comenzase a ansiar aquellos sueños para ver si podía por fin descubrir a quien pertenecía la silueta.

Salí de mis pensamientos para dirigirme a mi habitación y cambiarme el uniforme, pues si iba a ir a jugar fútbol necesitaba ropa deportiva, antes de pararme de la mesa avisé a mi hermana que se diese prisa si quería ir, pues quedaban solo 40 minutos para la hora que me había dicho Ron. Tanto ella como yo nos dirigimos cada quien a su dormitorio. Ya en el mío, busqué en mi armario algo para usar durante el partido, encontré mi antiguo uniforme del equipo de Drumstarg, pero lo descargué, supuse que no sería muy bien visto si llegaba con él, seguramente a Ron le traería recuerdos de Krum y preferí evitarlos, así que cogí un short azul con franjas blancas en los costados y una polera blanca con franjas azules que seguían la misma línea que las del short. Saqué también unas calcetas del gabinete y tomé mis zapatillas para terminar de vestirme. Cuando estaba poniéndome la primera zapatilla, caí en la cuenta que no sabía en qué tipo de cancha jugaríamos, por lo que no estaba seguro sobre qué zapatilla llevar, por lo que opté por llevar ambas, me puse las zapatillas deportivas "normales" y eché las de futbol en una mochila, junto a un pantalón, una toalla y un polerón, me miré al espejo para acomodar un poco mi pelo, aunque desistí antes de empezar, pues era un caso perdido, cuando me estaba viendo en el espejo recordé que debía echar también los lentes de contacto, hace poco más de un año que Lily me había convencido de usarlos por lo incómodo que se me hacía jugar con lentes, tomé la cajita de mi velador y los puse en el bolsillo del short; bajé con mis cosas a la cocina para tomar del refrigerador una botella con agua, luego me dirigí al salón donde sabía encontraría a mis papás y a Sirius conversando, ahí podría esperar a mi hermana que sabía yo muy bien, tardaría aún algunos minutos más.

Al acercarme al salón pude escuchar algo de la conversación, al parecer mamá ya les había contado que McGonagall me quería en el equipo de futbol de Gryffindor, pero que para ello debía mantener un buen promedio en todas las materias y que como mi debilidad era la ortografía debía tener cuidado con Snape, por lo que habían convenido en buscarme una tutora, todo eso lo escuché mientras caminaba a paso realmente lento, me daba algo de vergüenza entrar, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo, aún así no apuré el paso y seguí al mismo ritmo.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea cariño?- preguntó papá.

- Claro que lo es- dijo mi mamá- ella es excelente, hoy he hablado con ella, la conocí cuando fui a saludar a Dumbledore, ella justo iba saliendo, luego me la presentó McGonagall, es una chica encantadora, no dudó ni un instante en aceptar lo de las tutorías, además comentó que ayuda a otros chicos del equipo a mantener sus promedios, todos con diferentes materias. ¡Me recordó tanto a mí James!- respondió mamá con voz soñadora, provocando las risas tanto de mi padre como de Sirius. Yo entré justo en aquel momento.

- Así que tendrás clases particulares ahijado- me dijo Sirius al verme entrar. Asentí, ya no podía negarlo- Tu madre ha dicho que la chica se parece a ella cuando iba al colegio, tendrás que tener cuidado, de seguro es una mandona- se carcajeó hasta que recibió el impacto de un cojín en la cabeza- Lily querida, no lo puedes negar- le dijo a mi madre aún sonriendo.

- Eres un tonto Sirius- le retó mi madre- si yo era una mandona en el Colegio, era porque debía andar tras ustedes todo el día para que hiciesen los deberes, si no fuese por mí, ustedes aún estarían en el Colegio intentando graduarse, ¡no sé cómo han podido llegar a la Universidad y titularse!

- Eso es porque también estuviste ahí- dijo mi padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias por ello.

- Ya se pusieron empalagosos- dijo Sirius fingiendo voz de asco.

- Estoy lista- se escuchó la voz de mi hermana en la entrada del salón.

- Entonces nos vamos- dijo mi padre parándose de lugar junto a mi madre y dándole un suave beso en los labios, me encantaba eso de ellos, pues a pesar de los años de casados que llevaban, al parecer el amor no había disminuido, al verlos así de felices, deseaba para mi algo así también.

- Chao mamá- me acerqué hasta ella y besé su mejilla- nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

- Chao hijo, que la pasen bien- dijo besando mi frente- Adiós pequeña.

- Adiós mami- dijo mi hermana que ya estaba en los brazos de mi mamá.

- Chao Lily, lleva saludos a Jane y averigua si sigue soltera- dijo Sirius a mi mamá.

- Adiós Sirius, daré tus saludos a Jane, pero dudo que siga soltera y si lo está, te lo negaré y la mantendré alejada de ti, tu no eres un hombre serio con las mujeres- le reprochó, y razón tenía, pues Sirius Black era reconocido por su soltería y por tener una novia distinta casi cada semana.

- Si vas a empezar con tu sermón de que ya estoy viejo y debo casarme, mejor me voy.

Los cuatro salimos y nos dirigimos al auto de mi papá, un Mercedez negro del año, lo había comprado en cuánto llegamos a Londres pues el anterior lo había vendido antes de venirnos. Nos acomodamos en los asientos, Lily y yo en la parte trasera, Sirius de copiloto y papá al volante, pude ver a mi mamá desde la puerta despidiéndonos con la mano. Lily respondió efusiva la despedida.

El camino hasta la plaza fue corto, creo que nunca había estado en aquel lugar, pero era un lugar agradable. Con Lily nos bajamos y fuimos recorrer el parque una vez que nuestro padre había nuevamente emprendido la marcha. Había varias personas en el lugar, algunas andaban con sus hijos disfrutando de los juegos, también podías ver algunas parejas disfrutando del soleado día sentados en el pasto. Había mucha gente, ya lo dije, también había juegos, eso también lo dije, pero por ninguna parte podía distinguir una cancha o algún atisbo de que hubiese alguna cerca. Estaba por preguntar a alguien si sabía si habría alguna cancha por las cercanías, cuando reconocí que corriendo hacia nosotros corría una mancha roja, que distinguí como Ron.

- Hola Harry, hola Lily, lamento haber tardado ¿Han esperado mucho?- dijo jadeando, Lily lo saludó sacudiendo su mano.

- Hola Ron, no hemos esperado demasiado, así que no te preocupes. ¿No te molesta que Lily viniese?- esperaba que dijese que no, porque si no era así, yo tendría que volver a casa y tenía muchas ganas de ir a jugar, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Lily volviese sola a casa.

- No para nada, de hecho es bueno que haya venido, así acompaña a Ginny- respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ella también ha venido?- preguntó emocionada mi hermanita.

- No, ella no ha venido, nosotros iremos- contestó.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntamos ambos Potter al mismo tiempo.

- Iremos a mi casa- nos dijo tranquilo- los chicos deben ir en camino. Allá hemos improvisado una cancha, lo que nos permite crear nuevas tácticas de juego impidiendo que los equipos de las otras casas puedan verlos, evitamos al máximo entrenar en el Colegio, los de Slytherin siempre andan rondando por ahí, pero este año, durante el verano se nos ocurrió hacer la cancha, por ahora son sólo unas piedras como arco, pero de igual forma sirve. Tenemos pensado poco a poco ir arreglándola, pero antes debemos tener al equipo completo y aún nos faltan dos jugadores, bueno, tal vez sólo uno, porque si hoy demuestras ser bueno entras inmediatamente al equipo- me palmoteó la espalda, yo le sonreí, demostraría hoy lo bueno que soy jugando y cuando llegase a casa podría dar la noticia de que ya era miembro del equipo. Mis padres estarían orgullos.

- ¡Harry es el mejor!- dijo Lily emocionada, mientras saltaba y daba aplausos en su lugar. Ron y yo reímos frente a su efusividad.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos, no quisiera llegar después que los chicos.

Caminamos hasta un estacionamiento que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos anteriormente, al llegar ahí, Ron se acercó a un Ford Anglia de color celeste, era un auto antiguo, pero tenía algo especial, no sabría decir que era, pero me gustaba.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Ron, mientras acariciaba lentamente el capó de su vehículo.

- Es muy bonito- respondí- tiene algo, no sé, algo como especial en él- me sinceré tratando de obtener alguna respuesta que explicase aquello.

- Que perceptivo eres Harry- Ron me miró sorprendido y feliz- hasta ahora sólo una persona había logrado notar algo "especial" en este auto- noté como su mirada se ensombrecía un poco- cuando se lo enseñé a mi novia ella también notó algo y tampoco supo como explicarlo, pero yo sé cómo- dijo cambiando la mirada sombría a una pícara- Este auto pertenecía a mi padre cuando él era joven, fue un regalo de mi abuelo, fue el último regalo que hizo antes de morir. Tiene varios años y se ha descompuesto miles de veces, pero con mis hermanos y con mi papá lo hemos reparado cada vez, hemos tenido que reemplazar prácticamente todas sus pieza, mamá nos dice que sería mejor y más barato comprar un coche nuevo, pero ella no entiende el cariño que tenemos a este auto, es el último recuerdo que tenemos del abuelo, es lo único que une a todos los hombres Weasley, por eso es especial.

No sabía que decir, me había quedado sin palabras, por un lado había descubierto que la relación de Ron y su novia seguía igual que en la mañana, seguían disgustados; por otra parte, había descubierto que los "hombres Weasley", como los llamó Ron, tenían un especial interés en conservar este coche, porque los mantenía unidos con un mismo propósito, mantener el auto en funcionamiento y lo hacían con motivo de recordar a su abuelo que por lo que entendí había fallecido luego de dar el auto como regalo, debió ser un abuelo especial, yo apenas recordaba a los míos, ellos habían muerto cuando yo era muy pequeño y Lily no había alcanzado a conocerlos.

- ¡Ya casi son las tres!- dijo Lily rompiendo el silencio.

- Oh, suban, será mejor que nos demos prisa- invitó Ron.

Subimos al auto y emprendimos la marcha, llegamos hasta lo que supuse debía ser la carretera y pronto nos metimos en un desvío, había un letrero en que se leía Ottery St. Catchpole 2 km, nunca había escuchado hablar de aquel lugar, pero quedaba cerca, no tardaríamos en llegar, sin embargo, Ron volvió a tomar un desvío, nos encontramos con un nuevo letrero con letras pintadas a mano, en el que podías leer "La Madriguera" 1 km. Miré a Ron quien me devolvió mirada y me sonrió.

-Ya casi llegamos, cuando lleguemos lo sabrán inmediatamente.- asentí algo emocionado, Lily disfrutaba del paisaje, todo se veía tranquilo, nosotros pocas veces habíamos podido disfrutar de la naturaleza y en este lugar lo único que podías hacer era maravillarte con los distintos tonos de verde que tenían los árboles, observar las flores que crecían tímidas a las orillas del camino y de vez en cuando podías ver a algunos conejos revoloteando alrededor.

Un leve jadeo de Lily me hizo desviar mi mirada del paisaje y seguir la dirección que mi hermana observaba. Ya habíamos llegado, frente a mis ojos se encontraba una gran casa de campo, podías notar que era una casa antigua que ha sido sujeto de innumerables reparaciones y cambios. Tenía según lo que pude apreciar 4 o 5 pisos, daba la impresión de que cada uno había sido puesto a medida que crecía la familia, también daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento caería, pues estaba algo inclinada hacia delante. El auto se detuvo e imité la acción de Ron, me bajé del auto casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Lily, ambos mirábamos maravillados la construcción. Era sin duda un milagro la forma en que se mantenía en pie y ahora que la veía más de cerca, puedo dar fe de lo firme que era esta construcción, por lo que deseché cualquier idea sobre la casa cayendo por falta de equilibrio.

- Bienvenidos a "La Madriguera"- nos dijo Ron elevando las manos hacia la casa.

- Es impresionante- dijo Lily- ¡Me encanta!

Fijé mi vista en los alrededores, detrás de la casa se podía distinguir un granero y a un costado un cerco en el que se encontraban algunas ovejas. Deambulando a nuestro alrededor se encontraban algunas gallinas y pollos, también distinguí cerca de la casa un invernadero y más allá de este, una extensión lisa con algunas protuberancias a cierta distancia cada uno, supuse debía ser la cancha de fútbol y las protuberancias debían ser las piedras que simulaban los arcos. Sonreí.

- ¡Ron! Qué bueno que ya llegaron- una voz desconocida se escuchó desde la casa, vi que una mujer, también pelirroja, se acercaba hacia nosotros- ¡Me alegro que hayan llegado bien, ese auto un día de estos los dejará tirados quién sabe donde!

-Tranquila mamá, estamos bien, nada ocurrió durante el camino, el auto está perfecto, mejor que nunca- la calmó Ron- Mamá, te presento a Harry y a Lilian Potter, chicos, ella es mi mamá Molly Weasley.

- Un gusto muchachos- nos saludó Molly envolviéndonos a Lily y a mí en un apretado abrazo- pasen a la casa, estoy haciendo galletas- invitó una vez nos soltó y tanto Lily como yo tratábamos de recobrar la respiración.

Caminamos hasta la casa y entramos a la cocina, el olor de las galletas me llegó inmediatamente, se me hizo agua la boca. Ginny estaba en la cocina cuando entramos, llevaba puesto un delantal cocinero y algo de harina en el pelo y el rostro, se veía divertida, ni Lily, Ron ni yo, pudimos evitar las carcajadas, ella nos miró sin entender por algunos segundos, luego pareció comprender que nos reíamos de su atuendo. Se sacudió las manos en el delantal y luego se limpió la cara y el pelo, no fue un excelente trabajo pero ya no parecía una anciana.

Una vez menguó nuestra risa, Ginny se acercó a saludarnos y se llevó hacia las escaleras y subieron rápidamente, supuse que habrían ido a la habitación de Ginny, pues se escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Ron y yo también subimos, él me había dicho que podía dejar mis cosas en su dormitorio mientras jugábamos. Subimos hasta el quinto tramo de las escaleras e ingresamos a una pequeña habitación, la que daba la impresión de entrar a un horno ardiente por el color anaranjado de las paredes, el techo era algo bajo en algunas partes por lo que debía tener cuidado para no golpearme. Me senté en una de las dos camas que había en la habitación y contemplé más detenidamente la decoración, con esto pude comprobar que el color naranja de las paredes se debía a innumerables afiches del que supuse debía ser el equipo favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons, un equipo que estaba casi último en la clasificación y que tenía pocas posibilidades de remontar en la tabla, me gustó que Ron fuera fanático de este equipo, porque así me demostraba que él no iba a ganador siempre, que él sabía perder y ganar y que bien sabía luchar desde abajo.

- Algún día- me dijo Ron- jugaré en el equipo de los Cannons y saldremos campeones de la liga.

- Soñar es gratis- le respondía riendo, él me acompañó con las risas.

- Hablo en serio- me rebatió- sería el arco menos goleado en siglos, ya verás lobuelo que seré- me dijo orgulloso de sí mismo- ¿De qué equipo eres tu Harry?

-Del Villarreal- respondí casi sin pensar, no era que en realidad me gustase, pero no tenía ningún equipo favorito, pero siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a apoyar a este equipo.

Seguimos hablando de fútbol por algunos minutos, hasta que Ginny y Lily se asomaron por la puerta luego de dar un par de golpecitos, ellas nos avisaron que los chicos del equipo ya habían llegado y que nos esperaban en el patio para jugar.

Cuando llegamos al patio, pude reconocer a algunos de mis compañeros de casa, los mismos que me habían saludado por la mañana, recordaba a Neville, Dean, Seamus y a Colin, a los otros no los recordaba, pero eso no importó pues apenas llegamos Ron nos presentó, así conocí a Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin y Denis Creevey, Corman McLaggen, Kenneth Towler, Jimmy Peakes y Oliver Wood, este último ya había salido del Colegio, al parecer era a él a quien buscaban reemplazar como delantero. Los demás chicos tenían edades entre los 14 y 17 años, Neville y Cormac compartían clases conmigo, aunque yo no recordaba haberlos visto en lenguaje, Colin y su hermano Denis eran los menores del equipo, jugaban en la defensa, Denis tiene 14 y su hermano 15, pero ninguno lo representa, se ven algo mayores; Dean, Seamus, Kenneth y Jimmy eran compañeros de Ron en el último año.

Luego de las presentaciones, hicimos los equipos, como éramos 11, nos dividimos en dos equipos de 5 jugadores, y Oliver dijo que se encargaría de arbitrar. En mi equipo estábamos Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean y yo, en el equipo contrario estaban Denis, Kennet, Jimmy, Corman y Colin.

Jugamos por cerca de una hora, había sido un partido bastante reñido, pero finalmente logramos ganar, Ron era un excelente arquero y yo me había lucido haciendo 5 goles al equipo contrario, contra los dos que nos hicieron a nosotros. Apenas terminamos de jugar, las chicas se nos acercaron, cada una traía una bandeja en las manos, Ginny traía una botella con jugo y algunos vasos y mi hermana traía las galletas. Nos sentamos todos en el pasto a descansar y disfrutar, estábamos conversando tranquilamente hasta que Ginny se me quedó mirando fijo, no supe que miraba tanto y me sentí algo que incómodo, noté que Lily también se dio cuenta de ello y me hizo una seña para que me bajara la chasquilla, supuse que lo que Ginny estaba viendo era mi extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se me la quedara viendo, la tenía desde pequeño casi no recuerdo el cómo me la hice, pero según mamá fue cuando estaba en el jardín, dice que estaba jugando con los demás niños y que yo salí corriendo detrás de algunos compañeros, llegamos corriendo hasta el salón y me tropecé con una mesa, lo que me hizo caer y golpearme la frente con una silla, fue una gran herida, me gané algunos puntos y una semana entera de descanso en mi cama viendo películas animadas y comiendo helado, a mí me gustaba mi cicatriz, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ella.

- Harry- me habló Ginny, ya sabía lo que preguntaría-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- ven, ya lo sabía.

- Me caí cuando tenía 3 años, me tropecé con una mesa y cuando caí, choqué contra una silla, el golpe que me di fue tan fuerte que me quedó una gran herida y tuvieron que ponerme puntos. Pero casi no recuerdo nada de eso, sólo la semana de descanso que tuve en mi casa- le conté con una sonrisa a lo que todos también me siguieron.

Continuamos hablando un rato más, pero el sonido del celular de Lily nos hizo detenernos, ella se levantó y fue a hablar un poco más alejada de nosotros, quienes continuamos hablando. Lily llegó a los cinco minutos después.

- Harry- me dijo- me ha llamado papá, dice que viene por nosotros, al parecer mamá ha invitado a su amiga y a la familia de esta a cenar hoy a la casa y quiere que estemos temprano para estar presentables- dijo casi riendo.

- Entonces tendremos que darnos prisa, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- le dije para molestarla, todos reímos y ella también.- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana en el Colegio- me paré y me despedí, los chicos respondieron mi despedida.

- Harry- habló Ron, quien antes de continuar hablando miró a los demás chicos- Bienvenido al equipo- me dijo- con los chicos creemos que eres el jugador perfecto para tomar el lugar de Oliver, aunque tendrás que hacer las pruebas igual que el resto de los estudiantes, pero ya tienes el puesto asegurado, de eso no te preocupes.

- Gracias chicos- les dije feliz- nos veremos mañana, adiós- y salí corriendo detrás de Lily y Ginny que ya estaban cerca de la casa.

Subí por mis cosas y me cambié de ropa, al bajar me encontré a Lily, Ginny y a la Sra. Molly hablando animadamente, me pregunté si papá sabría cómo llegar hasta acá, pues yo mismo me había perdido algo durante el trayecto. Pero me sorprendió escuchar desde afuera la bocina del auto de mi padre, nos despedimos de Ginny y Molly dando las gracias por la comida y por la hospitalidad.

Cuando estuvimos ya en el auto, le pregunté a mi papá que cómo lo había hecho para llegar a la casa y me respondió que Lily le había indicado como llegar, al parecer mi hermanita tenía mejor sentido de la orientación que yo.

Llegamos a la casa y mamá nos mandó a bañar, nos dijo que su amiga estaría en la casa en más o menos una hora y que iría acompañada de su esposo y de su hija, quien curiosamente resultó ser mi tutora para las clases de ortografía, mamá nos pidió que nos diésemos prisa y que nos arregláramos lo suficiente.

Subí a mi habitación y en mi escritorio estaba el libro que se le había caído a Hermione durante la mañana, me resistí a hojearlo, lo haría más tarde, porque si no me bañaba y vestía para la cena mamá me regañaría, por lo que decidí dejar el libro ahí mismo y meterme a bañar, cuando salí, me encontré con que ya en mi cama se encontraba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela color beige, a mamá le encantaba cuando me vestía de "caballero", por lo que supuse que ella había dejado la ropa ahí para que me la pusiera, me vestí rápidamente y traté de acomodar mi cabello, tuve que desistir, no había caso de arreglarlo, me puse mis lentes y me dispuse a bajar, pero antes de abrir la puerta, tomé el libro y bajé con él. No sé qué me llevó a hacer aquello, fue más que nada un impulso, mientras bajaba las escalera, abrí el libro nuevamente en la página donde estaba escrito el nombre de Hermione, ya amaba su letra y sobre todo su nombre, me reí al comparar nuestros nombres, ambos empezaban con H y también nuestro segundo nombre coincidía, aún no sabía cual era el suyo, pero sabía que comenzaba con J, tal como el mío, James. Algún día entrelazaríamos nuestros nombres y serían siglas en común H.J.P, ya sea por Harry James Potter o por Hermione J Potter, sonreí tontamente al imaginarme ya casado con alguien a quien solo había visto una sola vez y que había visto tan sólo unos segundos, amor a primera vista fue mi explicación.

Cuando llegué al salón escuché que sonó el timbre, mamá desde la cocina me gritó que fuese a abrir. Caminé hasta la puerta, aún con el libro en las manos, y abrí, en la entrada se encontraba una mujer, más o menos de la edad de mi madre, de cabello castaño y corto, sus ojos de color negro y expresivos, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, la recordé de algunas fotografías, ella era Jane, la mejor amiga que mi mamá tuvo en el colegio, nos saludamos y la dejé pasar, tras ella venía su esposo, un hombre alto y de contextura media, su cabello rubio hacía contraste con sus ojos color chocolate, él también sonreía y entró siguiendo a su esposa. Cuando el esposo de Jane entró, miré hacia fuera esperando encontrarme con la fea niña que suponía debía ser mi tutora, sin embargo mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarme con dos ojos color miel que me miraban fijo, nuevamente la sensación de estar pegado en el suelo me invadió, no era conciente de absolutamente nada más que no fuese el ángel frente a mí, su olor a frutilla invadió mis sentidos provocando en mí sensaciones que jamás llegué a imaginar, sentía que volaba y que ella me sostenía, sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto y que no debería salir de ahí nunca más.

- Hola- dijo con una dulce voz- soy Hermione.

Y en ese instante en que se presentó, supe que mi búsqueda del tesoro había concluido sin siquiera haberla comenzado, el destino había puesto a este ángel en mi camino y yo por ningún motivo dejaría que se desviase.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos!! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? La verdad es que a mí no me convence mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerles en estos momentos. Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradezco enormemente sus reviews y alertas, de verdad que me hacen feliz, ya respondí algunos reviews, pero hay otros que no he podido responder porque no están registrados en la página y no recuerdo bien que era lo que preguntaban.

Creo que alguien consultó sobre las parejas de Ginny y Luna… aún no sé con quien quedarán, no creo que deje a Ginny con Draco, pues pretendo seguir las mismas personalidades de Rowling o al menos lo más cercano que pueda, y siguiendo esa línea, creo que Draco no dejará de ser el niño rico mimado de los libros, en cuánto a Luna y Ron, esa pareja me gusta bastante, pero si quieren verlos juntos habrá que esperar un tiempo.

También alguien me comentó… que por qué siempre tienden a encasillar a las inteligentes como feas, si lo hice en el capítulo anterior, no es porque lo piense, sino porque Harry de alguna forma deseaba que fuese una casualidad lo del libro que había recogido, en su interior la idea de tener a semejante "ángel" como tutora le parecía irreal, pero ya han visto en este capítulo lo que pretende hacer.

Ahora, en este capítulo han conocido La Madriguera, la descripción la he sacado de los recuerdos que tenía de los libros y del "diccionario" de Harry Latino, también he sacado de esta página los nombres de los miembros del equipo de futbol. También en este capítulo ha sucedido lo que tanto ansiaban, el encuentro entre Harry y Hermione, espero que no me odien por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero valdrá la pena.

Espero que no se mal acostumbren a que actualice tan rápido, ahora han tenido suerte de que la señora inspiración me visitara. En uno o dos capítulos más comenzaré con las "clases", así que estén atentos a tomar nota.

Por ahora es todo, debo ponerme a estudiar porque tengo miles de pruebas y mañana debo ir a examinar a un niño con fisura palatina y tengo que repasar algo de anatomía oral.

Un beso para cada uno y muchas gracias por leer. Dejen sus comentarios.

Bye

**JaNnYtA **


	4. Conociéndote

Capítulo 4: **"Conociéndote."**

Ella estaba aún en la puerta, obviamente esperaba a que yo dijese algo, pues me había quedado prácticamente mudo debido a la visión de un ángel frente a mí, me aclaré la garganta y con la voz más tranquila y normal que pude encontrar, saludé.

- Mucho gusto Hermione, soy Harry-tomé su mano y la besé en el dorso, ella sonrió complacida mientras ingresaba a la casa y yo cerraba la puerta tras ella.

- Creo que ese libro es mío- me dijo haciendo que yo desviase mi atención de su rostro para seguir la dirección de su mirada, mi mano izquierda, la mano donde aún mantenía afirmado el dichoso "Manual de Ortografía Española".

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté curioso, tratando de entablar una conversación con ella- ¿quizás es mío o lo pude haber pedido en la biblioteca?

- Es una opción- me respondió- pero dudo que tiendas a marcar tus libros con el nombre de otra persona- me dijo sonriendo. Yo la miré confundido ¿a qué se refería? Miré el libro aún confuso y pude ver que en la contraportada escrito con la misma elegante caligrafía que al interior, resaltaban las iniciales H.J.G.

- ¿Hermione "J" Granger?- pregunté, remarcando mi curiosidad en la "J" para descubrir por fin su nombre.

- Hermione Jane Granger- me sonrió, adoraba sus sonrisas y me encantaba ser yo quien las provocase, aunque internamente estaba convencido que ella cree que soy algún tipo de retrasado por tener que tomar "tutorías de ortografía".

- Compartimos las mismas iniciales- le dije, recordando mi pasada fantasía sobre un futuro que espero no sea tan lejano. Me miró con curiosidad a los ojos, como si tratara de encontrar en ellos la respuesta a mi nombre, me gustó que lo hiciera, sentí como si nuestras esencias se conectaran y comunicaran, no sé que se habrán dicho, pero sé que se entendieron, porque una sensación de paz y felicidad llenó mi cuerpo por completo y no pude evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

- ¿No me dirás cuál es tu segundo nombre Harry?- me volvió a mirar a los ojos, aún con la sonrisa presente.

- James, mi nombre es Harry James- le dije- ¿ves? Compartimos el H.J.- por momentos estuve tentado a decirle que algún día compartiríamos las iniciales al completo, pues algún día ella sería la Sra. Potter, pero si se lo decía, quizás creyera que estaba loco o peor aún, que creyera que yo era estaba obsesionado con ella y así me evitaría a toda costa, por ahora mis sentimientos debían estar escondidos, al menos hasta que yo mismo supiese que era lo que sentía o hasta que notase el mismo interés de su parte.

- Curioso- dijo ella soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Qué es lo curioso Hermione?- preguntó la voz de Jane, su madre, que acababa de entrar al salón en compañía de su esposo Richard, mis padres, Sirius y mi hermana Lily. Todos nos miraban tratando de averiguar de lo que hablábamos, pero la verdad es que ni yo lo entendía.

- Nada mamá- respondió ella con la voz tranquila, pero sus mejillas estaban verdaderamente sonrojadas- es sólo que algo curioso se me ha ocurrido, pero es una tontera, nada de qué preocuparse.

Dejaron pasar aquello, pero a mí me entró verdadera curiosidad, la miré un rato para ver si me devolvía la mirada, pero se sentó tranquilamente junto a los demás. Yo también me senté, justo frente a ella, para no perder de vista su angelical presencia.

Estuvimos todos hablando animadamente por cerca de media hora, durante este tiempo, mi mamá y tía Jane, se habían puesto al día de sus vidas durante estos años y cada vez que hablaban de algo pedían la opinión de alguno de nosotros para reforzar la historia. Fue así como me enteré que Hermione era sólo unos meses mayor que yo, pero que estaba un nivel superior, supuse que debía ser compañera de Ron y de los otros chicos del equipo, también supe que era de Gryffindor, aunque eso ya lo daba por echo, por la forma orgullosa de la que hablaba mi mamá y McGonagall sobre ella. La conversación fluía amena hasta que vino una de las empleadas a avisar que estaba la comida lista y podíamos ya pasar a la mesa.

Al llegar al comedor, no sabía de que forma nos sentaríamos, habitualmente éramos menos en la mesa, pero mamá se encargó de distribuir los lugares y se lo agradecí: papá se sentó en uno de los extremos, mamá se sentó a la derecha de papá, seguida de Lily y luego yo, así llegamos al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaba Sirius mirando de frente a mi padre; a la derecha de Sirius se sentó Hermione, quién quedó exactamente frente a mí, noté levemente que sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, al lado derecho de Hermione estaba su mamá y luego su papá.

Llegaron con nuestros platos de comida, estaba realmente sabrosa, mamá había pedido que cocinaran lasaña, mi favorita, así disfruté cada trozo que comí, aunque si debo ser sincero, disfruté mucho más la visión frente a mí. Ella comía tranquila, masticaba cada trozo con cuidado y cerraba levemente los ojos mientras lo hacía, como si así pudiese disfrutar más de los sabores.

Me quedé no sé cuánto rato mirándola, pero un duro golpe en mi rodilla me sobresaltó, no le hice caso y seguí con mi labor de observar a Hermione, pero nuevamente el dolor en la rodilla me sacó de mi ensoñación, giré mi cabeza alrededor de la mesa tratando de buscar a un culpable, al parecer nadie había sido el causante de aquellos golpes, si miraba debajo de la mesa sería descortés, así que dejé caer "casualmente" la servilleta para ver si así encontraba al causante de aquellos golpes, no encontré absolutamente nada. Me senté nuevamente y traté de olvidar aquello, pero la fugaz mirada que me dirigió Sirius me hizo saber que él era quien me había golpeado anteriormente, se lo agradecí, aunque de igual forma me molestaba que él se hubiese dado cuenta, de seguro lo tendría todos los días molestando por esto. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorar a Hermione, al menos hasta que la cena concluyera, fue algo que me costó, pero que finalmente logré hacer.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, ya iban a ser las 10, Lily se despidió alegando que tenía sueño y se fue hasta su dormitorio a dormir, los adultos continuaron hablando en el salón, mientras ahora reían recordando viejas bromas del Colegio y le contaban al papá de Hermione las travesuras que hacía Jane en compañía de "Los merodeadores", como se hacía llamar el grupo formado por mis padres, Sirius, Remus, Jane y Petter, de este último en casa se evitaba hablar, no sé por qué, pero por el momento no me preocupa. Hermione y yo escuchábamos atentos la conversación de los adultos, de vez en cuando ellos le preguntaban a Hermione por cosas que han cambiado o que siguen igual.

- Harry- habló mamá- por qué no sales a dar un paseo con Hermione- me sonrojé, era lo mejor que me habían pedido hasta ahora.

- Claro- dije poniéndome de pie, la mirada divertida de Sirius no me amilanó- pero sólo si ella gusta- dije mirándola y tendiéndole mi mano.

- Será un placer- respondió ella aceptando mi mano y dedicándome una sonrisa. Oí a Sirius carraspear a lo lejos, seguro yo había puesto cara de idiota o algo parecido.

- Si quieren llévense mi moto- dijo mi padrino lanzándome las llaves de su vehículo, durante las últimas vacaciones me había enseñado a conducirla diciéndome que era un método infalible para conquistar chicas.

- Me gustaría simplemente caminar por aquí cerca- dijo Hermione un poco pálida, quizás sintió vergüenza por la atención que nos prestaban o tal vez le daban miedo las motos, ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

- Cómo quieran- dijo mi madre- sólo tengan cuidado- sus palabras fueron seguidas por unas similares de parte de los padres de Hermione.

Salimos de la casa, yo aún tenía sujeta su mano entre la mía y a ella parecía no molestarle y a mí mucho menos, me sentía como en casa, como si ese fuese el lugar al que correspondía; lo que sentía con ella no podía compararse a nada que hubiese sentido con nadie antes, ni siquiera con Cho, la única novia que he tenido y con la que estuve por casi 7 meses, hasta que ella dejó el Colegio para irse a la Universidad. Sí, ella era mayor que yo y a mí mamá jamás le gustó mi relación con ella, pero no se metía demasiado, sólo me aconsejaba pidiéndome que tuviese cuidado, pero ella no tenía de qué preocuparse, yo no estaba dispuesto a tener relaciones con Cho, no la quería tanto como para pedírselo ni tampoco soy un aprovechado, me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres y eso hice, aunque ella estaba más que dispuesta a avanzar, yo simplemente me negaba, hasta que decidimos terminar, era lo mejor y como ya dije, no se compara en nada con esto y eso que sólo conozco a Hermione de un par de horas, ni siquiera llevamos 24 horas de conocernos y ya siento como si la conociese de toda una vida.

- Es raro ¿no crees?- me dijo Hermione mientras cruzábamos el jardín de mi casa, no entendí a que se refería, ella debió notar mi cara de confusión porque continuó- me refiero a que… no sé… quizás me ocurra sólo a mí- me miró a los ojos- pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida, no como si hace un par de horas te hubiese visto por primera vez- no pude evitar reírme por sus palabras, eran casi exactamente las mismas mías. Ella me miró con tristeza, seguramente estaba imaginando que yo reía de ella.

- También siento eso- le dije mirándola a los ojos- es más, estaba pensando justo en eso cuando lo comentaste.

- ¿De verdad?- asentí- Eso es aún más raro- rió con una melódica risita.

- Sí, lo es- le devolví la sonrisa- ¿hacia dónde caminamos?- le pregunté.

- Hay una placita por aquí cerca, podríamos ir hasta ahí- asentí.

- Cuéntame de ti Hermione- le dije, ella me miró levemente sonrojada.

- No hay mucho que contar- me respondió- mi mamá ya se encargó de contar casi todo de mí.

- No será lo mismo si lo escucho de ti- insistí.

- Está bien- me miró- pero luego será tu turno, también tendrás que contar algo de ti.

- Es un trato justo- respondí afirmando aún más el agarre entre nuestras manos, ella se tensó- ¿te molesta que te tome la mano?

- No, no me molesta, pero es raro que no lo haga; apenas te conozco y me siento cómoda contigo, eso me asusta un poco- me dijo desviando su mirada.

- ¿Por qué tendría que asustarte? A mí me gusta que sea así, eres la primera persona que conozco desde que llegamos con la que de verdad me siento cómodo, me gusta estar contigo- confesé- sé que es raro, pero eso es lo que siento. Ni siquiera con Ron me sentí realmente cómodo hoy.

- ¿Con Ron? ¿Conociste a Ron?- me preguntó deteniéndose poco antes de llegar a la plaza.

- Pues sí, él es hermano de Ginny y ella es mi compañera de curso, me ha presentado a su hermano hoy durante el almuerzo en el Colegio y he estado en su casa también, me ha presentado al equipo de fútbol y han aceptado mi ingreso a él- había olvidado contar aquello, Hermione era la primera persona a la que se lo contaba. Noté su rostro algo confundido, se mordía el labio inferior en una actitud que me pareció adorable, pero su ceño fruncido me preocupaba- ¿Ocurre algo Hermione? ¿Hay algo de malo con los Weasley? ¿Con Ron?

- ¿Qué?- me respondió sorprendida- No, no ocurre nada. Felicidades por ingresar al equipo- me abrazó, fue un abrazo corto, pero suficiente para mí, al menos por ahora.

- Hermione- insistí- cuéntame que ocurre, te has puesto nerviosa cuando he nombrado a Ron, ven vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas- tiré de su mano para recorrer los últimos metros hasta la plaza y nos sentamos en una banca junto a una pequeña pileta en el centro de la placita.- ¿Me contarás?- insistí cuado ya estábamos sentados.

- Bien- dijo luego de un suspiro- de todas formas, necesitaba contárselo a alguien- dijo más para sí misma- Ronald ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegué a Hogwarts, en un principio nos llevábamos mal, pero McGonagall me pidió que ayudase a los chicos del equipo con algunas materias en las que tenían debilidades, así fue como conocí mejor a Ron. Comencé a ayudarle con matemáticas, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, podría decir que es el único amigo de verdad que tengo en el Colegio, pero algo cambió este verano- me miró dudosa, pero continuó- me invitó a ver un partido de fútbol al estadio ¡a mí ni siquiera me gusta el futbol! Pero fui, porque era mi amigo y me pidió que lo acompañara. Durante el entretiempo, me tomó las manos y me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pidió que fuese su novia- ¿ella era la novia de Ron? Claro, era un poco obvio… la prefecta, no dije nada, esperé que continuara- no sabía que decirle, no era el lugar más apropiado para una declaración, pero Ron jamás ha sido realmente romántico, es más bien un bruto. Él me gustaba, pero no lo suficiente para aceptarlo como novio y no esperó ninguna respuesta de mi parte y me besó, no sabía que decirle, me quedé sin palabras, ¿cómo le explicas a tu mejor amigo que no quieres ser su novia sin romper su corazón?- a esta altura ya estaba llorando- estaba algo incómoda junto a él y cuando el partido comenzó, le dije que saldría a dar una vuelta, él casi no lo notó. Cuando iba caminando me encontré con un viejo amigo, Víctor Krum , debes conocerlo ¿verdad?- asentí, mientras acariciaba su brazo- me quedé hablando con él, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y me ayudó a olvidar a Ron por algunos minutos, pero cuando ya me había olvidado casi completamente del problema en que estaba, Ron apareció por detrás y comenzó a gritarme, diciéndome que era una cualquiera, que yo era su novia y no tenía ningún derecho a estar paseándome de la mano con otro hombre ni mucho menos con Krum, me dijo que era una arribista- las lagrimas caían a goterones de sus ojos, le ofrecí mi pañuelo, que mi madre nos obligaba a llevar siempre, ella lo aceptó y se secó- fue lo peor que alguien me ha dicho en mi vida, pero aún así, no tuve la valentía suficiente para decirle a Ron que yo no había aceptado ser su novia, sólo le expliqué que Víctor era un amigo de la infancia y que él, Ron Weasley era un idiota. Me di la vuelta, tomé la mano de Víctor y él me llevó hasta mi casa. Al otro día, Ron apareció en mi casa pidiéndome disculpas, yo no quise hablar con él, le cerré la puerta en la cara y desde aquel día no hemos hablado, han pasado dos semanas desde ese suceso y aún no sé cómo enfrentar a Ron, estoy muy dolida por sus palabras y porque está creyendo cosas que no son, ha ido con todos los compañeros diciéndoles que él y yo somos novios, es por eso que hoy no me aparecí por las clases ni por el comedor, preferí ordenar un poco mis actividades de prefecta y evitarlo, al menos en el Colegio.- suspiró y se recargó en mi hombro sollozando lentamente, me sobrecogió verla así, tan débil, tan triste y me prometí no dejarla sola, yo la ayudaría a enfrentar a Ron, todo era un mal entendido y él tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos precipitados.

- Tranquila Hermione, yo estaré contigo. Nunca te dejaré sola- le dije mientras la abraza y la apoyaba en mi pecho. Ella lloró durante algunos minutos más y lentamente los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta que noté que se había quedado dormida; no estábamos lejos de la casa, así que decidí cargarla. La tomé delicadamente y la cargué como si fuese una novia recién casada, me gustó la imagen que vi. Ella inconcientemente se afirmó más en mi pecho, haciéndome notar su cálida respiración a través del cuello de mi camisa.

Llegamos a casa y no sabía como entrar sin tener que despertarla y para tocar el timbre tendría que hacer algún brusco movimiento, así que opté por dar la vuelta y entrar por la cocina, gracias a Dios la puerta estaba abierta, aún estaban algunas personas limpiando y me ayudaron a entrar, me miraron algo preocupados pero les expliqué que sólo se había dormido. Cuando salí de la cocina, pude oír las alegres risas de los adultos aún en el salón, así que llevé a Hermione a mi cuarto y la acosté en mi cama, la tapé con una manta para que no sintiese frío. Si antes me parecía un ángel, ahora no tenía palabras para describirla, era hermosa, su cabello castaño caía cual cascado por entre sus hombros, sus labios algo sonrosados estaban algo entreabiertos, en su rostro había una imagen de paz que me llenaba también a mí. Tuve el impulso de recostarme a su lado pero me contuve, decidí que lo mejor era avisar que ya habíamos llegado y que Hermione estaba dormida en mi cuarto.

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, se sorprendieron al verme solo, pero una vez que les expliqué que Hermione se había dormido, comenzaron a lanzarme bromas, en especial mi padre y Sirius, me molestaban diciendo que yo era demasiado aburrido y que por eso Hermione se había dormido, no quise contradecirlos pues no tenía intención de contarles la verdadera razón del porqué Hermione se durmió en mis brazos.

Encontré el libro de Hermione sobre la mesa de centro y lo tomé, al menos así podría distraerme por algunos minutos, mientras los adultos hablaban y mi ángel dormía. Vi la hora y eran las 11.30 pm, yo tenía ya algo de sueño, pero no quería molestar a nadie, me aguanté y comencé a hojear el libro, viendo en que cosas necesitaba más ayuda. Marqué mentalmente las áreas en las que más falencias tengo y luego se las daría a Hermione para nuestras clases, me estremecí al pensar en aquellas clases, estaría solo con ella algunos días de la semana y eso me hacía realmente feliz. El poco tiempo que compartimos hoy, fue no sé como explicarlo, fue como eterno, como si nos dijésemos miles de cosas en poco tiempo, como si el tiempo no corriese mientras estamos juntos ¿le habrá ocurrido igual que a mí? ¿Será esto amor a primera vista? ¿Será quizás que esas historias románticas que lee mi hermana si pueden ser reales, que sí es posible encontrar a tu otra mitad? Si fuese así, estoy completamente seguro que Hermione es esa otra mitad, creo que jamás conoceré a nadie capaz de hacerme sentir como ella, pero no la asustaré, no haré como Ron, no voy a obligarla a nada, le daré tiempo, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando llegue el momento, estaremos juntos.

- ¿En qué piensas?- una dulce voz me habló en mi oído estremeciéndome por completo.

- En ti- no fui capaz de controlar las palabras antes que estas salieran alborotadas de mi boca- en que estaba a punto de ir a despertarte- añadí algo sonrojado, ella también lo estaba.

- Ya no será necesario que lo hagas- dijo sentándose junto a mí- Había olvidado que debo ayudarte con la ortografía- me dijo sonriendo a la vez que tomaba el libro de mis manos- ¿cuándo quieres comenzar?

- No lo sé- respondí- aún no tengo muy claro los horarios y no sé tampoco cuando entrena el equipo y también debo respetar tu tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso, es bueno que yo sea la prefecta, ¿estás con Snape?- asentí, ella frunció el ceño pensante a la vez que se mordía el labio- Si no me equivoco tendrás clases de 8:00 am hasta las 17:00 pm, es el mismo horario todos los días, mañana se les hará entrega del horario oficial de clases, el que han entregado hoy se ha modificado, ¿te parece si almorzamos juntos y revisamos nuestros horarios y así vemos cuando comenzamos con las tutorías?

- Perfecto- respondí, sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa.

- Querida, ya nos vamos- se escuchó la voz del Sr. Granger.

- Un momento papá, ya voy- respondió Hermione- ¿Te gustaría comenzar con algún área en especial? Para así poder juntar desde ya algo de material.

- Estaba pensando en eso también, creo que estará bien empezar por los acentos ¿te parece bien?

- ¡Claro, perfecto!- dijo alegre- es hora de irme Harry, muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana- me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El lugar en que sus labios tocaron mi cara me ardía agradablemente, me quedé embobado, no fui conciente de cuando se despidieron los papás de Hermione, sólo desperté de mi letargo cuando Sirius se me acercó y me zarandeó para que reaccionara.

- ¡Sí que te ha picado fuerte!- se carcajeó. No supe que responderle, no podía negarlo, él tenía razón, me había picado fuerte.

Me despedí rápidamente de todos y corrí hasta mi cuarto, ya era tarde y mañana tenía que ir a clases, además mañana almorzaría con Hermione razón de más para estar alerta. Cuando ya estuve en mi cama, poco antes de cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Ron cruzó por mi cabeza, sí él sigue empeñado en decir que Hermione es su novia, quizás tenga algunos problemas con él, creo que lo mejor será que actúe de manera tranquila con Hermione y ayudarla a que hable con Ron y le aclare las cosas. Espero que lo que tenga Ron no sea obsesión, no me gustaría tener problemas con él, ahora que ya lo empezaba a considerar un buen amigo.

Y pensando en cómo sería el día de mañana, me dormí.

**

* * *

****N/A****:**

Hola… otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que está algo cursi, pero es netamente Harry- Hermione, no creo que me digan que no les gustó.

Ya les aclaré lo de Hermione y Ron, sin duda esto traerá algunos problemitas, pero algo de acción debía haber ¿no? De todas formas, no se preocupen, Ron tenía también su intención, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

¿Alguien notó que escribí cuatro capítulos para un solo día? Ni yo me lo creo, ¡qué día tan largo!

Antes que lo olvide, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, que me consultaron sobre la personalidad de Harry, en esta historia se ve más seguro de sí, más abierto a la posibilidad de querer de amar, y eso es reflejo de que no ha crecido en una familia que lo maltrata, recuerden que Lily y James están vivos y por ende, Harry ha crecido en el lecho de una familia que se ama y donde hay respeto entre todos y para todos y el porqué puse a Harry en un curso menor... pues la verdad, no sé, sólo se me ocurrió que así fuese, pero igual han visto que la diferencia de edad entre Harry y Hermione es sólo de algunos meses, igual a cómo ocurre en los libros, pues ella es mayor que Harry.

Ya saben si tienen dudas, me dicen, sé bien que a veces se me olvidan algunos detalles y quizás los confundo, pero errar es de humanos.

También quería decirles, que en el próximo capítulo comenzarán oficialmente las tutorías, el tema serán LOS ACENTOS, tal y como pidió Harry, así que sean libres de expresar sus dudas y así se les aclara Hermione durante la clase.

Ah... paralos que comentaron sobre **Siempre Unidos,** se merecen que continúe la historia, no les aseguro una pronta actualización, pero trataré de hacerlo luego, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, así me demuestran que sí hay gente interesada en esa historia y que no estaba escribiendo para nada.

Espero sus comentarios,

Cariños,

**JaNnYtA **


	5. Acentuado

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Aclaración:** Todos los consejos ortográficos que daré a lo largo de este fic, están dados por mi propio conocimiento y experiencia, a su vez también me permitiré sacar datos y ejemplos de un manual de ortografía española. También deben tener claro que la mayoría de estos datos están destinados a un español neutro. Espero que todos los datos sean provechosos para ustedes.

Capítulo 5: **"Acentuado"**

Desperté en la mañana con el aroma a café recién preparado que venía de la cocina. Miré la hora, 6:35 am, aún me quedaban 15 minutos de sueño, mis padres siempre se levantaban más temprano, así que yo simplemente me giré en mi cama para quedar de espaldas al techo, hundí mi rostro en la almohada y hasta mí llegó un leve aroma familiar, sonreí contra el roce de la almohada al reconocer la procedencia de aquel olor, Hermione; ella justamente había estado durmiendo en mi cama y su olor se había impregnado suavemente en la almohada,¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Cuando seguramente el aroma era más fuerte, ahora probablemente estaría por disolverse, sólo esperaba que aquel olor permaneciera al menos un par de días más.

Mientras aspiraba el nuevo aroma de mi almohada, me fui quedando nuevamente dormido, sólo desperté con los gritos de Lily anunciando que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Me senté en la cama y antes de pararme tomé la almohada entre mis manos e inhalé profundamente para mantener el recuerdo de aquel aroma la mayor parte del día. Sé que he de sonar como un loco obsesionado, pero es que de verdad es un aroma que no puedes rechazar y además he de reconocer que todo de Hermione me gusta y es digno de admirar.

Bajé a tomar el desayuno, una leche con cereales, un vaso de jugo de naranja, una manzana picada en trocitos y un té, a mamá le gustaba que nos alimentáramos bien, decía que así pasaríamos mejor el día y hay que reconocer que es verdad, cuando no he alcanzado a tomar mi desayuno siempre me estoy quedando dormido en clases y no logro tomar mayor atención a las lecciones.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la cocina y me apuré, el tiempo había pasado volando. Hice todas mis cosas en tiempo record y cuando faltaban casi 15 minutos para las 8 am, mamá ya estaba tocando la bocina de su auto en la entrada, Lily pasó corriendo por fuera de mi habitación gritando que me apurara, salí y corrí tras ella, subimos al auto, Lily en el asiento del copiloto y yo atrás. Mamá emprendió la marcha, noté que tomó un camino distinto, supuse que sería algún atajo para llegar antes, pero me sorprendí al ver que a unas tres cuadras de nuestra casa, ella detenía el auto.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?- pregunté mirándola- ¿El auto funciona correctamente?

- Está todo bien hijo- me respondió ella con una sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor- pero estamos esperando a alguien.

Escuché las risitas cómplices entre mamá y Lily, no entendía que hacíamos ahí, ni mucho menos a quién esperábamos, yo deseaba poder llegar pronto al colegio y tratar de ubicar a Hermione.

- Harry, sé caballero y abre la puerta- ordenó mamá, la miré confuso y me bajé del auto sin saber exactamente a quien abría para que subiera, no me percaté de la identidad de nuestro nuevo pasajero hasta que un conocido aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, era el mismo aroma de mi almohada, sólo que este era más fuerte, más fresco, más exquisito, más puro.

- Hola Harry- me saludó Hermione con un beso en la mejilla y luego subió al auto, me dejó casi sin palabras, apenas fui capaz de responder un débil "hola" por respuesta. Entre tras ella y cerré la puerta, ella ya estaba hablando animadamente con ambas Lily's, ellas parecían realmente llevarse bien, al menos ya tenía un punto a favor si es que algún día Hermione llegaba a ser mi novia, ella se llevaba bien con mi mamá y con mi hermana, cosa que con Cho jamás creí posible, ellas sólo se limitaban a saludarse de manera cortés y nada más.

Lily solía decirme que Cho sólo me estaba utilizando para olvidar a su antiguo novio, Cedric Diggori, quien se había marchado a la Universidad un año antes que Cho. Según Lily, en los baños de las mujeres en las paredes estaba escrito "Cedric te amo, te extraño, vuelve a mí" y más cosas parecidas, pero la verdad es que a mí no me importaba, yo era feliz con la relación que tenía con ella, era mi primera novia y sabía que no sería la última, porque sentía en mi interior que ella no era la definitiva, cosa que sí siento con Hermione.

Hablando de Hermione, ella está aún a mi lado. ¿Vendrá desde hoy todos los días con nosotros al Colegio? ¿Por qué habrá venido hoy? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que vendría con nosotros? Quizás en todo el rato que estuve inmerso en mis recuerdos ellas hablaron del por qué Hermione está acá con nosotros. No creí inteligente preguntar, ya me enteraría más tarde.

- Hasta luego chicos- escuché a mamá despedirse. ¿Ya habíamos llegado?... No lo había notado, ¿dónde tenía mi cabeza últimamente? Ah, ya sé, en la hermosa chica que está a mi lado.

- Adiós mamá- dije inclinándome sobre el asiento para besar su mejilla. Bajé y abrí la puerta para Hermione, ella bajó y agradeció con una sonrisa.

Entramos al colegio y pude sentir la mirada de varios alumnos puestas en mí y en mi hermana, seguramente era porque éramos los nuevos y/o porque veníamos en compañía de la prefecta. Lily divisó a Luna a lo lejos y corrió hacia ella luego de despedirse, yo me quedé solo con Hermione. Caminé orgulloso a su lado, me sentía realmente bien y cómodo a su lado y creo que hacía lo mismo en ella, pues hoy se veía mucho más feliz que ayer, cuando la conocí en mi casa, sin duda después de aquella confesión, nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, pero yo bien sabía que aún teníamos mucho por saber del otro. Recordé entonces que habíamos quedado en almorzar juntos y comparar nuestros horarios y ver a que horas podíamos reunirnos para mis tutorías. Recordé también que este mismo día por la tarde comenzaría la primera lección, ya estaba ansioso por ello.

-Ten Harry, aquí tienes tu horario- dijo mi ángel pasándome una hoja- ahora debo marcharme, tengo que entregar algunos horarios más y luego ir a clases- noté que un extraño brillo pasó por sus ojos.

- Hermione, ¿estás bien…?- titubeé antes de preguntar lo que realmente quería saber- me refiero a que… ¿Estás bien como para enfrentar a Ron? Tienes que verlo en clases.

- Lo sé- dijo soltando fuertemente el aire que retenía, luego se mordió el labio tenuemente- pero creo estar lista para enfrentarlo o al menos lo suficientemente lista para ignorarlo durante las clases hasta el almuerzo y hablar luego con él, pero hoy definitivamente debo dejarle las cosas claras.

- Si me necesitas sabes que estaré para ti ¿verdad?- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió aún mordiéndose el labio- toma, aquí está mi número de celular- le dije sacando un papel y un lápiz y anotando el número para luego dárselo- si quieres hablar o simplemente necesitas compañía llama, no importa la hora, ya me las arreglaré para salir.

- ¡Harry!- dijo mi nombre entre reproche y agradecimiento- no puedo interrumpirte durante las clases, eso va contra las reglas.

- Tranquila, las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Además estaré con la prefecta ¿no? No creo que me castiguen por eso- le dije dándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Ella rió.

- Está bien- asintió finalmente- si necesito hablar o simplemente compañía, te lo haré saber. Ahora debo irme y entregar esto a los demás prefectos. Nos vemos para el almuerzo- se despidió de mí tras depositar un beso en mi mejilla, jamás dejaría de sorprenderme con sus actos, siempre me pillaba de improviso con sus demostraciones y yo nunca atinaba a decirle nada apropiado.

Caminé hasta mi clase, era en las aulas que se encontraban a la entrada del edificio. Ahora me correspondía clases de ciencia con la Profesora Sprout, ella impartía la mención de ciencias biológicas. Llegué a la sala y vi que ya se encontraban ahí Ginny y Neville, quienes estaba extrañamente muy juntos, aunque bueno, la verdad yo no sé que tan extraño pueda ser eso, pues acabo de conocerlos, pero ayer no me pareció ver tanta familiaridad entre ellos. Me senté en el asiento vació junto a ellos, no interrumpí su conversación, se escuchaba que hablaban en murmullos realmente bajos no podía entender nada de lo que hablaban.

- Hola Harry- escuché a alguien saludar tras de mi, giré mi cabeza y vi a Cormac McLaggen.

- Hola Cormac- respondí el saludo, haciendo que mis compañeros de banca se sobresaltaran y por fin se dieran cuenta de mi presencia- Hola Neville, hola Ginny- los saludé sin intención alguna de ocultar mi risa por sus rostros sonrojados y sorprendidos, ellos apenas y fueron capaces de responder, porque en eso llegó la Profesora Sprout. Ella me cayó bien, se veía que era una excelente profesora, aunque la clase de hoy había sido netamente de repaso. La clase de biología pasó casi totalmente tranquila, lo único que rompía la tranquilidad de vez en cuando, eran las esporádicas sonrisitas que soltaba o Ginny o Neville, en algo andaba ese par, sólo esperaba que Ron no fuera celoso, pues ya no quería agregar otra cosa a la lista de defectos que le había encontrado al que supuse podría ser un buen amigo, pero después de lo que sé le hizo a Hermione, no creo que podamos ser amigos, además si él de verdad está enamorado de Hermione, no creo que deje el camino libre así de fácil, esta sería una batalla entre nosotros, sólo espero que nada de esto interfiera en el equipo, de verdad que no me gustaría que algo así pasase.

Después de Biología, tuvimos matemáticas con McGonagall, debo reconocer que también ella es una excelente profesora, algo severa al hacer sus clases, pero es mejor así, pues mantiene el orden en la sala, sobre todo si se trata de un área donde es necesario concentrarse para dar con los resultados correctos y entender las instrucciones para resolver las operaciones. Luego de matemáticas, entramos a la clase de Historia, esta era impartida por el profesor Binns, un hombrecito rechoncho y etéreo, daba la impresión de ser un fantasma por el color de su piel y por la monotonía en su voz, hablaba de forma impersonal, como si estuviese recitando una lección aprendida de memoria, esta era hasta el momento la clase más aburrida de las que había tenido, si hasta empezaba a desear tener clases con Snape. Miré mi reloj esperando impaciente que los minutos avanzasen a mayor velocidad, pero contrario a mis deseos, me daba la impresión de ver que los punteros de mi reloj retrocedían, haciendo que el tiempo se hiciese eterno.

Faltaban aún cuarenta minutos de clase, cuando tocaron a la puerta, el profesor pareció no notarlo, pero los alumnos sí lo hicimos, mas nada dijimos; tocaron nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte alertando ahora al profesor que gritó un adelante desde su lugar frente a la clase. La puerta posterior del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Hermione, ella se veía algo nerviosa y tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, me preocupé al verla y tuve el impulso de levantarme e ir a ver que ocurría, sin embargo ella habló antes que yo pudiese siquiera hacer el intento en ponerme de pie.

- Profesor Binns, disculpe que interrumpa su clase; pero el alumno Harry Potter debe salir de la clase- me sorprendí al escuchar aquello, ¿por qué venía Hermione a buscarme? Miré mi celular para ver si ella me había llamado y yo no había sentido, pero nada, no habían llamadas perdidas ni mensajes sin leer, me preocupé aún más, ¿y si algo le había ocurrido a Lily? Me paré de una buena vez dispuesto a salir.

- Deberías llevar tus cosas- me dijo ella- tardarás y no creo que alcances a llegar antes que la clase termine- asentí y retrocedí un par de pasos y recogí presuroso mis cosas.

- Permiso profesor- dije antes de salir seguido por la mirada interrogante de todos mis compañeros de clases, incluido el pesado de Malfoy a quien no había notado en toda la mañana, pero que si pude notar ahora al escucharlo soltar un silbido cuando Hermione pasó por su lado.- ¿Qué ocurrió Hermione?- pregunté una vez que estuvimos lejos de la sala.

- Me dijiste que si quería hablar o si necesitaba compañía estabas disponible ¿no?- asentí- tenía esta hora libre y recordé que tenías clases con el Profesor Binns y creí que era un buen momento para "romper las reglas"- me dijo haciendo las comillas en aire a las últimas tres palabras dichas.

- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste?- le dije ya más relajado- De todas formas iba a romper las reglas.

- Pero ahora nadie ha roto las reglas- me dijo risueña, pero pude notar sus ojos rojos, recordé que ya lo había notado al verla entrar a la sala- yo soy la prefecta y he pedido hablar contigo, no haya nada de malo en ello, a veces es bueno aprovecharse del poder.

- Hablaste con Ron- fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. Ella asintió. La abracé por la cintura y la encaminé hacia el patio, al llegar ahí nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del lago.- Cuéntame que ocurrió- la motivé a hablar abrazándola más hacia mí, haciendo que se recostara en mi pecho.

- Cuando me despedí de ti y fui a mi salón, me lo encontré, él quiso hablar conmigo pero le dije que no, que aún no. Lo intentó también a la hora siguiente y me volví a negar, pero ya ahora, cuando no teníamos más clases, no pude evitarlo más y lo encaré. Él me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento frente a Víctor, dijo que de verdad lo sentía y yo aproveché para recordarle que yo no había aceptado ser su novia en ningún momento y que él sólo había mal interpretado mi silencio. También se disculpó por ello- la sentí sollozar en mi pecho- y me dijo que el en realidad no quería ser mi novio, que era feliz siendo mi amigo, pero que aquel día en el partido- volvió a sollozar y la apreté más con mis brazos- vio a su ex novia, Lavender, con un alumno de Ravenclaw sentados unos cuantos puestos a nuestro lado y se sintió celoso y que lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer era intentar sacarle celos conmigo- dijo un tanto exasperada e incrédula- claro, cómo yo era la única chica con la que tenía algo cercano se aprovechó de la situación y me pidió que fuese su novia ahí en el estadio, para que Lavender nos viera y por eso me besó sin esperar respuesta. ¡Todo fue para sacarle celos a una niña tonta!- yo ya estaba comenzando a odiar a Ron, cuando lo viera no sabía si podría controlarme y no lanzarme y golpearlo, adiós equipo de futbol, me despedí en mi interior- Sí sólo me hubiese dicho lo que quería hacer, ¡yo le hubiese ayudado!-¿Qué? ¿Le habría ayudado?

- ¿Cómo dices?- le pregunté levantando su cara con una de mis manos para verla a los ojos.

- Que lo habría ayudado- dijo para aumentar mi desconcierto, de verdad no estaba entendiendo, al parecer lo notó- No pongas esa cara- me dijo sonriendo- digo que lo hubiese ayudado a sacarle celos a Lavender porque ella no me cae bien, nunca ha sido la mejor persona conmigo, y esa hubiera sido una buena forma de hacerla sufrir.

-¿Cómo sabes que hubiese sufrido?- le pregunté, aún no me podía creer que este ángel que sollozaba en mis brazos tuviese la intención de hacer sufrir a alguien.

- Porque según lo que Ron me ha dicho, aquella vez en el estadio, cuando yo me levanté para dar una vuelta, ella se le acercó y le preguntó por "su noviecita"- al decir lo último lo dijo usando un tono despectivo- y luego vio la escena que armó Ron con Víctor y creyó que nosotros habíamos terminado y desde ahí que sigue a Ron, pero él se ha negado a volver con ella porque según él, yo creía que éramos novios y que me enfadaría si sabía que él me estaba engañando- ahora ella sonreía, al parecer no estaba molesta con Ron.

- Entonces, ¿Ya no estás molesta con Ron?

- Sí, aún estoy molesta, pero sólo un poco, pero es más por todo este enredo que ha armado, pero me ha parecido muy tierno que haya querido seguir siéndome fiel- no pude evitar reír con ella.- Como te dije ayer, Ron es bastante bruto a veces, nunca sabe como comportarse realmente y en la mayoría de las ocasiones sólo actúa, no se detiene a pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre le digo que debe moverse en la vida como en juego de ajedrez, analizando cada paso. Pero él no entiende, ¡no sé cómo es tan bueno en el ajedrez!

- ¿Está todo bien entonces con Ron? ¿No hay necesidad que lo golpee?- le pregunté para hacerla reír, cosa que conseguí.

- No Harry, no hay necesidad de golpear a nadie y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, pues aún no está todo bien con Ron, debo fingir que estoy molesta, acabo de terminar con mi novio ¿no?- ambos nos reímos y nos quedamos disfrutando del resto de la hora, luego Hermione me llevó a las cocinas y ahí me presentó con uno de los cocineros, era muy simpático, su nombre era Daniel, pero nos pidió que le dijésemos Dobby; él muy amablemente nos preparó algo de comida para que pudiésemos almorzar afuera y así lo hicimos, tomamos la comida que nos dio Dobby y volvimos a nuestro árbol para almorzar. Fue la comida más sabrosa que hubiese probado antes, pero estoy seguro sólo fue la compañía.

Me molesté cuando sentí el timbre sonar para llamarnos a entrar a la última hora de clases, a regañadientes me despedí de Hermione, prometiéndole ir por la tarde a su casa para mi primera lección de ortografía. Caminé sin mucho ánimo a mi siguiente clase: ciencias Físicas con el profesor Flitwick, un hombrecito realmente pequeño que para hacerse notar frente a la clase se paraba en un alto taburete. La clase por fin terminó y yo salí para encontrarme con mi hermana y volver a casa, para más tarde ir a mi primera clase con Hermione, iba a adorar verla de profesora.

No sabía muy bien cuál era la casa de Hermione, mamá me había dado las indicaciones, era a tres cuadras de nuestra casa, pero ahora no recordaba de qué color debía ser la casa que yo buscaba, pero es que acá, en el Valle de Godric, que es la zona residencial en la que vivimos, la mayoría de las casas tienen la misma estructura y el mismo color. Me maldije por no haber pedido a Hermione su número de teléfono o su celular, así podría haber llamado y pedir que me diera su dirección o que saliese a buscarme, ya estaba por coger el celular y llamar a mamá para que me recordase como llegar a la casa, pero el timbre de mi móvil me interrumpió. Miré la pantalla, era un número desconocido, contesté.

- ¿Hola?- saludé dudoso.

- _¡Harry!_- una alegre y dulce voz me respondió al otro lado de la línea.- _¿Dónde estás? Tu mamá llamó hace un rato para preguntar si habías llegado, le dije que seguramente venías aún en camino, pero eso fue hace más de cinco minutos ¿Estás bien?_

- Estoy bien Hermione, sólo que algo perdido, no sé cuál es tu casa- le confesé algo avergonzado.

- _Mmmm… espera_- escuché ruido de pasos y luego una puerta que se abría y al mismo tiempo, al mirar hacia la casa del frente una puerta se abrió y de ahí se asomó Hermione- _Creo que te veo_- me dijo sonriendo y luego cortó. Me hizo señas para que me acercara. Yo casi corrí hasta su casa.

Cuando entré a la casa nos estuvimos riendo por largo rato de mi torpeza al dar con su casa, pero como yo era nuevo en la ciudad, fui perdonado rápidamente. Hermione me dio un recorrido por su casa, era muy similar a la nuestra, pero acá pude ver que en las paredes había una gran cantidad de diplomas y fotografías, Hermione siguió mi mirada y me explicó que la mayoría de los diplomas eran de sus papás, ambos dentistas, otros diplomas eran de ella misma, por distintos concursos académicos y las fotografías, todas eran de Hermione, pude hacerme un rápido esquema de su crecimiento, desde que estaba en el vientre materno hasta ahora con sus casi 17 años y digo casi porque los cumpliría en poco más de una semana.

- Bueno Harry, creo que es hora de comenzar con las clases- me dijo poniéndose seria. Caminamos hasta el comedor y sacamos nuestros libros.- Ayer me dijiste que querías comenzar con los acentos ¿verdad?- asentí- Entonces, tendremos que empezar antes con algo más básico, **las sílabas**.

Me explicó que cada sonido que sale de nuestras bocas es un fonema, que en conjunto forman **sílabas. **Los sonidos no son independientes, sino que deben combinarse entre sí para dar un significado.

Existen fonemas vocálicos y consonánticos y el número de fonemas que pueden encontrarse en una **sílaba, **varía de uno a cinco. Pueden encontrarse **sílabas **compuestas por una sola vocal, pero las consonantes siempre deben ir acompañadas por vocal o por varios fonemas formando un **diptongo, **lo que funciona como conjunto silábico.

Por tanto, el elemento fundamental de una sílaba es siempre una vocal (diptongo o triptongo) que puede aparecer sola o acompañada de una o varias consonantes.

**Ejemplo**: a/gria o/tra ai/re a/mor/ti/gua

Hay dos clases de **vocales**. Las **vocales** **débiles** (i y u) y las **vocales** **fuertes** (a, e y o).

El **diptongo** es la unión de dos vocales en una sola sílaba. Una de esas vocales siempre es una débil con una fuerte o ambas débiles. Si la vocal débil está acentuada, se destruye el diptongo.

**Ejemplo****: **jau/r**í/a** p**ai**/sa/je r**ei**n/ci/dir he/r**oi**/ca pe/r**í**/**o**/do

El **triptongo**, une tres vocales en una sílaba.

**Ejemplo:**ex/pa/tr**iéi**s a/gr**iái**s a/ve/ri/g**uái**s

El **hiato**, es la coincidencia de dos vocales fuertes seguidas pero que pertenecen a sílabas diferentes.

**Ejemplo: **c**a/e**r hé/r**o/e** l**e/a**l tr**a/e** **a/é/**r**e/o**

Hermione también me explicó como separar correctamente las sílabas en base a las consonantes, pero eso era realmente sencillo y lo recordaba. Luego pasó a explicarme las **sílabas tónicas, **que son las que portan la intensidad de la voz en la palabra, o sea el **acento** que es cuando no se representa gráficamente en la palabra, o pues cuando sí se representa se conoce como **acento ortográfico** o **tilde** (), dejando a las otras sílabas sin mayor entonación denominando a estas últimas **sílabas átonas**.

Las palabras se clasifican según la posición de la sílaba tónica en:

***agudas, **la sílaba tónica es la última. Ej.: co**mer**- su**til**- ca**fé**- si**llón**- pa**red.**

***llanas o graves, **la sílaba tónica es la penúltima. Ej.: **dul**ce- **dé**bil- **jo**ven- **lá**piz- **me**sa- **ár**bol.

***esdrújulas, **la sílaba tónica es la antepenúltima. Ej.: **pá**gina- ma**rí**timo- te**lé**fono- **mé**dico.

***sobreesdrújulas, **la sílaba tónica es la anterior a la antepenúltima. Ej.: re**pí**tamelo- **vén**daselo- **bé**betelo.

Luego Hermione pasó a explicarme la aceptación una por una, partiendo con las palabras **agudas**. Explicándome que estas se acentúan en la última sílaba y que se **tildan** si terminan en vocal, como papá, Perú, sofá, etc. También se tildan cuando finalizan en **N** o **S, **a excepción de si estas van precedidas por otra consonante como en el caso de Orleáns o Isacs. Otra excepción son aquellas palabras terminadas en **y, **como Paraguay o convoy.

Las palabras **graves o llanas**, cargan la intensidad tonal en la penúltima sílaba, llevando **tilde** cuando terminen en consonante que NO sea **n **o **s, **como mártir, lápiz, etc., también se tildan cuando finaliza en dos vocales, si la primera es débil y sobre ella recae la intensidad tonal, aunque vallan seguidas de n o s, Ej., mío, acentúan. Otra oportunidad en que se tildan las graves es cuando terminan en vocal débil con tilde si, además, va seguida de diptongo y la letra **s, **como encorríais o habíais. También se acentúan algunos casos acabados en **n** o **s, **cuando esta letra va precedida de otra consonante, a no ser que sea precisamente **n** o **s**, como en Rubens, los casos que podemos encontrar son algunos como bíceps, fórceps, tríceps.

Finalmente, me explicó las palabras esdrújulas y sobreesdrújulas, estás llevan tilde sin excepción, todas se tildan. Ej., pájaro, mamífero, cápsula, cómpremelo, dígaselo, demuéstramelo.

Esto fue lo último que me alcanzó a explicar Hermione, pues justo cuando finalizábamos esta parte llegaron sus padres, quienes me invitaron a cenar, a lo que yo acepté gustoso, pues así estaría un rato más con Hermione. Era increíble lo rápido que el tiempo se me pasaba con ella, además debo agregar que es una excelente profesora, entendí todo lo que me explicó hoy, aunque me aseguró que aún quedaban algunos puntos que aclarar sobre las acentuaciones y que eso lo veríamos en la próxima clase, la que quedó fijada para mañana en mi casa.

Luego de cenar, estuve conversando un rato con los Granger y de un momento a otro me vi sentado solo con Hermione en uno de los sofás, ella recargada sobre mi hombro y yo abrazándola tenuemente hacia mí. La imagen se me hacía tan normal que no me parecía para nada incómodo, apenas la conocía desde hace un día, pero sinceramente yo creía conocerla de toda una vida, era como si a ambos nos hubiesen creado para estar juntos, nos complementábamos.

Contra mi voluntad me separé de ella, pero mi madre ya había llamado preocupada para que me regresara, pues no quería que su "niñito" anduviese en la calle demasiado tarde, Hermione se rió de aquello y me molestó por bastante rato, yo algo avergonzado apresuré más mi marcha, despidiéndome rápidamente de los Sres. Granger en la cocina. Hermione me despidió en la puerta y como yo aún estaba algo avergonzado por sus bromas, tratando de despedirme rápido, me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al ir tan apresurado, nuestros rostros se confundieron y nuestros labios fueron quienes se encontraron. Nos separamos visiblemente avergonzados, había sido una casualidad, pero la mejor de todas. El camino a mi casa se me hizo muy corto, sólo fui conciente de que al llegar a mi casa Sirius me sonreía de forma cómplice, como si supiera lo que acaba de suceder, seguramente se me notaba en la cara la enorme felicidad que aquel simple roce de labios me había proporcionado. Saludé a todos en la casa y sin esperar mucho tiempo más, me despedí alegando estar cansado y me fui a acostar, pero lo que de verdad ocurría era que ansiaba poder recostarme en mi cama, hundir mi rostro en la almohada para sentir su maravilloso aroma y soñar con el recuerdo de sus suaves labios.

**

* * *

****N/A****: **Hola

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que les quedase claro lo que ocurre con Ron, la verdad es que no sé si logré explicar bien lo que pretendía, pero creo que sí, ustedes juzguen.

¡Apareció Dobby! Tenía que ponerlo y ya que en el mundo real los elfos domésticos no existen… que mejor que aparezca un cocinero llamado Daniel al que le gusta que lo llamen "Dobby", no sé si aparecerá nuevamente, pero es posible, aún quedan almuerzos para esta pareja. Quizás más adelante hasta aparezca Kreacher ¿cómo se lo imaginan?

¿Notaron lo de Ginny y Neville? ¿En qué anda metido ese par? Habrá que esperar.

Con relación a la "clase"… ¿qué opinan? ¿Estuvo bien?¿Entendieron lo que expliqué? En esta clase no terminé de explicar todo sobre la acentuación, decidí explicar sólo lo básico y luego, en la próxima clase, explicar los casos especiales y lo que quedó en el tintero. Recuerden que pueden hacer sus preguntas, las que quedaron pendientes de este capítulo serán respondidas en el otro capítulo.

Ah… casi me olvidaba… que les pareció el "beso", estuvo algo FOME, pero entiéndanme, estoy cansada pero irónicamente no tengo ganas de dormir (son las 2:47 am) y me duele la cabeza horrores, hago lo que puedo, aunque… sinceramente, creo que este capítulo me ha quedado lindo.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Besos

**JaNnYtA **


	6. Rumores y confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Aclaración:** Todos los consejos ortográficos que daré a lo largo de este fic, están dados por mi propio conocimiento y experiencia, a su vez también me permitiré sacar datos y ejemplos de un manual de ortografía española. También deben tener claro que la mayoría de estos datos están destinados a un español neutro. Espero que todos los datos sean provechosos para ustedes. Es recomendable que lean mi perfil para que conozcan las razones que me han llevado a escribir esta historia.

Capítulo 6: **"Rumores y confesiones".**

Estábamos con Harry sentados bajo el mismo árbol en el que habíamos conversado ayer. Él apoyaba su cabeza en mis piernas mientras yo inconcientemente acariciaba su desordenados cabellos negros. La sensación de paz que me inundaba en aquel momento era tal que no tenía intenciones de salir de ahí. Hacía ya dos días que conocía a Harry, pero desde el momento en que lo conocí, sentí una extraña conexión con él. Siempre tuve problemas para iniciar algún tipo de relación con las personas, nunca he sido realmente una persona sociable, de hecho, los pocos amigos que tengo han sido porque nos hemos visto obligados a compartir demasiados momentos juntos y al final no nos quedó de otra que entablar amistad más que nada por costumbre; pero con Harry, todo era distinto, con él podía ser yo misma, no me costaba hablar con él ni tampoco necesitaba rellenar momentos silenciosos, como el de ahora.

Ambos estábamos callados, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto específico, pero yo bien sabía que el pensamiento era compartido, tanto él como yo buscábamos respuesta a lo extraña de nuestra amistad. La confianza que él me inspiraba era tal que no tenía tiempo para pensar si debía o no soltarle algún secreto y a él solía ocurrirle igual. Los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos solíamos llenarlos contándonos cosas de nuestras vidas, teníamos 16 años que contarnos, pero no era necesario, bastaba con mirarlo a los ojos y saber todo de él.

Debo confesar que siento cierta atracción hacia él, jamás me sentí atraída de esta forma hacia ningún chico en particular, es extraño, pero reconfortante, es como si a él lo hubiesen enviado exclusivamente para llenar el vacío que había en mi vida, porque desde que lo conozco, los días son más brillantes y mi corazón late feliz y completo.

Siento a Harry removerse de mi regazo, quito mis manos para que se levante, él se pone de pie y me mira a la vez que me ofrece una de sus manos y una enorme sonrisa, no puedo hacer más que aceptar su ofrecimiento y responder con otra sonrisa. Cuando nuestras manos se unen, él me empuja hacia su pecho encerrándome en un fuerte abrazo, diciéndome con ello lo mucho que le importo. Es raro, lo sé, pero lo quiero mucho, demasiado diría yo para apenas conocerlo desde hace un par de días. Respondo a su abrazo e intentó reflejar en él todo el amor que también le tengo, es curioso, pero cuando estamos solos no son necesarias las palabras para contar lo que pensamos, al menos en lo que se refiere a nosotros, basta mirar a los ojos del otro y entender lo que quiere hacer o lo que quiere decir.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un rato, sentí su mano acariciar suavemente mi espalda mientras me alejaba un poco de él y así observar mi cara, me sonrojé al sentir su intensa mirada.

- Eres hermosa.

Murmuró. El nerviosismo en mí era demasiado notorio. Ayer cuando se despidió de mí, por casualidad nuestros labios pasaron a rozarse y ahora ansiaba poder sentir aquella sensación nuevamente. El tenerlo tan cerca provocaba en mí descargas eléctricas en cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el suyo. Quería acercarme a él y besarlo, pero no sabía si él me aceptaría. Una parte de mí decía que él no me rechazaría, pero la otra parte, me decía que debía ser cauta, que no podía arriesgar esta amistad que estaba naciendo entre nosotros, pero a mí ya no me bastaba sólo con ser su amiga, necesitaba más y por eso estaba dispuesta a escuchar a aquella parte que me decía que tomara la iniciativa y obedecí.

Lo miré a los ojos en todo momento mientras acercaba mi rostro al de él, miré de reojo sus labios entreabiertos que me invitaban silenciosamente a sellarlos con los míos. No dudé más y recorrí en una fracción de segundo la distancia suficiente para capturar sus labios con los míos. Él respondió a mi beso de forma frenética, abrazándome más contra su cuerpo y elevándome lentamente hacia arriba, despegándome del suelo. Nos separamos apenas unos segundos para recuperar el aire y él retomó el beso haciéndolo ahora mucho más intenso que el anterior. Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cadera, donde se detuvieron en una firme pero cálida caricia, haciéndome sentir una fuerte presión que fue desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre.

Harry me soltó lentamente y me tomó de las piernas y la espalda, para luego recostarme suavemente en el suelo, luego se posicionó encima mío, sin cargar su peso en mí, sino que se afirmó en sus brazos puestos estratégicamente a mis costados. Sus piernas, estaban firmemente colocadas alrededor de mi cadera permitiéndome sentir lo excitado que él también estaba. Agradecí haber tomado la decisión de tomar la iniciativa. Quizás íbamos demasiado rápido, pero necesitaba de él, me parecía que era lo correcto, lo que mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma necesitaban. Quería tener a Harry por completo, ya un beso no era suficiente.

Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo jalé hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso ahora, tierno, cargado de emociones y de amor. Él acarició mi pierna derecha, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a mi cintura, al llegar ahí introdujo su mano por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi vientre, en suaves caricias que hacían estremecer a mí cuerpo.

A lo lejos, pude escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que debíamos volver a clases, no quise obedecerlo, prefería quedarme afuera con Harry y disfrutar; pero el timbre seguía sonando y ahora lo hacía más fuerte. Harry se separó de mí y sentí un vacío que recorrió mi cuerpo como si una ráfaga de aire helado me envolviese.

- Hermione, debes levantarte ya- escuché que Harry me decía, pero no era su voz- Cariño, ya es tarde- volvió a decir la voz acompañada de unos golpecitos en madera.

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné. Todo había sido un sueño. Me levanté de golpe y podía sentirme aún excitada por aquel sueño tan vívido que había tenido, jamás había tenido un sueño de este tipo y me asustaba, pero a la vez deseaba que se hiciese realidad. Desde que Harry se había ido ayer en la noche no podía sacarlo de mis pensamientos, aquel casual roce de labios había despertado en mí, deseos y sentimientos que jamás creí poseer.

Salí a toda prisa en dirección al baño y entré a la ducha, necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos y prepararme para un nuevo día, traté en vano de repasar mis actividades de prefecta, pero el saber que vería a Harry hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera nuevamente.

Me vestí, tomé mis cosas para el colegio y bajé a desayunar, cuando ya estaba lista, sentí el sonido de una bocina en la calle, Lily Potter ya estaba aquí para llevarme al colegio, ella y mis padres habían convenido en que viajara con ella y así nos hacíamos compañía con Harry y la pequeña Lily. El saber que tendría que ver a Harry hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente, no sabía como reaccionar después de lo de ayer y obviamente después del sueño tan real que había tenido. Mi mamá se despidió de mí, instándome a que saliera luego o llegaríamos tarde por mi culpa. Me armé de valor y salí. Ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esperándome apoyado en el capó de un Mini Cooper azul, que tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta. En el asiento trasero estaba Lily, haciéndome señas desde su lugar. Caminé hasta ellos algo sorprendida y aún avergonzada, ¿cómo debía reaccionar frente a él? Él respondió por mí. Se acercó y me envolvió en un caluroso abrazo a la vez que besaba mi mejilla y aspiraba levemente mi cabello; me sonrojé aún más, aquello me gustaba.

- Te extrañé Hermione- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Aquello era verdad.

- También yo- confesé dejando en su mejilla un beso que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

Al parecer lo de ayer, estaba o superado u olvidado, esperaba que fuese lo primero, porque al menos yo, no podría olvidarlo jamás.

- ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Harry, empujándome tenuemente para llegar a su auto.

- Sí, es muy bonito- le respondí.

- Me alegra que te guste, por que desde hoy, nos iremos en él a clases.

- ¿Es tuyo?- le pegunté.

- Sí, al parecer llegó ayer, cuando yo aún estaba en tu casa- noté que se sonrojó al recordar la tarde de ayer, también yo me sonrojé- pero no fue hasta hoy que mis papás me entregaron las llaves y me dijeron que ya había llegado, por lo que ahora mamá no irá más a dejarnos al colegio y tampoco a buscarnos, podremos ir y venir solos.

Sonreí, yo también tenía mi propio auto, regalo de mis padres por mis 16 años, junto a unas clases de manejo que jamás tomé, porque sinceramente me daba un poco de miedo el tener que conducir.

Me subí al auto y Harry hizo lo mismo, y en medio de conversaciones sin mucha importancia entre los tres, llegamos pronto al colegio. Nos separamos y cada uno se fue a sus clases.

Durante los tres bloques de clases antes del almuerzo, me dediqué a esquivar a Ron, no es que aún esté enojada con él, es sólo que aún me duele que me haya querido utilizar para sacarle celos a Lavender, quizás si me hubiese dicho sus intenciones desde un principio las cosas no hubiesen resultado tan desastrosas para nuestra amistad, pero él debía entender que no podía ir por la vida tomando ese tipo de decisiones que lo único que hacían era complicar la existencia de los demás, y si aún no creía que eso fuese posible, sólo debía verme a mí y notar lo mucho que me estaba costando caminar por los pasillos y escuchar las murmuraciones de los alumnos que habían oído el rumor de nuestro "rompimiento" y habían cambiado tanto la historia, según algunos todo tenía que ver con que yo había engañado a Ron con Víctor y que por eso Lavender había tenido que consolar al "pobre de Ron", por lo que yo tenía entendido, Lavender y Ron aún no habían hablado, lo que daba a entender que aquí la que había iniciado el rumor había sido la misma Lavender, quedando ella como la heroína y yo como la malvada bruja.

Apenas sonó el timbre para ir a almorzar, recogí mis cosas y salí, no quería tener que seguir escuchando aquellos rumores ni tampoco hablar con Ron, al menos aún no. Iba caminando tranquila, hasta que sentí que alguien caminaba a mi mismo paso y pasó un brazo por mi cintura, la reacción más normal hubiese sido asustarme, gritar y tratar de huir, pero reconocí aquel abrazo inmediatamente.

- Hola Harry- le saludé sin siquiera girar mi cabeza para mirarlo- ¿Qué tal las clases?

- Hola, las clases por ahora bien, pero no creo que después pueda decir lo mismo. Tengo clases con Snape el siguiente bloque- me dijo algo asustado.

- Tranquilo Harry, no puede ser tan malo- le mentí, a mí tampoco me gustaba Snape, pues siempre trataba de humillarme diciéndome que era una sabelotodo que lo único que hacía era molestar, por lo que generalmente me ignoraba durante sus clases, dando siempre la preferencia a los de su casa, Slytherin.

- Espero que no- me dijo entre un suspiro- ¿Te parece si vamos donde Dobby y le pedimos algo de comida y almorzamos juntos bajo el mismo árbol de ayer?

Estuve a punto de decirle inmediatamente que sí, pero entonces recordé mi sueño y me entró el miedo, opté en que lo mejor sería evitar ese árbol al menos hasta que yo tenga mis hormonas controladas.

- Creo que hoy no Harry- le respondí.

- ¿Por qué?- me preguntó con tristeza. Inventé una rápida excusa.

- Porque no quiero que sigan hablando de mí. ¿Es que no has escuchado los rumores?- no era una falsa excusa, era la verdad de todas formas.

- Algo escuché- me respondió sonriendo- ¿Sabes que dicen que tu y yo estamos comprometidos?

-¿Qué?- me detuve sorprendida- Ese rumor es nuevo, hasta ahora sólo había escuchado que engañé a Ron con Víctor y que Lavender ha tenido que reparar el corazón de Ro-Ro. Y ahora explícame, ¿cómo es eso que tú y yo estamos comprometidos?- él aún sonreía y pese a lo extraño de este rumor, a mí no me molestaba, al contrario, me daba una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad, así al menos nadie se le acercaría a Harry. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Harry y yo somos amigos, no hay razón para estar celosa.

- Al parecer alguien te vio entrar junto a tus padres el otro día a mi casa y luego nos vio conversando en aquella plaza, creo que también me vio cargándote mientras estabas dormida, nos han visto llegar juntos estos días y también nos vieron hablando ayer en el patio, creo que con todo eso se han armado su propia historia- me contó aún sonriendo- ¿Nos crees que es una gran idea?- ¿Qué? ¿Me está tomando el pelo? Lo miré confundida.

- ¿Es una broma? ¿Verdad?- le miré fijo esperando una respuesta- ¿Por qué crees que esto es una gran idea?- el dudó algunos segundos antes de responder, al parecer estaba buscando una respuesta.

- No, no es una broma. Y me parece una excelente idea, porque así no tendré que buscar excusas para poder estar cerca de ti y además, eso mantendrá alejados de ti a otros hombres- su respuesta no me la esperaba, ¿es que sigo soñando? Me pellizqué tenuemente… dolió, no, esto no es un sueño. ¿Cómo respondo ahora a esto? ¿Será conveniente que le diga que también me alegra tener una excusa para estar con él en cualquier momento? ¿O será mejor que le diga que deseo que lo del compromiso sea real?

- ¿Van a almorzar?- preguntó alguien junto a nosotros, interrumpiendo así todo el hilo de mis pensamientos, pero al menos me dieron una oportunidad para cambiar de tema. Miré a mi lado para saber quien preguntaba y me encontré con Lily y una muchacha rubia que reconocí como Luna Loovegood, una alumna de Ravenclaw a la que siempre hacían bromas, ambas nos miraban sonrientes.

- Sí, ¿van ustedes también?- les pregunté evitando la mirada de Harry.

- Sí, justo íbamos al Gran Comedor cuando los vimos aquí- dijo Lily- me gustaría ir y almorzar con mi hermano y con mi cuñada- agregó aumentando el color de mis mejillas. Luna se rió bajo y Harry carraspeó nervioso.

- Son sólo rumores Lily- le respondió aún nervioso- al menos hasta ahora- agregó más bajo. Las tres escuchamos.

- Mejor nos damos prisa o no alcanzaremos postre- nos dijo Luna que comenzó a empujarnos hasta el comedor.

El recorrido fue algo incómodo, yo sabía que debía darle una respuesta a Harry y obviamente aclarar ciertos puntos, porque… ¿a qué venían todas aquellas palabras? ¿Sería posible que a él le pasara lo mismo que a mí? ¿Yo le gusto? Las miradas que recibí al llegar al Gran comedor me sacaron de mis pensamientos aumentando aún más mi incomodidad. Las cabezas de varios grupos de alumnos se unieron mientras sus miradas eran dirigidas a Harry y a mí. Sentí que Lily me arrastraba hasta una mesa y me obligó a sentarme, Harry estaba a mi lado también algo incómodo. Escuché a Lily y a Luna reír mientras se alejaban en dirección a su mesa.

- Creí que querían almorzar con nosotros- solté en voz alta.

- También creí eso- me respondió Harry. Ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos y al hacer aquello, la incomodidad pasó, éramos nuevamente nosotros. Ya no había necesidad de aclarar nada, al menos por ahora, él lo sabía y yo también.

Almorzamos tranquilos, sin tomar mayor conciencia de las miradas que nos dirigían en el comedor, incluso puedo asegurar que hasta Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban pendientes de nosotros, ambos sonreían a la vez que nos observaban.

Alguien se sentó junto a nosotros y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Ron. Su semblante era difícil de interpretar, no sabría decir si estaba enojado, sorprendido o feliz. ¿Acaso él se había creído el rumor? Rumor que dicho sea de paso, estaba comenzando a creer que se haría realidad.

- Hola- saludó Ron, aún con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Hola- saludamos tanto Harry como yo a la vez.

- ¿Los molesto?- preguntó mi pelirrojo amigo. Negamos- Quería felicitarlos- nos dijo con una sonrisa, lo que me sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué?- aventuré a preguntar.

- Por su "compromiso"- nos dijo Ron haciendo las comillas con las manos. Él sabía del rumor.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó ahora Harry.

- Todo el Colegio lo comenta y además han logrado que dejen de hablar de mi "rompimiento" con Hermione, creo que ya nadie recuerda aquel problema, pues al parecer todos creen que eso fue un mal entendido oh… es verdad, eso fue- dijo riendo- Pero ahora, díganme la verdad- dijo poniéndose serio- ¿están juntos?- me atoré con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, Harry tomó mi mano y con su mano libre dio suaves golpes en mi espalda.

- No, no estamos juntos, sólo somos amigos, además nos conocimos hace sólo unos días- respondió Harry por mí. Sus palabras me dolieron, pero eran la realidad; sin embargo su mano, aún en la mía, me decía que éramos amigos, pero sólo por ahora y eso me daba esperanzas.

- Ah- soltó Ron un poco confundido- es que se ven tan bien juntos, que es fácil pensar que se conocen de toda la vida- Harry yo soltamos una carcajada, ganando la atención de más personas.

- Sí- le dije yo- Así parece. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.- agregué entrelazando mis dedos con los de Harry.

Ron se quedó un rato más con nosotros, al parecer se llevaba bien con Harry, por lo que tenía entendido ellos se habían conocido gracias a Ginny que los había presentado el primer día y ya se habían reunido a jugar futbol. Me alegró saber que ambos se llevaban bien, pues a ambos los quiero mucho y no imagino mi vida teniendo que elegir a uno o al otro, pero creo que la balanza se inclinaría hacia Harry.

Cuando sonó el timbre para indicar que la hora de almuerzo había finalizado, la mayoría de los alumnos se puso de pie rápidamente, entre ellos Harry.

- Tengo clases con Snape- se disculpó- no quiero llegar tarde otra vez.

- Suerte con eso amigo- le dijo Ron golpeándole la espalda.

- Gracias- le dijo Harry y luego me miró- nos vemos a la salida para ir a casa.

- Casi me olvido Harry- interrumpió Ron mi respuesta- después de clases serán las pruebas para el equipo, tu ya estás aceptado, pero tendrás que presentarte de todas formas- la expresión de Harry fue de tristeza, no era lo que me esperaba, creí que estaría ansioso por ir a jugar.

- Hermione- me miró triste.

- No te preocupes Harry, de igual forma tengo que pasar a hablar con McGonagall, demoraré un poco y saldré más tarde.- Ahora su expresión cambió a una más alegre.

- Entonces igual podré llevarte, recuerda que hoy irás a mi casa. Esperaré a que termines de hablar con McGonagall o si sales antes puedes esperarme.- no podía negarme.

- Claro- le respondí con sonriendo. Se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección a su hermana, seguramente para avisarle que tendría que quedarse hasta más tarde.

- ¿Vamos?- me dijo Ron tratando de esconder inútilmente la risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunté mientras empezaba a caminar.

- De ti- me contestó y cambió de tema rápidamente hablando sobre la clase que tendríamos ahora.

Una hora y media más tarde, las clases habían terminado y yo me dirigí a la oficina de McGonagall. Toqué e inmediatamente escuché que me daban la autorización para entrar.

- Buenas tardes profesora- saludé.

- Buenas tardes señorita Granger- me respondió el saludo con una sonrisa que hizo que me sintiera incómoda, no es que no estuviese acostumbrada a verla sonreír, pero esta sonrisa en especial, me hizo sentir que tenía alguna intención.

Estuve reunida con McGonagall por al menos cuarenta minutos, en los que le di mi reporte de mitad de semana y recibí indicaciones para los días restantes. Me iba poner de pie para despedirme e ir hacia las canchas y ver las pruebas, cuando McGonagall me preguntó por las tutorías con Harry, no sé que cara habré puesto, pero sé que me sonrojé y la profesora sonrió. Soy conciente vagamente de haberle dicho escasamente lo que habíamos visto ayer y lo que planeaba ver hoy durante la tarde. La sonrisa siempre presente de McGonagall me hacía creer que ella veía algo de lo que yo aún no era conciente, o quizás sí. Me despedí rápidamente y prácticamente corrí hasta las canchas, subí a las gradas para ver a los chicos jugar y me encontré con que Lily y Luna estaban también observando. Me acerqué para sentarme con ellas y alcancé a oír un pedazo de su conversación.

- Es tan guapo- decía Luna.

- Pero es mayor que tú- le dijo Lily, quien me notó y me sonrió- ¡Hermione! Ven a sentarte con nosotras, ya falta poco para que acaben.

- Gracias- le dije caminando hacia ellas, me senté junto a Lily, pensando en quién sería el sujeto a quien Luna encontraba guapo, pedí con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese Harry. Seguí la mirada de la rubia y vi para mi suerte, que observaba a ¿Ron?, con razón Lily le decía que era mayor.

Sentí que alguien me miraba y giré mi cabeza para ver de donde venía aquella sensación. Harry me hacía señas desde el centro de la cancha, le respondí alzando mi mano. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo, un short y camiseta negros; el short tenía el escudo de nuestra casa bordado en la pierna derecha, mientras que la camiseta lo llevaba en la espalda, pero a Harry no se le veía, pues llevaba una pechera roja que ayudaba a distinguir los equipos que habían formado. Harry se veía verdaderamente apuesto con el uniforme, pude tener una mejor visión de sus bien formadas piernas y de su ancha espalda. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca y Lily y Luna no tardaron en ponerse a reír, mas no dijeron nada, se los agradecí silenciosamente, ya era mucha mi vergüenza.

Treinta minutos después, Harry corrió hasta nosotras, ya bañado y listo para partir a casa. Luna se iría con nosotros pues tenía que hacer alguna tarea con Lily. Caminamos hasta el auto, Lily y Luna iban adelante, dejándonos a Harry a mí solos atrás, lo sentía demasiado cerca, el suave olor que su cuerpo despedía embriagaba mis sentidos e inconcientemente me hizo recordar el sueño, me estremecí.

- ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó uniendo nuestras manos. No hice el esfuerzo de negarme, apreté el agarre.

- En nada especial- mentí, él rió sabiendo que mentía.

- Algún día me lo dirás- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Sí creo que sí, algún día. ¿Cómo estuvieron las pruebas?- cambié de tema.

- Bastante bien. Soy el nuevo delantero- puse los ojos en blanco, eso ya lo sabía.

- Dime algo que no sepa de las pruebas- le dije en medio de su risa.

- Hubo una pelea, unos chicos se enojaron porque ambos querían usar el número 6 y comenzaron a golpearse, hasta que llegó Ron y los echó a ambos, a ninguno lo dejó hacer la prueba. También encontraron al nuevo volante, es un compañero de Denis, es bueno jugando. Ya llegamos- me dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. Lily y Luna esperaban a nuestro lado, Harry también abrió la puerta para ellas y una vez dentro nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de los Potter.

Después de un rato de haber llegado, Harry y yo subimos a su habitación y repasamos lo que habíamos visto ayer y comenzamos la lección del día.

**Acentuación de diptongos y triptongos****.** Esto era algo que siempre tiende a confundir, pero una vez que ya lo entiendes es fácil, sólo debías estar atento.

Primero, recordar que el **diptongo** se produce cuando se une una vocal abierta (a-e-o) con una cerrada (i-u), o dos cerradas distintas.

Si la sílaba tónica (la que tiene mayor intensidad) tiene un diptongo, el acento ortográfico, o tilde, se coloca:

* Sobre la vocal más abierta. Ej.: tamb**ié**n- v**ué**lvase- archip**ié**lago.

* Sobre la última vocal (de sílaba), siempre que las dos vocales sean débiles, con excepción de palabras graves (llanas) como huida, fluido, reina, etc. Ej.: c**uí**date- sustit**uí**- constr**uí**.

En estos ejemplos, cuídate se tilda como esdrújula y sustituí como aguda finalizada en vocal, pero no se tilda en llanas como huida, fluido, etc. Porque según la RAE (Real academia de la lengua española) el grupo **ui** se considera siempre diptongo y sólo se acentúa cuando lo exigen normas generales.

* Las vocales débiles acentuadas rompen el diptongo y se separan en dos sílabas que están en **hiato **(dos vocales fuertes seguidas, pero pertenecientes a distintas sílabas). Ej.: vac**í**o- hac**í**a- ata**ú**d- continu**ó**- ra**í**z- ba**ú**l

*Cuando la vocal que recibe el acento no es ni la i ni la u, se coloca tilde en esa vocal fuerte, si la palabra la necesita por las reglas generales de acentuación.

Ej.: hu**é**sped- vi**á**tico- hu**é**rfano- movi**é**ndose.

* NO se colocará tilde sobre los diptongos en los monosílabos verbales.

Ej.: dio- fui- fue- vio

* En el triptongo, si aparece en sílaba tónica, la vocal que lleva la tilde es la sílaba intermedia.

Ej.: Espiéis- ampliéis- asociéis.

**Nota:** Los triptongos en el español neutro son raros de encontrar, son más fáciles de ubicar en el español de España.

- Estás cansado Harry- le pregunté luego de un rato.

- No, ¿tú sí?- me preguntó.

- No, pero creí que tal vez querrías un descanso.

- No es una mala idea- dijo parándose de la silla y sentándose ahora en la cama, me indicó con la mano que me sentara a su lado, así lo hice.

- Debes estar cansado después de haber jugado.

- No, no lo estoy, no estuvimos mucho rato jugando, además no tenía mucho que hacer, tampoco tuve que esforzarme.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la clase de Snape?- le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Noté que se estremeció.

- Pudo ser peor, pero estoy seguro que jamás podré decir que Snape es mi profesor favorito. Parece que no le caigo bien, aunque se comporta con todos igual, a excepción de los de Slytherin.

- Es el jefe de esa casa, siempre los favorece en todo, con las demás casa siempre ha sido injusto, en especial con Gryffindor. ¡No sé por qué nos odia tanto!

- Yo creo saber por qué- lo miré sorprendida. El sólo se encogió de hombros y se rió.

- Tienes que contarme qué es lo que sabes Harry, no puedes dejarme con la duda- le dije mirándolo de frente y seria, él rió más y me abrazó a su cuerpo.

- Creo que mi papá y Sirius tienen gran parte de la culpa, cuando ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts, Snape también estudiaba ahí, y por lo que me han contado era el blanco de las bromas, creo que esa es la misma razón por la que me odia tanto, por ser un Potter. No quiero ni imaginar lo mucho que odiaría si algún día llega un Black a Hogwarts diciendo que es hijo de Sirius, estoy seguro que Snape lo reprueba inmediatamente.

Estuvimos riendo durante un rato de las bromas que le hacían a Snape, no es que me pareciera bien lo que hacían Los merodeadores, como me dijo Harry que se hacían llamar sus padres y sus amigos, incluida mi madre; pero debo reconocer que imaginar las situaciones en las que ponían a Snape debía de haber sido verdaderamente gracioso, además que él no es mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Estaba tan cómoda abrazada a Harry que casi me quedé dormida, pero recordé que aún debíamos continuar con los acentos, vi la hora y ya iban a ser las 8 de la noche, yo ya debería de haber estado en mi casa, mis padres solían llegar cerca de las 7.30 para cenar todos juntos y a mí se me había pasado la hora volando.

- Harry, ya debo irme. Mis padres deben estar esperándome para cenar.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Llamas a tu casa y avisas que llegarás más tarde, yo te llevo- me dijo con una voz suplicante a la que era difícil negarse.

No le respondí, simplemente saqué el celular de mi bolso y marqué al celular de mamá. Ella contestó casi inmediatamente. Le dije que me quedaría a cenar con los Potter y que Harry me llevaría a casa más tarde y para mi sorpresa ella me dijo que Lily, la mamá de Harry, ya la había llamado para decirle exactamente lo mismo. Me despedí de ella y corté.

- ¿Y?- me preguntó Harry.

- Tú mamá ya había llamado avisando que me quedaba a cenar con ustedes- ambos reímos. Y nos volvimos a recostar abrazados, estaba tan cómoda así.

- ¿Seguimos con las clases?- me preguntó Harry.

- No, está bien por hoy, podemos seguir mañana- le respondí hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero sé que me dormí y Harry también, porque escuché unas risitas a nuestro lado, risas que ya reconocía pues no era la primera vez que las escuchaba en el día. Lily y Luna estaban frente a nosotros y nos miraban aguantando las ganas de reír.

- ¿De qué se ríen?- les pregunté sorprendiéndolas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Lily luego de dar un brinquito- de nada- me contestó, escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda y aún aguantando la risa, vi a Luna y ella también seguía tratando de no reír. Me giré a ver a Harry y no pude aguantar la carcajada. Con mi risa Harry se despertó y me miró confundido, al verlo pude apreciar la obra maestra por completa. Lily y Luna habían maquillado a Harry, habían delineado sus labios, cejas y ojos, habían puesto algo de rubor en sus mejillas, pintado sus ojos de color azul y también habían puesto brillo labial en sus labios. Temí por mi apariencia, pero recordé que yo me había dormido con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Harry y gracias a eso me había salvado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry aún confundido. Nosotras aún reíamos sin intenciones de parar- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó ahora Harry poniéndose de pie y casualmente vio su reflejo en el espejo, se detuvo algunos segundos observando su rostro y luego dirigió una asesina mirada a Lily. Mirada que no duró mucho ya que terminó riendo con nosotras.

Harry fue al baño a lavarse la cara, mientras que Lily y Luna se quedaban conmigo. Vi la hora, casi serían las 9 de la noche, apenas Harry salió del baño, James Potter se asomó por la puerta para avisar que la cena ya estaba lista. Bajamos a cenar, la cena estuvo tranquila y deliciosa. Agradecí por la comida y me despedí de todos. Ya era tarde y yo debía llegar a mi casa y terminar los deberes para mañana.

Harry tomó las llaves de su auto y salimos afuera, nuevamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré, en poco rato llegamos a mi casa.

- Hermione- me llamó antes que me abriera la puerta.

- Dime Harry- lo miré, se veía nervioso.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer?- lo miré confundida, recordaba todo de ayer, pero a qué se refería específicamente- Cuando nos despedimos- aclaró mis dudas. Claro que me acordaba, cómo iba a olvidarme si hasta había soñado con él por culpa de aquello.

- Sí Harry, si me acuerdo- desvíe la mirada- fue casualidad, no hay que darle importancia- me dolió decir aquello.

- Para mí fue importante- me dijo Harry con dolor en la voz. Lo miré- No pude sacar aquello de mi mente en toda la noche. Hasta soñé contigo- no pude evitar una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?- él asintió- También soñé contigo anoche- le confesé. El sonrió en mi dirección.

- Es raro Hermione, te conozco hace sólo un par de días, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, es como si antes de conocerte hubiese estado incompleto y ahora que estás conmigo es como si nada me faltase.

- Me ocurre igual. Es una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante.

- Sí- confirmó lo que yo había dicho- Hermione, sé que es precipitado decir algo así, pero de verdad lo siento y no puedo esperar para decírtelo, me gustas Hermione y me gustas mucho- me quedé en blanco, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, creo que por tercera vez en el día me quedaba sin palabras frente a él. Recordé mi sueño y también la parte de mí que decía que tomara la iniciativa, quizás no era necesario que respondiese con palabras. Me acerqué a él y uní mis labios con los de él en un suave beso.

- Tú también me gustas Harry, me gustas mucho- le dije ahora con la voz firme, que me sorprendió pues estaba bastante nerviosa. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, lo vi acercarse a mi rostro, puso ambas manos en mis mejillas y me besó. El beso fue mucho mejor que en mis sueños. Sus labios eran suaves y tibios, me besaba con suavidad, enviando miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo. El beso se hizo más profundo, sentí su lengua juguetear con la mía, ambas se reconocían, se saludaron y se fundieron en un abrazo intenso. Harry y yo nos separamos para respirar, ambos con la respiración entrecortada unimos nuestras frentes, mis ojos cerrados hacían que sintiese aún el sabor de sus besos. Abrí los ojos, él me observaba feliz, mi rostro debía reflejar lo mismo. Besé nuevamente sus labios una vez, dos veces y a la tercera me separé de él. Por muy a gusto que estuviese con él, sabía que mis padres me esperaban y que de un momento a otro saldrían para ver por qué demoraba.

- Debo irme Harry- él me abrazó.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte ir- solté una risita.

- No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo. Nos vemos mañana- me separé de él y le di un último beso.

Bajé del auto, y prácticamente corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, sólo me giré a verlo cuando estaba a punto de abrir, me despedí de él con la mano, el hizo el mismo gesto y arrancó. Entré a casa, saludé a mis padres, quienes no pasaron por alto mi estado de ánimo, pero nada dijeron, sólo me sonrieron y me dejaron ir a mi habitación casi de inmediato. Subí las escaleras y apenas entré a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me lancé a la cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba realmente feliz, tanto, que ya me dolía un poco la cara.

Me levanté para entrar al baño y cambiarme mi pijama, cuando regresé, saqué mi celular para programar la alarma, tenía una alerta de mensaje, era de Harry.

"_Sueña__ conmigo, que yo soñaré contigo._

_Te veo en mis sueños. Te quiero Harry"_

Claro que soñaría con él, no había necesidad de pedirlo.

* * *

**N/A****: **

Volví con otro capítulo mucho más pronto de lo que pensaba y más largo también (no pueden qujarse), pero por ahí me pidieron el punto de vista de Hermione y la inspiración llegó y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir.

El capítulo es netamente Harry y Hermione, sé que está medio cursi, pero me encantó escribirlo, algunas partes las saqué de mi propia experiencia, así que créanme que cosas así pasan, me refiero a la parte de la confesión en el auto. ¿Linda no?

¿Qué opinan del sueño de Hermione? Apuesto que en un principio creyeron que en realidad estaba pasando… los sueños se hacen realidad a veces, este puede ser el caso.

En este capítulo la clase, fue corta, pero estoy algo cansada como para concentrarme en hacerlo encajar, además lo que queda de acentuación es mejor que lo explique aparte para no confundirlos. En el próximo capítulo veremos acentuación en palabras compuestas, en monosílabos, la diferenciación entre porque, por que, porqué y por qué y por último, para terminar con la acentuación, veremos el uso de la tilde en diferentes funciones gramaticales. Después de esto, planeo continuar con las conjugaciones verbales.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y que hayan disfrutado este regalito desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pues planeaba hacerlo todo desde el punto de Harry, pero no me pareció mala idea dejar que vean un poco lo que pasa con ella.

Besos a todos y gracias por leer.

PD: A quienes comentan sin tener cuenta en fanfiction, les rogaría me dejasen un correo para responderles o de lo contrario, les responderé en otro review, así que estén atentos.

**JaNnYtA**


	7. Un día extraño

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Aclaración:** Todos los consejos ortográficos que daré a lo largo de este fic, están dados por mi propio conocimiento y experiencia, a su vez también me permitiré sacar datos y ejemplos de un manual de ortografía española. También deben tener claro que la mayoría de estos datos están destinados a un español neutro. Espero que todos los datos sean provechosos para ustedes.

Capítulo 7: **"Un día extraño"**

Un nuevo día comienza y obviamente no puedo pasar por alto las miradas para nada discretas que mis padres me envían. Estamos desayunando en la cocina, la mesa redonda que hay acá, permite que pueda ver los rostros de mis progenitores, ambos me sonríen y me miran como pidiendo que les explique algo, creo que tengo una idea sobre qué, pero si quieren saber tendrán que preguntar o aguantarse. Mi mamá me continúa mirando, está a punto de preguntarme algo, porque su boca se está abriendo y me sigue mirando, creo ver las palabras arremolinarse en la punta de su lengua.

- Ha…- no pudo continuar, porque las risas de mi hermana y Luna se escucharon entrando a la cocina.

- … y entonces mi padrino hizo como que la luna llena lo convertía en un Hombre Lobo y comenzó a aullar, la gente que estaba en la calle lo miraba como si estuviese loco y algunos salieron huyendo- al parecer mi hermana venía contando a Luna una de las tantas apuestas perdidas por Remus Lupin, padrino de mi hermana. En esta apuesta en particular, Sirius dijo a Remus que tendría que salir a la calle y aullar a la Luna Llena tal cual como si fuese un lobo y comportarse como si hubiese perdido la razón. Remus, como siempre perdió y tuvo que salir a la calle, varias personas que pasaban por la calle lo miraron aterradas y otras se quedaron inmóviles sin saber como reaccionar, sólo salieron corriendo cuando Remus se les acercó corriendo, aullando y gruñendo e intentó morderles- nos estuvimos riendo bastante rato de las cosas que mi padrino hacía, hasta que llegó una camioneta del Hospital Psiquiátrico que intentó llevarse interno a mi padrino. Cuando les explicaron a los del hospital que había sido parte de una broma, ellos rieron amargamente y les pasaron una multa por desordenes en la vía pública y por hacer acudir a un vehículo de urgencias a una falsa alarma, pese a que ninguno de nosotros había hecho la llamada- terminó mi hermana el relato y todos estallamos en risas recordando aquella ocasión.

Tanto Lily como Luna, que se había quedado a dormir con mi hermana, se sentaron a desayunar con nosotros. Mis padres ya estaban algo retrasados para irse al trabajo, pues ahora que mi mamá no tenía que llevarnos al Colegio había comenzado a llegar más temprano a la oficina. Ella trabajaba con mi papá y Sirius, en la empresa que los tres habían fundado apenas unos años de salir del colegio, cuando aún estaban en la Universidad. Cuando mis padres estaban por salir rumbo al trabajo, se despidieron de cada uno de nosotros y mi madre muy alegremente antes de irse me dijo "No te vas a escapar de mí, me lo tienes que contar todo o yo misma iré donde Hermione y le pediré detalle por detalle". No pude más que sonrojarme, ni siquiera fui capaz de responder su despedida, ella tan sólo me dejó ahí sin saber que hacer ni decir y se marchó con una sonrisa.

- Harry- escuché la voz de mi hermana a mi lado- apresúrate, tenemos que pasar por Hermione- la sola mención de ese nombre me hizo recobrar el sentido y estar lista en sólo unos minutos.

Ya una vez listos, llamé a Lily y Luna para que salieran y nos fuéramos al colegio. Ambas se acomodaron en el asiento trasero, dejando libre el del copiloto para mi dulce Hermione, a la que estaba ansioso por ver. Ayer olvidé pedirle que fuese mi novia, pero creo que sería algo apresurado, por lo que espero a ver su reacción y quizás en el almuerzo podamos hablar.

Llegamos a casa de Hermione luego de un par de minutos, me bajé y toqué el timbre, hoy no toqué la bocina, preferí ir por ella. Escuché unos pasos acercarse a la puerta y me abrieron, esperaba encontrarme con Hermione, pero me decepcioné cuando vi a Jane en la puerta.

- Buenos días Sra. Granger- saludé con mi mejor sonrisa, a la que ella respondió con otra igual y con la misma mirada perspicaz de mi madre hoy por la mañana.

- Buenos días Harry. Pasa Hermione ya baja.

- Gracias- entré a la casa pero dejé la puerta abierta, así podía tener una visión del auto y de las chicas que me estaban esperando ahí.

Estaba observando a mi hermana y a Luna que me miraban sonriendo, al parecer querían decirme algo, pero yo no lograba entenderles, iba a acercarme a ellas para ver que necesitaban, cuando sentí que alguien cubrió mis ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y se instaló como un hormigueo persistente en mi estómago. El ya familiar olor a frutillas delató a la dueña de aquellas suaves y pequeñas manos. Tomé suavemente sus manos con las mías y luego besé cada una de sus palmas, la sentí reír tras de mí, me giré y pude contemplar la sonrisa que adornaba su hermoso rostro. Me perdí algunos minutos en sus ojos, luchando por decidir si debía besarla en los labios o sólo en la mejilla. Dejé que mi rostro descendiera lentamente, nunca dejé de lado sus labios, pues ya había tomado mi decisión…

- Hermione, llegarán tarde a clases- escuchamos una voz proveniente de la cocina que iba acercándose hasta nosotros, lo que ocasionó que yo desviara mis labios a su mejilla y que ella me miraba con algo de frustración. Me prometí más tarde recompensarla por ello.

- Sí mamá, ya nos vamos. Adiós- le dijo a Jane, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Sra. Granger- me despedí colgando el bolso de Hermione en mi hombro y tomando una de sus manos y dirigirla hasta el auto, donde nos estaban esperando Lily y Luna para irnos al colegio.

El viaje fue silencioso, al menos para mí, Lily y Luna hablaron con Hermione todo el tiempo. Le hicieron preguntas sobre las competencias dentro del colegio, de los profesores que tenían, de las notas, etc. En fin, no me dejaron hablar con Hermione, aunque tampoco era mucho lo que podía hablar con las niñas ahí, tenía que ser una conversación a solas.

En cuanto llegamos al colegio, estacioné y tanto Lily como Luna salieron corriendo para reunirse con otras compañeras de curso. Miré la hora, aún faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de las clases, no creí que fuese tan temprano, imaginé que seguramente era más tarde, pero agradecí el tiempo extra, pues así podría hablar con Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté, sin saber de qué otra forma comenzar la conversación.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú?- me preguntó ella mirándome levemente a los ojos.

- Bien también- ¡esa respuesta apesta! Pero de verdad nada más inteligente sale de mi boca- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?

- Sí- me dijo ella notoriamente sonrojada- ¿Soñaste conmigo? Por que yo sí.

- También yo soñé contigo- no pude evitar mirarla de frente y unir nuestras manos- te extrañé Hermione.

- También yo Harry- me acerqué lentamente a ella para darle por fin el beso que nos habían interrumpido en su casa. Estaba por tocar sus labios con los míos, cuando sentí unos golpes en el vidrio de mi lado del auto. No quería girarme a ver quien era, porque estaba seguro que lo mataría. Los golpes continuaban cada vez más fuerte y Hermione se separó de mí y dirigió su mirada para ver quien era la persona que golpeaba, también yo me senté bien y giré mi cabeza para ver a mi víctima.

- Ron- murmuró Hermione entre dientes, visiblemente malhumorada, no puedo negar que me causó algo de gracia verla tan frustrada, pero supongo que yo estaba igual, ansiaba poder besar nuevamente sus labios y al parecer hoy el mundo estaba en nuestra contra.

Bajé el vidrio para ver que quería el pelirrojo, sólo esperaba que fuese algo que valiese la pena, porque de otra forma los Weasley se quedarían con un hijo menos y a mí me echarían del colegio y me mandarían a la cárcel, con pena por asesinato. Traté de despejar mi mente de todas las formas que se me ocurrían para asesinar a Ron.

- Hola chicos- nos saludó alegre- ¡lindo auto Harry!- sólo espero que no nos haya interrumpido sólo por el auto, porque de verdad lo mato. Sentí la mano de Hermione presionar levemente la mía, eso hizo que me calmara un poco.

- Gracias Ron- dije luego de inspirar largamente- ¿cómo estás?

-Pues yo muy bien, ¿y ustedes?- nos preguntó a la vez que alzaba constantemente sus cejas.

- También estamos bien Ronald- le dijo Hermione con la voz bastante alterada- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué tan enojada Hermione? ¿O interrumpí algo? Quizás por eso estás molesta- ni Hermione ni yo supimos que responder o mejor dicho, Ron no nos dio tiempo para hacerlo- Entonces es cierto, están juntos- el tono de la voz de Ron me daba a entender que la noticia ciertamente le alegraba, pero de igual forma se veía algo molesto.

- Eso no es problema tuyo- le dijo Hermione.

- Calma Hermione- traté de tranquilizarle haciendo círculos con mi pulgar en el dorso de su mano- Ron, Hermione y yo apenas estamos comenzando algo- traté de explicar.

- Ayer cuando les pregunté si estaba juntos, ustedes me dijeron que sólo eran amigos ¿Cómo es que ahora "están comenzando algo"?

- Ron, no tenemos porque darte explicaciones- Hermione estaba visiblemente molesta.

- Lo que pasa Ron- dije tratando de hablar yo que estaba más calmado- es que apenas anoche me he declarado a Hermione y tú, has interrumpido _ahora_ el momento en que estábamos hablando de nosotros.- la cara de Ron era cómica, estaba tan rojo que casi había tomado el mismo tono de su cabello, sus labios tenían una expresión de querer fundir sus labios en uno sólo y así no poder abrir nunca más la bocota.

- ¡OH! Lo siento chicos, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que ustedes…mmm… creí que me habían mentido ayer y bueno… con Hermione somos amigos y creí que ella me contaba todo y tú Harry, también te considero mi amigo y bueno…eee esperaba que me dijeran si había algo, pero creo que me he adelantado. ¡Perdón! De verdad lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. El timbre está sonando, creo que mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos- el timbre aún no sonaba, faltaban al menos tres minutos para que eso ocurriera, Ron se fue notablemente avergonzado, pero eso le pasa por molestar.

- ¡No tenías porque darle ningún tipo de explicación!- me dijo Hermione- además, él es mi amigo, pero que no espere que le esté contando todo lo que me pasa, ¿es que esperaba que lo llamara a las 11 de la noche para contarle?, ¡Está loco! Él tampoco me cuenta todas sus cosas, que no espere que yo lo haga entonces.

- Tranquila Hermione- traté de calmarla- él tenía sus razones para interrumpir, creyó que le habíamos mentido y que eso del rumor de que tú y yo estábamos comprometidos era cierto, quizás se molestó pensando que tú como su amiga tendrías que habérselo dicho ya hace un tiempo. Él sólo estaba confundido y algo molesto, porque no creo que haya estado celoso ¿verdad?- el miedo que me produjo aquel pensamiento es algo que no puedo describir, él tendría mayores posibilidades con Hermione que yo, ellos se conocían desde hace tiempo y si él se la jugaba por ella, yo estaba en desventaja, lo único en que yo adelanto algo, es que ella está conmigo y eso me da parcialmente la victoria, sólo parcialmente.

- No seas tonto Harry, Ron no está celoso, o al menos no de esa forma, él me ve más como una hermana, vino acá seguramente porque tal cómo dices debió creer que ayer le mentimos con lo del compromiso, después hablo con él. Ahora vámonos a clases porque el timbre ya sonó y no quiero llegar tarde y tú tampoco deberías.

Ella tomó su bolso e hizo el intento de salir del auto, pero me adelante y tomé su muñeca. Ella me miró confundida a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, eso fue suficiente incentivo para cortar la distancia que había entre los dos, ya no había nadie cerca para que nos interrumpiera, ya todos estarían corriendo a sus respectivas clases. en un rápido movimiento, capturé con mis labios el labio inferior de Hermione. Ella respondió gustosa el beso y fue verdaderamente más maravilloso que el beso que le había dado anoche en mis sueños, pero aún no se acercaba a la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la besé ayer por primera vez. Lentamente me separé, con la respiración algo entrecortada, pero visiblemente feliz, ella también se veía feliz.

- La tercera es la vencida- me dijo sonriendo- ¡ahora vamos a clases!

- Sí, vamos- le respondí tomando mis cosas y saliendo del auto. Una vez afuera, tomé su mano y corrimos juntos hacia el edificio, cuando llegamos nos separamos para ir cada cual a nuestra sala, nos despedimos con tenue beso en los labios y quedamos de acuerdo para almorzar juntos y pasar nuestra siguiente hora, que ambos teníamos libre, en la biblioteca y repasar lo que teníamos pendiente mis clases de ortografía.

Las clases pasaron sin mayores novedades hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, me apresuré a llegar hasta el Gran Comedor y reunirme con Hermione en la entrada. Cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca, vi que ella miraba en todas direcciones, aún no lograba verme, así que corrí tratando de no ser visto y le cubrí los ojos tal como había hecho ella en la mañana. Noté que se asustó al principio, pero luego se relajó, liberé sus ojos y la abracé por la espalda dejando un beso en su mejilla. Ella se giró y me abrazó. Estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que me producía el estar cerca de ella, hasta que un carraspeo se escuché a mi espalda. Preferí no hacerle caso, pero cuando escuché la voz sibilante de Malfoy no pude evitar girarme y encararlo.

- Así que es verdad, la come libros Granger sí tiene _prometido_- esas fueron las palabras que hicieron a mi cuerpo girar y encararlo, puse a Hermione tras mi espalda en una pose protectora.

- Sí, así es- le respondí en el mismo tono oscuro que el ocupaba- ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

- Yo no- me miró desafiante- pero creo que tú sí. Deberías fijarte en la clase de gente con la que relacionas Potter, los pobretones y los ratones de biblioteca nunca han sido buena compañía.

- Claro que me fijo en la clase de gente con la que me relaciono- le respondí y lo miré a la cara- es por eso que no me relaciono contigo Malfoy.

- Harry, no le prestes más atención. Vámonos a comer- me dijo Hermione tirando de mi brazo. No sé en que momento sucedió, pero Ron estaba a mi lado también asesinando a Malfoy con la mirada.

- Lo dejaste sin palabras Harry- me susurró Neville cuando estuvimos ya sentados en la mesa de nuestra casa.

- Sí Harry, me hubiese gustado haber llegado antes y haberle dicho también unas cuántas cosas- dijo Ron apoyándome.

- No debiste enfrentarlo Harry- me regañó Hermione- lo mejor hubiese sido que lo dejaras pasar, algún profesor pudo haberlos visto y eso traerá problemas y nos quitarán puntos.

- No importan los puntos Hermione- dije acariciando sus mejillas- lo único que importa aquí eres tú, yo no voy a dejar que nadie te insulte, menos en mí presencia. A mí me encanta como eres y si a alguien le molesta, pues que se aguante y si no, que se las vea conmigo- Hermione me miraba con los ojos llorosos, se acercó lentamente y me besó, fue un beso cortó, pero significó mucho para mí, porque fue el primer beso que nos dábamos con público, y porque obviamente eso hacía más que oficial nuestra relación. No sé si fue idea mía, pero me pareció que cuando terminé de hablar y Hermione me besó escuché algunos suspiros alredor de la mesa.

Después de almuerzo, tanto Hermione como yo teníamos un bloque libre de clases, por lo que decidimos ir a la biblioteca y terminar lo que faltaba de la unidad de acentos. Yo aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la biblioteca por lo que me sorprendió la enorme cantidad de libros que había. Era una habitación extensa, en la que si mis cuentas no me fallan, habrían aproximadamente unos 50 o más estantes de gran tamaño, cada uno completamente repleto de libros, eso quiere decir que seguramente no eran miles los libros que habían, si no millones.

- Ven Harry, vamos a pedir una sala a la Sra. Prince – Hermione me arrastró hasta llegar a la bibliotecaria, que nos miró severamente por un rato y luego sonrió a Hermione como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

- Buenos tardes Hermione- saludó la mujer.

- Buenos días Sra. Prince- respondió al saludo- Queremos una sala de estudio por favor.

- Claro. ¿Quién es el Señor?- preguntó mirándome unos segundos para luego dirigir la mirada a nuestras manos unidas.

- Él es Harry Potter- me presentó Hermione.

- Mucho gusto Sra. Prince- saludé yo ahora.

- El gusto es mío Sr. Potter. Pueden ocupar la sala 3, pasen a la sala de _estudio_- nos dijo la Sra. Prince, dando especial énfasis a la palabra estudio, quizás ella creyó que nosotros íbamos a algo más, cosa que no era del todo mala idea.

Cuando entramos a la sala, pusimos nuestros bolsos a un rincón y sacamos lo necesario para la lección de ortografía, me gustaba ver a Hermione en el plan de profesora se veía tan linda concentrada, además tenía puesta toda su atención en mí.

- Bien Harry, ahora corresponde ver la acentuación de las palabras compuestas. Primero debes recordar qué son las **palabras compuestas**.

- Las palabras compuestas, son aquellas resultan de la unión de dos palabras, como automóvil- le respondí antes de que ella me diese una respuesta.

- Sí Harry, así es, entonces comencemos- me dijo con una sonrisa- los casos en que la palabra compuesta lleva tilde son:

* Como regla general sólo lleva tilde (las palabras compuestas), en caso de que corresponda a la última palabra del compuesto.

Ej.: auto**móvil **entre**vías **radio**grafía**

* Los compuestos con prefijos o sufijos de origen griego se acentúan conforme a las reglas generales y considerando estas palabras como un tono simple.

Ej.: **telé**fono **gramó**fono tele**grafía**

*** **La última palabra del compuesto debe acentuarse si lo exigen las reglas ya conocidas aunque esa palabra no llevara acento cuando funciona sola, como es en el caso de los monosílabos _ven, pie _y_ pies._

EJ.: vai**vén **ciem**piés** punta**pié**

*** **La primera palabra del compuesto pierde su acento si lo llevaba cuando era simple.

Ej.: **decimo**séptimo(décimo pierde su acento) **encefalo**grama (encéfalo también pierde el acento)

* Cuando la primera palabra del compuesto va unida a la siguiente con un guión, cada una conserva sus tildes.

Ej.: **físico-química** **vagón**-restaurante

*Los adverbios formados por adjetivos y el sufijo _–mente_ llevan la tilde si el adjetivo sólo ya la llevaba.

Ej.: **hábil**mente **rápida**mente **enérgica**mente

* Las formas verbales a las que se les añaden pronombres, conservan la tilde que tenían cuando eran simples.

Ej.: **freír**selo (la forma verbal _selo, _quiere decir_ así mismo) _**oír**melo(la forma verbal_ Melo_ quiere decir _a mí mismo)_

* Llevará acento cualquier forma verbal que se convierte en esdrújula al unírsele pronombres.

Ej.: es**tú**dialo re**cuér**dame **bé**betelo

*Cada palabra conserva el acento tónico en la misma sílaba tanto en singular como en plural (cortés- corteses; rubí- rubíes) pero hay la excepción de:

Ej.: régimen-regímenes carácter- caracteres.

- ¿Entiendes Harry?- me pregunta Hermione con su tono de profesora que me da ternura.

- Sí Hermione, entiendo todo, eres una excelente profesora- le digo y le doy un beso en su mano- ahora sigamos.

- Sí- dice mirándome a los ojos- ahora sigamos con la **acentuación de los monosílabos**.

- O sea palabras de una sílaba, generalmente pronombres, preposiciones, algunos verbos o sustantivos.

- Otra vez perfecto- me premia con beso en los labios, así a cualquiera le gusta aprender ¿no?- bien, como decía, los monosílabos NO se acentúan, salvo en las situaciones en que puedan confundirse con otras palabras que tienen diferentes funciones gramaticales. Como en:

**Palabra ****No lleva tilde ****Lleva tilde ****Ejemplo**

**el **Artículo Pronombre _Él_ tendrá **el** estuche

**de **Preposición Verbo dar _Dé_ unas monedas **de** diez

**te **Pronombre Sustantivo ¿**Te** bebes este _té_?

**se **Pronombre Verbo ser o saber **Se** sabe que lo _sé_

**tu **Adjetivo Pronombre _Tú_ presentarás **tu** versión

**mi **Adjetivo Pronombre **Mi** guitarra es para _mí_

**si **Conjunción (conector) Pronombre o afirmación **Si** se lo ofrecieran, daría el _sí_

**mas **Conjunción (conector) Adverbio Tengo _más_ hojas, **mas** no te doy.

* En **negrita **si no lleva tilde y en _cursiva_ si lleva tilde. El "mas" que se usa como conjunción o conector, toma el lugar de un "pero" (Tengo más hojas, pero no te doy).

- Eso es fácil- le dije a Hermione.

- Sí, eso es fácil, pero debes tener cuidado para reconocer la función gramatical que está cumpliendo en la oración, por eso debes siempre fijarte en el contexto en que se usa.

- Anotaré eso también- le dije mientras lo agregaba a mis apuntes- ¿Qué hora es Hermione?

- Casi son las 3, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- Sí- le dije- tengo que hacer esto- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué para besarla, ella respondió colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, yo bajé mis manos a su cintura y la atraje un poco más hacia mí, contra mi voluntad, pero por la necesidad de tomar aire, me separé de ella sólo unos centímetros- Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunté cuando me separé de sus labios, ella se alejó un poco más y me miró sorprendida.

- No tenías por qué pedirlo Harry, yo ya me consideraba tu novia- me dijo sonrojándose.

- Yo también ya te consideraba como tal, pero era mejor preguntarte- la besé de nuevo, hasta que unos golpecitos en la ventana de la sala nos interrumpieron, ¿es que a todos hoy les ha dado con interrumpirnos? Giré mi cabeza y vi a la Sra. Prince con el entrecejo fruncido haciéndonos señas para que volviésemos a trabajar. Nosotros sólo nos reímos y volvimos a concentrarnos en los apuntes de ortografía.

- Harry, volvamos al trabajo, ahora veremos cómo diferenciar porque, porqué, por que y por qué.

- Sí novia mía- le dije causando que ella me sonriera.

- Pon atención novio mío- me dijo ella ahora- el **porqué **es un sustantivo y va precedido de un artículo o de un determinativo cualquiera. Podría sustituirse por el motivo o por la causa.

Ej.: No dijo el **porqué **de su determinación.

Si ha actuado así, tendrá un **porqué.**

Al ser un sustantivo también puede usarse en plural

Ej.: No dijo los **porqués **de su determinación./ Conocieron los **porqués** en su discurso.

* El **porque** es una conjunción causal y se usa en oraciones que explican la causa de la oración principal. Es igual a decir _pues _o_ ya que._

Ej.: No voy **porque** estoy muy cansado. / Te has callado **porque** él tenía razón.

* El **por qué **sirve para preguntar y equivale a _¿por qué razón?_ (explicar, no responder).

Ej.: ¿**Por qué** no lo llamas? / Ignoro **por qué **se ha marchado.

*El **por que** se compone de la preposición **por** y del pronombre relativo **que,** equivale a _el cual, la cual, los cuales, las cuales._ Por lo tanto, hay una referencia a una antecedente.

Ej.: Es la casa **por que **(por la cual) pasamos. / Muchos fueron los delitos **por que** (por los que) le condenaron.

»Ahora pasamos a las tildes en otras funciones gramaticales. Primero vemos La tilde en los **determinantes demostrativos. **Estos no se acentúan cuando funcionan como determinantes (este, esta, estos, estas, esto- ese, esa, esos, esas, eso- aquel, aquella, aquellos, aquellas, aquello).

Cuando funcionan como pronombres, pueden o no acentuarse, pero es obligatorio hacerlo si se presta a confusión. Ej.: De esos pinceles, **este** es mío y **aquél** es tuyo. / **Aquéllos** que pasaron antes son **éstos** mismos.

» Otra palabra que se presta para confundir en relación a las tildes, es la palabra **aun, **que lleva acento (**aún**) si cumple en la oración la función de adverbio (de tiempo), y en consecuencia, puede sustituirse por la palabra _todavía_.

Ej.: **Aún** está buscando las pruebas. / No lo parece pero **aún** llueve.

Y **aun **NO lleva tilde si es una conjunción y equivale a _también, inclusive, hasta, ni siquiera._

Ej.: No lo dijo, ni **aun** preguntándoselo su padre. / Lo haré con tu ayuda y **aun** sin ella.

»Y para finalizar esta unidad, la tilde en las interrogativas y las exclamativas- dijo Hermione mirando levemente la hora- estaremos a tiempo para la siguiente clase. Ahora préstame atención. Hay varias palabras que llevan tilde cuando tienen significado **interrogativo **o** exclamativo.** Pero no la llevan cuando carecen de dicho significado. Por ejemplo (en el segundo ejemplo están las exclamativas e interrogativas):

**QUE****: **Quiero **que** me contestes.

**QUÉ****: **Diga **qué** prefiere (interrogativa indirecta) ¡**Qué** hermosa tarde! (exclamativa) ¿**Qué** buscabas ahí? (interrogativa directa)

**Cual y cuales****: **Vinieron los niños, los **cuales** estaban cansados.

**Cuál y cuáles: **No sé **cuál** es tú trabajo. ¿**Cuál** es el siguiente? ¿**Cuáles** elegiste?

**Quien y quienes:** Que pase **quien** quiera que sea.

**Quién y quiénes:** Ignoro **quién** habrá venido. ¡**Quién** tuviera esa suerte! ¿Por **quiénes** podemos preguntar?

**Cuanto y cuanta: ****Cuanta** más gente haya, será más difícil.

**Cuánto y cuánta:**Pregunta **cuánto** tardará. ¡Cuánta gente! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Cuando y como:**Me lo explicas **cuando** lo sepas.

**Cuándo y cómo:**No sé **cómo** hacerlo. ¡**Cómo** se te ocurrió eso! ¿Sabes **cuándo** vuelve?

**Donde y adonde:** Yo iré donde tu vallas.

**Dónde y adónde:**No sé **dónde** estaré ¡**Adónde** irá ahora! ¿**Dónde** se encontraría?

»¡Terminamos la clase de hoy!- gritó Hermione a la vez que se estiraba en la silla.

- ¿Eso es todo?- le pregunté- ¿qué tal ha estado el alumno?

- El alumno ha estado excelente, pero ahora, tanto el alumno como la profesora deben irse a clases porque de lo contrario llegarán tarde y yo tengo clases con Snape y tú con McGonagall y ninguno de ellos tolera los retrasos.

- Está bien, vamos- le dije ayudándola a recoger sus libros y cuadernos y también recogiendo los míos. Salimos de la sala de estudio y pasamos a dejar la llave a la Sra. Prince, Hermione estaba algo avergonzada pero la bibliotecaria sólo le sonrió de vuelta. Salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos hacia las mazmorras que era donde Hermione tenía clases, yo tenía algo más de tiempo para llegar.

- Harry, ¿a qué hora sales de clases?

- A las 6 ¿y tú?

- También, ¿me esperarás para irnos juntos?

- Claro que sí, no tienes por qué preguntar.

- ¿Y Lily a qué hora salía?

- Ella hoy sale a las 3.30, pero mamá la vino a buscar, así que no tendremos que esperarla.

- Bien, ya llegamos- me dijo Hermione parándose en la entrada de la sala, habían algunos alumnos aún afuera y otros tantos adentro- nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

- Claro, te espero- le dije y la besé, fue un beso breve pues algunos compañeros de Hermione empezaron a molestar.

- ¡Harry, Hermione!- una voz salió desde la sala. Era Ron- ¿Cómo están? Quería disculparme por lo de hoy en la mañana, sé que no debí interrumpir, pero creo que estaba algo molesto con ustedes por no haberme dicho que estaban juntos y bueno… eso no es de mi incumbencia. Sólo quiero decirles algo, es especial a ti Harry.

- Te escucho Ron.

- Quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a Hermione, ella es una gran amiga y sobre todo una gran mujer. No la uses como lo hice yo, aunque lo mío no fue más que una tontería infantil, pero de igual forma creó algunas grandes consecuencias. Pero por favor, ¡prométeme que la cuidarás!

- Lo prometo Ron- dije mirando a los ojos de Hermione y luego miré a Ron y le dí la mano- Ahora yo quiero decirte algo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- Dime- me dijo Ron algo confundido.

- Quiero darte las gracias por cuidarla por tanto tiempo, por ser su amigo durante el tiempo en el que yo no estuve y por quererla tanto o quizás más de lo que yo la quiero, pero sé que es un cariño distinto, por lo que no me preocupo. También quiero pedirte que la cuides mientras no está conmigo. Dejo contigo el gran tesoro que encontré que Hogwarts, así que por favor, cuídala.

- No lo dudes Harry, lo haré.

Hermione estaba a mí lado con la mirada nublada, una lágrima caía silenciosa desde sus ojos y recorrió dulcemente su mejilla para luego rodar por su mandíbula. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, sabía que no lloraba por estar triste, si no que lo hacía por todo lo que habíamos dicho Ron y yo. Besé sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su frente y finalmente llegué a sus labios, ella profundizó el beso y nuevamente un carraspeo interrumpió nuestro íntimo momento. Me giré para ver al causante de esta ocasión. Mala idea. Snape estaba detrás de mí, con la mirada inescrutable, pero si pudiese llegar a leerse un sentimiento en aquellos ojos, no era más que odio.

- ¡Potter a sus clases! y 10 puntos menos para su casa por dar espectáculo en el hall del colegio. Por cierto, señorita Granger- Hermione lo miró asustada- 10 puntos menos para usted, por las mismas razones que el señor Potter. Les sugiero que para la próxima, hagan alarde de su compromiso fuera del Colegio- y luego de darnos una mirada asesina entró a la sala. Hermione sólo me sonrió y entró tras él. Yo corrí hasta mis clases, maldiciendo internamente a Snape por interrumpir, por quitarnos puntos y por ser un completo imbécil, con razón papá y Sirius no lo soportaban. También maldije el día, porque al parecer todo confabulaba para interrumpirnos a mí y a Hermione.

Llegué a mis clases justo cuando la Profesora McGonagall comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, le expliqué que estaba en la biblioteca con Hermione viendo lo de las clases de ortografía, ella me dirigió una mirada de comprensión, pero su sonrisa decía que no me creía mucho.

La clase pasó rápido y salí luego al estacionamiento para esperar a Hermione, ella llegó sólo 5 minutos después de mi, cinco minutos que se me hicieron casi eternos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo Snape?- le pregunté- ¿Siguió molestando durante las clases?

- No, no molestó más, pero sí fue odioso, aunque eso no es ninguna novedad.- reí por su comentario, jamás creí escucharla hablar así de un profesor.

- Ven vamos, te llevo a tu casa- le dije abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella y luego subí al lado del conductor. El camino a su casa fue tranquilo, hablamos de todo lo que hicimos en el día, aunque estuvimos gran parte del tiempo juntos, nos reímos de todas las veces que nos interrumpieron y así logramos olvidar los puntos que nos bajó Snape.

Llegamos a su casa y para mí sorpresa ahí estaba el auto de mi mamá ¿Qué hacía ella acá? Seguramente había venido a visitar a la mamá de Hermione, son amigas, no hay nada de raro en eso, pero ¿por qué tengo un raro presentimiento? Hermione también miraba el auto, creo que se preguntaba lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- me dijo con la mirada casi en suplica- no creo que sea buena idea que entre sola. No tengo un muy buen presentimiento, pero creo que no es algo malo, pero de igual forma, no quiero entrar sola.

- Te acompaño, también tengo un presentimiento.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la casa de Hermione, ella ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar las llaves de su bolso, cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta. Mi mamá y la Sra. Granger nos miraban cada una con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con la misma mirada de la mañana, esto creo que no augura nada bueno. Tomé la mano de Hermione firmemente a la vez que tragaba saliva fuertemente.

- ¡Qué bien que han llegado juntos! Nos ahorrarán hablar una segunda vez. Pasen- habló la Sra. Granger sin abandonar su sonrisa y su extraña mirada.

Esto es raro, sólo espero que Hermione y yo salgamos bien de esto.

**

* * *

**

**N/A****:**

¡Hola! Tardé algo más de lo normal en actualizar, sé que dije que actualizaría el fin de semana, pero por motivos del día del padre viajé y olvidé llevar mis apuntes de ortografía para escribir el capítulo, además no tuve mucho tiempo libre como para escribir.

Este capítulo creo que es largo, pero me parece que es pésimo, pero ustedes juzguen, no estoy en mi mejor momento anímico ni de salud. Vivo con una prima y al parecer a ella le ha afectado la Influenza humana y yo estoy ahora con todos los síntomas, sólo espero que sea sólo una gripe normal. El caso de mi prima no es seguro aún, pero la están tratando de todas formas, porque acá en Chile ya no están perdiendo tiempo en la toma de exámenes. Mañana iré a ver médico para ver qué tengo. Y como les decía mi estado anímico no es el mejor, porque he tenido mil cosas que estudiar y no sé por dónde empezar, es tanto que ya me estoy desesperando.

Espero sinceramente que el capítulo les guste, a mí no me gustó mucho, pero creo que refleja bien el cómo me siento.

Con este capítulo terminé la Unidad de "Acentos", lo próximo que pondré, será quizás un resumen de acentuación y luego empezaremos a repasar las conjugaciones verbales, creo que serán las de los verbos **haber **y** hallar, **que son siempre las más débiles.

Otra cosa que quisiera comentarles, si encuentran cualquier error ortográfico me lo hacen saber para poder corregirlo, pues no soy perfecta y también me equivoco y además con el estado anímico con el que estoy escribiendo he tenido que reescribir un montón de veces y estoy segura que se me han ido varios detalles, aunque no sería la primera vez, porque de vez en cuando releo mis historias y me sorprendo con los tontos errores que me encuentro.

Por último, un mensajito para **Carmen Aide**, Carmen, no aparecía tu mail en el review y no pude responderte, en estos momentos no recuerdo exactamente lo que me comentaste, pero recuerdo que me preguntaste por si tengo planes de publicar algún libro, ese es mi gran sueño, espero hacerlo algún día y daré el aviso por fanfiction si es que aún sigo escribiendo en la página, escribir un libro es un proyecto a largo plazo y he empezado tantas veces a escribir que ya no puedo recordarlas, pero tantas veces como empiezo, tantas veces desisto, nunca termino de escribir por completo, la última historia que escribí completa (original, no fanfic) la escribí con 15 o 16 años y de eso ya varios años.

Bueno, espero que comenten harto este capítulo. Si tengo la influenza humana les avisaré y si no me ven en mucho tiempo, pues confórmense con tener que imaginar ustedes mismos los finales de mis historias porque uno nunca sabe, yo sólo me encomiendo a Dios.

**Edito: **Está confirmado, tengo influenza, pero no se alarmen, estoy en tratamiento a partir de hoy. Debo estar aislada por 7 días y los aprovecharé para escribir los dos fics.

Un beso a todos, que tengan mucho éxito y buena salud.

**JaNnYtA**


	8. Un bello regalo

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Aclaración:** Todos los consejos ortográficos que daré a lo largo de este fic, están dados por mi propio conocimiento y experiencia, a su vez, también me permitiré sacar datos y ejemplos de un manual de ortografía española. También deben tener claro que la mayoría de estos datos están destinados a un español neutro. Espero que todos los datos sean provechosos para ustedes.

_Sería bueno que pasen por mi perfil, para que conozcan las razones por las que hago esto y que entiendan, que no escribo sólo por mero placer, sino que esta es mi humilde manera de ayudarlos._

_**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron saludos y me dieron ánimos para recuperarme; en especial a mi hermanita acá en fanfiction, Sabry o **Pupy** como la conocen por aquí._

_Disfruten!!_

Capítulo 8: **"Un bello regalo."**

Entramos Harry y yo a mi casa, ambos estábamos algo asustados, porque la presencia de la madre de Harry en mi casa a esta hora no nos daba muy buena espina. No es que fuera reflejo de malas noticias, no, a lo que me refiero es que sin duda no era algo bueno, para nosotros, o quizás sí, pero de todas formas nos ponía nerviosos.

- ¡Qué bien que han llegado juntos! Nos ahorrarán hablar una segunda vez. Pasen- habló mi mamá dejando la puerta despejada para que entrásemos al salón.

- ¡Hola chicos!- nos saludó la madre de Harry, ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, mi mamá se sentó en el otro, que curiosamente había sido movido y estaba ahora pegado al otro sillón individual y justo frente a frente al sillón más grande.- Tomen asiento, queremos hablar con ustedes.

Harry apretó fuertemente mi mano, ambos respondimos casi con susurros a sus saludos y fuimos a sentarnos en el asiento de mayor tamaño. Nuestras madres se miraban entre ellas y se sonreían, algo estaban ocultando, noté que Lily tenía en su regazo lo que parecía ser un álbum fotográfico, mi madre recogió algo del suelo junto al sillón, lo reconocí como el álbum de fotos que jamás me ha dejado ver. La curiosidad ya me estaba matando, pero los nervios ganaban con creces, creo que la mano de Harry si no está rota ya, lo estará muy pronto. Me concentré en liberar un poco la presión en su mano y decidí que lo mejor era soltarla, aún no decíamos nada de nuestra relación a nuestros padres, pero creo que ya eso no tiene mucha importancia, a esta altura es obvio que se han enterado y por eso es esta "charla", supongo.

- Bien, ¿Hay algo que nos tengan que contar?- preguntó Lily desafiándonos con la mirada.

- Eh… Bueno, nosotros…- Harry dudaba y apretaba más y más mi mano…oh, un momento, yo soy quien la está apretando, liberé el agarre de su mano y lo miré en disculpa, él sólo sonrió- Hermione y yo somos novios.

El silencio luego de la confesión de Harry fue roto casi inmediatamente por las risitas y suspiros que nuestras madres soltaron. Yo miré a Harry esperando que él tuviese alguna respuesta, pero la confusión en su rostro no podía ser más que reflejo de mi misma confusión.

- Mamá, Lily- aventuré pausadamente- ¿Qué es lo gracioso de todo esto? Podrían explicarnos por qué estamos aquí, que significan estas risitas y por qué tienen eso en sus manos- les dije señalando los álbumes que ambas sostenían.

- Hija, Harry, lo sentimos, pero es que jamás creímos que algo así pasara. Es casi insólito. Lily- dijo mi mamá mirando a mi suegra, que raro se escucha eso- creo que deberíamos buscar a Trelawney y pedirle disculpas por todos los años que nos reímos de ella.

- Creo que tienes razón, me siento algo mal por llamarla chiflada, pero era imposible que creyéramos que tenía "dones proféticos"- Harry y yo seguíamos sin entender, estaban hablando de una tal Trelawney, ¿sería acaso la misma profesora de Filosofía que da clases en Hogwarts? Lo asocio con ella, pues por lo que Lily acaba de decir se pavonea por tener "dones proféticos" y eso es exactamente lo que hace durante las clases y que hace que no la soporte, aunque debo agregar que es mutuo, pero llevamos la pelea más en paz, no como con Snape.

- ¿Hablan de Sybill Trelawney?- las interrumpí.

- ¿La profesora de Filosofía?- me preguntó Harry, yo asentí. Nuestras madres nos miraban boquiabiertas, sorprendidas por nuestra intervención.

- ¿Sybill da clases en Hogwarts?- preguntó Lily aún demasiado sorprendida.

- Sí- le dije algo molesta, ya estaba yo bastante impaciente con todo esto- ahora, podrían por favor explicarnos que tiene que ver la profesora en todo esto- exclamé señalando el todo con mis manos.

- Hija, Sybill Trelawey fue nuestra compañera en un campamento de verano, hace ya muchos años, creo que nosotras teníamos cerca de 15 o 16 años. Sybill compartía cabaña con nosotras y le gustaba jugar a hacer "premoniciones" de lo que pasaría al día siguiente, nunca acertaba y por eso nos reíamos de ella. Pero una vez, estábamos en una fogata, quedábamos muy pocas personas y ella estaba contando una historia, de pronto nos quedó mirando a mí y a Lily y habló con una voz seria que jamás le habíamos escuchado ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que dijo Lily?-preguntó mi madre, Harry y yo, aún procesábamos la información sin lograr entender del todo.

- Espera, lo anoté aquí- dijo señalando su álbum y buscando algo entre sus páginas- lo anoté, por simple curiosidad. Aquí está- dejó el álbum abierto en una determinada página y se aclaró la garganta para leer- _"Sus hijos se conocerán y será amor a primera vista, puede que tengan dificultades en el camino, pero es correcto que permanezcan unidos"_, después que dijo eso, siguió contando su historia como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando después le preguntamos a qué había venido aquello, ella sólo dijo que cuando venían esas imágenes a su mente, ella sólo las decía, porque luego las olvidaba. Y ahora, cuando nos hemos enterado que ustedes están "comprometidos"- Harry y yo nos sonrojamos- recordamos lo que dijo Sybill y creemos que quizás sí tiene algún don profético.

- Ahora, explíquennos cómo es que llegaron a estar comprometidos a sólo 3 o 4 días de conocerse- ¡mierda! Sabía que el tema lo tocarían tarde o temprano, ¿cómo explicarles que ni nosotros sabíamos bien qué había pasado?

- Sólo es un rumor que corre por la escuela- habló Harry- al parecer alguien me vio con Hermione el lunes paseando por el parque, también me vio cargándola dormida y nos han visto llegar juntos al Colegio, además que pasamos gran parte del tiempo juntos. Es un rumor el hecho de que estemos comprometidos, pero es una completa realidad el que Hermione y yo somos novios. Sabemos bien que apenas nos conocemos desde hace un par de días, pero no puedo negar que Hermione me gustó desde la primera vez que la vi en el Colegio- ¿en el Colegio? yo creía que la primera vez que nos vimos había sido en su casa. Lo miré confundida y él me dirigió una mirada en la que claramente pude leer "luego te explico"- agradecidamente las cosas se han dado de manera natural entre nosotros y no veo razón por la que no podamos estar juntos ¿o sí?- Harry de pronto se tensó y su rostro reflejaba mucho miedo. ¿Miedo a qué? me pregunté yo, pero algo de lo que había dicho Harry me hizo pensar en qué quizás sí había alguna razón por la que no podíamos estar juntos y que ese era el principal motivo por el cual estábamos aquí, frente a ellas.

- Mamá- hablé con miedo- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que Harry y yo no podamos o _debamos_ estar juntos?- pregunté haciendo énfasis en el debamos, un miedo horrible a que nos dijeran que éramos primos o algo que nos uniera consanguíneamente me estaba comiendo por dentro.

- Yo no veo ningún impedimento querida- me dijo mi mamá sonriendo- ¿Tú Lily?

- Tampoco yo veo impedimento alguno chicos- dijo Lily también sonriéndonos. Tanto Harry como yo, soltamos un suspiro.

- Valla- dijo Harry desordenando aún más sus cabellos con su mano libre, la otra aún permanecía unida a la mía- tenía miedo que dijeran que éramos primos o familiares de algún tipo- sonreí, ya hasta pensábamos igual- Entonces, ¿Qué querían hablar con nosotros?

- La verdad… es que nada en especial, sólo queríamos que nos contaran que estaba ocurriendo entre ustedes, algo sospechábamos, pero si no fuese porque hoy fui a recoger a tu hermana al Colegio, no me hubiese enterado que ustedes tienen algo serio. Lily me contó que los vio besarse en la hora del almuerzo y que en el Colegio todos comentan que ustedes van a casarse. Y nosotras como buenas madres queríamos saber si es necesario comenzar ya con los trámites de la boda, ya saben invitaciones, decoración, los trajes, la comida, la iglesia, etc.- esto debe ser una broma ¿Verdad?, ¡se reunieron a hablar con nosotros para organizar una boda! No sé que cara habremos tenido con Harry, pero tanto Lily como mi mamá se pusieron a reír, ¡a carcajadas!

- Debiesen ver sus caras- nos dijo mi mamá apenas calmando la risa- es broma lo de organizar la boda ahora, pero si gustan podemos comenzar ya, con Lily tenemos grandes ideas para todo- ambas se miraban ilusionadas, esto ha sido una pésima broma. Mientras mamá seguía riendo, algo calló de su regazo, el álbum, la curiosidad me mató otra vez.

- Mamá, ¿qué hay en ese álbum?- pregunté con evidente curiosidad, lo que gracias a Dios sirvió para que ambas se callaran y se volviesen serias, cada una se concentró en su respectivo álbum.

- Esto- dijo mamá mirando su álbum- es un regalo para Harry y el álbum que tiene Lily, es para ti.

- No entiendo- dijo mi novio- ¿Qué hay en los álbumes?

- Son un resumen de sus vidas, desde que estaban en gestación, hasta ahora. Cuando con Jane terminamos Hogwarts, sabíamos que tendríamos que separarnos, Jane se iría a Francia a seguir sus estudios y yo me iría con James a la Universidad en Estados Unidos. Un día nos reunimos para despedirnos y recordamos a Trelawney, nos reímos obviamente, pero pensamos en "¿Y si ocurriese?", era una tontería, pero estaríamos separadas y nos pareció buena idea crear un álbum de nuestros hijos, ninguna sabía si algún día vendrían hijos o no, ni mucho menos el sexo que tendría, pero decidimos llevar a efecto el álbum, para que si por aquellas cosas de la vida, nos reuníamos otra vez, pudiésemos compartir aquellos momentos que nos perdimos por la distancia y también, por si las palabras de Sybill se cumplían y nuestros hijos se enamoraban, así le entregaríamos a cada uno un pedacito del otro. Ahora, al parecer las palabras de Sybill se han cumplido y queremos entregarles a cada uno el álbum del otro, para que se conozcan mejor y recuperen todo el tiempo perdido, sólo esperamos que terminen el álbum, que continúen completándolo ¿Está bien?- Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero pese a ello, sonreía, eran lágrimas de felicidad y también yo quería llorar.

- Sí, está bien. Muchas gracias-dije con la voz entrecortada. Harry me abrazó hacía él y acarició mi espalda.

Lily y mamá se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia nosotros, ambas nos entregaron el respectivo álbum, nos abrazaron y luego nos dejaron solos. Esto era algo que jamás había imaginado, al parecer, la loca de mi profesora de Filosofía sí tenía algún tipo de don profético y había vaticinado que los hijos de Lily Evans y de Jane Brown se enamorarían apenas se conociesen, además ver que nuestras madres de alguna forma habían mantenido la esperanza de que esto realmente ocurriera y que hubiesen hecho un álbum, para que no nos perdiéramos detalles de nuestras vidas, lo encontraba realmente conmovedor.

Tomé el álbum que Lily me había entregado, miré su portada y tenía grabado el nombre de mi novio. Lo abrí y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de ternura, en la primera página había ecografías de los primeros meses de Harry, junto con algunas fotos de Lily y su pancita. Seguí recorriendo las páginas y me encontré con un mechón de cabello que tenía una nota que decía que correspondía a su primer corte a los 2 meses de vida, también estaban sus dientecitos de leche y la fecha en que cada uno cayó. Había fotos de Harry de cuando era bebé, era adorable con sus brillantes y verdes ojos, luego llegué a su primer día de escuela y se veía aún más lindo con esos lentes que eran casi iguales a los que aún usa.

- Acabo de verte desnuda- susurró Harry en mi oído asustándome. ¿Cómo que me ha visto desnuda? Lo miré algo avergonzada y confundida, él sólo rió- Te ves preciosa.

- ¿Cómo que me has visto desnuda?- le dije nerviosa y muy, muy sonrojada.

- Justo aquí- me dijo señalando una fotografía en la que se veía mi primer baño. Sonreí al verme tan pequeña. Harry besó mi mejilla y me abrazó más hacia él- ¿Has visto algo interesante sobre mí?

- La verdad es que nada interesante- vi su cara de decepción y confusión- aún- agregué sonriéndole y besando levemente sus labios.

Seguimos viendo los álbumes por algún tiempo, luego los intercambiamos y nos contamos cosas sobre nuestras vidas. Sin duda el hacer este álbum había sido una excelente idea de parte de nuestras madres, aún cuando lo hayan hecho sin creer que algún día nos lo entregarían. Debíamos agradecer el gesto, porque nos sirvió para contarnos todo lo que aún no sabíamos del otro, como por ejemplo que Harry había tenido novia, debo aceptar que me puse bastante celosa cuando supe eso, pues había una fotografía en la que él aparecía con una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales, ambos sonreían al otro mientras sostenían sus manos. Harry me contó que ella era Cho, su exnovia y que habían terminado porque ella se había ido a la Universidad, pero me juró que ella no había significado algo importante para él, pues no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía por mí y después de unos cuantos besos, me convenció y me obligó a contarle quién era el "idiota", según sus propias palabras, que me abrazaba por la espalda en una foto que mi madre había tomado el año pasado en el parque de diversiones. En esa foto, yo aparecía con John, mi primer y único novio antes de Harry, estuvimos juntos por casi 8 meses, pero terminamos porque nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación era básicamente de amistad y tiempo después, su familia se fue a América por motivos de trabajo.

Harry resultó ser bastante celoso y curioso, pero me encantaba que fuese así, me interrogó por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se convenció de que entre Víctor y yo, sólo había una amistad de años, lo mismo que con Ron. Además, creo que ya nunca tendré ganas de mirar a otro hombre, ¿para qué? Si tengo al mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida y dudo que pueda llegar a conocer a alguien mejor.

El resto de la tarde pasó volando, Harry se quedó a cenar y se fue a su casa cerca de las 10 de la noche. Me sorprendí de lo bien que mi padre se ha tomado mi relación con Harry, pues costó demasiado para que pudiese aceptar a John, de hecho, jamás lo aceptó; en cambio con Harry, se daba la oportunidad de bromear e incluso estuvieron hablando de fútbol, resultando que ambos sentían favoritismo por el mismo equipo e hicieron planes para ir con James y Sirius al estadio.

Cuando Harry se fue, yo subí a mi habitación, me di una larga ducha y antes de dormir, no pude evitar ver nuevamente el álbum y decidí comenzar desde ya a agregar más cosas. Por lo que tomé algunos lápices, tijera, papel y pegamento y agregué algunas notas, las que indicaban cuando nos habíamos conocido, cómo y el día en que nos hicimos novios, o sea, hoy. También agregué el pequeño encuentro con nuestras madres y la entrega de los álbumes.

Finalmente, me dormí alrededor de la medianoche, obviamente soñando con Harry, quien minutos antes, me había llamado para desearme las buenas noches y contarme que también había agregado notas a su álbum.

Desperté en la mañana demasiado temprano y feliz, algo no muy usual en mí, pero no tenía motivos para estar triste, al contrario. Hoy las clases terminaban a eso de las 2 y luego teníamos toda la tarde libre, el fin de semana ya estaba por comenzar y con Harry habíamos hecho planes para ir al parque de diversiones y tomar algunas fotos para nuestros álbumes.

Me vestí y bajé a desayunar, estuve lista demasiado temprano y en vista de que no tenía nada más que hacer, decidí pasar hoy por Harry y darle una sorpresa. Subí a mi habitación, recogí mi bolso, eché dentro la cámara fotográfica y luego tomé las llaves de mi auto, un VW Beatle de color verde, que hace días que no manejaba ni tampoco sacaba de la cochera.

En cuanto estuve manejando hacia la casa de Harry, decidí que le propondría que nos turnáramos, así, un día lo recogía yo y al otro él, y así no tendría tan olvidado a mi hermoso auto.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Harry, era aún temprano, por lo que bajé y toqué el timbre, apenas se abrió la puerta, me vi envuelta entre los brazos de mi sorprendido novio que me llenaba la cara de besos.

- ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable amor! Estaba a poco de salir a recogerte, sólo estaba esperando a que Lily terminara su desayuno- me dijo mientras aún me tenía abrazada.

- Hoy me levanté temprano y como hace tiempo que no sacaba mi auto, decidí pasar por ustedes, ¿No te molesta?- le dije haciendo un puchero, que él aprovechó inmediatamente para capturar mi labio inferior con sus dientes, lo que llevó a un apasionado beso.

- No, no me molesta en absoluto ¿Alguna duda?- preguntó uniendo nuestras frentes.

- Sí, creo que aún no me queda del todo claro- le dije en tono juguetón.

Él nuevamente se apoderó de mis labios y yo respondí gustosa, en eso escuchamos una risita a nuestro lado que nos llevó a separarnos. Lily estaba junto a nosotros ya con su bolso en el hombro, nos dijo que ya estaba lista, por lo que nos despedimos de todos y fuimos hacia el colegio en mi auto.

Apenas llegamos al colegio, le pedí a Lily que nos tomara una foto, ya teníamos la primera foto para nuestro álbum; también aprovechamos de invitar a Lily al parque con nosotros y ella dijo que invitaría a Luna para así no molestar. Pero no era una molestia para nada, por algo la habíamos invitado ¿no?

Nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, con la condición de reunirnos apenas terminara la jornada escolar, almorzar e ir a nuestras casas para cambiarnos de ropa y salir.

Me reuní con Ron en la entrada de la sala y emocionada le conté las novedades de mi noviazgo con Harry, de lo bien que se lo estaban tomando mis padres, del álbum que nuestras madres nos habían dado y también le hablé sobre nuestros planes para ir al parque por la tarde. Él parecía realmente feliz por mí y me alegré por tenerlo de amigo, aunque a veces era algo bruto, pero de todas formas lo quiero mucho. Él me contó que ha estado hablando con Lavender y que quizás vuelvan a ser novios, pero que ya no está muy seguro de ello y que hoy se juntarían e irían a pasear, pero que no tenía claro dónde. Ya no hablamos más porque llegó McGonagall a hacer su clase. La siguiente hora el profesor se reportó enfermo por lo que tuve algo de tiempo libre y me puse a revisar mis libros, así llegué al libro de ortografía que estoy revisando para las clases de Harry, y en vista de que hoy no tendríamos clase, decidí hacerle una pequeña nota para que la revise más tarde en su casa y así no nos atrasamos más, pues dentro de poco, deberé comenzar también con mis propias actividades extracurriculares y con las ayudantías para otros alumnos de Gryffindor.

Comencé a hojear el libro y ver qué podría ser de ayuda y encontré algo que era de suma importancia saber y que generalmente ocasiona bastantes problemas al escribir, las **Conjugaciones Verbales, **por lo que me puse a escribir.

"Hola Harry, en vista de que hoy no tendremos nuestra clase diaria de ortografía, porque hemos decidido ir a dar una vuelta por ahí y hacer algo más entretenido, y sumado a que el profesor Flitwik se ha reportado enfermo, estoy haciéndote una pequeña nota de las conjugaciones verbales porque sé que es algo que se hace complicado, espero no creas que soy una enferma por estar haciendo esto en mi tiempo libre, pero es mejor así, pues a la larga tendremos más tiempo libre para nosotros. Espero te ayude con esto. Un beso y desde ahora pon atención…

Conjugación verbal según la terminología impuesta por Andrés Bello, que es la que se utiliza generalmente, y entre paréntesis la terminología impuesta más recientemente por la Real Academia de la Lengua.

Modo indicativo

**Presente**= Presente.

**Pretérito Perfecto** (Pret. Perf. Compuesto)= Antepasado.

**Pretérito Imperfecto**= Copretérito.

**Pretérito Pluscuamperfecto**= Ante copretérito.

**Pretérito Indefinido** (Pret. Perf. Simple)= Pretérito

**Pretérito Anterior** = Antepretérito.

**Futuro Imperfecto** (Futuro)= Futuro.

**Futuro Perfecto**= Antefuturo.

**Condicional Simple** (Condicional)= Postpretérito.

**Condicional Compuesto** (Con. Perfecto)= Ante-postpretérito.

Modo subjuntivo

**Presente**= Presente.

**Pretérito Perfecto**= Antepresente.

**Pretérito Imperfecto**= Pretérito.

**Pretérito Pluscuamperfecto**= Antepretérito.

**Futuro Imperfecto** (Futuro)= Futuro.

**Futuro Perfecto**= Antefuturo.

Modo Infinitivo

**Forma simple**= Presente.

**Forma compuesta**= Antepresente.

El verbo **Haber**, es uno de los verbos de más uso en nuestro idioma y además entra en formación de los tiempos compuestos de todos los tiempos verbales.

* Verbo "**Haber**"

Modo Indicativo.

**Presente**= he (yo), has (tú), ha (él), hemos (nosotros), habéis (vosotros), han (ellos).

**Pret****. Perfecto** (Pret. Perf. Compuesto)= he habido, has habido,…, han habido.

**Pret****. Imperfecto**= había, habías, había, habíamos, habíais, habían.

**Pret****. Pluscuamperfecto**= había habido,…, habíamos habido,…, habían habido.

**Pret****. Indef.** (Pret. Perf. Simple)= hube, hubiste, hubo, hubimos, hubisteis, hubieron.

**Pret****. Anterior** = hube habido,…, hubisteis habido, hubieron habido.

**Futuro Imperfecto** (Futuro)= habré, habrás, habrá, habremos, habréis, habrán.

**Futuro Perfecto**=habré habido,…habrá habido,…habrán habido.

**Cond****. Simple** (Condicional)= habría, habrías, habría, habríamos, habríais, habrían.

**Cond****. Compuesto** (Con. Perfecto)= habría habido, habrías habido, …habrían habido.

Modo Subjuntivo.

**Presente**= haya, hayas, haya, hayamos, hayáis, hayan.

**Pret****. Perfecto** = haya habido, hayas habido,… hayan habido.

**Pret****. Imperfecto 1ª f **= hubiera, hubieras,…hubiéramos, hubierais, hubieran.

**Pret. ****Imperfecto 2ª f= **hubiese, hubieses,…hubiésemos, hubieseis, hubiesen.

**Pret****. ****Plus. 1ª f**= hubiera habido, hubieras habido,…hubieran habido.

**Pret. ****Plus. 2ª f= **hubiese habido, hubieses habido,… hubiesen habido.

**Futuro Imperfecto** = hubiere, hubieres, hubiere, hubiéramos, hubiereis, hubieren.

**Futuro Perfecto**= hubiere habido,… hubiéremos habido, … hubieren habido.

Modo Imperativo

**Presente****:** he tú, habed vosotros.

Formas no personales

**Infinitivo simple:**haber.

**Infinitivo compuesto:** haber habido.

**Gerundio Simple**: habiendo.

**Gerundio Compuesto**: habiendo habido.

**Participio Simple**: habido.

Eso es todo querido Harry, espero esto te ayude, así nos ahorramos una clase. En tus manos queda hacer las demás conjugaciones.

Muchos besitos para ti.

Con amor

Hermione"

Después de terminar la nota para Harry, ordené mis libros y organicé mis actividades de prefecta. Cuando terminó la clase, yo ya había organizado prácticamente todo el mes, por lo que sólo debía compartirlo luego con McGonagall.

Salí de la clase con Ron y juntos nos dirigimos a la última clase de la jornada del día viernes, ya quedaba muy poco para reunirme con Harry en el almuerzo y luego nos iríamos para pasar la tarde juntos.

Cuando la clase de Historia acabó, salí de la sala con mis compañeros rumbo al Gran Comedor para almorzar, íbamos caminando, cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo y me apresó contra una pared en un oscuro pasillo, quise gritar, pero el desconocido me calló con un beso, beso que reconocí inmediatamente.

- Te extrañaba- dijo Harry en mi oído cuando hubo acabado el beso.

- También yo te extrañaba, por eso iba tan rápido al Gran Comedor, quería verte- admití.

- Entonces salgamos a la luz para que puedas verme bien- me dijo sonriendo. Salimos del pasillo y caminamos cogidos de las manos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando entramos al comedor, varias de las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, sentí claramente como algunas de las mujeres me miraban con algo de envidia, pero eso no me importaba, yo iba feliz junto a Harry no tenía porque preocuparme de aquellas miradas ¿o sí?

- Creo que hay en este lugar varios hombres que quisieran estar en mi lugar-me dijo Harry al oído cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté confundida, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

- Al menos el 70% del alumnado masculino, me estaba mirando con cara de odio. Más de alguno te estaba mirando con ganas de arrebatarte de mi lado, pero que quede claro algo, no te dejaré ir sin luchar- me dijo Harry, eso me sorprendió, jamás creí que me viesen de esa forma, seguramente estaba bromeando.

- No tendrás por qué luchar- le dije- yo no quiero que me separen de ti.

- ¡Haber los tórtolos!- la voz de Ginny interrumpió lo que iba a ser un beso- No coman pan frente a los hambrientos.

- Tú estás hambrienta porque no te has decidido aún- le dijo Luna que se había acercado con Lily a nuestra mesa. Ginny se puso roja y fulminó a Luna con la mirada. Luna sólo la ignoró mirando indiscretamente a Neville quien también estaba sonrojado.

- Hola Luna- la saludó Harry, saludo al que también yo me uní.

- Hola chicos-respondió- gracias por la invitación para hoy, ¿están seguros que no molestaremos?

- Para nada Luna, por algo las invitamos- respondí- ¿Irás con nosotros?

- ¡Claro! Pero primero debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme, ¿pueden pasar por mí a mi casa?

- No hay problema con eso ¿Lily sabes cómo llegar a casa de Luna?- preguntó Harry.

- Sí, creo que sé como llegar, pero si es que llegamos a perdernos la llamamos para pedir indicaciones.

- Sí, eso haremos. Pasaremos por ti como a las 3.30, ¿está bien?

- Perfecto, nos vemos luego entonces. Chao- se despidió Luna, ella ya tenía su mochila en el hombro y se marchó del Colegio.

- ¿Ya almorzaron Lily?- le pregunté.

- Sí, llegamos de las primeras al comedor y Luna llamó para que vinieran por ella más temprano. Yo ya estoy lista, los esperaré con mis demás compañeros.

Lily se marchó también fuera del Gran Comedor, con Harry nos dispusimos a almorzar y a conversar sobre la primera semana de clases con nuestros compañeros de casa. Sin duda todos estaban contentos por tener un par de días libres, la mayoría ya tenía planes con sus amigos o sus respectivos novios.

Cuando terminamos de comer, con Harry salimos del comedor y fuimos a buscar a Lily, la encontramos hablando animadamente con un joven que parecía mayor que ella, como de unos 14 o 15 años, cabello oscuro, un poco largo, los ojos de un gélido color celeste, tenía unas muy marcadas facciones, y por lo que se apreciaba tenía también muy buen cuerpo, era un chico bastante guapo. Sentí a Harry tensarse a mi lado, ya me había dado cuenta de lo celoso que era, pero Lily sólo estaba hablando. Acaricié su mano para que se calmara un poco, creo que lo conseguí porque sentí su cuerpo más relajado.

- Estamos listos Lily- hablé antes que Harry dijese alguna pesadez.

- Está bien, vamos. Adiós Christian- se despidió Lily de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y caminó luego a nuestro lado.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Harry con una voz para nada amable.

- ¿Christian? Es un compañero de casa, es el encargado del equipo de natación de este año.

- ¿Vas a entrar al equipo?- pregunté para desviar un poco el tema de Christian.

- Lo estoy pensando, en el otro colegio se me daba bastante bien y creo que estaría bien si lo retomo.

- Yo también hago natación, hace cuatro años que estoy en el equipo de mi casa y hace tres que estoy en la selección del Colegio. Deberías unirte Lily, la pasarás muy bien.

- ¿Conoces a ese tal Christian?- me preguntó Harry…¡uff! ¡Aún no se olvida del tema!

- Lo he visto unas cuantas veces en las competencias, pero nunca he hablado con él.

- ¿Y tú Lily? ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

- ¡Por favor Harry! No vengas a ponerte celoso, apenas lo he conocido hoy, porque la jefa de nuestra casa le pidió que hablase conmigo y que me invitara a ingresar al equipo, así que por favor, ¡no veas cosas donde no las hay!- esta niñita sí que sabe cómo manejar a Harry, adoro a mi cuñadita. Le sonreí a Lily y le guiñé el ojo en seña de apoyo, sin que Harry se diese cuenta, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

- Ya llegamos al auto, suban que se nos hará tarde- les dije a ambos cuando saqué la alarma y abrí las puertas.

Ambos se subieron y nos fuimos de vuelta a nuestras casas para cambiarnos de ropa. Dejé a mi novio y a mi cuñada en su casa y manejé hasta la mía para cambiarme y dejar el auto, porque iríamos en el auto de Harry, además disponíamos de poco tiempo, pues aún debíamos pasar por Luna.

Llegué a mi casa y la encontré vacía, no era de extrañar, mis padres debían de estar en la consulta a esta hora. Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y cuando bajé, me fijé que junto al teléfono había una nota de mi mamá, me acerqué a leerla _"Te ha llamado John, dice que vuelve a llamar a la noche. Besos, te quiero. Jane"_. Me alegré al leer la nota, hace mucho que no hablo con él, pero es raro que me llame, generalmente nos comunicamos por mail o por msn, ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

El sonido de una bocina me sacó de mis cavilaciones, tomé mi cartera y una chaqueta y salí de la casa para reunirme con mi novio y pasar una entretenida y tranquila tarde en el parque de diversiones.

* * *

**N/A****: **Hola a todos, muchas gracias por mantenerse acá aún. He tardado un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero como ya saben estaba enferma y no tuve mucho ánimo ni tiempo para escribir, pese a que creía lo contrario. Los medicamentos me tenían dormida casi todo el día y si no dormía me dolía la cabeza, por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero ya ven que algo he hecho.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí en lo personal, me encanta la parte de los álbumes y el cómo mezclé algo de los "poderes de Trelawney", fue divertido, al menos para mí, espero que también lo haya sido para ustedes.

En este capítulo reapareció el Harry celoso y esto es apenas el comienzo, aparecieron nuevos personajes que darán algo de color a esta historia.

El personaje de Christian me lo inspiró Kirtash, de Memorias de Idhún (lo estoy releyendo), aunque no creo que haga las personalidades parecidas, sólo lo físico. Mientras que tendrán que esperar para saber como será John, quien está inspirado en un amigo que curiosamente me llamó poco antes de ponerme a escribir esa parte, por lo que tenía el nombre bastante fresco, quizás lo describa como mi amigo, que ¡chicas!... ¡les encantará!

Estuve revisando mis apuntes y creo que tengo material para unas diez clases más, por lo que creo que el fic tendrá unos 20 capítulos en total ¿Qué les parece aquello?

Sé que les había dicho en el cap anterior que haría esta clase con los verbos **haber **y** hallar, **pero se me hizo demasiado latoso estar escribiendo esa parte por lo que decidí dejarla sólo en el verbo **haber**, pero sé que con eso tendrán para entender algunas cosas, lo demás es fácil.

La próxima clase, será de **uso correcto de mayúsculas** y comenzaremos con **puntuación** y si estoy de buen ánimo para el próximo cap es posible que también agregue **interrogación** y **exclamación.**

Bueno, les dejo, gracias a todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi salud y me dejaron saludos, les cuento que ya estoy bien, aunque aún tengo reposo en cama para evitar una recaída, pero ya estoy casi al 100% de mis facultades (casi porque la tos según el médico se irá dentro de aproximadamente un mes).

Espero sus comentarios, han estado algo flojos con ellos, pero agradezco que se tomen un tiempo para escribirme y comentar, ya saben que pueden dejar sus dudas de ortografía y yo trataré de responder. Agradezco también a quienes agregan mis historias a alertas y/o a favoritos y obviamente agradezco aún más a quienes me han agregado a sus autores favoritos, me suben el ego y me hacen creer que hago un buen trabajo escribiendo.

Disculpen si no he respondido sus reviews, pero como saben de sobra, he estado enferma y no tenía ni ánimo ni la autorización para acercarme al computador de mis papás (que es el que está conectado a Internet), se supone que no podía tocar nada que no fuese de uso individual para no contagiar. En cuanto me haga un espacio responderé todos los reviews, lo prometo.

Y finalmente, un mensajito para **yamato**, buscaré por ahí alguno de mis escritos originales, no estoy segura de dónde los guardo, la mayoría los he perdido con el paso de los años y a mi juicio, las mejores historias que he escrito se las quedaron mis profesores, que por motivos de concursos o cosas así me las pedían y aunque gané la mayoría, no tengo copia alguna de estas historias; pero algo encontraré, cuando lo haga, aviso y lo publico en mi perfil.

Besos y abrazos para todos, trataré de volver pronto. ¡Dejen comentarios!

**JaNnYtA**


	9. Día del Terror I parte

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Aclaración:** Todos los consejos ortográficos que daré a lo largo de este fic, están dados por mi propio conocimiento y experiencia, a su vez, también me permitiré sacar datos y ejemplos de un manual de ortografía española. También deben tener claro que la mayoría de estos datos están destinados a un español neutro. Espero que todos los datos sean provechosos para ustedes.

_Sería bueno que pasen por mi perfil, para que conozcan las razones por las que hago esto y que entiendan, que no escribo sólo por mero placer, sino que esta es mi humilde manera de ayudarlos._

Capítulo 9: **"Día del Terror"**

**Primera Parte**

Había iniciado el día de la mejor forma posible, Hermione había ido a buscarnos a la casa. Había sido una maravillosa sorpresa y tenía la esperanza de que nada opacara el buen humor que había adquirido gracias a mi dulce y bella novia. ¡Pero qué equivocado estaba!

A la primera hora teníamos clases de deportes, estaba confiado en que sería una excelente clase, pues el profesor encargó que hiciésemos equipos para jugar fútbol, pero Malfoy se encargó de agriarme el día, éramos equipo contrario, por lo que él aprovechó cada oportunidad para darme alguna patada o empujón, llegó el momento en que no aguanté más y también lo empujé y con tanta mala suerte, que el profesor me vio y me llamó la atención, seguimos jugando y Malfoy intencionadamente se tiró entre mis pies y comenzó a gritar, quejándose de dolor mientras se afirmaba la rodilla, donde supuestamente yo lo había pateado "adrede". El profesor no se detuvo a escucharme y me expulsó del juego dejándome más de la mitad de la clase sin hacer nada, sólo viendo como mis compañeros jugaban y el idiota de Malfoy me sonreía burlonamente cada vez que pasaba por mi lado.

En la siguiente hora de clase, estuve más tranquilo, las clases con el Profesor Binns eran más que nada relajo, era poco lo que podías tomar de apunte porque era poco lo que lograbas entenderle al profesor, pero según había escuchado, casi todas sus clases estaban escritas palabra por palabra en una página en Internet, ya luego averiguaría dónde para conseguirlas y estudiar. Según me habían dicho, el profesor Binns cada año daba las mismas clases y que un grupo de alumnos había grabado la cátedra y luego había transcrito el contenido dejándolo disponible para el alumnado siguiente y así sucesivamente.

La última hora fue la peor de todas, Lenguaje con Snape, ¡valla forma de terminar la semana!, al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que al salir vería a Hermione y luego iríamos a pasar la tarde en el Parque de diversiones con Lily y Luna. Pensando en que la hora de tortura con Snape terminaría pronto y que podría reunirme con Hermione, pude pasar por alto los insultos provenientes de Snape, quien no sólo me insultaba a mí, sino a todos los Gryffindor, creo que si no hubiese sido por Ginny que me contuvo de abrir la boca, le habría dicho unas cuantas verdades a Snape y me habría ido con unos cuántos puntos menos a la Dirección, pero al menos me hubiese ido con la satisfacción de haber insultado a Snape, pero me contuve. De igual forma presté atención a la clase, fue un leve repaso del **género narrativo** y su estructura. Tomé algunos apuntes sabiendo que me serían útiles.

"El texto narrativo de divide en tres partes; **Introducción, Desarrollo o Nudo **y** Desenlace o Conclusión.** La **Introducción** presenta a los personajes, el espacio en que se desarrolla la trama y el problema a tratar. El **Desarrollo, **representa el cómo se desenvuelve la historia, las posibles soluciones al problema y se dan a conocer más aspectos de los personajes que pueden ayudar a desencadenar el final, y finalmente está la **Conclusión o desenlace,** que es donde se muestra la solución al conflicto, donde se despiden los personajes y se da fin a la historia.

El texto narrativo, puede dividirse también en una estructura interna y en otra externa.

La **estructura externa,** corresponde a la división de un texto en capítulos, mientras que la **estructura interna,** corresponde al narrador, el espacio y el tiempo, en que se desarrolla la historia.

**Tipos de narrador:**

***Narrador omnisciente: **Este narrador tiene conocimiento absoluto de los hechos, pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes. Está siempre en 3ª persona. (Él, ellos)

***Narrador protagonista:** Aquí el que relata la historia es quien vive la acción, es el punto objetivo de visión del mismo protagonista, por lo que esta narración se encuentra en 1ª persona. Este narrador tiene solamente un conocimiento parcial de la situación, ya que no puede conocer los pensamientos ni sentimientos de los demás personajes ni tampoco puede llegar a conocer los hechos que no ha vivido o presenciado.

***Narrador testigo: **Este narrador, es un observador de los hechos, ve todo desde afuera, pero no tiene mayor conocimiento de la situación, tiene conocimiento parcial de lo acontecido. Este narrador circula entre la 1ª y 3ª persona, ya que relata desde su propia visión lo ocurrido a otros.

El **espacio**, corresponde al o los espacios físicos en que se desarrolla la trama.

El **tiempo,** corresponde a la ubicación temporal de los hechos, ya sea pasado, presente o futuro.

En todo texto narrativo, debe respetarse, la coherencia y la concordancia a lo largo de toda la historia, como también es necesario tener conocimiento y completo manejo de lo que se está hablando"

Debo admitir que eso fue productivo, fue lo único rescatable de la clase, pero lo peor vino después. Poco antes de terminar la hora de clases, Snape entregó las notas de aquella composición que tuvimos que hacer el primer día. Dio las notas una por una en voz alta y fue de mejor a peor nota, la mía, estaba entre las últimas, si no hubiese sabido de antemano que Snape descuenta puntaje por narración y ortografía y que además, yo soy pésimo en ellas, hubiese llegado a pensar, que Snape me había puesto tan mala nota, sólo porque le caigo mal.

Pero bien sabía yo que me lo merecía, así que sólo agaché la cabeza, aunque claro, Snape no pudo evitar reírse de mí en compañía de Malfoy y de otros Slytherin, me dije a mí mismo que debía evitarlos, hacerme el sordo y sobre todo el mudo, pero cuando Snape dijo algo sobre que debería aprovechar de otra forma el tiempo con mi "noviecita", se salvó de un golpe sólo porque tocaron el timbre dando termino a las clases y porque Neville y Ginny me agarraron de los brazos al entender mis intenciones.

Preferí salir rápido de ahí y buscar a Hermione, la vi salir de su aula y me escondí en un pasillo, cuando pasó a mi lado la tomé de un brazo y la besé, olvidándome así de todas los malos ratos que había tenido en la mañana. Nos fuimos a almorzar y nos pusimos de acuerdo con Luna para ir a buscarla a su casa y luego ir al parque, ella y mi hermana ya habían almorzado, por lo que Lily nos esperó afuera y al salir a buscarla para irnos a casa y cambiarnos el uniforme, mi sangre comenzó a hervir de nuevo. Lily estaba hablando animadamente con un joven, al parecer de su misma casa, pero él se veía mayor que mi hermana, por lo que no eran compañeros, en eso no había nada de malo, pero la forma en que él miraba a mi hermanita dejaba mucho que desear de sus intenciones. Cuando llegamos junto a ellos, Hermione habló a Lily, seguramente intuyendo que si yo hablaba no sería lo apropiado por lo tenso que me encontraba, mi hermana se despidió del tal Christian con un beso en la mejilla, ella se acercó a nosotros, pero se la quedó viendo por mucho más tiempo, hasta que se cruzó con mi mirada, él se recogió de hombros y siguió su camino, aún así no podía dejar de sentirme sobreprotector con Lily, es un niña aún. Le pregunté a Lily sobre Christian, me dijo que la estaba invitando a unirse al equipo de natación y el que Hermione también formara parte del equipo podría ser algo bueno, así podría llegar a conocer mejor a Christian y ver cuales son sus intenciones con Lily. Resultó ser que Hermione no lo conocía más que de vista y para colmos, mi hermana me da un sermón sobre que no debo ser celoso _"No veas cosas donde no las hay"_, eso me quedó dando vueltas, ella tenía razón, puede que desconfíe de ellos, pero de mi hermana nunca, lo mismo ocurriría con Hermione, ella no me da motivos para desconfiar, y los celos son señal de inseguridades y desconfianzas, yo no tengo motivos para estar celoso, ni por mi hermana ni por Hermione, aunque eso no quita que siempre las protegeré, pero creo que me limitaré un poco, sólo un poco.

El viaje a casa fue bastante corto, Hermione nos dejó a Lily y a mí en casa y ella se fue, para cambiarse y dejar su auto, luego la pasaríamos a buscar en mi auto.

Al entrar a casa no encontramos a nadie, sólo una nota de mamá que nos deseaba que pasásemos un lindo día en el parque y que nos cuidásemos.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente de ropa y fuimos en busca de Hermione, apenas llegué toqué la bocina y bajé para recibirla, se veía hermosa. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiese y nos fuimos en busca de la casa de Luna, nos costó bastante llegar, pero finalmente la encontramos sin necesidad de llamarla para confirmar la dirección. Ella subió rápidamente y en no más de 20 minutos, estábamos en el estacionamiento del Parque.

Bajamos e hicimos la fila para comprar nuestras entradas, estuvimos cerca de 20 minutos más y por fin pudimos entrar. Estaba absolutamente lleno de gente, sin duda para subir a alguna entretención tendríamos que esperar bastante.

- ¿A qué juego vamos primero?- pregunté a las chicas.

- A la casa del terror- dijo Lily. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, yo ya había estado en la casa del terror, no era gran cosa, te subías a un carrito y te paseas por una casa en la que van apareciendo infinidades de cosas que debiesen asustarte, pero son tan falsas que terminan dándote risa.

Caminamos hasta "La Casa del Terror", noté que de camino pasamos por "La Casa embrujada", les diría luego a las chicas que pasáramos ahí también. Al llegar a la fila de la Casa del Terror, no había mucha gente, por lo que avanzamos rápido, pero me llamó la atención que cuando estábamos esperando nuestro turno para entrar, se abrió una puerta y un grupo de alrededor 10 personas salió gritando y se les veía realmente asustados, al parecer esta no era la misma Casa del Terror que yo conocía o quizás ellos eran demasiado asustadizos. Cuando llegó nuestro turno de entrar, a Lily y a Luna por poco y las dejan afuera, tuvieron que mostrar sus credenciales para que comprobaran que tenían más de 12 años. Nos dividieron en grupos de 10 y un hombre disfrazado de zombi, nos empezó a dar las instrucciones.

- No fotos, no videos, no se separen, no suelten a la persona que va delante, deberán ir en fila uno tras otro sujetándose de los hombros, no deben soltarse ni mucho menos quedarse atrás, el que se queda atrás, ha firmado su propia sentencia de muerte, por lo que si no son lo suficientemente valientes, pueden salir ya- nadie se movió, todos estábamos estáticos escuchando las instrucciones, además su voz, daba algo de miedo, era un buen actor.

Entramos y llegamos a un cuarto completamente oscuro, apenas podías distinguir a quien estaba delante de ti, afirmé mi agarre en los hombros de Hermione y fue entonces, que me di cuenta que detrás de mí no había ninguna persona, yo cerraba el grupo, traté de no alarmarme, esto es todo falso, me relajé, pero casi inmediatamente di un salto porque me asusté cuando un televisor se encendió en uno de los rincones. Era una grabación, en la que aparecía la marioneta de la película "El juego del miedo (SAW)", la marioneta prácticamente repitió las mismas instrucciones del zombi, sólo que agregó _"El juego comienza ya" _con su grave voz.

Tras escuchar a la marioneta, el grupo comenzó a avanzar, debíamos avanzar por un pasillo demasiado estrecho, de no más de medio metro de ancho, hacía bastante frío, pese a que afuera hacía mucho calor y estaba todo totalmente oscuro, aunque a veces podías distinguir algunos destellos de luz, que chocaban contra la pared dando la impresión de que estas, estaban manchadas con sangre. De pronto, el grupo se detuvo, miré alrededor para conocer el motivo y vi que el pasillo ahí era más amplio, dando entrada a la simulación de una parte de un dormitorio, había un mueble donde habían fotografías y algunos adornos decorativos y en la esquina, había de espaldas a nosotros una mujer sentada en una mecedora, me llamó la atención y esperé para ver que sucedería, de un momento a otro, la mujer comenzó a hablar, no recuerdo exactamente sus palabras, pero en el fondo, lo que nos pedía, era que nos fuésemos de ahí, de un rápido movimiento, la silla se giró y pudimos ver que ella estaba amarrada y tenía algunos cortes en la piel de sus brazos, cuello y cara, estaba tan absorto viendo sus heridas, que apenas fui conciente de que la mujer comenzó a gritar:

- "¡Corran! ¡Jason está aquí y viene por ustedes! ¡Corran, corran!"

La mujer siguió llorando mientras gritaba, el grupo reaccionó de forma muy lenta a la súplica de la mujer, pero cuando a mi espalda se abrió una puerta que no había notado y desde ella salió Jason haciendo funcionar una motosierra, no tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo para comenzar a correr y a gritar, podía sentir a Jason a sólo pasos de mí, correr por el oscuro y estrecho pasillo se hacía difícil, más aún sabiendo que no debes soltarte de la persona que va delante y sabiendo también que atrás de ti va corriendo un asesino en serie armado con una motosierra, ficción o no, en aquel momento se veía muy, muy real. Corriendo llegamos hasta otro lugar, este estaba más iluminado y podías ver claramente una cama, las luces se encendieron dejando ver perfectamente la replica de la habitación, había muy poca decoración, la mayoría eran elementos católicos, como cruces, santos, rosarios, etc., en la cama había una mujer, estaba amarrada y su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada, reconocí inmediatamente la película, "El Exorcista", motivo de varias pesadillas de niño, cuando la vi por casualidad una vez en la TV.

La mujer en la cama empezó a retorcerse y a hablar en un extraño lenguaje, luego pidió al primero de la fila que se le acercara y dijese su nombre, un hombre de más o menos 22 o 23 años se acercó tímidamente y dijo su nombre, supongo, pues yo no alcancé a oír nada, aún estaba algo preocupado por si aparecía Jason tras de mí, pero ya no se escuchaba la motosierra, por lo que asumí que él no entraba en el territorio de "Regan". Escuché que Regan pedía al hombre que hablase más fuerte, se notaba en su tono de voz que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, poco a poco comenzó a gritar más y más fuerte, se movía como si en realidad estuviese poseída; la cama comenzó a elevarse lentamente frente a nuestros ojos y entonces, sus manos se soltaron de sus ataduras e hizo ademán de saltar sobre nosotros si no la dejábamos tranquila. El grupo nuevamente comenzó a correr por el oscuro pasillo entre gritos y tropiezos, así fue como llegamos a lo que parecía ser la vitrina de una juguetería, pero sólo habían muñecas y todas tenían cortes en la cara, algunas tenían los ojos colgando, otras estaban calvas y otras estaban mutiladas, mientras seguía mi escrutinio a la habitación, vi que desde la oscuridad apareció un muñeco, este caminaba por sí sólo, también lo reconocí "Chuky", protagonista de las pesadillas de Lily, me asomé un poco hacia delante para poder verla, no alcancé a verla, pues sentí algo frío y filoso en mi estómago, la punta de un cuchillo amenazaba con atravesar mi polera y llegar hasta mis entrañas.

El hombrecito de no más de 90 cms de alto, estaba a mi lado y sostenía el cuchillo, tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, desee que Lily no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero mis deseos se vieron truncados cuando la oí murmurar asustada mi nombre.

- "Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar- empezó el muñeco con una gruesa voz- han venido hasta aquí y han molestado mi trabajo. Tienen 3 segundos para salir de aquí, o de lo contrario, los mataré uno por uno y no tendré compasión- mientras decía esto, comenzó a caminar junto a la fila, amenazando de vez en cuando con el cuchillo- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Corran por sus vidas si es que las aprecian!"

El grupo comenzó a moverse y yo gracias a mi posición, pude escuchar como comenzaba a contar fuertemente "¡Uno… Dos…Tres!" Sé perfectamente que mucho antes de empezar a decir dos, él ya venía corriendo detrás, podía sentir como el cuchillo se clavaba en mi espalda, pero no era doloroso, más bien molesto, pero igual me había asustado. Nuevamente nos vimos corriendo por el pasillo oscuro y llegamos a lo que parecía ser un mesón quirúrgico para realizar autopsias, en el mesón estaba el tronco de una persona, con sus órganos completamente expuestos debido a la incisión que presentaba, la cabeza de la persona aún se sostenía al tronco, alrededor, habían otras partes de la anatomía humana, como brazos, piernas, manos, pies, algunos órganos sueltos individualmente, pude reconocer pulmones, un corazón, un páncreas. De pronto, desde detrás del mesón apareció un hombre, vestido con un blanco delantal, que estaba teñido en gran parte de escarlata, en su mano llevaba un enorme cuchillo, casi tan grande como el que había visto hace poco en las manos de "Chuky". El hombre comenzó a acercarse al grupo mientras enarbolaba el cuchillo, no presté atención a lo que decía, pues justo cuando él hombre con aspecto de "Científico Loco" comenzó a hablar, la cabeza que estaba en el mesón, comenzó a moverse y a abrir ojos y boca, estaba yo totalmente concentrado tratando de averiguar cómo podían hacer funcionar aquello, pues el mesón era bastante delgado y dudaba de que abajo hubiese algún mecanismo electrónico que permitiese el movimiento y como dije ya, estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que todos corrían nuevamente y no me quedó de otra más que seguirlos a través del pasillo y llegamos a lo que parecía el fin de la travesía, pues podía verse algo de claridad y una puerta al fondo, íbamos corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando de la nada aparece a nuestra derecha un payaso con un rostro para nada amigable y nos comenzó a seguir hasta que salimos al exterior completamente asustados. El payaso obviamente había logrado el objetivo de asustarnos, pues contó con el factor sorpresa. Debo aceptar que me asusté mucho y que la pasé bastante bien, la casa logra el objetivo, definitivamente. Mientras trataba de regular mi respiración, sentí que alguien me abrazaba fuertemente y hundía su rostro en mi pecho, sentí como mi polera se mojaba así que asumí que ese alguien estaba llorando, no fue necesario que mirara para saber quien era, mi dulce hermanita se apretaba cada vez más a mí y le escuchaba decir entre sollozos algo así como _"Me dio mucho miedo Harry, pensé que te haría algo"_, la abracé y besé su cabeza tratando de consolarla, Hermione por otro lado se veía también muy asustada, pero ella estaba abrazando a Luna quien también sollozaba abrazada a mi novia.

- Tranquila Lily, era sólo un juego, tú sabes que nada de esto era real, además tu quisiste entrar- le dije haciendo círculos en su espalda para poder calmarla.

- Sí sé Harry, pero yo pensé que era esa casa del terror donde todo es demasiado falso y te ríes en lugar de asustarte- no pude evitar sonreír, yo había tenido el mismo pensamiento.

-Pero ya pasó, vayamos a otro juego antes de que se haga tarde.

La abracé por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a Luna y Hermione, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a ellas, un nuevo grupo de personas salió gritando y el payaso salió con ellas. Luna al ver al payaso dio tal grito que hizo que varias personas voltearan a verla algo asustados, Luna volvió a romper en sollozos y tratamos de sacarla de ahí, Lily entre susurros me comentó que Luna tenía fobia a los payasos. Llegamos hasta una banca y nos sentamos para esperar a que Luna se relajara y olvidara el encuentro con el payaso.

- ¡Harry, Hermione!- escuché una familiar voz a lo lejos.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¡Hola!- nos dijo animadamente el pelirrojo llegando a nuestro lado- No creí que fuese a verlos acá, con lo gra…- detuvo lo que fuese que iba a decir al notar a Luna llorando- ¿Luna, qué pasa?

Ron se acercó a Luna y le acarició la cabeza, ella alzó la cabeza y al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos casi inmediatamente y siguió sollozando, pero ya más calmada. Pude ver que Lily y Hermione se miraban y se sonreían entre ellas de forma bastante cómplice, aunque era algo que no me interesaba mayormente, debían ser cosas de mujeres.

- Hermione, ven aquí conmigo- le dije, señalando mis piernas para que se sentara y dejar espacio a Ron para que se sentara con Luna.

- ¿Tuviste miedo Harry?- me preguntó Hermione sentándose en mis piernas y abrazándome por el cuello.

- Un poco- admití- ¿y tú?

- Bastante, sobre todo cuando vi que ese apestoso muñeco te puso el cuchillo.

- Ni siquiera tenía filo- le dije, para tranquilizarla, aunque de todas formas era verdad.

- ¿Entraron a la casa del terror?- preguntó Ron algo alarmado, mientras aún acunaba a Luna entre sus brazos.

- Sí- admitió Lily en voz baja.

- ¿No sabían que Luna tiene miedo a los payasos?- nos preguntó bruscamente.

- Nos acabamos de enterar- le dije- aunque saberlo no hubiera servido, no sabíamos que había un payaso dentro de la casa, ni siquiera sabíamos que fuese todo tan real, esperábamos maniquíes, cosas plásticas o de cartón, no algo de carne y hueso- dije en defensa nuestra.

- Tienes razón, es primera vez que entran a ese juego, todo era sorpresa para ustedes.

- ¿Viniste con Lavender?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- No, vine con su hermano. Lavender iba a salir con Padma a hacer "cosas de chicas". Christian se quedó comprando unas bebidas, fue ahí cuando los vi- al oír el nombre recordé al amigo de mi hermana y gracias a Dios, ya tenía superada esa parte de los celos o al menos controlada- ¡Mira, ahí viene Christian!

Ron hizo señas a alguien y miré en esa dirección para ver a quién, ¡valla sorpresa! Era el mismo Christian que había estado hablando con Lily. Mi hermana ya lo había visto y también le hacía señas con la mano. Yo respiré tranquilamente hasta relajarme, ayudado por las manos de Hermione que estaba acariciando lentamente mi cabeza, relajándome cada vez más, le agradecí el gesto besándola levemente.

- Hola, soy Christian- se presentó al llegar.

- Harry- le respondí y acepté el apretón de manos que ofrecía, al menos parecía un buen chico.

- ¿Por qué vinieron al Parque?- preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja, ella sospechaba algo y la verdad, es que también yo.

- No teníamos nada mejor que hacer- respondió Christian encogiéndose de hombres, pero sin despegar la mirada de Lily. Pude ver que ya no la veía de la misma forma que en la mañana, no hay de qué alarmarse, me dije a mí mismo.

- ¿Quieren quedarse con nosotros?- se escuchó la cantarina voz de Luna ¿Cuándo había dejado de llorar?

- ¡Claro!- dijo Ron bastante animado- ¿No les molesta verdad?- nos preguntó a mí y a Hermione.

- Para nada- respondió mi novia con una sonrisa- ¿verdad Harry?

- No… o sea, no molestan, pueden quedarse con nosotros, no hay problema- les respondí.

- Entonces, vallamos a otro juego- dijo Lily- ¡Pero qué no sea la casa del terror!

Todos reímos y caminamos buscando una nueva atracción, llegamos hasta los autos chocadores y nos dispusimos a hacer la fila, los seis estábamos animadamente hablando. Ron parecía llevarse bastante bien con Luna, él reía de cada una de las locuras de la rubia y ella también festejaba las bromas del pelirrojo. Por otra parte, Lily y Christian también parecía que se llevaban bien y debo reconocer que él ahora me cae bastante bien, creo que cometí un gran error al prejuzgarlo, normalmente no hago eso, pero me comporté como el hermano sobreprotector y celoso, ahora podía ver mi gran error.

- ¿En qué piensas Harry?- me preguntó Hermione.

- En que Christian me cae bien- le dije bajito, ella sonrió y me besó. Yo iba a profundizar el beso, pero sentí que alguien tiraba de Hermione hacia atrás.

- ¡Hermione!- escuché una voz masculina justo detrás de mi novia. Levanté la mirada y lo vi, justo frente a mí, taladrándome con la mirada y con una mano en el hombro de mi novia, estaba el ex de Hermione, el famoso John.

**

* * *

****N/A****:**

Hola!, sé que el cap es cortito, pero no tenía tiempo de escribir más, además creo que está precisa, con todo lo necesario ¿o no?

La experiencia en la casa del terror es completamente mía, así fue la forma en que lo viví, aunque yo no iba última, pero sí penúltima y Chuky sí me enterró el cuchillo, ¡Me dio miedo!

Traté de no hacer este capítulo tan cursi, créanme que yo no soy así, para nada, pero cuando estoy escribiendo me transformo y la extra cursi que llevo dentro se libera y escribe por mí.

Aquí no hubo clase de ortografía por parte de Hermione, pero sí, un pequeño recordatorio de lo que es el género narrativo, que vino de la clase de nuestro querido y recordado Snape. Si alguien observa algún error en la descripción que dí, por favor me lo hace saber, porque eso es lo poco que recuerdo de género narrativo, pero no creo estar mal, pues el fin de semana estuve ayudando a mi hermana a corregir unos trabajos y era justamente esto lo que debía revisar, por lo que mi hermana me dio un pequeño repaso. Mientras revisaba los trabajos, me acordé de este fic, y de lo bien que le haría a esos niñitos leer esta historia, para ver si arreglan aunque sea un poco la ortografía. Porque era justo como dice mi hermanita Pupy, eran HORRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS, a un niño le conté más de 100 errores y no eran más de 700 palabras.

Aprovecho también el espacio, para recordarles y aconsejarles, que deben hacer diferenciación entre **"ahí"**, **"hay"** y **"ay"**. El primero señala un lugar ( AHÍ está la goma); el segundo, es derivado del verbo **haber** ( No HAY clases mañana); y el tercero, se usa como una onomatopeya, un sonido que puede ser usado como grito, queja, dolor, etc. ( ¡AY! ¡Mi brazo!) .

También deben tener cuidado con el verbo **haber** en todas sus derivaciones, sobre todo en las que participan en una perífrasis verbal, o sea, cuando se encuentran dos verbos seguidos, ejemplo "**He tenido**", aquí están los verbos **haber** y **tener, **como consejo y "trampa", por decirlo de alguna manera, cuando anteponer un **ha** o un **he** a otro verbo, sólo deben identificar en el segundo verbo la terminación **ado**, **edo** o **ido**.

Creo que por hoy es todo o terminaré haciendo una nota de autor más larga que el capítulo.

Disculpen si no he respondido sus review, pero no he tenido oportunidad, además… esperaba más reviews en el capítulo pasado, pero supongo que la mayoría debe estar de vacaciones, me alegro por ellos, yo por mi parte no sé si tendré algún descanso, ya que con esto de haber estado tantos días enferma, me atrasé bastante.

Esperaré sus comentarios y en el próximo capítulo sí que les pondré lo que les prometí el capítulo pasado y ya cuando terminemos con eso, empezaré con el uso correcto de las letras.

Un beso a todos.

Cariños

**JaNnYtA**


	10. Día del Terror II parte

Capítulo 10: "Día del terror" Segunda Parte

Harry acababa de confesarme que Christian le caía bien, yo ya había notado todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en controlar sus celos para no molestar a Lily, él había notado ya que Christian no tenía malas intenciones con su hermana y que ella podía comportarse y ser capaz de controlar la situación; él confiaba en ella y eso me agradaba. Me acerqué para besarlo, apenas alcancé a rozar sus labios cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mí, al tiempo que una voz muy conocida, pero que no escuchaba en meses decía mi nombre a mí espalda.

Me alegró escucharlo, pero me desagradó su interrupción, me giré rápidamente a verlo y así saludarlo y reprocharle su interrupción, no tenía por qué haberse comportado así; pero valla sorpresa me llevé cuando me giré, él no me estaba viendo a mí, estaba prácticamente matando a Harry con la mirada, no me gustó para nada su actitud. Decidí intervenir y ¿qué mejor que saludando?

- ¡John! ¡Qué sorpresa!- lo saludé dándole un breve abrazo, estaba algo molesta con él por la imprudente interrupción y por la forma en que miraba a Harry, pero aún así es mi amigo, me alegra verlo, pero tampoco quiero que Harry piense mal.

- Hola Ratoncito- él respondió a mi saludo con el apodo que me tenía cuando éramos novios. Eso fue bastante incómodo, me solté de su abrazo y me apreté en el pecho de Harry, quien inmediatamente me abrazó por la cintura y me apretó más hacía él.

- John, él es mi novio Harry. Harry, él es John.

- Mucho gusto John- para mi sorpresa, Harry acercó su mano a John y su voz se escuchaba bastante calmada y amistosa. Lo miré de reojo para comprobar que tenía una sonrisa sincera al saludar. Lo contrario a cómo saludó John.

Por un breve momento me dediqué a observar a John, físicamente no había cambiado mucho, para empezar sus ojos marrones, me gustaba el color de estos porque tenían un brillo especial que hacía que el color cambiase según la luz y las emociones. Lo observé con más detenimiento, tenía el cabello de color negro y lo llevaba muy corto, como siempre; creo que había crecido unos centímetros más desde la última vez que lo vi, fácilmente llegaba al 1.75 mt, seguía siendo delgado, pero podía notarse que su cuerpo estaba completamente marcado por su musculatura. Estaba algo bronceado, lo que hacía que su moreno color de piel luciese aún más llamativo; su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, deslumbrante, pero ya no tenía ese efecto en mí; quizás debido a lo molesta que me encontraba con él en aquel momento o seguramente se debía a que definitivamente la presencia de Harry opacaba la de cualquier otro hombre, al menos para mí. Él seguía siendo muy atractivo, pero en mí sólo estaba el sentimiento de amistad, ya no quedaba nada de aquel sentimiento que alguna vez creí era amor, nada en comparación a lo que me ocurre con Harry.

- ¿Qué haces en Londres? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- le pregunté, mientras Harry afirmaba su abrazo en mí al tener que avanzar en la fila, John avanzó con nosotros.

- Estoy terminando mis vacaciones y creí que sería bueno pasar a saludarte antes de volver a New York, estaré en Londres al menos una semana. Tengo todo planeado para que pasemos tiempo juntos.- lo miré incrédula, ¿cómo que tenía planes para pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Acaso no se dio por enterado que tengo novio y que yo no estoy de vacaciones como él?

- Nos encantará pasar tiempo contigo John- le dijo Harry- aunque espero hayas tomado en cuenta que nosotros ya comenzamos las clases y no tenemos mucho tiempo para desperdiciar- poco a poco salía el Harry celoso, en parte me alegré de ello, pues John se estaba comportando como si Harry no estuviese presente.

- Hermione jamás desperdiciaría el tiempo conmigo- habló mi ex con voz bastante tensa. En los años de conocerlo, jamás lo había visto así.

- Ella nunca desperdicia su tiempo- contraatacó Harry.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste John?- le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

- En la madrugada, estoy viajando con algunos amigos; de hecho deben estar por ahí en algún lugar- dijo mirando alrededor- estábamos por subir a la montaña rusa y te vi venir hacia acá y quise saludarte, aunque tenía pensado ir a visitarte mañana, hoy te llamé y dejé dicho que llamaría más tarde ¿Recibiste el mensaje?

- No- no sé por qué mentí, pero algo me dijo que en ese momento, era mejor ocultar que había visto el aviso de la llamada de John. Sentí los labios de Harry dejando un beso en mi cuello al tiempo que me empujaba para seguir avanzando, ya pronto sería nuestro turno para subir a los autos chocadores.

- ¿Entrarás con nosotros?- preguntó Harry a John mientras señalaba hacia los autos.

- ¡Claro, no me lo perdería!- dijo John, con una mirada que me dio mucho miedo.

-¡Hermione!- escuché la voz de Lily llamarme de adelante, tuve algo de miedo en dejar a estos dos solos, pero quería salir de ahí, el ambiente era demasiado tenso.

Caminé hasta donde estaba Lily y Christian, ambos estaban hablando sobre el equipo de natación y me querían para hablar de eso. Al menos por unos cinco minutos pude casi olvidarme de que mi novio y mi ex novio tenían a mi espalda, una batalla de letales miradas.

Cuando regresé con ellos, ninguno se miraba, ambos desviaban la mirada a ningún lado en especial. Me puse al lado de mi novio e inmediatamente la atención se centró en mí, odiaba realmente esto, el día poco a poco tendía a tornarse gris.

- Así que… ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?- preguntó John interesado.

- Un par de días- le respondió Harry sin mirarlo, pero con la mirada clavada en mí, tratando silenciosamente de calmar mis nervios. Aún me sorprende que en tan poco tiempo ya sepamos leer nuestros sentimientos y comprendernos con sólo una mirada. Apreté su mano para indicarle que estaba bien.

- Eso es muy poco tiempo- comentó John luego de un rato- Y… ¿hace mucho que se conocen?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, a Harry lo conozco de apenas una semana y ya soy su novia, John ha sido mi amigo por más de seis años y durante al menos cuatro meses estuvo tratando de llamar mi atención para que yo por fin aceptase salir con él y luego fuese su novia. ¿Qué diría si le digo la verdad sobre Harry y yo? Estaba pensando en una respuesta sincera y recordé lo de los álbumes, lo que nuestras madres nos habían dicho y sobre todo… recordé la sensación que tengo siempre que estoy con Harry, que lo conozco de toda la vida.

- Nos conocemos de toda la vida- no fue mi voz la que respondió, fue Harry. Me sonrojé y no pude evitar sonreírle, abrazarlo fuertemente y besarlo apasionadamente, lo besé con una pasión que hasta ahora, nunca habíamos alcanzado.

Las voces de Luna y Ron anunciando que ya era nuestro turno para subir a los autos chocadores interrumpió el maravilloso beso. Harry afirmó su frente en la mía y me miró con intensidad, compartiendo silenciosamente conmigo este mágico momento. Alguien pasó bruscamente por nuestro lado rompiendo la conexión de nuestras miradas. Al girar mi cabeza vi que era John quien se había adelantado y ahora estaba tomando lugar en su auto. Harry tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir a un auto, creí que subiría conmigo, pero luego de darme un pequeño beso, vi que caminó parsimoniosamente a otro auto, en su rostro llevaba una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que iba dedicada a John.

Llevábamos ya cerca de cinco minutos en los autos y lo único que éramos capaces de hacer, era mirar la lucha que tenían Harry y John, ambos se seguían y chocaban monstruosamente sus autos, nosotros sólo tratábamos de no estar cerca de su punto de impacto, ya Luna había sufrido las consecuencias de aquello y aún afirmaba su cuello en una mueca de dolor.

Las miradas entre John y Harry de verdad daban miedo, obviamente no éramos los únicos en el juego y ya la gente había empezado a esquivarlos notando la tensión entre ellos. Yo estaba prácticamente en el medio, tratando de ver qué podía hacer para poder calmarlos, bien sabía que lo que debía hacer era tomar a Harry e irnos lejos de John, por otro lado, John es un gran amigo, al que hace mucho tiempo no veía y me gustaría compartir más tiempo con él, pero es algo que por ahora, es mejor evitar.

Agradecidamente los minutos pasaron luego y se acabó nuestro tiempo en la atracción, yo bajé rápidamente y me reuní con Ron, Luna, Lily y Christian que me miraban divertidos, ellos también habían notado la tensión entre Harry y John, asumo que Ron los puso al tanto de la identidad de John. Ellos no se llevaban muy bien, cuando John estuvo en Hogwarts era parte de Slytherin, por lo que eran rivales dentro y fuera de la cancha de futbol, pues mi ex novio también es apasionado por este deporte.

Harry llegó hasta mí y me abrazó por la cintura, le hice notar mi enojo soltándome de su agarre, él sólo me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y tomó mi mano entendiendo que yo aún estaba algo molesta.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, en busca de una nueva atracción a la que entrar, optamos por una montaña rusa, gracias a Dios no había muchas personas en la fila por lo que pudimos subir inmediatamente; ya me había olvidado que John venía con nosotros, pero cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mí y me sentaba en uno de los asientos y luego se acomodaba a mi lado, caí en cuenta que mi ex novio aún estaba rondando. Iba a pararme y sentarme con Harry, pero en eso llegó uno de los encargados y me afirmó la protección del juego, busqué a Harry con la mirada y lo vi aún en la fila, esperando a entrar al siguiente turno. Su mirada estaba completamente llena de rabia, traté de disculparme con una mirada pero dudo que haya alcanzado a ver algo pues en aquel instante el carro comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sentí como se inclinaba, lo que me indicó que estábamos en altura. Pude ver hacia abajo y una sensación de vértigo atacó mi estómago, de pronto, un fuerte roce indicó que pronto comenzaría el verdadero recorrido de la montaña. No pude reprimir un grito que se oyó como un lastimero sollozo, John aprovechó de tomar mi mano fuertemente y yo no estaba en condiciones de soltarla. El carro se movía a una velocidad de miedo, mi pelo suelto volaba libre, mis mejillas titilaban casi dolorosamente debido a la velocidad, de un momento a otro me vi de cabeza y tuve miedo de caer, agradecí la presencia de los protectores que envolvían mi cuerpo manteniéndome segura dentro del carro, carro que a su vez, comenzó un recorrido en espiral que me tuve por milésimas de segundo intercalando mi posición. El recorrido del carro terminaría pronto o eso esperaba, pero me equivoqué, al llegar al final de las líneas, el carro comenzó su retroceso manteniéndonos a todos de espaldas, eso aumentó aún más el vértigo haciendo que sintiese ligeras ganas de vomitar. Me sentía pálida y mareada y lo único que quería era una cama donde dormir y los fuertes brazos de Harry sosteniéndome.

Supongo que quizás me desmayé, pero sentí unos pequeños tirones alrededor de mi cuerpo que me sacaron del carro, alguien me estaba abrazando fuertemente, pero no eran los brazos que yo quería.

- ¡Hermione!- escuché una voz lejana que me llamaba- ¡Suéltala! ¡Yo me encargo de cuidar a mi novia!- después de eso, sentí que tiraban de mí de un lado a otro y caí en la inconciencia.

- ¡Vamos cariño, despierta!- alguien tocaba suavemente mi frente y mis mejillas, era un tacto cálido y electrificante- ¡Hermione, vamos!

- ¿Harry?- mi voz se escuchaba lejana y rasposa.

- ¡Hermione! Ya despertaste, estaba tan preocupado por ti.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Dónde estoy?- me senté en la cama y miré alrededor, estábamos en una habitación que supuse sería la enfermería del parque, mi cabeza dolía y tenía mi garganta seca y adolorida.

- Te mareaste en la montaña rusa, te desmayaste y…- Harry desvió la vista, algo me estaba ocultando- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- No estoy segura, subí a la montaña rusa y John subió conmigo, luego no lo sé, recuerdo que alguien me llamaba y que me tironeaban y no recuerdo nada más hasta ahora.

- Sí, eso pasó. Hermione, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, pero estaba preocupado por ti y él no te soltaba y fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer… Hermione, yo…- Harry estaba nervioso, se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por su cuello y por el pelo desordenándolo cada vez más.

- Harry, dime qué has hecho y explícame bien el por qué y luego me dices dónde estamos y dónde están los demás.

- Está bien, cuando el recorrido de la montaña rusa terminó, John te tomó en brazos y salió corriendo lejos de todos nosotros, yo empecé a correr y a gritarte, pero no me respondías, cuando llegué junto a John, vi que estabas desmayada y pedí a John que dejaras que yo te cargara, porque soy tu novio y has venido conmigo al parque, pero él se alejó otra vez corriendo, por eso no encontré otra solución que darle un buen golpe en la nariz y así pude tomarte en mis brazos y traerte a la enfermería, has estado casi quince minutos dormida, la enfermera dijo que estabas bien, que sólo necesitabas descansar para pasar el mareo y que pronto despertarías. A John, no lo he vuelto a ver, los demás siguen recorriendo el parque y tú y yo estamos en la enfermería y si quieres podemos irnos, Ron puede llevar a Luna y a Lily. ¿No estás molesta porque golpee a John?

- La verdad es que no Harry, me alegra que lo hicieras, cuando terminó la montaña rusa, lo único que quería era estar contigo y si como tú dices, John no ha respetado que estoy contigo, creo que esta era una buena forma de demostrarlo, pero espero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quisiera que andes por ahí golpeando a la gente.

- No te preocupes por ello, no lo volveré a hacer, sólo lo hice ahora porque estaba de verdad preocupado por ti. Sinceramente te digo que él no me inspira celos, sé que me quieres y que no hay nada que temer en nuestra relación y como te he dicho, si lo he golpeado ha sido sólo porque no te soltaba y yo estaba preocupado y quería llevarte a la enfermería lo antes posible y él iba en dirección a los baños de hombres. Estoy seguro que si hubieses despertado ahí, estarías aún avergonzada.

- Es increíble lo mucho que me conoces Harry- lo abracé. Aún no puedo creer que tenga este hombre junto a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos?

- Nos vamos.

Harry me ayudó a bajar de la camilla, nos despedimos de la enfermera y fuimos a buscar a los chicos para avisarles que nosotros volvíamos a casa. Íbamos pasando cerca del patio de comida cuando vimos a John, él estaba con una hermosa rubia que sujetaba una bolsa con hielo en la nariz de John, Harry a mi lado comenzó a reír y me contagió. Seguimos caminando y encontramos a los chicos en la fila para subir al "Barco Pirata", de sólo pensar en subir a eso, me mareé otra vez.

Cuando les dimos la noticia de que nosotros volveríamos a casa, creí que ellos dirían que volverían con nosotros, pero los cuatro parecían bastante felices de seguir en el parque, los más entusiasmados eran Luna y Christian, pero Lily y Ron también se veían bastante entusiasmados. Luego de despedirnos y de que Harry encomendara muy bien a Lily y exigiera a Ron que cuidara de su hermanita y también de Luna y después de también pedir muy sutilmente a Christian que se mantuviera a cierta distancia de Lily, pudimos irnos.

Durante el viaje a casa me quedé dormida, cuando desperté, me encontraba en la habitación de Harry, él estaba acostado a mi lado leyendo el manual de ortografía, me alegra que se esté tomando esto en serio, si sigue así, muy pronto terminaremos con todas estas clases y podremos ocupar este tiempo en hacer más actividades juntos, pero el parque queda totalmente descartado.

- ¿Qué lees?- le pregunté haciendo que me mirara.

- Los **usos correctos de las mayúsculas**.

- ¿Algo interesante? Lee en voz alta para que pueda escuchar también.

- Cómo si te hiciera falta- me dijo con sarcasmo y luego me sonrió.

- Sólo lee- le exigí.

- Está bien. Se usa mayúscula en los siguientes casos:

1. En la primera palabra de un escrito.

2. En la primera palabra de cada párrafo.

3. Después de un punto.

4. Después de signos de admiración (exclamación) y de interrogación.

5. En nombres propios y apellidos. Ej. Cristóbal Colón; Simón Bolívar.

6. En el número romano de reyes, papas o siglos. Ej. Juan Pablo II; Enrique VIII; Siglo XX.

7. En nombres, apodos personales o atributos divinos. Ej. Reyes Católicos; El Libertador; El Redentor.

8. En épocas, períodos históricos o hechos históricos. Ej. La Conquista; La Revolución Francesa; Edad Media.

9. En la toponimia. Ej. Cordillera Central; Amazonas, Valparaíso, Londres.

10. Cuando el artículo o el adjetivo forma parte del nombre. Ej. Viña del Mar; La Habana; El Salvador.

11. En títulos que indican dignidad o autoridad. Ej. Director; Ministro; Embajador.

12. En los tratamientos (tratos sociales). Ej. Su Excelencia; Sra. o Srta.

13. En algunas abreviaturas. Ej. S.A. (Sociedad Anónima); P.O. (Por Orden).

14. Para los colectivos que significan sociedades y corporaciones. Ej. Gobierno Nacional; Banco Central; Universidad Austral.

15. En el nombre de Congresos y Certámenes, en títulos de leyes y cabecera de periódicos. Ej. Premio Nobel; Bienal de Sao Paulo; Ley Electoral.

16. En los títulos de obras de arte, de películas y de libros. En los títulos sin nombres propios es suficiente con la mayúscula de la primera palabra. Ej. La Venus de Milo; El Guernica; Los Diez Mandamientos.

17. En las siglas que expresan abreviadamente un organismo internacional o una nación. Ej. UNESCO; ONU; USA; URSS; OEA; OMS.

18. También se usa mayúscula en las siglas de empresas, entidades o sociedades. Ej. VIASA; IBERIA; TVE; BMW.

19. Por el contrario, en español se deben escribir con minúsculas los nombres de los días de la semana, de los meses y las estaciones del año. Ej. lunes, junio, verano.

- ¿Eso es todo?- le pregunté al notar que no seguía leyendo y que me estaba mirando.

- Sí, a menos que quieras agregar algo.

- No, nada que agregar. ¿Alguna duda?

- Ninguna. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- es tan dulce… tan preocupado.

- Sí, ya estoy mejor. Sigamos estudiando si quieres, hasta que llegue alguien.

- Me parece bien ¿Quieres algo de comer? Yo bajo a la cocina mientras tú revisas con qué podemos continuar.

- Bueno, una fruta está bien.

Harry se levantó y antes de salir me besó y me entregó el libro. Me puse a ver qué podríamos revisar ahora y los **signos de puntuación y los signos de exclamación e interrogación** me parecieron perfectos. Separé las páginas mientras escuchaba ruido en la cocina, el sonido del microondas llamó mi atención ¿Qué querría comer Harry? Yo sólo pedí una fruta, pero al parecer él tenía más hambre. Sentí pasos por las escaleras y casi enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry cargando una bandeja en la que había una gran fuente con fruta picada y otra fuente con palomitas. Había también dos tenedores y dos vasos de yogurt ¿Puede ser Harry más lindo? No lo creo, me sorprende cada vez más.

- Espero te gusten las palomitas, las traje para después, tienen caramelo- me dijo mientras me pasaba un tenedor y la fuente de frutas, él tomó el otro tenedor y sacó un trozo de manzana.

- Me encantan las palomitas. Gracias Harry, eres muy atento.

- Todo para ti- me dijo besando la punta de mi nariz- ¿Con qué seguimos Srta. Tutora?

- **Signos de puntuación y signos de exclamación e interrogación**- le respondí. Empezamos inmediatamente la clase, mezclamos los vasos de yogurt con la fruta y la comimos mientras avanzábamos en el estudio. Lo que vimos fue:

**Signos de Puntuación  
*** **Punto (.):** El punto es una pausa que indica que ha terminado una oración.  
**Clases de punto:**  
**Punto y seguido:** Se usa cuando se ha terminado una oración y se sigue escribiendo otra sobre el mismo tema.  
**Punto y aparte:** Se usa para indicar que ha finalizado un párrafo. Luego de este punto, se puede continuar hablando del tema anterior o bien, tratar un tema nuevo pero que guarda cierta relación con lo anterior.  
**Punto final:** Indica que ha acabado el escrito.

**Se escribe punto:**  
En las abreviaturas. Ej.: _Dr., Dra., Sr., Sra., Etc., Gdor_...

En las cantidades escritas con números para separar las unidades de mil y de millón.  
Ej.: _1.000, 1.000.000, 10.000.000_

*** Coma (,):** En sí, la coma no tiene una regla exacta para su uso; pero se puede explicar de todas formas.  
La coma se usa para aislar los vocativos que van en medio de las oraciones.  
Ej.: _Háganlo, caballeros, no se olviden._  
La coma también se usa para separar las palabras cuando se trata de una enumeración.  
Ej.: _Hay que traer tenedor, cuchara, cuchillo, platos, vasos, mantel_, etc.  
Ej.: _Yo les avise a Manuel, Rodrigo, Esteban_, etc.  
Para separar oraciones muy cortas pero con sentido completo.  
Ej.: _Búscalo, tráelo, ármalo. Anda, llega, vuelve._  
Para separar del resto de la oración una aclaración o explicación.  
Ej.: _El Sol, que ardía en donde sea, al atardecer cesó su temperatura._

***Dos puntos (:)**: Se escriben dos puntos para iniciar una enumeración.  
Ej.: _Las estaciones del año son cuatro: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno._  
En los encabezamientos de las cartas. Ej.: _Mi querido amigo:_  
En el saludo al comienzo de un discurso. Ej.: _Señoras y señores:_  
Para reproducir palabras textuales. Ej.: _Ya les dije el primer día: tengan mucho cuidado._  
Después de palabras o expresiones como: Por ejemplo, declaro, certifico, ordeno, expone, suplica. Ej.: _En la zona ecuatorial hay ríos muy importantes. Por ejemplo: el Amazonas, el Congo..._  
Para llamar la atención o resumir lo anterior. Ej.: Primero vean la habitación más grande. Una vivienda debe estar limpia, aireada y soleada, en una palabra: Habitable.

**Punto y coma (;)** Se usa el punto y coma:  
Para separar oraciones en las que ya hay coma. Ej.: _Aparecieron tres tornados; destrozaron lo que se cruzó por su camino._  
Antes de las conjunciones adversativas más, pero, aunque, etc., si la oración es larga. Si es corta se puede usar la coma. Ej.: _Todo en amor es triste; más triste y todo, es lo mejor que existe._  
Delante de una oración que resume todo lo dicho con anterioridad. Ej.: _El incesante tránsito de coches, el ruido y el griterío de las calles; todo me hace creer que hoy es la primera corrida de toros._  
Para separar oraciones yuxtapuestas. Ej.: _Tendremos que cerrar el negocio; no hay ventas._

**Puntos suspensivos (…) **Se escriben puntos suspensivos:  
Cuando se omite algo o se deja la oración incompleta. Ej.: _Dime con quién andas..._  
Para indicar duda, inseguridad, temor o sorpresa con una forma de expresarse entrecortada. Ej.: _Bueno... en realidad... quizá... es posible..._  
Cuando se deja sin completar una enumeración. Ej.: _Tengo muchas clases de flores: rosas, claveles..._  
Cuando se intenciona dar emoción. Ej.: _Y en lo más interesante... se apagó la luz._  
Para dejar algo indefinido o indeterminado. Ej.: _De la subida de precios... mejor ni hablar. El marisco... ni tocarlo._

**Paréntesis [()]** Se usa el paréntesis:  
Para aislar aclaraciones que se intercalan en la oración, lo mismo que el guión. Ej.: _Las hermanas de Pedro (Clara y Sofía) llegarán mañana._  
Para separar de la oración datos como fechas, páginas, provincia, país. Ej.: _Se lee en Machado (Pág. 37) esta importante poesía. El Duero pasa por Toro (Zamora)._  
Al añadir a una cantidad en número su equivalente en letra o viceversa. Ej.: _La factura era de 50.000 (cincuenta mil) dólares._  
Para añadir la traducción de palabras extranjeras. Ej.: _César dijo: "Alea jacta est" (la suerte está echada)._

**Guión (-)** Se usa:  
Para unir palabras. Ej.: _Se trataron temas socio-políticos. Hubo un acuerdo franco-español._  
Para relacionar dos fechas. Ej.: _Guerra civil (1936-1939). Rubén Darío (1876-1916)._  
Para cortar palabras al final de línea.* Ej.: _pro-mo-ción, con-si-guien-te._

***NOTAS:** Al cortar las palabras, en el momento de utilizar el guión, hay que considerar que una vocal nunca quedará sola.  
Ej.: _A-ta-que, Ar-bo-le-da._

Las letras dobles como **LL**, **RR**, **CH** nunca se separan.  
Ej.: _A-lle-ga-do, ga-lli-na, ca-rre-ra, co-rre, co-che, ha-cha._

Las letras dobles **CC**, sí  
Ej.: _Ac-ción, coc-ción, ac-ceso._

**Signos de interrogación y exclamación (¿?**;** ¡!): **Uso de los signos de interrogación y exclamación:  
En castellano, los signos de interrogación (¿ ?) y exclamación (¡ !) se ponen al principio y al final de la oración que deba llevarlos. Ej.: _¿De dónde vienes? ¡Qué bien estás!_

**Normas sobre la interrogación y la admiración:**

Cuando la interrogación es indirecta no se usan signos. Ej.: _No sé de dónde vienes. Dime cómo estás._  
Los signos de interrogación o admiración se abrirán donde comience la pregunta o la exclamación, no donde empiece la oración. Ej.: _Tienes razón, ¿Por qué no han empezado? Se hizo Pablo con la pelota y ¡Qué golazo, madre mía!_

**Comillas (""): **Se usan las comillas:  
Para encerrar una cita o frase textual. Ej.: _Contestó Felipe II: "Yo no mandé mis barcos a luchar contra los elementos"._  
Para indicar que una palabra se está usando en sentido irónico no con su significado habitual. Ej.: _Me regaló una caja de fósforos. ¡Qué "espléndido"!_  
Para indicar que una palabra pertenece a otro idioma. Ej.: _Sonó la alarma y lo pillaron "in fraganti"._  
Para citar el título de un artículo, poema. Ej.: _Voy a leerles el poema "A un olmo seco"_

Cuando terminamos de ver todo esto, ya eran las 19:30, ya nos habíamos acabado la fruta y casi todas las palomitas, por eso decidimos ver mientras una película. Harry encendió el televisor y en un canal encontramos una que estaba apenas comenzando, yo ya la había visto y era una de mis favoritos, Harry dijo que nunca la había visto y por eso la dejamos, la película era "The Notebook", no pude evitar llorar con la película, por lo que Harry me abrazaba mientras.

La película estaba casi por terminar, cuando sentimos un fuerte portazo y luego unos fuertes pasos subiendo las escaleras, Harry se levantó rápido de la cama y antes que saliera del dormitorio, se escuchó un nuevo portazo proveniente de la habitación de Lily y casi inmediatamente se escuchó el timbre seguido de los insistentes gritos de Ron llamando a Harry.

**N/A****:**

Hola! Espero que sigan por ahí, me he tardado un montón con la actualización, pero creo que saben los problemitas que he tenido. Primero, borré accidentalmente el capítulo y tuve que prácticamente reescribirlo. Segundo, estaba ocupada con la U y ahora estoy de "vacaciones" (me faltan evaluaciones pero me las tomarán de vuelta de vacaciones). Tercero, tuve a mis papás de visita en mi casa y cuando ellos se fueron llegó una amiga e hice una fiesta en mi casa y me tomó un par de días recomponerme. Cuarto, fui a ver HP6… sin comentarios, esperaban más. Quinto y último punto, como estoy de cuasi vacaciones, mis papás me llamaron para ir de viaje donde mi abuela paterna, por lo que tuve que despertarme muy temprano en la mañana del día sábado y estaba ordenando mi casa antes de salir y me caí de la escalera, un pequeño accidente que me tiene con la espalda y el trasero adolorido, gracias a Dios no pasó del golpe lo malo es que aún duele, súmenle a esto que tuve que pasar 8 horas sentada para poder llegar a la casa de mi abuela y al otro día recorrer 2 horas para visitar a mi otra abuela y luego 1 hora más de viaje para llegar a la casa de mis papás, que es donde estaré hasta terminar las vacaciones.

Espero gocen con mis vivencias… yo estoy cansadísima.

Por cierto… a quienes estaban leyendo **Pureza Virginal, ** supongo que ya saben que no continuaré con ella, pues me dijeron que se consideraba plagio y bla bla, yo prefiero seguir las reglas y no hacer oídos sordos a la advertencia. Algunas personas me enviaron su correo para que les enviase la adaptación, ya lo hice, quienes no han recibido aún la historia, es porque el correo no estaba visible, si quieren busquen mi correo en la página, lo he dejado visible para que lo busquen, lo otro que tengo pensado hacer es continuar subiendo los capítulos restantes en mi página alternativa de Facebook, **Luna Elena, **si quieren me buscan y me agregan, pero si lo hacen avisen quién es, porque sólo acepto gente de fanfiction o de potterfics.

Bueno, eso es todo, espero sus comentarios… nunca me ha gustado hacer esto… pero me encantaría seguir con los 10 review promedio y ver si llegamos a los 100.

Trataré de actualizar nuevamente el fin de semana o antes si puedo. Como adelanto del siguiente capítulo les cuento que comenzaremos con las clases de uso correcto de las letras. Díganme en los review con qué letra les gustaría comenzar.

Un beso a cada uno.

**JaNnYtA **


	11. Sí es posible

**Capítulo 11:** Sí es posible.

Ron acababa de irse, Hermione y mi mamá llevan encerradas en el cuarto de Lily hace más de dos horas, papá y Sirius están riendo en el salón mientras esperan que llegue Remus y Thonks.

Aún no me termino de creer por qué Lily se enojó tanto, Ron le hizo un favor con interrumpir, aunque quizás para ella era importante, la verdad no sé, pues no he podido hablar con ella, porque en cuanto la escuchamos subir y cerrar fuertemente la puerta de su dormitorio, escuchamos los gritos de Ron desde afuera. Hermione me dijo que ella hablaría con Lily mientras yo hablaba con Ron.

Entonces, bajé a abrir la puerta a Ron quien se veía bastante preocupado e incluso algo arrepentido, lo hice entrar y él empezó su relato.

"_Estábamos en el parque y Luna y yo fuimos a comprar unas bebidas, por lo que Christian y Lily quedaron solos. Cuando regresamos no encontramos a ninguno de los dos y empezamos a buscarlos, los vimos luego de algunos minutos sentados un poco más allá de donde los habíamos dejado, Christian se acercaba cada vez más a Lily, la tenía sujeta con una mano de los hombros y con la otra afirmaba una de las manos de Lily sobre su muslo. Entonces, recordé que me dijiste que la cuidara y bueno, siendo ella tu hermanita, imaginé que no querrías que algo así pasara porque tampoco yo querría ver a mi hermana así, por lo que de forma muy sutil, les grité para que me vieran, Luna iba un poco más atrás de mí y en cuanto Lily y Christian me vieron se separaron y bueno… tu hermana me miró muy feo, le dijo algo a Christian que no alcancé a escuchar, tomó a Luna de un brazo y se fueron hacia la salida del parque, Christian y yo las seguimos pero no las alcanzamos, sólo vimos cuando se estaban subiendo a un taxi. Christian tampoco me habla ahora, él también está molesto conmigo y no quiso que lo fuese a dejar a su casa, también tomó un taxi; yo preferí venir a tu casa siguiendo el taxi que tu hermana había tomado y así explicarte todo, para que no te preocupes, aunque no sé bien si estuvo bien que interrumpiera, espero no haber molestado demasiado a Lily y que Christian también me perdone, es un buen chico y lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos, pero creo que la he cagado hoy"_

Algo así fueron las palabras de Ron; por lo que entendí, él interrumpió a Lily y a Christian cuando iban a besarse, de haber estado yo ahí estoy seguro que no habría sido para nada sutil, ¿A quién le gustaría ver a su hermanita de 12 años besando a alguien que apenas conoce hace una semana? Yo no habría dejado ir a Christian sin un golpe, le advertí que no se aprovechara de Lily, pero en cuanto estuvieron solos no desaprovecharon el tiempo.

Sentí a alguien bajar por las escaleras, era mamá, quien apenas me vio me indicó que la siguiera a la cocina donde estaban papá y Sirius.

- Harry- habló mi mamá apenas llegué tras ella- ve a la casa de Hermione, Jane te está esperando para que traigas la ropa de Hermione, ella se quedará a dormir aquí.

- En el cuarto de Lily- específico papá antes de que yo pudiera siquiera procesar aún las palabras dichas por mi mamá.

- Y no tienes permitido mirar la pijamada- dijo ahora Sirius riendo.

- Será mejor que vallas ahora, no sería prudente que fueses a molestar tan tarde. Recuerda decirles a los Granger que los esperamos para el almuerzo de mañana.

Salí de la casa sin decir nada, era mejor obedecer a mi mamá porque en todo el rato estuvo completamente seria, no me atreví a preguntar por Lily ni tampoco las razones por las que mi novia se quedaría a dormir en mi casa.

Mientras caminaba, empecé a recordar toda la semana, ha sido sin duda la semana más larga, intensa y feliz de mi vida. Llegué a un nuevo Colegio, hice nuevos amigos, entré al equipo de fútbol, debo tomar clases de ortografía para permanecer en el equipo, clases que me han hecho demasiado feliz debo admitir, pues me han dado tiempo de conocer a la increíble persona que es Hermione, jamás había sentido nada igual, sé que es sumamente raro sentirse enamorado así, tan rápido, pero la verdad es que poco me importa que hayan pasado apenas 5 días desde que la conozco, porque yo me enamoré de ella el primer día que la vi, el día que dejó caer su libro y luego tuve la oportunidad de conocerla gracias a mi mamá y fui más feliz aún, al saber que ella se siente de forma similar conmigo y que haya aceptado ser mi novia y también están los álbumes que nuestras madres tenían preparados para nosotros, sin saber si algún día nos lo entregarían o no.

Llegué casi sin darme cuenta a la casa de los Granger, mi suegro abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar mientras Jane terminaba de arreglar el bolso para Hermione. Hablamos de cosas triviales, igual que las otras veces, algo sobre el clima, el colegio, el futbol, etc. Él jamás tocaba el tema de que Hermione fuese mi novia y yo a veces dudaba de que él estuviese enterado y entonces caí en la cuenta de que jamás había preguntado a Hermione si su papá lo sabía o no, y tampoco yo había venido a pedir "formalmente" permiso para salir con su hija, no es que fuese algo estrictamente necesario, pero yo quería hacer las cosas bien.

- Señor Granger- lo interrumpí con algo de nervio en la voz.

- Dime Harry

- Pues…- no sabía como empezar, era difícil, jamás había hecho algo así- me gustaría pedir su autorización para salir con Hermione y hacerla oficialmente mi novia- lo solté todo de golpe, sólo esperaba que él me hubiese entendido porque no me creo capaz de repetirlo.

- No es a mí a quien debes preguntar Harry, es mi hija quien debe estar de acuerdo- me respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que mis tensos músculos se relajaran- pero aprecio que pidieras mi opinión y tienes mi autorización siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo, pero sé que es así, por lo que debes estar tranquilo.

- Gracias señor Granger.- le dije yendo hasta él y dándole un abrazo.

Segundos después apareció Jane, traía en sus manos un bolso de mediano tamaño en el que venían las cosas de Hermione. Me saludó con un efusivo abrazo que respondí de igual forma, ella me caía bien, y mi suegro también, no me podía quejar, mis suegros eran buenísimos y me alegra saber que además Hermione tampoco tiene problemas con mis padres, ella y yo tenemos una perfecta relación.

Me quedé un rato más hablando con ellos, les recordé la invitación a almorzar para el día siguiente y ellos afirmaron que llegarían temprano.

Cuando regresé a casa, ya habían llegado Remus y Thonks, esta última estaba sentada sobando su abultado vientre de 8 meses, a su lado estaba mi madre animadamente hablando de cosas de bebé.

Remus estaba en la cocina hablando con papá y Sirius, saludé a Thonks y a Remus y luego subí para entregar a Hermione sus cosas, mientras subía, mamá me dijo que Hermione estaba esperando en mi habitación pues Lily se había dormido.

Cuando llegué frente a mi puerta, toqué antes de entrar; Hermione estaba recostada en mi cama viendo televisión, me miró y sonrió. Dejé sus cosas en el suelo, cerca del escritorio. Me senté junto a ella en la cama y ella se recostó junto a mí.

- Tu mamá te envía saludos- le dije medio en broma- también te ha enviado ropa.

- Lo sé, hablé hace unos minutos con ella, me dijo que ya venías de vuelta y que habías hablado con mi papá. ¿Se puede saber de qué?

- De ti. Le he pedido permiso para salir contigo.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- ella sonreía.

- Me dijo que eras tú quien lo decidía, pero que él no tiene problemas en aceptarme como yerno. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo como tu novio?

- Ninguno, por ahora y espero no tenerlos.

- Evitaré darte problemas, lo mismo te pido. Sólo espero que nadie más venga a darnos problemas a nosotros. Lo digo por John, me ha dado la impresión de que él estaba más celoso que yo. ¿Estás segura que sólo te ve como una amiga? Yo la verdad es que lo dudo mucho.

- No sé que habrá pasado con John hoy, nunca se había comportado de esta manera, espero tener tiempo para hablar con él y pedirle algunas explicaciones.

- Ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Cómo está Lily? Ron me contó lo que pasó, pero no logro explicarme por qué Lily está tan triste.

- A Lily le gusta Christian y él le corresponde, se lo dijo hoy en el parque y cuando iba a besarla, llegó Ron e interrumpió lo que sería el primer beso de tu hermana, por eso se molestó con Ron, ella consideró que la declaración de Christian había sido perfecta y sólo faltaba ese beso para coronar la situación, pero Ron, como siempre, lo arruinó. Ron a veces tiene menos sensibilidad que una cucharilla de té.

- No puedo creer que a Lily le guste Christian, apenas lo conoce, él tampoco la conoce, según lo que ha dicho Lily hoy en la mañana es la primera vez que hablan. Es imposible que se gusten así, tan de repente.

- ¿Crees que eso no puede suceder?- Hermione se veía molesta y se separó bruscamente de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sin entender a qué se refería específicamente.

- Que se gusten pese a conocerse recién.

- No creo que se gusten, no se conocen de nada, hace apenas cinco días que Lily está en Hogwarts, lo que Christian debe sentir es atracción, es sólo algo físico. Además, Lily es aún una niña, tiene casi 13 años, pero no ha dejado de ser una niña, seguramente está confundiendo los sentimientos y se ha creído todas las palabras de Christian, él es mayor que ella, puede que sólo quiera jugar con ella y luego la deje deshecha, no quiero eso para mi hermanita. Me alegró que Ron interviniera.

- Eres tan insensible como Ron entonces. ¿Cómo puedes creer que no es posible que te guste alguien en tan poco tiempo? Dime Harry, ¿Hace cuánto me conoces? ¿Me quieres o es sólo atracción física? Yo te quiero Harry, me gustas y lo haces desde el día que te conocí, cuando vine a cenar con mis papás, te vi y algo sentí que no sé como explicar, pero me gustas y mucho. Acepté ser tu novia a dos o tres días de haberte conocido, ¿Me lo pediste sólo porque te sientes atraído hacía mí físicamente? Piensa en todo esto Harry, no quiero que me respondas ahora, tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, no quiero una respuesta automática, además necesitas pensar en lo que has dicho sobre tu hermana, si a mí me ocurrió, yo creo que también puede pasarle a ella y la voy a apoyar y si Christian sólo está atraído hacia tu hermana, eso no debería importar, tu lo has dicho, aún no cumple los 13 años, le quedan muchas cosas por vivir y años para sanar heridas y conocer al indicado y a mí también me queda tiempo para ello.

Y sin decir más, Hermione se salió de la cama, tomó sus cosas y salió de mi habitación. Yo me quedé sin saber qué hacer, ella tenía razón, no en todo, pero sí es posible querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo. A Hermione la quiero y mucho, eso no debiese dudarlo jamás, ella es la mujer con la que algún día pienso casarme y con la que quiero tener hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Ella es la mujer con la que quiero envejecer. Lo supe apenas la vi, la confianza entre nosotros es algo que se dio de forma tan natural que nos contamos todos nuestros secretos en un par de horas, ella sabe más cosas de mí de las que yo mismo sé. Sí, es posible que Lily también haya sentido algo parecido, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es aún una niña, una niña que aún cuida a sus muñecas y duerme con su osito de peluche. Y sobre Christian, la verdad es que no puedo opinar sobre él, lo conozco, pero por lo que vi hoy en el parque se ve que es una buen tipo y miraba a mí hermana de la misma forma en que yo veo a Hermione, quizás yo esté equivocado y deba darles una oportunidad.

Me gustaría ir a hablar con Hermione ahora mismo y decirle que lo que yo siento por ella no es sólo atracción, a ella la quiero de verdad, podría decir incluso que la amo, pero sé que es algo precipitado para decir pese a que es lo que siento, nunca me enamorado, pero el sentimiento que tengo para con ella es algo que no sé como nombrar y por lo que he escuchado, lo más cercano a describir lo que siento por ella, es amor.

Quizás pueda hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con Hermione y con Lily a la vez, sólo bastarían un par de llamadas y hablar con mi mamá para algo. Les daré una sorpresa a todos y con eso responderé a las preguntas de Hermione.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a mamá en el salón hablando con Thonks y Hermione, mi novia apenas me miró, desvió la mirada y continuó hablando con Thonks.

- Mamá- la llamé sin acercarme demasiado- ¿Puedes venir?

- Claro- me respondió y me siguió hasta el pasillo que da a la cocina.

- ¿Puedo invitar a un amigo a almorzar mañana?- me miró raro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No puede ser otro día? Mañana seremos varios al almuerzo, quizás puedas invitarlo el domingo.

- No, debe ser mañana-decidí que lo mejor sería contarle parte de mi plan- es una sorpresa para Lily.

- Creo que entiendo ahora-me dijo sonriendo y me abrazó- tu hermana te estará muy agradecida. Puedes invitarlo, no hay problema.

- Gracias mamá, no le digas nada a nadie, quiero que sea sorpresa.

- No te preocupes. Harry- me dijo un poco más seria- ¿Todo está bien con Hermione? Llegó hace un rato a hablar con nosotras y se le ve triste, no me gustaría meterme en su relación, pero si han discutido lo mejor que pueden hacer es hablar y encontrar una solución.

- Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de opinión, pero ya estoy pensando en cómo arreglarlo, para mañana a la hora de almuerzo, todo estará bien. No te preocupes, no puedo dejarla ir, ella es muy importante para mí.

- Lo sé hijo, confío en que lo solucionarán. Ahora ve a cenar, nosotros ya cenamos mientras ibas donde los Granger, disculpa que no te esperáramos, pero esos hombres tenían hambre.

- Tranquila mamá, no tengo hambre, pero comeré algo para que te quedes tranquila.

Me separé de mi mamá y fui a la cocina donde estaban, papá, Sirius y Remus. Estaban hablando cosas del trabajo, por lo que no me interesé mucho en el tema. Saqué un plato y me serví algo para comer. Me senté con ellos y participé en algunos temas, aunque no en todos y de algunos otros no quise hablar, por ejemplo, de Hermione, Sirius no desaprovechó la ocasión para recalcarme que era raro verme sin Hermione, sabiendo que ella estaba en la casa. Ese comentario me hizo sentir algo mal, me dolía no poder ir y hablar con ella y decirle ahora mismo lo importante que es para mí y lo mucho que la quiero; pero en el tiempo que la conozco, sé que es terca y que no querrá escucharme al menos hasta mañana.

Me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación, ahora debía hacer un par de llamadas para así preparar la sorpresa a Lily y de paso dar mis respuestas a Hermione.

Busqué en la agenda de mi celular, el número de Ron, sonó tres veces antes de que me respondiera, le pedí el número de Christian, él se sorprendió bastante e incluso creyó que yo quería pegarle o algo parecido, le hice entender que no era para eso, pero no le quise decir para qué era, pues me daba la impresión de que Ron es algo indiscreto y podría contarle a alguien. Cuando tuve el número para llamar a Christian, me debatí entre hacerlo o no, era obvio que le sorprendería mi llamada y sobre todo se alarmaría pensando en que yo estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en el parque. Finalmente decidí que lo mejor era llamarlo y darme a entender, tenía que explicarle el por qué de mi llamada y hacerle la invitación a almorzar. Marqué el número y esperé.

- Aló- escuché la voz adormilada de Christian al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Christian?- pregunté algo avergonzado, al parecer lo había despertado- Soy Harry, el hermano de Lily ¿Te desperté?

- ¿Harry? No, no me has despertado- me dijo luego de algunos segundos de silencio y con una voz notoriamente nerviosa- ¿Le pasó algo a Lily? ¿Llegó bien a casa?

- Llegó bien. No te preocupes- lo calmé- Christian, Ron me dijo lo que ocurrió en el parque. Lily llegó bastante alterada y enojada y bueno, yo me siento culpable, pues le pedí a Ron que cuidara de Lily y de ti. No sé cuáles son tus intenciones con ella, pero creo que no es mi trabajo averiguarlo, ella es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Me gustaría invitarte mañana a almorzar y que así tengas oportunidad de hablar con mi hermana. Se alegrará de verte. ¿Crees poder venir?

- Harry, lamento si me apresuré con Lily, pero ella de verdad me gusta. Quizás debí ir con más calma, pero no pude evitarlo hoy en el parque. Te prometo que tengo buenas intenciones con ella, así que cuenta conmigo para mañana al almuerzo. Dame la dirección y la hora y ahí estaré.

- Si quieres paso a buscarte, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas antes del almuerzo.

- Claro, te estaré esperando.

Christian me dio la dirección de su casa, la anoté y la dejé en algún lugar visible para no perderla. Hablar con él había sido fácil y con lo poco que hablamos, me quedó claro de que él sí quiere a mi hermana, escuchar su voz preocupada por saber si había mi hermana llegado bien o si le había ocurrido algo malo, me hizo confirmar las palabras de Hermione, sí es posible que ellos se quieran con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, tal como nos ocurrió a Hermione y a mí.

Yo ya tenía mis planes listos para el día siguiente, esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero ahora no tenía una pizca de sueño. Desde que conocí a Hermione este es el primer día en que no me despido de ella antes de dormir. Era difícil saber que estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, pero bien sabía que ella no quería verme. No habíamos peleado, pero esto podría considerarse nuestra primera discusión de pareja.

Busqué entre mis cosas y saqué el álbum de Hermione, me distraje viendo sus fotos de pequeña y sacando nuevas ideas para la sorpresa que le daré mañana. Hoy fue un día largo y algo agotador y Hermione y yo necesitamos tiempo para nosotros, una verdadera cita, donde pueda darle con palabras todas las respuestas que le debo.

El reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche cuando cerré el álbum y lo acomodé con mis otras cosas, yo aún estaba sin sueño y entonces vi el libro de Hermione ahí, el libro de ortografía, en esta semana hemos ocupado más tiempo en estar "estudiando" que en nosotros, pero todo el tiempo que pueda pasar junto a ella para mí es importante, mágico e inolvidable. Tomé el libro y lo abrí donde estaba marcado, seguramente había sido Hermione preparando nuestra próxima clase.

**REGLAS ORTOGRÁFICAS DE ESCRITURA**

**- Uso de la "B"**

**Regla 1**:Se usa la "b" en las formas de los verbos cuyo infinitivo termina en "bir". Se exceptúan: hervir, servir y vivir.

* Se inscribió para correr la maratón.

**Regla 2:**Se usa la "b" en todas las formas de los verbos "haber, beber y sorber".

* En el campeonato no hubo resultados extraños.

**Regla 3**:Se usa la "b" en las palabras que lleven el prefijo "bi", y en sus formas "bis" y "biz", que significan dos o doble.

* Esta es una revista bimestral.

**Regla 4:** Se usa la "b" en las palabras que empiezan por "bibl, bur, bu y bus". Excepto: vuelta, vulgar, vuelo, vulnerar, vuelco, vulva.

* Todos se fueron a la búsqueda del tesoro.

**Regla 5**:Se usa la "b" en las palabras que comienzan por el prefijo "ben" y sus formas "bene" y "bien ", que significan "bueno" ".

* Hay que procurar el bienestar de todos.

**Regla 6:** Se usa la "b" en los prefijos "ab, ob y sub".

* Este tipo de papel absorbe bien la humedad.

**Regla 7**: Se usa la "b" en las palabras que empiezan con "abo, abu". Se exceptúan "avocar y avutarda".

* La grama creció fuerte porque tenía abono.

**Regla 8:** Se usa la "b" después de "m".

* Una persona alegre crea un buen ambiente.

**- Uso de la "V"**

**Regla 1**:Se usa la "v" en el presente de indicativo, de subjuntivo y de imperativo del verbo "IR".

* Yo voy a jugar lo mejor que pueda.

**Regla 2:** Se usa la "u" en el pretérito indefinido, el pretérito imperfecto y el futuro imperfecto de subjuntivo de los verbos "andar, estar; tener" y sus compuestos.

* Todos no estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Regla 3**: Se usa la "v" después de "b, d y n".

* No quiso aceptar la invitación.

**Regla 4:** Se usa la "v" después de las silabas "pre, pri, pro", iniciales de palabras, excepto: probar, probo, probeta, probable, prebenda.

* La hormiga fue previsora.

**Regla 5**: Se usa la "v' en las palabras que empiezan por "villa, vice, vi y viz" (apócope de Vice), con excepción de billar.

* Nos visitó el Vicepresidente de nuestro país.

**Regla 6:**Se usa la "v" en las palabras que empiezan por "pa", excepto Pablo, pabilo y pabellón.

* El general daba pavor a sus soldados.

**Regla 7**: Se usa la "v" en las terminaciones "viro, vira, ívoro, ívora ". Se exceptúa: víbora" y sus derivados.

* El hombre es omnívoro.

**- Homófonos de la "B" y de la "V"**

1.

**Basta**: De bastar, ser suficiente; tosca, ordinaria.

**Vasta**: Extensa, amplia.

2.

**Bello:** hermoso.

**Vello**: pelo suave del cuerpo humano, pelusilla de algunos frutos o plantas.

3.

**Hervir:** del verbo "hervir".

**Hierba**: grama, pasto, planta pequeña.

4.

**Bote**: Barco; vasija; salto; de botar, arrojar

**Vote**: de votar, emitir el voto.

5.

**Bario:** metal.

**Vario: **diverso, diferente.

6.

**Vacilo**: de vacilar o titubear.

**Bacilo**: bacteria infecciosa.

El reloj marca las 1.30 AM cuando termino de leer, el sueño aún no me vence y todo es porque Hermione ocupa mis pensamientos, no puedo dormir sin haberla despedido. No lo evito más y escribo un rápido mensaje en mi celular, necesito decirle que la extraño y que la quiero, pero me limito a sólo escribir _"Te extraño",_ después de lo de hoy, decirle que la quiero por medio de un mensaje es muy impersonal, cuando lo haga, quiero hacerlo mirando sus dulces ojos y así deleitarme con los cambios en su expresión y luego saciarme con la dulzura de sus besos y con el calor de sus abrazos.

Pensando en todo lo que haré mañana para ella, me acomodo en la cama dispuesto a dormir, pero el sonido de mi celular, me alerta de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto. _"Yo también"_. Mi corazón ahora late complacido y más feliz, puedo dormir tranquilo con la seguridad de que mañana todo será mejor.

Hola, lamento no haberles subido el capítulo el fin de semana pasado, pero me fui de viaje de improviso y no me llevé el computador, además de que donde estaba no hay Internet.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que esta "clase de ortografía" haya sido provechosa, si les quedan dudas sobre los usos de **"b"** y **"v"**, háganmelo saber y haré una clase explicativa, sé que la mayoría tiene dudas con respecto a los usos y me lo habían pedido con anterioridad. Recuerden mis objetivos para hacer este fic, es para que ustedes, quienes me leen puedan arreglar sus faltas ortográficas.

**Siempre Unidos** la actualizaré en un par de días, tuve una idea para el capítulo y lo voy a cambiar, ah, y sobre esa historia… alguien me sugirió hacer un Rose- Albus, la idea me parece atractiva, pero no me sentiría bien haciéndolo, o sea, he leído fics muy lindos de ellos dos, pero para mí son y siempre serán PRIMOS y una relación entre primos no me cuadra, espero entiendan eso.

No sé si habrán leído **Abre los ojos**, es una historia que subí hace poco; resulta, que **Carmen Aide**, me ha sugerido que la continúe con los POV de Hermione, Ron y Harry y me gustó la idea, es algo compleja por la forma en que está escrito el POV de Ginny, espero poder seguir la misma línea, estén atentos a la actualización.

Por último, debo agradecerles… el fic llegó a los 100 reviews y soy feliz jeje.

Dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos, espero sea pronto, pero ya el lunes entro a clases y se acaba el tiempo, por lo que no les puedo decir con exactitud cuando actualizo, pero trataré de que no sea mucho.

Cariños

**JaNnYtA**

* * *

**N/A****: **


	12. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Capítulo 12:**Después de la tormenta… viene la calma.

El despertar en casa de Harry fue algo sencillo, lo complicado había sido dormirme, pues me sentía mal por todo lo que le había dicho durante la noche, pero ¿Qué más podría decirle? De alguna forma tenía que hacerle entender que estaba siendo demasiado cerrado y que si no le daba una oportunidad a Lily, eso indicaba que seguramente nosotros también estábamos en un error. Nos conocemos apenas de hace una semana y somos novios desde hace 3 días, lo que sentimos debiese ser aliciente suficiente para creer que sí es posible querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo o al menos, sentir una conexión especial, como nos ocurrió a nosotros.

Durante la noche estuve tentada a ir a su habitación, hablar con él y olvidarme de todo, necesitaba darle las buenas noches, porque desde que nos conocemos acostumbramos despedirnos antes de dormir, ya sea un mensaje o una llamada, pero ahora teniéndolo tan cerca la necesidad de besarlo y abrazarlo era mayor.

Anoche estaba intentando quedarme dormida, cuando el sonido mi celular me alertó de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto, con curiosidad revisé y me encontré con un mensaje de Harry, mi corazón latió feliz al leer esas dos palabras; _Te extraño;_ estuve realmente tentada a correr a su lado, pero la mirada de reproche que me dirigió Lily, me hizo volver a la realidad, debía ser firme y cumplir mis palabras.

- Respóndele, pero no vallas, él te quiere y de verdad eres especial para él, sólo dale tiempo- me animó la pequeña Lily que estaba tendida a mi lado.

Entonces, haciendo uso del consejo de mi cuñada, respondí de forma sencilla, pero dándole a entender que era recíproco. Un simple _Yo también_, viajó de mi celular al de él como respuesta, para nosotros eso era suficiente, ya al otro día, las cosas serían fáciles.

Como aún no tenía sueño me levanté de la cama y empecé a buscar en mi mochila, hasta que di con el álbum de Harry, me senté en la cama a mirar las fotos y Lily se ubicó a mi lado a acompañarme, de vez en cuando me comentaba cosas de las fotos y sobre todo de Harry, pasamos una entretenida noche que logró mejorar el estado de ánimo de Lily.

Cerca de las 4.30 de la mañana logré quedarme dormida, poco después de Lily. El pasar tiempo con ella me ayudó a conocerla un poco más y de paso conocer otro aspecto de Harry, el de hermano y la verdad es que es un gran hermano. A veces lamentaba ser hija única, pero entonces conocí a John, él se convirtió en algo parecido a un hermano para mí, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas se prestaron a confusión, fue así como llegamos a ser novios y ahí perdimos nuestra amistad, porque nunca volvimos a ser los mismos, es sólo cosa de ver lo ocurrido ayer en el parque para comprobarlo. John jamás se había comportado de esa forma, no me explico tampoco que lo llevó a actuar así ¿Estaría celoso? O es que simplemente Harry no le cayó bien; y si hubiese estado celoso, ¿esos celos serían por Hermione su mejor amiga, casi hermana o por Hermione su ex novia? De cualquier forma, no estoy muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta porque sé que de alguna forma me traería problemas con Harry por lo de ayer, pues John se comportó de forma bastante inmadura, contrario a Harry, quien me sorprendió con su actitud tan adulta, bueno, casi, sólo hasta que golpeó a John, pero creo que en el fondo John se merecía aquel golpe.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana del día sábado abrí los ojos en la casa de los Potter, había dormido extrañamente bien y relajada. Lily aún estaba dormida, así que decidí levantarme, darme una ducha, vestirme y preparar el desayuno para nosotras. Mis papás estaban citados al almuerzo a eso de la 1 de la tarde por lo que aún quedaba tiempo de sobra, de paso también quizás pudiese ayudar con la elaboración del almuerzo o mejor, hablar con Harry. Esta última idea fue la que más despertó mi interés, por lo que me apresuré en estar lista lo más rápido posible. Salí del cuarto de Lily y corrí la pequeña distancia que había hasta el cuarto de Harry, golpeé la puerta y esperé por una respuesta, al no recibirla decidí entrar, quizás aún estaba dormido y no me había escuchado, pero me sorprendí al no verlo en la cama, su cama estaba ya ordenada y no había rastro de mi novio por ningún lugar de la habitación.

- Harry no está- escuché la voz de James a mi espalda cuando salí de la habitación- se levantó temprano y salió, no dijo donde iba, pero dijo que llegaba a almorzar.

- ¿Iba solo?- le pregunté, pensando que quizás había ido a jugar con Ron.

- Sí, iba sólo. Creo que dijo algo sobre ir a comprar, pero no sé qué. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? ¿Lily ya despertó?

- Dormí muy bien, gracias- respondí luego de dejar de hacer conjeturas sobre el paradero de Harry- Lily aún está dormida, o al menos lo estaba cuando salí de la habitación.

- Dejemos que duerma un poco más entonces. Ven, vamos a la cocina, debes tener hambre- me invitó James a lo que yo lo seguí.

Lily despertó pasadas las 12 del día y mis padres llegaron poco tiempo después en compañía de Sirius y de los Lupin. Yo me distraje ayudando a poner la mesa, fue entonces cuando noté que me sobraba un puesto, saqué mentalmente la cuenta de las personas que almorzaríamos en la casa, empezando por los Potter que son 4, más Sirius hacen 5, mis padres y yo somos tres, ya llevamos 8 y finalmente están los Lupin, ellos son dos, por lo tanto somos 10, pero aún así, me sigue sobrando un juego de cubiertos, un par de platos y las copas.

- ¿Lily?- pregunté a mi suegra en la cocina- Me has pasado cubiertos para 11 personas, somos 10.

- No Hermione, está bien, somos 11. Harry ha invitado a alguien a almorzar- me dijo Lily algo distraída mientras revolvía una el contenido de una olla.

- ¿Harry invitó a alguien a almorzar?- pregunté más para mí que para Lily- ¿A quién?

- No sé Hermione, pero debe estar por llegar. ¿Mi pequeña Lily ya está lista?- me cambió de tema- Hermione, por favor ayuda a Lily a que se arregle, quiero que se vea preciosa hoy.

- Claro- dije saliendo de la cocina para ir a preparar el último lugar en la mesa para el invitado de Harry, que esperaba no fuese invitada y luego fui a dar a la pequeña Lily el recado de su madre y la ayudé a arreglarse.

Exactamente a la 1, se escuchó el auto de Harry estacionarse fuera de la casa, no es que yo estuviese pendiente de a qué hora llegaba, es sólo que ya reconozco el sonido.

Bajé las escaleras en compañía de Lily y esperamos la entrada de Harry sentadas junto a los adultos en el salón. La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a mi increíblemente guapo novio sonriéndome alegremente, para luego voltearse y hacer señas a alguien tras él. Harry entró a la casa y esperó un poco en la entrada a que entrara su invitado. Creo que mi mandíbula se desencajó un poco al ver de quien se trataba, jamás me imaginé que Christian pudiese ser el invitado de Harry, eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Harry sí creía que ellos merecen una oportunidad, por lo tanto, él sí considera que lo nuestro es importante y especial.

Sin que pudiese pensar en mis actos, me levanté del sillón en que estaba sentada y corrí hasta Harry y lo besé, sin importarme la presencia de mis padres o de los padres de Harry, ni mucho menos el hecho de que nunca nos habíamos besado frente a ellos, sólo me importaba que estaba besando a mi novio y que él me había demostrado que lo nuestro era especial y no sólo una atracción física, de ser así, creo que jamás hubiese tenido un gesto como este de traer a Christian, pues yo sé que él no le caía exactamente bien ayer.

- Te quiero- dijimos al unísono una vez nos separamos, lo que causó nuestras risas y también la de los demás presentes.

- Te dije Harry que estuvieses tranquilo, que ella no tendría problemas en aceptarte- por un momento no entendí a qué se refería mi papá, pero luego caí en cuenta que Harry había hablado con él el día anterior pidiendo autorización para salir conmigo, eso fue un gesto tierno de su parte.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo Harry?- preguntó Lily Evans, mirando alternativamente de su hija a Christian, quienes no dejaban de mirarse y ambos estaban sonrojados, todos en la habitación ya lo habían notado.

- Primero, Buenas tardes a todos- saludó Harry.

- Que bueno que recuerdas que también estábamos acá Harry, creí que sólo tenías ojos para Hermione y te habías olvidado del resto- bromeó Sirius.

- Sirius, tienes razón, yo sólo tengo ojos para Hermione- dijo Harry mirándome y sonriendo- pero no pude olvidarme de ustedes porque era imposible no sentir sus miradas encima, sobre todo la tuya- le devolvió Harry a su padrino- Bueno, él es Christian, un amigo del Colegio y compañero de Lily en Ravenclaw ¿No es así Lily?

Lily sólo asintió sonrojada a las palabras de su hermano, los demás nos limitamos a sonreír la timidez de la pequeña, misma que estaba siendo reflejada en Christian.

- Mucho gusto Christian, soy James Potter, y ella es mi esposa Lily, somos los padres de Lily y de Harry- se presentó James y señaló también a su esposa.

- El gusto es mío Sres. Potter- saludó Christian, quien luego se inclinó a saludar a los Lupin, a mis padres y a Sirius quienes siguieron con las respectivas presentaciones.

Mientras se presentaban, Harry me apartó y me guió a la cocina, cuando llegamos allá, me abrazó muy fuerte y luego me besó, me besó de aquella forma con la que tanto había soñado anoche, en realidad eso me hizo descubrir que no puedo estar demasiado lejos de él.

- Hermione, respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer, quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho, que eres sumamente importante para mí, que las pocas horas que estuviste sin hablarme fueron un tormento, te comencé a extrañar apenas saliste de mi habitación y quise salir corriendo detrás de ti y decirte lo mucho que te quiero, pero sabía que no conseguiría convencerte del todo, sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para demostrarte que en realidad creo en lo nuestro y por eso decidí invitar a Christian, porque él es importante para mi hermana y creo que ambos se quieren de la misma forma en que nosotros nos queremos y que aunque mi hermana es aún una niña, a mis ojos, sé que está creciendo y ya es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, yo no me voy a oponer a que conozca más a Christian, mis padres no se oponen y yo tampoco debo hacerlo. Al invitarlo sabía que levantaría el animo de mi hermana y de paso también te demostraba a ti que sí creo en nosotros.

- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste Harry- le dije conteniendo mis ganas de llorar- tus palabras y tu intención son preciosas. Yo también te extrañé, demasiado y estuve tentada a ir de vuelta a tu habitación, pero bien has dicho debía darte tiempo a pensar bien y lo has hecho perfecto, has alegrado a tu hermana y a mí también, te quiero Harry.

- También te quiero Hermione- y nos besamos de nuevo, un beso tierno y apasionado-Hermione, ¿te gustaría salir hoy durante la tarde, después del almuerzo?

- ¡Claro Harry! Me encantaría ¿Dónde iremos?

- Sorpresa cariño. Ahora vamos con los demás, debemos ir a comer antes que se nos haga tarde.

Luego nos reunimos con los demás en el salón, los adultos hablaban animadamente, mientras que Lily y Christian estaban en un rincón hablando entre ellos, ambos se veían felices, pero mantenían cierta distancia uno de otro por las continuas miradas que le daban tanto James como Sirius y Remus. Pero no eran miradas de control parental o algo así, no, los tres miraban a Lily con orgullo, como si recién ahora se diesen cuenta que ella era una señorita y ya no una niña.

Minutos después fuimos a comer, el almuerzo se llevó entre risas y bromas, escuchar las travesuras de los merodeadores en Hogwarts era una aventura en sí misma. Lo mejor de todo, fue ver la facilidad con la que Christian se adaptó, todos lo acogieron muy bien y él se veía cómodo y relajado junto a Lily. Harry y yo nos ganamos una que otra broma por parte de Sirius, pero en esta semana ya me he acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando la comida terminó, los adultos fueron al salón a tomarse un té, mientras que Lily y Christian salieron a pasear. Harry y yo, fuimos un rato a su habitación mientras él se daba una ducha. Cuando Harry estuvo listo, salimos.

Nos subimos al auto de Harry, yo no sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, pero reconocí la ruta como la del Centro, de vez en cuando pregunté a Harry la dirección de donde íbamos, pero él se negó a decirme, sólo me decía "_Déjate sorprender_". Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegamos al cine. Harry me explicó que esto era la primera parte de la tarde que tenía planeada para nosotros. Harry ya había comprado las entradas, por lo que sólo compramos palomitas, chocolates y bebidas y luego entramos a la sala de cine.

La película era una española, de nombre "_Camino_", era una historia hermosa de una niña que pese a sufrir una dolorosa enfermedad jamás perdió la fe en el amor ni en Dios. La película estaba basada en una historia real y no era más que la representación de un verdadero milagro. Quizás no era una película del todo romántica, pero fue perfecta, la película es maravillosa.

Cuando salimos del cine, eran ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde. Nos subimos de nuevo al auto y Harry siguió manejando sin decirme hacia donde íbamos. El camino que tomamos no supe reconocerlo, ahora anduvimos por cerca de media hora en carretera hasta llegar a una playa. Harry se estacionó, abrió mi puerta y luego sacó de la parte de atrás del auto una manta y una mochila, luego tomó mi mano y ambos caminamos hacia la playa.

Nos sentamos en la arena sobre la manta, de la mochila Harry sacó algunos vasos, bebidas, galletas, sándwich, chocolates y frutas. Su idea, era un picnic en la playa para ver la puesta de sol, por lo que nos quedamos disfrutando del hermoso paisaje hasta que la luz fue realmente escasa.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, me quedé dormida, por eso cuando me desperté ya estaba en mi cama, traté de levantarme pero un peso en mi cintura me lo impedía, los brazos de un dormido Harry me rodeaban, por lo que preferí seguir durmiendo para no despertarlo.

**N/A****:**

Hola, sé que me tardé algo, pero les dije que estaba con escasez de inspiración. Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal a mí no, pero es mejor a no dejarles nada.

En este capítulo no hay clase porque hay que dejarlos descansar también, además no iba a meter una clase de ortografía en una cita, nada que ver ¿verdad?

Sobre la película que les nombro, CAMINO, véanla. Es una película hermosa, hasta ahora, de las personas que conozco que la han visto a sólo una no le ha gustado pero creo que fue porque no la entendió. De todas formas les cuento que es una película que muestra un lado de la Iglesia católica que es a veces algo difícil de entender y comprender, el Opus Dei, los milagros y sobre todo lo inquebrantable que es la fe, no importando fe en qué, sino que lo que importa es creer en algo y luchar por ello.

Ahora los dejo, espero estén todos muy bien, trataré de actualizar mis otras historias este fin de semana.

Cariños

**JaNnYtA**


	13. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Capítulo 13:** ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Despertar con Hermione dormida a mi lado era sin duda algo a lo que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Ella y yo somos novios desde hace tres semanas y se ha hecho común que nuestras familias se reúnan los fines de semana por eso se ha hecho también casi inevitable que nos quedemos dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Recuerdo el primer día que dormí con ella; habíamos tenido una tarde para nosotros solos, habíamos ido al cine y luego a un picnic en la playa, cuando veníamos de regreso ella se quedó dormida. Al llegar a su casa, Jane, la madre de Hermione, me abrió la puerta y me autorizó para subirla hasta su cama. Una vez allí, no pude evitar tumbarme junto a ella y observarla dormir. No fui conciente del momento en que me quedé dormido, pero cuando desperté vi la hora en mi reloj y ya era cerca de la medianoche. Salí de la cama y del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido y así no despertar a mi bello ángel. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras me encontré con Richard, mi suegro, en un principio creí que me regañaría por estar a estas horas en la habitación de su hija, fue por eso que me sorprendí cuando me dijo que habían llamado a mi casa avisando que dormiría en casa de mi novia, yo sorprendido como estaba no fui capaz de articular palabra y Richard me empujó amablemente de vuelta al dormitorio de Hermione. _"Confió en ustedes Harry"_ fue todo lo que me dijo cuando cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Pese a estar aún algo asombrado, regresé a la cama y me recosté junto a Hermione. Me dormí inmediatamente y creo que nunca antes había tenido sueños tan maravillosos como los que tuve ese día.

Al día siguiente desperté con una melodiosa risita. Hermione me observaba dormir y al parecer algo en mi cara le resultaba gracioso. Le sonreí de vuelta, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, ella iluminaba mi día.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunté.

- Nada- me respondió ella aún riendo.

- ¿Segura que nada?- insistí.

- Segura- insistió aún riendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a hacerle cosquillas e insistiéndole para que hablase. Estuvimos en una guerra de cosquillas por casi cinco minutos hasta que caímos de la cama, ambos rompimos en risas.

Antes de levantarme abracé a Hermione y la apreté en mi pecho, ella respondió el abrazó y se inclinó levemente para darme un suave beso y luego levantarse e irse al baño. Cuando estuvo ya dentro del baño, me llamó diciendo que había algo que quería mostrarme, me acerqué y ella puso frente a mí un espejo; al verme, entendí porqué reía Hermione, durante la noche una de las almohadas había quedado estampada en mi cara, dejando una marca que se veía muy graciosa haciendo curiosamente juego con mi cicatriz de la frente.

Desde aquel día, ella y yo hemos llevado una increíble relación, siento que cada día la quiero más, si es que aquello es posible.

Pero lamentablemente en el colegio es poco el tiempo que pasamos juntos, yo con los entrenamientos de fútbol, ella con sus entrenamientos de natación y sus actividades como prefecta, también hay que sumar que Hermione hace clases tutoriales a otros alumnos de Hogwarts, por lo que tenemos un reducido tiempo para nosotros.

A veces nos arrancamos para almorzar juntos en el patio, pero debido a lo cambiante del clima no siempre podemos hacerlo. El tiempo del que disponemos entre clase y clase apenas nos alcanza para desearnos suerte.

El colegio se pone cada vez más exigente, sobre todo para ella que está en su último año y se está preparando para entrar a la Universidad.

En la última semana ni siquiera hemos ido juntos al Colegio, cada uno ha debido viajar en su propio auto porque no tenemos horarios compatibles como para ir y volver juntos, es esa otra de las razones del por qué estoy durmiendo en casa de mi novia.

Necesitábamos pasar tiempo juntos y muy amablemente mis queridos suegros me invitaron a cenar y permitieron que me quedase a dormir.

Son alrededor de las siete de la mañana de un soleado día sábado, hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione, y junto a mis padres, mis suegros, Ron y otros amigos, estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa.

La fiesta será en casa de Hermione, sus padres han ofrecido la casa y me han encargado distraer a Hermione mientras arreglan todo. Aún no tengo definido lo que haremos durante la tarde, tenía planeada una cita especial para ella pero aún no recibo confirmación para saber si será posible o no.

Hermione continúa dormida a unos centímetros de mí, su brazo derecho descansa ligeramente alrededor de mi cintura. Su rostro está levemente girado hacia mí, sus labios entreabiertos son una tentación constante, pero contengo las ganas de besarla porque sé que la despertaría y hoy se merece dormir un poco más. Tengo ganas de levantarme e ir a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno, pero ayer quedamos en desayunar con sus padres en el restaurante favorito de Hermione, luego iremos a mi casa a almorzar y luego tengo toda la tarde para distraer a Hermione mientras los demás preparan la casa para la fiesta.

En la mesita de noche, siento algo vibrar, muevo mi mano para tomar el celular de Hermione antes de que comience a sonar y la despierte, sea quien sea quien llama tendrá que llamar después. Cuando veo la pantalla del teléfono no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se tense, el sólo recordar a John hace que me encolerice, ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de lo que hizo? Después de haberlo encontrado en el parque creí que no me lo volvería a encontrar, pero no tuve tanta suerte, aquel mismo día que dormí por primera vez con Hermione, justo a la hora del almuerzo sonó el timbre. Hermione se levantó a abrir y cuando regresó se le veía bastante confundida y enojada, iba a preguntar qué ocurría, pero la respuesta venía sólo un par de pasos detrás de mi novia. Él al verme se acercó más a Hermione y la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione se separó de él inmediatamente mientra que mis suegros saludaban a John. Pude notar para alegría mía, que a Richard no le gustaba John, porque lo saludó de mala gana y si aún no me quedaba completamente claro que John no era del favor de mi suegro, me quedó completamente claro cuando le dijo de forma para nada amigable que era descortés llegar a una casa a la hora de almuerzo sin avisar antes, por lo que no podía invitarlo a comer con nosotros. John estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás, pero no pude evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que mi suegro me quiere más que a John y eso que me conoce desde hace muy poco. John dijo que sólo había pasado a despedirse puesto que había adelantado su regreso, por lo que tampoco iba con intenciones de quedarse a comer, se marchó sin despedirse de nadie en particular, sólo un _"chao"_ general.

Estuve tentado a borrar la llamada, pero preferí no hacerlo de todas formas él iba a llamar después, me sonreí pensando que sería buena idea que yo contestase así quizás ya no vuelve a llamar, pero el teléfono no volvió a sonar.

Miré nuevamente la hora, pronto serían las ocho de la mañana, lo mejor será despertar a este ángel antes de que se haga demasiado tarde para el desayuno.

Capturé delicadamente sus labios con los míos, me moví lentamente en su boca y poco a poco la sentí responder al beso. Fue un beso cálido y tierno, pero pronto se volvió fogoso y desesperado, mi respiración poco a poco se fue haciendo más difícil y la de Hermione eran casi sólo jadeos.

Moví mi cuerpo hasta quedar encima de ella, sus ojos abiertos me miraban desde abajo, su sonrisa me indicaba que ella era tan feliz como yo.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amor!- le dije antes de capturar nuevamente sus labios.

- Gracias Harry, esta ha sido la mejor forma en que me han despertado en mis 17 años y me encantaría despertar así más seguido- la confesión de Hermione me hizo desear lo mismo, despertar día a día con ella a mi lado.

-Yo también quisiera despertar así cariño, haces de mis horas de sueño un paraíso y de mi despertar el cielo.

- ¡Oh Harry, que dulce!- no sé de dónde salió eso, pero fui sincero y a Hermione le gustó, porque me atrajo hacia ella en un muy apasionado beso.

Cuando nos besábamos así, era difícil poder contener mi deseo de llegar más allá, apenas estábamos comenzando una relación, nos amamos, pero en mutuo acuerdo acordamos que esperaríamos hasta estar 100% seguros, para ambos era un gran paso, ambos vírgenes, sin ninguna experiencia de tipo sexual más allá de una que otra caricia pero siempre con la ropa puesta.

Ambos queremos, que el día en que hagamos el amor, sea memorable, perfecto, no queremos que sea sólo algo pasional sino que queremos entregarnos en amor.

Aunque suene increíble por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos y que llevamos juntos, ambos nos sentimos cómodos con el otro, los temas de conversación fluyen sin pudor alguno, es por eso que hemos hablado tan abiertamente de nuestra sexualidad.

Incluso un día, mi madre entró a mi habitación e intentó aconsejarme sobre sexualidad, entendiendo que Hermione y yo somos jóvenes, nos amamos y que pasamos tiempo a solas en una habitación. Me dio la charla de los anticonceptivos, los preservativos, del ciclo menstrual, de cómo debía tratar a una mujer en aquél momento, de los cuidados que debía tener, etc.

En un principio me dio vergüenza tener a mi madre hablándome de estos temas, incluso le pedí que no me dijese nada, que ya sabía eso por lo que nos enseñan en el Colegio además de las historias que he escuchado de algunos compañeros o de películas o libros, información sobre sexualidad hay en todas partes, pero cuando mi madre comenzó a aconsejarme sobre cómo debía comportarme en mi primera vez con una mujer que también tendría su primera vez, se lo agradecí; al menos de esta forma ya sé a que atenerme.

Luego de esa charla, me reuní con Hermione, quien estaba visiblemente avergonzada, cuando le pregunté que ocurría desvió su mirada y sin mirarme me contó que su madre le había dado una charla de sexualidad, la misma que me habían dado a mí.

Así fue como nos enteramos que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hablar con nosotros, pero que para no avergonzarnos más, decidieron hablar con nosotros por separado.

- ¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Hermione me sacó de mis recuerdos.

- En la "charla"- le dije con especial énfasis en "_charla"_.

- Mmm...- dijo solamente ella para luego largarse a reír y yo la acompañé.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más recostados, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que la alarma de mi celular anunció formalmente que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. A regañadientes me separé de Hermione y salí de la habitación para ir al baño de invitados, mientras dejaba a Hermione sola en su habitación para que se preparara.

Cerca de veinte minutos después salí del baño y me reuní con mis suegros en la cocina. Ellos estaban tomando café y mientras esperábamos a Hermione yo aproveché de tomar un té. Cuando estaba por comenzar mi segunda taza, apareció Hermione con una enorme sonrisa y en nanosegundos ya estaba en los brazos de sus padres quienes la estaban felicitando.

Luego le entregamos nuestros regalos, una visita a un spa por parte de Jane, un fin de semana para ella y un acompañante en París (la ciudad favorita de Hermione) de parte de Richard y la colección completa de las obras de W. Shakespeare de mi parte, pues hace un par de días habíamos pasado por una librería y ella se detuvo exclusivamente a mirar la colección y sabiendo cómo disfruta de los libros, sobre todo los clásicos.

Cuando Hermione terminó de agradecer cada uno de sus regalos, nos dispusimos a salir al restaurante, fuimos en el auto del papá de Hermione, el trayecto al restaurante fue entre bromas y recuerdos de los anteriores cumpleaños de mi novia, quien se reía avergonzada por los recuerdos.

Llegamos al restaurante, un local de tipo rústico en el que se podía notar el toque hogareño, _"Las tres escobas"_ recitaba en la entrada del local, me pareció un nombre cómico y original.

Apenas llegamos fuimos recibidos por Rosmerta, una robusta mujer de alrededor de 50 años, dueña del local, ella se vio muy feliz de recibir a los Granger. Según lo que Hermione me había dicho, ella y sus padres iban constantemente a este restaurante desde hace ya varios años, por eso es que los reconocían.

Nos dieron una mesa para cuatro y pronto estuvimos rodeados de cuatro músicos que guitarra y flauta en mano entonaron el Cumpleaños Feliz para una emocionada Hermione. Rosmerta a los segundos estaba junto a nosotros con un pastel de cumpleaños.

- Cortesía de la casa Hermione, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Gracias Rosmerta! No tenías que molestarte- le dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba y yo silenciosamente tomaba fotografías.

- No es molestia alguna, no te preocupes. ¿Quién es este jovencito?- preguntó mirando hacia mí.

- Harry Potter- me presenté tomando su mano- el novio de Hermione.

- No sabía que tenías novio- le dijo a Hermione mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Estamos saliendo desde hace tres semanas- respondió mi novia sonrojada.

- Vengan cuando quieran, son bienvenidos- luego me miró solamente a mí- ¿Dijiste Potter? ¿Eres hijo de James?

- Sí- le respondí sorprendido ¿De dónde conocerá a mi padre?- soy hijo de James Potter.

- Eres igual a él- exclamó sonriendo- pero tienes los ojos de…

- De mi madre- terminé por ella, siempre me decían lo mismo. Ella sonrió.

- Dale mis saludos a Lily y a James, también a los ingratos de Sirius y Remus, comprendo que tus padres hayan dejado de venir, tienen una familia de que preocuparse, pero de seguro ese otro par aún hace de las suyas y no ha sentado cabeza ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó mientras reía alegremente.

- Casi te equivocas, Remus está casado y pronto nacerá su primer hijo, con Sirius has acertado, él es un caso perdido­- respondió Jane causando la risa de todos.

- Cuánto me alegro por Remus, de todas formas háganles saber que son bienvenidos cuando gusten.

- Claro- le respondí a lo que ella asintió y se marchó con una sonrisa.

Entre los cuatro devoramos el delicioso desayuno, el pastel estaba realmente exquisito y lo disfrutamos con enormes tazas de chocolate caliente. Rosmerta luego de un rato volvió y se sentó a hablar con nosotros y me enteré de otras tantas bromas de Los Merodeadores, al parecer ellos solían frecuentar "Las Tres Escobas" en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, porque el colegio queda poco menos de 15 minutos caminando.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando salimos de "Las Tres Escobas", yo llevaba mis manos cargadas con regalos de Rosmerta para mis padres, Sirius y Remus, para cada uno un trozo de su pastel favorito y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla: la especialidad de la casa. Según Rosmerta, el probar un trocito de pasado haría que ellos volviesen a frecuentar su restaurante. De algo estaba seguro al salir, si mis padres no volvían, yo sí lo haría, Rosmerta era una persona realmente alegre y simpática.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, ya estaban Sirius, Remus y Tonks, o sea Ninphadora, pero odia que le digan así, por lo que prefiere Tonks, su apellido de soltera.

Todos estaban en el salón esperando por nosotros, cada uno conservaba un regalo en sus manos para Hermione, ella recibió las felicitaciones y sus regalos dando consecutivamente las gracias. Se veía muy emocionada, casi al borde de las lágrimas, lo que me preocupó un poco, me acerqué a ella para reconfortarla.

- ¿Qué tienes Hermione?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

- Estoy tan feliz Harry- sollozó- es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, antes mis cumpleaños eran siempre con mis padres, sólo nosotros tres y luego una pequeña fiesta con familiares y amigos cercanos, pero ahora estás tú y está tu familia y ellos me hacen sentir parte de ellos, siempre quise una familia numerosa y ahora gracias a ti la tengo.

Sus palabras me emocionaron, el que ella considere a mi familia como propia hace que la quiera aún más, Cho jamás hizo el intento de acercarse a ellos, es por esto que Hermione es tan especial para mí, porque se complementa conmigo, ambos amamos casi las mismas cosas y respetamos los gustos del otro, no podría querer a nadie más en mi familia que a ella, me encantaría tener mi propia familia con ella.

- Te quiero Hermione. Gracias por formar parte de mi familia, gracias por abrirme tu corazón te quiero, te quiero mucho- estuve tentado a decirle que quisiese formar una familia con ella, pero preferí callar, ya habría ocasión para ello.

- También te quiero Harry. Gracias por entrar a mi vida- me regaló un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por los carraspeos de Remus y las risas de los demás.

- Ya basta tórtolos- dijo Sirius- la comida está lista.

- Antes que me olvide- dije recordando los regalos de Rosmerta- les han enviado esto. Este de fresas es para mamá, el de papaya es de Remus, la de Selva Negra es para papá y el Pie de limón es para Sirius- le entregué a cada uno su trozo. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos con melancolía y culpa.

- Rosmerta- murmuraron los cuatro a coro.

- ¿Dónde la has conocido?- preguntó mamá.

- Fuimos a "Las Tres Escobas", a Hermione le gusta desayunar ahí para su cumpleaños- contestó Jane por mí.

- Rosmerta les envía saludos, también envía esta botella de cerveza de Mantequilla y dice que vallan a visitarla, sobre todo tu Remus, para que presentes a tu esposa y también Sirius, para ver si logra convencerlo de una vez por todas de que se busque una esposa- todos rieron de mis palabras, pero ese era el mensaje de Rosmerta, yo sólo cumplí con darlo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y disfrutamos de la comida, nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre la fiesta de la noche, pese a que todos esperaban ansiosos a que yo me fuese a hacer cualquier cosa por ahí con Hermione para distraerla, el problema era que aún no me confirmaban si podía llevar a cabo mi sorpresa o no y si no recibía la llamada dentro de la próxima media hora, me vería obligado a improvisar, por ahora la única idea extra era ir a ver una película, pero ¿qué hacia después? Sólo me quedaba cruzar los dedos y esperar.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me disculpé para salir a contestar, vi en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba, justo la persona que esperaba.

- ¿Alo?- contesté.

- ¿Harry?

La voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba lejana y algo triste, sólo esperaba que no fuese una mala noticia, en esta llamada residía toda mi esperanza para distraer a Hermione y darle la mejor de las sorpresas y así hacer aún más especial este cumpleaños.

Pero debía esperar, sea lo que sea que se me informe debo encontrar algo más para hacer con Hermione.

- Sí Hagrid, soy yo.

**N/A****: **¡Hola! ¿Me tardé? Espero que no sea así. Bueno, acá les dejo otro cap en el que no están las "clases", pero no encontré donde meterlas, además el capítulo pasado debió ser "romántico" y no fue más que un asco, pero espero entiendan que mi inspiración estaba perdida, creo que poco a poco está de vuelta y mi vena romántica está despertando parece.

Como se habrán dado cuenta ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que todo comenzó, quise saltarme un espacio de tiempo porque el fic iba muy lento, y bueno, ya llegamos al cumpleaños de Hermione, 19 de septiembre si no me equivoco.

En el próximo cap tampoco habrá "clase", pero sí tendremos la fiesta sorpresa para Hermione y sobre todo, la sorpresa de Harry, ¿Qué será lo que habrá planeado? ¿Para qué necesitaría la ayuda de Hagrid?

Dejen review's con sus teorías sobre la sorpresa, aunque creo que ninguno acertará, mínimo espero estén cerca.

Y por favor, dejen sus comentarios, en el cap pasado apenas recibí 2, sé que el capítulo fue malo, pero bueno… mínimo me hubiesen dicho eso.

Cariños a todos los lectores, espero verlos en los review.

Trataré de actualizar pronto mis otras historias.

Besos

**JaNnYtA**


	14. ¡Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

Saludos especiales a **Amia**, que me dejó un review en casi todos los capítulos, este cap va dedicado a ella. ¡Bienvenida al fic!

**Capítulo 14: **"¡Sorpresa!"

_El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones, me disculpé para salir a contestar, vi en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba, justo la persona que esperaba._

_- ¿Alo?- contesté._

_- ¿Harry?_

_La voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba lejana y algo triste, sólo esperaba que no fuese una mala noticia, en esta llamada residía toda mi esperanza para distraer a Hermione y darle la mejor de las sorpresas y así hacer aún más especial este cumpleaños._

_Pero debía esperar, sea lo que sea que se me informe debo encontrar algo más para hacer con Hermione._

_- Sí Hagrid, soy yo. _

ooooOOOOoooo

La llamada de Hagrid no era lo que esperaba, tenía planeado llevar a Hermione al Museo que Hagrid, un amigo de la familia, administra; sin embargo, según lo que mi amigo me dijo el Museo se encontraba atiborrado de visitantes y yo quería el Museo sólo para mí y Hermione, igual podía llevarla, pero obviamente no sería lo mismo, quería que ese tiempo fuera exclusivo de nosotros.

Yo aún estaba parado en medio del salón penando en algún otro lugar al que llevar a Hermione, pero conocía tan poco en esta ciudad que no sabía muy bien a donde ir. Estaba por ir de vuelta al comedor y preguntar a papá o a Sirius sobre algún lugar especial, pero el sonido de mi teléfono nuevamente me interrumpió, era Hagrid, otra vez.

- Hagrid- saludé.

- Harry, me siento bastante mal por arruinar tus planes para tu novia…

- No te preocupes Hagrid- lo interrumpí- ya se me ocurrirá algo. Gracias por tu ayuda de todas formas.

- Harry, no te llamaba para disculparme ni para que me agradezcas por algo que no pude hacer. Te llamo porque tengo la solución.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunté curioso y con renovada esperanza.

- Pues sí, sólo espero que sea del agrado de tu novia. Estoy armando un nuevo Museo en las afueras de la ciudad, aún no está terminado, pero podrán estar solos, además tiene amplios jardines y un laberinto, también hay un pequeño zoológico. Es un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando con mi hermano Grawp, tenemos planes de inaugurarlo en un par de meses. Pero quiero ayudarte Harry, espero que te guste la idea de visitar este Museo, tiene de todo, pero aún estamos haciendo el inventario y esperando que lleguen algunos cuantos elementos más.

- ¡Hagrid! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Estoy seguro que a Hermione le encantará y sobre todo si es la primera en visitarlo y no importa que aún no esté listo, eso es lo de menos. ¿Cómo hacemos para llegar?

- Está un poco después de mi casa, debes seguir el mismo camino y seguir derecho, hasta casi llegar a la costa, queda un poco lejos, pero espero valga la pena. Grawp estará esperando por ustedes en la entrada, yo llegaré un poco más tarde, tengo muchas ganas de saludarte y conocer a tu novia, Lily me ha dicho maravillas de ella.

- Gracias Hagrid, por todo. Hermione estará encantada, ella es maravillosa, estará más que feliz de conocerte también. Nos vemos entonces, dile a Grawp que dentro de media hora estaremos saliendo de mi casa.

- Bien, le avisaré. ¡Suerte Harry! Nos vemos. Chao.

Luego de colgar, me dirigí de vuelta al comedor, no sé que cara tendría pues todos me miraban algo raro, pero yo sólo me limité a sonreírles, no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba realmente contento de que mis planes de estar con Hermione en un Museo diesen resultado y más aún, que seamos los primeros visitantes del Museo y por lo tanto, los únicos en el lugar. Además, Hagrid había comentado que había un laberinto y un amplio jardín, a Hermione le encantan las flores y el laberinto se veía como un entretenido juego para disfrutar tiempo juntos. La idea del zoológico me asusta un poco, Hagrid siempre ha tenido un gusto algo "extraño" por los animales, para él el más fiero animal, no es más que un desvalido cachorrito que merece ternura. Sólo espero que el zoológico cuente con la seguridad necesaria, para que los animales se mantengan a raya.

Cuando todos terminaros de comer, Hermione y yo subimos a mi habitación. Una vez ahí, tomé mi mochila que había dejado preparada el día de ayer, sólo por si las cosas resultaban. Hermione estaba tendida en mi cama mirando el techo, con la mirada perdida sin escrutar ningún punto específico.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté acostándome junto a ella.

- Nada- me respondió seria sin devolverme la mirada.

- Hermione, algo te está molestando, dime que es.

- ¿Quién te llamó?- preguntó, mirándome amenazante.

- Un amigo- le dije la verdad, pero estaba algo intimidado por su mirada y por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Un amigo?- preguntó escéptica- ¿Se puede saber qué te dijo tu amigo que te hizo volver tan contento al comedor? ¿Estás seguro que no fue alguna amiga tal vez?

-¿Estás celosa Hermione?- no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara. Ella no me respondió- Era un amigo, te lo aseguro y volví tan contento, porque tengo una sorpresa para ti. Alístate, porque nos vamos de paseo.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó algo recelosa, pero con la evidente curiosidad asomada. Afirmé con la cabeza- ¿Dónde iremos?

- Es una sorpresa- la besé brevemente y me alejé para entrar al baño y lavarme los dientes.

Veinte minutos después, estábamos en la carretera rumbo a un destino del que yo no estaba 100% seguro, pero con las indicaciones de Hagrid, me sentía capaz de llegar.

En el trayecto, Hermione no dejaba de preguntarme hacia dónde íbamos. Yo sólo me limité a decirle que esperara. Sus intentos por sacarme información sólo eran interrumpidos por las constantes llamadas a su celular, amigos, compañeros, familiares y vecinos la llamaban para felicitarla por su cumpleaños y luego ella se entretenía contándome quien la había llamado y alguna que otra curiosidad sobre aquella persona.

Muy pronto divisé el camino a casa de Hagrid, pero siguiendo las instrucciones seguí de largo esperando no pasarme, las señalizaciones indicaban que pronto estaríamos llegando a la costa y yo lo que buscaba era algún indicio de hacia donde dirigirme para encontrar el Museo, en eso estaba, cuando distinguí una enorme camioneta 4x4 estacionada a un costado del camino, al lado de la camioneta, había un hombre de supongo más de 2 metros de altura, lo reconocí casi inmediatamente, era Grawp, el medio hermano de Hagrid, lo había conocido hace casi un año, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de papá. Él era danés, por lo que sabía de Hagrid, Grawp habla prácticamente nada de nuestro idioma, por lo que supongo se nos hará algo difícil comunicarnos.

Disminuí la velocidad y me estacioné detrás de la camioneta, Grawp nos miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, en eso se parecía bastante a Hagrid, siempre sonriendo a los demás. Bajé y Hermione al otro lado hizo lo mismo, con evidente curiosidad en su rostro, pero no hizo preguntas, se mantuvo con el rostro ceñudo esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte y se veía además algo intimidada por el gran tamaño de Grawp, yo tomé su mano y caminé hasta Grawp.

- Buenas tardes Grawp- lo saludé- Un gusto verte nuevamente. Ella es Hermione, mi novia- presenté.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Hermione también desde mi lado.

- Bu…bue…bue…buenas… tarrrrrdes- saludó Grawp con dificultad debido a su muy marcado acento- Feliz Cum-ple-a-ños Herm… Hermy ¿Poder decir Hermy?- preguntó Grawp algo avergonzado al no poder decir el nombre completo de mi novia, mientras le entregaba un pequeño ramo de rosas.

- Hermy está bien, y gracias. ¿Pero cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?- Grawp se encogió de hombros y me miró sonriendo. Le devolví el gesto.

- Sorpresa- respondí yo por él.

- Sigue a mí, Haggy- dijo Grawp subiendo a la camioneta. Asentí y con Hermione volvimos al auto.

- ¿Me dirás hacia donde vamos?- me dijo Hermione una vez en el auto- ¿Él es el amigo con que hablaste por teléfono?

- No, y con eso respondo a tus dos preguntas. Sólo ten paciencia, ya casi llegamos.

Seguí a Grawp a través de la carretera, para luego tomar un camino de tierra. El camino estaba rodeado árboles nativos y Hermione se veía maravillada por ello. A lo lejos se distinguía una enorme casona, la que supuse debía ser el museo, a un costado había un pequeño bosque con más árboles nativos.

Grawp se detuvo frente a la casona y repetí su acción. A los pocos segundos tanto Hermione como yo estábamos fuera del auto maravillándonos con la hermosa construcción. Era una enorme casa blanca, de estilo colonial, con enorme patio anterior que resguardaba dos enormes esqueletos de ballenas y aún así quedaba un gran espacio disponible. También había algunas plantas y flores alrededor y una que otra pieza de madera de la que no era capaz de distinguir forma alguna por la distancia que había desde el estacionamiento.

Grawp llegó a mi lado y me tocó el hombro, lo miré y él me sonrió. Se lograba ver lo orgulloso que estaba de este lugar.

- Es hermoso- dijo de pronto Hermione mirando a todos lados- ¿Qué es?

- Musseo- respondió Grawp.

- ¿Un museo? No tenía conocimiento de su existencia- declaró Hermione.

- Eso es porque aún no se inaugura- le indiqué apretando cariñosamente sus manos.

- ¿Es cierto eso?- preguntó emocionada mirando a Grawp quien asintió- ¡Seremos los primeros en visitarlo! ¡Vamos!

Hermione, cual niña pequeña, me llevó a rastras por todo el museo. Lo primero que hicimos fue mirar los esqueletos de las ballenas y nos tomamos algunas fotos con ellas. Luego ingresamos a la casa, cada habitación representaba algo distinto, por lo que había mucho para ver y maravillarse.

Gracias a que no había nadie más que nosotros y que teníamos autorización de los dueños, pudimos hacernos fotos en todos los lugares que nos gustaron, pero no sólo eso, también pudimos tomarnos fotos con una momia, que según la inscripción era de un famosísimo faraón egipcio, seguimos haciéndonos fotos con todo lo que quisimos. A Hermione la parte que más le gustó, fue la dedicada a la literatura, había una gran variedad de libros antiguos en distintos idiomas y de variados diseños. A mí, la sección que más me impresionó, fue la de los instrumentos de guerra, Hagrid tenía una gran colección de artefactos utilizados en la I y II Guerra Mundial. Otro de los lugares favoritos de Hermione dentro del museo, fue la sección dedicada a los países de origen oriental, Hermione estaba fascinada con las artesanías de estos países así como también con su historia.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora recorriendo el museo y luego pasamos al zoológico. Tal y como supuse, mi amigo Hagrid contaba con una gran variedad de animales, la gran mayoría reconocidos por ser salvajes, leones, rinocerontes, elefantes, gorilas, cocodrilos, sólo por nombrar algunos. Cada especie perfectamente acomodada en una replica de su hábitat natural, pero obviamente se podía notar una leve incomodidad en los animales, sobre todo noté esto en las serpientes, ellas parecían realmente aburridas detrás del vitral que las separaba de nosotros, no pude evitar sentirme apenado por una hermosa pitón brasileña que me miraba con ojos curiosos, como si me implorara porque la dejase salir, inconcientemente me encogí de hombros para indicarle que nada podía hacer para sacarla, ¡Cómo si me pudiese entender! Me reí de mi mismo.

Una vez recorrido por completo el museo, fuimos hacia el jardín, que se encontraba en la parte posterior del recinto.

Una gran variedad de flores, árboles y arbustos nos recibieron. La mezcla de olores y colores era maravillosa. Nos tomamos una gran cantidad de fotos en aquel lugar, de verdad merecía la pena mirar todo con atención, así podías fijarte en las hermosas formas que tomaban las flores decorando así el lugar. A mi mamá le encantaría este jardín, estoy seguro de ello, quizás para su cumpleaños la invite a venir.

Lo mejor de la visita al jardín, fue ver lo feliz que estaba Hermione, cuando llegamos cerca de los rosales, ella reconoció las rosas que Grawp le había regalado y quedó maravillada al ver la reseña de estas y enterarse que es difícil conseguirlas en esta época del año y más aún en esta sección del país. Ella estaba realmente emocionada por tener tan especial ramo de flores y me hizo recordarle que debía darle las gracias nuevamente a Grawp por aquel regalo, y claro, a mí también me agradeció, no perdió oportunidad para darme las gracias por la maravillosa tarde que estaba pasando en tan increíble Museo, estaba más que contenta por ser la primera en visitarlo y ya estaba haciendo planes para regresar.

Cuando llegamos al final del jardín, divisamos a un costado la entrada al laberinto. Hermione me miró a los ojos y me sonrió, me robó un débil beso y se separó corriendo de mí y se internó al laberinto. Corrí detrás de ella, pero ya no la pude ver. Grité su nombre pero no me respondía, de vez en cuando escuchaba alguna risita pero nada más.

Al no encontrar rastro de ella, comencé a desesperarme, ¿Qué tan grande sería el laberinto? ¿Sería posible perderse en este lugar?

Giré a la derecha al escuchar una risita que venía de este lugar, pero me encontré con un callejón sin salida, retrocedí mis pasos y doblé ahora hacia la izquierda.

Seguí una rutina similar dejándome guiar sólo por mi instinto y por mis ganas de encontrar a Hermione, fue así como llegué a final del laberinto y ahí estaba ella, apoyada en un pequeño muro que daba pie al mirador que aquí se encontraba.

Hermione tenía la vista perdida observando el paisaje frente a ella, me acerqué por detrás y la abracé. Observé junto a ella el hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a nosotros. A lo lejos podía distinguirse la bahía. Unos cuantos barcos se divisaban en alta mar, mientras que botes más pequeños se quedaban más a la orilla. El sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse hace un buen rato, por lo que sólo pudimos ver una pequeña parte de él antes de que se perdiera por completo en el mar.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños amor!- susurré en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

- Gracias- respondió ella besando mi mejilla- ha sido el mejor cumpleaños.

- Te lo mereces.

Luego de esto, nos quedamos un rato más disfrutando de la vista y de la compañía del otro. Decidimos volver antes de que la luz natural se desvaneciese por completo, pero nos dimos cuenta que el lugar ya había sido iluminado artificialmente, por lo que no tuvimos problemas para regresar.

Una vez llegamos a la casona, nos encontramos con Hagrid y Grawp que nos esperaban con una mesa servida con algunos pasteles y té.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- saludó Hagrid con un abrazo a Hermione apenas llegamos junto a ellos- Soy Rubeus Hagrid, pero Hagrid para los amigos- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger. Muchas Gracias Hagrid, es un lugar precioso. Y Grawp, muchas gracias por las flores, son hermosas, pero no tenías por qué molestarte en darme unas tan especiales como aquellas.

- Es una chica inteligente- me murmuró Hagrid sonriendo- Hermione, también tengo un regalo para ti, espera mientras voy por él.

- Hagrid no es necesario- ella se quejó tratando de detener a mi enorme amigo, pero él no la escuchó o hizo como que no.

- Tranquila Hermione, es tu cumpleaños, es normal que te hagan regalos- traté de convencerla.

- Sí es normal, pero ellos apenas me acaban de conocer y ya se están tomando estas molestias, no deben hacerlo, me siento mal por ello.

- No tienes por qué sentirte mal. Ellos lo hacen porque eres alguien importante para mí y si yo te quiero, es suficiente para que ellos te quieran también.

- Muy bien dicho Harry- acotó Hagrid que ya volvía entre estornudos, con la nariz ligeramente roja y con una caja de mediano tamaño entre las manos y debido a su altura no podía ver el interior de esta- Bienvenida a nuestra gran familia Hermione- dijo Hagrid entregando la caja a Hermione.

Mi novia tomó la caja y la depositó en el suelo aún algo avergonzada por las molestias que los hermanos se habían tomado haciéndole regalos, pero de igual forma les agradeció con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a abrir la caja.

Hermione soltó un gritito de ternura al observar el interior, me asomé junto a ella para ver, un gran gato de color canela con la cara aplasta y una gran cola, miraba con curiosidad a Hermione. A mi parecer era un gato bastante feo, pero a Hermione pareció gustarle. El gato tenía puesto alrededor del cuello un lazo de color azul, por lo que asumí que era macho.

- Es hermoso- murmuró Hermione acariciando al minino.

- Sabía que sería perfecto, por lo que Harry me contó de ti, supuse que te gustaría.

- Gracias, ¿Tiene nombre?

- Pues no aún, sé que se ve algo grande, pero tiene sólo 3 meses de edad, es una mezcla de razas grandes de gatos, pero no te preocupes, no crecerá mucho más, así que no tendrás que lidiar con un tigre- todos reímos.

- Le pondré- lo pensó algunos momentos- Crookshanks.

- Es un lindo nombre Hermione- admitió Hagrid quien se sonó fuertemente la nariz con un enorme pañuelo de lunares.

- ¿Estás bien Hagrid?- le pregunté al notar que aún tenía la nariz roja y que estaba moqueando.

- Sí, es sólo que los gatos me dan alergia- respondió con una sonrisa restándole importancia al asunto.

Nos quedamos por algunos minutos más compartiendo con Hagrid y Grawp, comentando lo maravilloso del Museo y comiendo algunos trozos de pastel y un poco de té. Discretamente les di la dirección de la fiesta para que fuesen y vieran a los demás, seguro que les gustará reunirse nuevamente, pues hace mucho que no se reúne todo el grupo. Ellos asintieron.

Con Hermione y Crookshanks nos marchamos, el viaje de regreso fue bastante ameno, Crookshanks de vez en cuando ronroneaba en el regazo de Hermione mientras ella le acariciaba detrás de las orejas o en la barriga. Ella se reía cada vez que yo le decía que me estaba empezando a poner celoso del gato, pues le estaba prestando más atención a él que a mí, aunque obviamente yo lo decía en broma. Durante el camino de regreso paramos en una veterinaria porque Hermione quería comprar algunas cosas para Crookshanks y aprovechar de hacerle un pequeño chequeo, pese a que ya Hagrid le había dicho que estaba completamente sano y con todas las vacunas al día, pero así es mi novia, le gusta revisar todo por sí misma y tenía que asegurarse. Cuando estuvimos listos emprendimos el viaje a casa.

Casi no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estábamos llegando a nuestro barrio, en pocos segundo estuvimos frente a la casa de Hermione. Las luces estaban completamente apagadas, yo ya había enviado un mensaje a mi mamá avisando que íbamos de regreso.

- Parece ser que no hay nadie en tu casa-le dije a Hermione como si nada.

- Eso parece- se encogió de hombros- pero es raro, ya debiesen estar aquí.

- Quizás estén en mi casa, seguro creyeron que pasaríamos por ahí primero.

- Tienes razón, vamos a tu casa entonces, luego me regreso con mis papás.

- ¡No!- respondí algo asustado, pero me recompuse- dejemos primero a Crookshanks y a sus cosas en tu casa primero, a mamá no le gustan los gatos- mentí, pero algo debía inventar para que entrásemos a su casa. Ella asintió sin problemas y caminó hacia su casa con el gato entre sus brazos, mientras yo la seguí un poco más atrás cargando las bolsas con alimento y juguetes para gato.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió, apenas alcanzó a poner un pie dentro de la casa, cuando las luces se encendieron y se escuchó un masivo y atronador grito de "Sorpresa" desde el interior de la casa.

Del susto, Crookshanks saltó de los brazos de Hermione y se vino corriendo a mi lado, Hermione se quedó parada en a entrada mirando a todos lados pero sin decir palabra alguna. Acomodé las bolsas en una sola mano y con la otra tomé a asustado gato y me acerqué a Hermione que en aquel momento comenzaba ya a dar indicios de responder pues estaba respondiendo a los abrazos de nuestros compañeros y amigos.

Llegué junto a Hermione y le murmuré "Sorpresa" al oído, ella me vio y con la mirada me dijo que ya sabía que yo estaba enterado de esta fiesta y que por eso la había mantenido ocupada toda la tarde. La besé en forma de disculpa por tener que ocultarle cosas y ella me respondió agradecida.

De repente, sentí que alguien me quitaba a Crookshanks de las manos, me giré para ver a mi mamá toda emocionada jugando con él. Hermione me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No habías dicho que a tu mamá no le gustan los gatos?

- De alguna forma tenía que hacerte entrar- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Gracias- me respondió con un beso en la mejilla- pero espero sea la última vez que me mientas.

- Claro amor, ahora disfruta de tu fiesta.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue saludar a todos los invitados. Estaban varios compañeros del colegio, la mayoría de nuestra casa, aunque también estaban los demás prefectos, algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, entre ellos Luna, Christian y mi hermana; los dos últimos bastante cerca. Ellos habían decidido, muy maduramente, no comenzar ningún tipo de relación, porque Lily coincidió en que quizás era aún muy pronto para algo así, pero ellos seguían siendo amigos, aunque para cualquiera que los viera era obvio que pronto serían algo más, siempre iban o de la mano o abrazados, pero siempre uno al lado del otro, se notaba en como se miraban que ellos en realidad se querían.

Entre los demás invitados también estaban Ron y su novia Lavender, Parvati Patil, los hermanos Creevey, Ginny y Neville, quienes estaban saliendo formalmente hace una semana. También estaban ahí presentes los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George, se presentaron muy amablemente conmigo y con Hermione y dijeron que estaban ahí para vigilar a su hermanita, pero yo bien sabía que Ron les había pedido ayuda para la preparación de la fiesta y que estaba ahí más que nada por eso.

La fiesta fluyó con tranquilidad, Hermione y yo bailamos durante bastante tiempo y cuando llegó la hora de partir el pastel de cumpleaños, todos nos reunimos alrededor de una emocionadísima Hermione que apretaba fuertemente mi mano. Cantamos todos a coro la típica canción para esta ocasión, desde el fondo sobresalía la gruesa voz de Hagrid a quien Hermione distinguió desde lejos y saludó con un movimiento de mano. Cuando la canción hubo terminado, Hermione me sonrió y apagó las velas sin desviar la mirada de la mía.

- Mi deseo ya se cumplió- me susurró al oído luego de que me abrazara.

- ¿Y qué pediste?- pregunté curioso.

- Un día perfecto, lo tuve hoy. Gracias- y me besó con amor, con pasión.

- Te amo Hermione.

- También te amo Harry.

Sin duda este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños al que he ido y estoy seguro que no lo olvidaré jamás, lo mismo Hermione.

**N/A**

**Edito:** Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta aún, hay un error en cuanto a Hagrid, me había olvidado que en cap anteriores lo nombre como profesor en Hogwarts y acá he dicho que es un viejo amigo de la familia y que Hermione no lo conoce. Pasen por alto ese detalle, yo luego lo modifico para continuar con la anterior línea, pero no se preocupen, la historia no cambiará en nada. Ahora no alcanzo a modificar el cap porque es muy tarde. Bye

¡Hola! Acá les dejo el capítulo 14, espero lo hayan disfrutado, no quise extenderme mucho en los detalles de la fiesta porque esos los dará Hermione luego, quise hacer el POV desde Harry porque era más fácil para mantener la línea del cap pasado y no me gusta eso de cambiar de personaje a cada rato, ¡me pierdo!

Uf… trataré de no alargarme mucho. Espero les haya gustado la sorpresa del Museo, pues ojalá me haya quedado bien, traté de representar un Museo que conocí hace algunos años y que me encantó, con el laberinto, el mirador y todo, aunque yo no tenía con quien mirar el paisaje, pero en fin… me gustó esa parte, la del mirador. ¿Y la aparición de Grawp? La verdad es que no tengo idea que idioma habla, le puse danés porque es el primero que se me ocurrió y ya ven… no podía dejar a Crookshanks fuera, tenía que estar, haber si luego meto a Hedwig por ahí… se me acaba de ocurrir como, pero tendrán que esperar.

Uff… que cap más largo no? He hecho otros más largos, no sé de qué me quejo jaja.

Nos vemos pronto, muchas gracias a todos por su review, pero me gustaría que dejaran más, si todas las personas que me tienen en alertas y/o favoritos se tomaran el tiempito de dejar un comentario, yo creo que hace rato hubiese pasado los 2000 reviews y no bromeo con eso, es verdad (aunque quizás exagero una centésimas).

No los aburró más, espero comentarios, con retos, ideas, etc. El próximo cap tendrá clase espero, aún no estoy segura, pero creo que sí.

Besotes a todos y muchas gracias por leer.

**JaNnYtA**


	15. ¡Feliz San Vanlentín!

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

_*Clase de hoy: Usos de c, z y s._

**Capítulo 15:** ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Me cuesta recordar la última vez que Harry y yo tuvimos tiempo para nosotros solos. Creo que fue para mi cumpleaños, de esota han pasado un par de meses, para ser más exactos, cuatro; lo que quiere decir que Harry y yo pronto cumpliremos cinco meses juntos y no hemos podido encontrar un poco de tiempo para estar juntos tranquilamente.

Como ya dije, la última vez que tuvimos tiempo para nosotros fue para mi cumpleaños, aquel cumpleaños que estoy segura jamás olvidaré, ¿cómo hacerlo si fue perfecto en todos los sentidos? Despertar el día de tu cumpleaños con la persona que en menos de un mes te ha robado el corazón es una experiencia mágica, aquel día cuando abrí mis ojos y lo vi junto a mi, mirándome y sonriéndome, me di cuenta que lo amaba y durante el resto del día, con cada pequeño detalle de él para hacer de mi cumpleaños un día especial, no podía evitar enamorarme más y más.

El saber que Harry se lleva bien con mis padres y amigos lo hace aún más fácil, cosa que no ocurría con John, pues a él no le gustaban mis amigas, aunque, era algo mutuo según me ido enterando de a poco. Compartir con Harry aquellos pequeños detalles que me han hecho feliz a lo largo de mis 17 años de vida, me han hecho darme cuenta que quizás he encontrado al hombre ideal, a mi media naranja, mi otra mitad, mi complemento. Obviamente tengo mis miedos, el año próximo ya no estaré en con él en el colegio y tendré una vida distinta, lejos de él. ¿Podremos superar los obstáculos? Harry opina que sí; sé que sonará tonto que nos estemos preocupando de aquello ahora, cuando faltan otros cinco meses para que acabe el periodo escolar, pero son miedos que tengo y no quiero que luego nos pille de sorpresa. Aún no sé a qué Universidad iré, tengo varias en mente y varias propuestas, pero no quiero alejarme de Harry ni de mis padres.

Siguiendo con mi inolvidable último cumpleaños, los detalles de Harry para conmigo fueron maravillosos, el que se consiguiera visitar el museo de Hagrid, quien, ahora sé, trabaja en Hogwarts desde hace un par de años y yo no me había enterado, puesto que él hace sólo un par de electivos para los de mi clase, electivos que obviamente yo no tomé ni tampoco pensé en hacerlo, esa es la justificación que me he dado para no haber notado a Hagrid antes en el colegio. Como decía, la visita al museo fue maravillosa, ver la puesta de sol en aquel mirador fue mágico y tan romántico, sentir a Harry a mi lado me hizo sentir completa, ya no había necesidad de nada más, con él, lo tenía todo y eso me asustaba, ¿sentiría él lo mismo? Mis dudas fueron contestadas un par de horas después, cuando ya habíamos regresado a casa con mi nueva mascota, Crookshanks, y nos habíamos encontrado con la fiesta sorpresa en la que estaban todos mis amigos y algunos otros compañeros y claro, también nuestra familia. Aquel día, Harry dijo que me ama, eso me hizo querer volar, de hecho, me sentía volar, me perdí en el mar esmeralda de sus ojos y vi el reflejo de su amor en ellos, el mismo amor que siento por él y se lo hice saber; desde aquel día, no deja de decirme día tras día que me ama más y más, no puedo culparlo. Me ocurre de igual manera.

Ahora estoy en un receso de clases, la biblioteca se ha vuelta uno de mis lugares habituales desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora veo a mi alrededor y veo que no soy la única. La sala de estudio está atiborrada de gente, signo inequívoco del período de exámenes.

Casi no tengo conciencia de la fecha en la que estamos, sé que afuera hace frío y está nevado, de lo demás no tengo idea. Hoy no he visto a Harry, ni ayer ni tampoco antes de ayer. Hemos estado estudiando y no podemos estar juntos por nuestros horarios y nuestros exámenes. Lo extraño tanto, hemos hablado por teléfono cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana al despertar, pero no es lo mismo. ¿Me extrañará él de igual forma? La última vez que nos vimos, fue justamente aquí, en esta sala, para una de sus ya habituales clases de ortografía, aquel día fue casi tan especial como el día de mi cumpleaños.

Aquel sería el primer San Valentín que pasara con novio y tenía algo de nervios por ello, no sabía bien como comportarme con Harry, qué regalarle, qué decirle, en fin, tonteras que me preocupaban. Ese día Harry me llamó por la mañana, me dio los buenos días pero no hizo mención alguna de saber que ese día en especial era el día de los "enamorados", temí que lo hubiese olvidado, su voz al teléfono me sacó de mi pequeño estado de estupor y me recordó muy triste que aquel día no podríamos irnos juntos al colegio.

Luego de vestirme, bajé a desayunar y al encontrarme con mis papás, estos me dijeron que no desayunarían en casa pues tenían reservaciones para hacerlo en un hotel y pasar allá todo el día. Algo en mi interior se encogió y los envidié, ellos podrían pasar un mágico día de San Valentín y yo, por culpa de los exámenes, era posible que ni siquiera viera a mi novio y lo peor es que él parecía no tener conocimiento del día en que nos encontrábamos.

Mis papás me sugirieron que fuese a desayunar a "Las tres escobas", con Rosmerta, no me pareció una mala idea y eso hice. Cuando entré al local, quedé realmente sorprendida, por primera vez en años, no veía a nadie desayunando, el local de Rosmerta estaba siempre atiborrado de gente desde las 5 am hasta las 2 am, pero eso no fue lo único que me sorprendió, había sólo una única mesa preparada, para dos, pasteles, sándwich, café, té, leche, huevos entre otras cosas pude distinguir en la mesa y no seguí observando, porque en aquel preciso instante, apareció frente a mis ojos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas. Detrás del ramo distinguí la sonriente cara de Harry.

- ¡Feliz San Valentín, amor!- me susurró antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

-¡Oh Harry!- fue lo único que salió de mi boca producto de mis sollozos, por lo que atiné a abrazarlo fuertemente y él me dirigió hacia la mesa.

Desayunamos la mayor parte en silencio, en uno cómodo, no había necesidad de arruinarlo con palabras. En un determinado momento, cuando ya estaba siendo hora de ir a clases, Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a mi lado, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y acercó pausadamente su rostro al mío y antes de cerrar completamente la distancia, me miró a los ojos y me dijo nuevamente "Te Amo", haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Aquel beso fue uno de los mejores que me ha dado, lento, tierno, con un ligero sabor dulzón, también fue apasionado, haciéndome sentir la mujer más amada del mundo, cuando nos separamos, también le dije que lo amaba y le pedí que me acompañara al auto para entregarle así su regalo; había pensado mucho en qué regalarle, pero después de tanto pensarlo, me di cuenta que no debía pensarlo mucho y decidí ser tradicional: le compré un oso de peluche, de más o menos medio metro, con un gran corazón en el centro que decía "Harry, Hermione te ama", él lo agradeció con un gran abrazo, un beso y un te amo y luego me entregó su propio regalo, sacó de su bolsillo una rectangular caja de terciopelo, cuando la abrí sonreí, eran dos cadenas de oro, cada una con dos "H" entrelazadas como dije. Las saqué de la caja y las miré con detención, uno de los dijes tenía dos piedras brillantes de color esmeralda y el otro dije, tenía el mismo detalle pero en color dorado.

Harry tomó de entre mis manos el dije con las piedras esmeralda, se acomodó a mi espalda y lo colgó en mi cuello depositando un beso en el broche una vez que terminó, luego, yo entendiendo lo que significaba la otra cadena, repetí el gesto con él.

- Para que estés siempre conmigo, así como yo contigo- me dijo Harry tomando mis manos, le sonreí, supongo que parecía tonta por no tener palabras, pero era lo único coherente que podía hacer.

- Te amo Harry, gracias- le dije una vez recuperé mi cordura y también mi voz.

Luego de eso, nos fuimos juntos en mi auto al colegio, al parecer Lily lo había ido a dejar a "Las tres escobas" y mis padres me habían sugerido ir allá porque estaban coludidos con mi romántico y perfecto novio.

Y acá estaba yo ahora, en la biblioteca, esperando que acabara pronto el receso para dar mi último examen, de matemáticas, y luego poder encontrarme con Harry y aprovechar un fin de semana libre de exámenes y estudio. Tendríamos algunos días libres, por lo que había pensado en aprovechar uno de mis regalos de cumpleaños, más específicamente el regalo de papá, aquel par de días en Francia me vendrían muy bien para descansar y pasar tiempo con Harry, pues pensaba ir con él, pese a que a mis padres los asustó un poco la idea terminaron aceptando, a Harry aún no se lo comento, sólo espero que acepte ir, según Lily, su hijo no lo pensará dos veces antes de aceptar y que no debo tener dudas sobre eso y además, junto con mi madre, me volvieron a repetir la dichosa "charla" sobre responsabilidad sexual, les expliqué que con Harry no teníamos pensado dar aún ese paso y que no debían preocuparse por nada, ellas se miraron y movieron la cabeza murmurando a la vez algo que sonó como "Jóvenes inocentes", no les hice caso y me fui a hacer las reservas.

El sonido del timbre me indica que mi hora de receso terminado, arreglo mis cosas y salgo con destino a mi último examen, en el trayecto me encuentro con Ron, que se está despidiendo de Luna, últimamente ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, desde el día de mi cumpleaños que los veo conversar animadamente, se juntan a estudiar juntos, pues me parece que Ron está ayudando a Luna con algunas áreas y ella hace lo mismo con él, la verdad es que hacen una bonita y tierna pareja, pero Ron está pronto a salir del colegio y a Luna aún le queda bastante. Un poco más allá, están Lily, Christian y Sara, Sara es la novia de Christian, están saliendo hace un mes y a Lily no le molesta, de hecho ella misma los presentó, cuando le pregunté por ello me dijo que Christian era sólo un buen amigo y que si algún día eran algo más ella estaría feliz, pero que aún no era aquel momento, ella no estaba lista para un novio ni tampoco estaba segura de lo que sentía por Christian. Me pareció una postura muy madura y loable y más aún que siga siendo amiga con ellos dos y que no se note tensión alguna.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca, Ron me alcanzó y caminamos juntos hacia nuestro salón, nos encontramos con Neville y Ginny que salían en aquel momento de uno de los salones, ellos iban de la mano, ahora los hermanos Weasley habían aceptado al tímido Neville en la familia y no tenían reparos en que saliera con la única fémina pelirroja del grupo de hermanos.

- Hola chicos- saludó Ron- ¿Qué tal les ha ido el examen?

- Pues no muy bien- añadió Neville- Snape tuvo su ganchuda nariz metida en mi prueba casi toda la hora y no podía concentrarme.

- ¿Y Harry?- pregunté preocupada, él estaba muy nervioso por este examen, para él este era el más difícil y por eso entendía perfectamente que no nos viéramos estos días.

- Aún está adentro- la voz de Ginny me alarmó, ella al parecer lo notó- tranquila Hermione, él se veía tranquilo y seguro, sólo está revisando algunos ítemes. Ahora será mejor que vallan a dar su examen o los reprobarán por llegar tarde.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y llegamos al salón del examen. La profesora McGonagall aún no llegaba al salón por lo que me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas y tenerlas listas para que al acabar el examen pudiese salir rápidamente. Abrí mi bolso y saqué sólo un lápiz, sacapuntas, una goma y una hoja de papel extra. Cuando saqué la hoja, me encontré con el último resumen de ortografía que le entregué a Harry.

"_**Uso de la "C"**_

_**Regla 1**__:Se usa la "c" en las terminaciones "ancia" y "encia ". Excepciones: ansia (deseo) y Hortensia. Ej.; La elegan__c__ia en el vestir era clásica_

_**Regla 2**__:Se escriben con "c" las formas de los verbos que terminan en "ceder", "cender", "cer", "cibir", "cir" y "citar" si no proceden de raíces que tengan "s". Excepciones: ser, coser, toser y asir. Ej.; Pere__c__ió en un accidente de montaña._

_**Regla 3**__: Se usa la "c" en las terminaciones "cia", "cio", "cie". Excepciones: Asia, Rusia, gimnasia, anestesia, idiosincrasia, iglesia, magnesia, alisio, controversia, autopsia. Ej.; Propio es de ne__c__ios no hacer caso._

_**Regla 4**__: Se usa la "c"en las terminaciones "ción "y "cción ". Excepciones: pasión, ocasión, persuasión, invasión, evasión. Ej.; Tu rea__cc__ión es inoportuna._

_**Regla 5**__: Se usa la "c" en las terminaciones del plural de las voces, cuyo singular termine en "z". Ej.; El burro se defiende dando co__c__es y mordiscos._

_**Regla 6**__:Se usa la "c" en los verbos terminados en "zar", que cambian la letra "z" por la "c" antes de la letra "e". Ej.; Ya comen__c__é a estudiar en serio._

_**Regla 7**__: La mayoría de los verbos terminados en "ar" forman su derivado nominal con el sufijo "ción ".Ej.; Está de moda la incinera__c__ión de los cadáveres__._

_**Uso de la "Z"**_

_**Regla 1**__: Se escribe la "z" delante de la "a", "o" y "u ". Se exceptúan los siguientes términos que pudiéndose escribir con "C", llevan "Z": zigzag, ¡zis, zas!, zipizape, zeta, azima y algunos nombres de origen extranjero: Zenón, Ezequiel... Otros nombres, pueden escribirse en las dos formas: cinc y zinc, cedilla y zedilla, zebra y cebra, cenit y zenit. Ej.; Escarbó el suelo con su pe__z__uña._

_**Regla 2**__: Se usa la "z" en las terminaciones "azo" y "aza" de los aumentativos. Ej.; El papá era un buena__z__o con sus hijos._

_**Regla 3**__: Se usa la "z" en los sufijos "izo", que significan "tendencia a ".Ej.; Compré una silla plegadi__z__a_

_**Regla 4**__: Se usa la "z" en la terminación "eza" de los nombres femeninos que expresando la cualidad en abstracto se han formado un adjetivo. Los femeninos concretos se forman con el sufijo "esa ".Ej.; La rique__z__a de Craso era enorme._

_**Regla 5**__: Se usa la "z" en las terminaciones "ez" y "zón" de los sustantivos femeninos y agudos. Ej.; La amaba con todo su cora__z__ón._

_**Regla 6**__: Se usa la "z" al final de los adjetivos que terminen en "az" y "oz", y algunos sustantivos terminados en "az" y "oz". Ej.; Su manera de hablar era muy viva__z__._

_**Regla 7**__: Se usa la "z" en las terminaciones "zuelo", "zuela" cuando indican disminución o desprecio. Se exceptúa: "mocosuelo" Ej.; No es una mujer todavía, es una joven__z__uela._

_**Uso de la "S"**_

_**Regla 1**__: Se escribe "s" en las terminaciones "oso, osa" de los adjetivos. Ej.; El perezo__s__o siempre parece cansado._

_**Regla 2**__: Se usa la "s" en las terminaciones "ísimo, ísima, ésimo" de los adjetivos, y en la terminación "ismo" de adjetivos y nombres. Excepción: décimo, décima. Ej.; El tapiz que me regalaste es finí__s__imo._

_**Regla 3**__: Se usa la "s" en las terminaciones "ense, sivo" de los adjetivos. Excepciones: vascuence, nocivo, lascivo. Ej.; El va__s__cuence es una lengua muy antigua._

_**Regla 4**__: Se usa la "s" en las sílabas "des, dis, tras" y en las palabras que comienzan 4 "seg, sig". Excepciones: cegar, cigarro, cigüeña, cigarra, cigüeña. Ej.; De__s__trabó el nudo con suma facilidad._

_**Regla 5**__:Se usa la "s "en la terminación "sión "de muchos nombres que se han formado de verbos terminados en "der, dir, ter, tir", o cuando proceden de adjetivos terminados en "so, sivo, sible o sor". Ej.; La proce__s__ión por las calles fue muy solemne._

_**Regla 6**__:Se usa la "s" después de "n" y "b". Ej.; Esperaba que dura__s__e mucho tiempo._

_**Homófonos de la "C" y de la "S"**_

_**Consejo**__: parecer que se da; acto de aconsejar._

_**Concejo**__: Ayuntamiento._

_Ej.; El __concejo __decidió pavimentar las calles._

_Ej.; El niño no quiso aceptar el __consejo __y se fue._

_**Reciente**__: fresco, nuevo, acabado de suceder._

_**Resiente**__: de resentirse, enojarse, mostrar enojo._

_Ej.; Fácilmente se __resiente __ante las burlas._

_Ej.; __La noticia de su boda es bien __reciente__._

_**Sepa**__: del verbo "saber"._

_**Cepa**__: parte baja del árbol de la vid._

_Ej.; Puede preguntar a quien lo __sepa__; yo no lo sé._

_Ej.; La __cepa __se estaba pudriendo por la humedad._

_**Cima**__: cumbre, parte alta de un monte._

_**Sima**__: agujero profundo en la tierra._

_Ej.; __Los aventureros se aventuraron en la __sima__._

_Ej.; Hillary y Tensig fueron los primeros en la __cima __del Everest._

_**Coser**__: unir con hilo dos cosas._

_**Cocer**__: hervir algún alimento._

_Ej.; __Quiero __coser __un desgarrón que me hice en el pantalón._

_Ej.; __Con un poco de fuego los frijoles no se van a __cocer__._

_**Peces**__: plural de pez._

_**Peses**__: de pesar._

_Ej.; Al sacar la red habían caído muchos __peces__._

_Ej.; Cuando te __peses __veremos si debes comer menos._

_**Homófonos de la "Z" y la "S"**_

_**Risa**__: acción de reír_

_**Riza**__: acción de rizar, ondular._

_Ej.; El fuerte viento __riza__ las olas en el mar._

_Ej.; El chiste que contó provocó la __risa__ de todos._

_**Basar**__: poner bases, fundamentos._

_**Bazar**__: Mercado._

_Ej.; En el __bazar__ encontrarás lo que tú quieres._

_Ej.; Para construir sólidamente hay que __basarse__ bien._

_**Casar**__: unirse en matrimonio, juntar dos cosas._

_**Cazar**__: atrapar a un animal, perseguir a una persona._

_Ej.; Después de veinte años de novios al fin se __casaron__._

_Ej.; Los persiguieron mucho, pero al fin los __cazaron__._

_**Asar**__: poner al fuego un alimento._

_**Azar**__: casualidad, caso fortuito._

_Ej.; Encontraron lo que buscaban por puro __azar__._

_Ej.; Si quieres corner sabroso pon la carne a __asar._

_**Abrasar**__: quemar._

_**Abrazar**__: ceñir, rodear._

_Ej.; Jugando con fuego y sin cuidado el niño se __abrasó__. _

_Ej.; Loca de alegría la niña __abrazó__ fuertemente a su papá._

_**Vos**__: pronombre personal, tú._

_**Voz**__: grito, palabra._

_Ej.; De tanto hablar me quede sin __voz__. _

_Ej.; __Vos__ sabés que esto no está nada bien."_

Cuando terminé de ver el resumen, McGonagall ya había entrado al salón y estaba comenzando a repartir los exámenes, traté de mentalizarme, dejando atrás todo aquello que pudiese desconcentrarme y así solo centrarme en resolver los problemas matemáticos que la profesora ya había puesto frente a mí.

Una hora más tarde, entregué mi prueba bastante conforme con lo que había contestado, aunque tenía dudas con el ejercicio Nº 3, pero no quería preocuparme por ello, ansiaba salir y ver a Harry. Me despedí de la profesora deseándole un feliz descanso y salí casi corriendo del salón.

Una vez afuera, corrí hasta el estacionamiento, había quedado de encontrarme ahí con Harry, y tal y como él me lo había prometido, ahí estaba, apoyado en mi auto con una enorme sonrisa y sus brazos abiertos, avanzó hasta mí reduciendo así el espacio que nos separaba, yo ya no aguantaba más tiempo lejos de él, por lo que corrí más fuerte para disminuir rápidamente las distancias, cuando estuve cerca, tiré mis cosas y salté sobre él cual niña pequeña.

- ¿Me extrañaste?- me preguntó él sonriendo contra la piel de mi cuello ocasionándome cosquillas en la zona.

- Ni un poquito- le contesté sonriendo también.

- Se nota- me dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Me extrañaste?

- Mucho- respondió besando dulcemente mis labios.

- También yo te extrañé mucho.

- No es lo que me acabas de decir hace un rato.

- No te lo he dicho, pero te lo he demostrado ¿Alguna duda de cuánto te extrañé?

- La verdad es que sí, tengo algunas dudas- me dijo riendo ligeramente.

- Pues tengo una idea para disipar estas dudas.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, me acerqué a sus labios y los mordí ligero, primero su labio inferior, luego el superior, después succioné pausadamente el inferior y me dispuse a profundizar el beso, él participó gustoso, un beso entre nosotros dos era como unir nuestras mentes y nuestros corazones en una misma melodía, haciéndolos subsistir en sincronía, distanciándonos de todo a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos solo a nosotros en nuestra propia burbuja de amor.

El beso hubiese seguido por varios minutos más, quizás por horas, pero la imperiosa necesidad de aire, nos obligó a separarnos y al hacerlo, escuchamos algunas risitas junto a nosotros, eran Lily, Luna, Christian, Sara y Ron que nos miraban risueños.

- Si no fuese porque necesitaban respirar, jamás hubiesen notado que estábamos aquí- habló Lily entre molesta y divertida.

- Lo sentimos- les dije- no los sentimos llegar.

- De eso ya nos dimos cuenta- añadió Ron levantando una ceja sugerentemente, haciendo que tanto Harry como yo nos sonrojáramos.

- ¿Están aquí hace mucho?- peguntó mi aún sonrojado novio.

- Desde hace unos cuantos minutos, creo que desde que Hermione entró corriendo al estacionamiento, tiró sus cosas y saltó en tus brazos. Creo que desde ahí que estamos aquí- aportó Luna a la conversación.

- Ah- fue la gran respuesta que salió de mis labios, estaba realmente avergonzada porque nuestros amigos habían presenciado nuestro pequeño arrebato de amor.

- ¿Les parece si vamos a almorzar? He hablado hace un rato a Las tres escobas y Rosmerta nos tiene reservada una mesa- dijo Harry cambiando el tema. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo salvo Sara que debía irse con su hermano. Nos despedimos de ella y nos acomodamos en nuestros autos, yo en el mío con Lily, Harry en el suyo con Christian de copiloto y Ron en el suyo con Luna como compañía.

Llegamos a Las tres escobas casi todos al mismo tiempo, nos estacionamos y entramos al local que como era costumbre, salvo para el último San Valentín, estaba repleto de gente, Rosmerta nos recibió y nos llevó hasta una mesa vacía, tomó nuestros pedidos y se marchó para regresar minutos más tarde con todo lo que habíamos ordenado.

El almuerzo pasó entre risas y lamentos por los exámenes, todos teníamos dudas con algunas respuestas, pero pese a ello esperábamos salir bien, Harry confesó haber estado nervioso antes de dar el examen de Snape, pero que luego se relajó al ver que conocía las respuestas, por lo que estaba seguro de aprobar.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos despedimos de Rosmerta y salimos, una vez afuera, Ron y Luna se despidieron, como también Christian, a quien Harry iría a dejar a su casa antes de irse a la suya. Yo volvería a irme con Lily y en mi auto y me encontraría con Harry en la casa de los Potter y así proponerle el viaje a Francia, sólo espero que no me diga que no porque entonces tendré que cancelar las reservas y siendo sincera, también me haría sentir mal, pues me he hecho bastantes ilusiones con que tengamos este tiempo a solas.

Al llegar a casa de los Potter, saludé a mis suegros y Sirius, quien como casi todos los días estaba almorzando con ellos, también estaba Remus, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy, de tan sólo 3 meses y algunos días. Mientras esperaba a Harry me quedé jugando con Teddy, era un bebé precioso y muy tranquilo.

Teddy estaba quedándose dormido cuando Harry regresó y se sentó a mi lado dejando un beso en la frente de Teddy y luego otro en mi mejilla. Me abrazó por la cintura y nos quedamos ambos en silencio observando al bebé dormir.

Minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en el dormitorio de Harry, habíamos dejado antes a Teddy de vuelta con Tonks. Yo estaba bastante nerviosa de cómo sacar el tema del viaje, pero me armé de valor.

- ¿Harry?-pregunté con duda.

- Dime amor- me dijo separando su mirada de la pantalla del computador y mirándome a mí.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para estos días libres?

- Pasarlo contigo ¿Por qué?

- Pues… me preguntaba si…- dudé en cómo seguir- ¿recuerdas el regalo que me dio papá el día de mi cumpleaños?

- Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Te irás a Francia con tus papás y me dejarás sólo?

-¡No!- me apresuré a contestar para que dejase de creer eso- ¿Cómo crees Harry que me iría sin ti? Quiero que tu vallas conmigo a Francia, sólo tú y yo ¿Aceptas?

- Por supuesto que sí Hermione, me encantaría, pero sólo si me prometes ir conmigo por unos días a donde tengo pensado.

- ¿Dónde Harry?

- Es una sorpresa Hermione, pero dime ¿irás conmigo?

- Iría contigo a cualquier parte Harry, no lo dudes- y luego, él se acercó a besarme, nos quedamos un rato más así en la habitación y luego salimos a dar el aviso de nuestro viaje. Ambos agradecíamos la confianza que nos daban nuestros padres, lo que nos motivaba a ser aún más responsables en cuanto a las decisiones que tomábamos pues no queríamos defraudarlos.

Cuando llegamos al salón, estaban los Potter y los Lupin conversando en susurros, no había señal de Sirius, seguramente ya se había ido. Al vernos los adultos, dejaron de susurrar y nos miraron como si nada.

- Mamá, papá - empezó Harry.

- Lo sabemos hijo- interrumpió Lily- sabemos que irás por unos días a Francia con Hermione. Confiamos en ustedes, así que no tenemos problemas en que vallan solos ¿No es así James?

- Por supuesto, no hay problema hijo, saben que frente a cualquier cosa estaremos pendientes, así que no duden en llamar y como dice Lily, confiamos en ustedes, sé que serán responsables.

No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé entendiendo el segundo sentido de aquella advertencia, Harry y yo aún no estábamos dispuestos a seguir ese paso, entiendo que nuestros padres se preocupen, pero que toquen el tema con tanta frecuencia, asusta.

- ¿Cuándo parten a Francia?- preguntó Tonks, que sostenía el pequeño Teddy entre sus brazos.

- El domingo- respondió Harry. Tonks y Remus se miraron, luego miraron a James y a Lily y por último, nos miraron a Harry y a mí.

- Chicos- empezó Remus en un tono serio que jamás le había escuchado- ¿podemos hablar con ustedes?

Debo confesarlo, el tono serio de su voz no me afectó tanto como la pregunta en sí mezclada con ese tono. Esto no presagia nada bueno ¿o sí?

**N/A: **Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Supongo que sí, sé que esperaban el capítulo para el viernes pasado, pero he tenido algunas cosas personales que hacer y eso me ha tenido ocupada, pero ya ven, acá estoy, dejándoles este capítulo, largo como hace tiempo no hacía, aunque he escrito otros más largos claro.

Espero que este les gustara. En el próximo cap sabrán de qué quiere hablar Remus con ellos, también verán el viaje de Harry y Hermione y mmm… quizás alguna sorpresita, estoy considerando en si agregar o no un lemmon en el próximo capítulo, en este cap traté de introducir las dudas de Hermione frente a esto y el por qué considera que aún no es tiempo, pero ya saben, la mayoría de ustedes son jóvenes, tienen hormonas y saben como estas funcionan, así que pido la opinión frente a esto, ¿creen que nuestra pareja está lista para pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación?

_Saludos a __**Erick**__, ¡Bienvenido a este fic!, espero te pases por mis otras historias y espero te gusten tanto como esta. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre el museo, pues sí existe, pero sólo la mitad, jeje. Tiene todo lo que describo, salvo el mini zoo y el jardín, lo demás está todo, incluido el laberinto con un mirador que tiene vista a la bahía. Este Museo está ubicado en Chile, en Concepción, si alguien quiere más datos, me lo consulta por mp._

Esperaré sus comentarios… ah, también aviso que creo que a esta historia sólo le quedan unos cuantos capítulos más, así como también a **Siempre Unidos, **por motivos personales debo terminar mis historias pronto, pues no sé con seguridad si podré continuar publicando en la página, pero antes de desaparecer, pretendo terminar mis historias, así que no se alarmen.

¿Pueden creer que ya llevo más de 100 hojas escritas para esta historia? Para ser más específico, 113 páginas de Word, tamaño carta, escritas en Time New Roman Nº 12 con interlineado simple. ¡Tanto detalle, por Dios!, pero es que me da no sé que ver todo lo que he escrito y saber que pronto debo terminarlo y que quizás no vuelva más por acá me da pena y nostalgia, si es que me llego a ir de acá créanme que los extrañaré, me gusta saber que hay personas que disfrutan con mis locuras y saber que les gusta lo que escribo es una gratificación mayor que cualquier pago en dinero.

Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta acá y en mis otras historias también, muchos besos y abrazos a todos, espero sus comentarios.

Cariños

**JaNnYtA**


	16. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 16: Recuerdos.**

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer; pero desde aquel día ya han pasado varios meses. Fue en febrero, unos días después de San Valentín y un par de días antes de que Hermione y yo nos fuésemos a Francia.

Recuerdo haber llegado con Hermione al salón, para dar la noticia a mis padres sobre el viaje que pensábamos hacer Hermione y yo durante la semana de descanso que teníamos en el Colegio, ellos, mis padres, estaban en compañía de Remus, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy. Cuando abrí la boca para contar sobre el viaje, mamá dijo que ya lo sabía y que no había problema, papá opinó lo mismo; pero cuando ya habíamos pensado que el tema estaba concluido y que no harían más referencias a la responsabilidad y a la confianza que nos daban para dejarnos viajar solos, cuando ya estábamos Hermione y yo listos y dispuestos para hacer las maletas y las respectivas reservaciones, Remus habló, y lo hizo con un tono tan serio que me alarmé. Pude sentir a Hermione tensarse a mi lado y apretar más duramente mi mano. El tono en la voz de Remus era algo que muy pocas veces había oído y aquellas ocasiones prefería olvidarlas porque cuando era pequeño, siempre me asustaba.

- Chicos ¿podemos hablar con ustedes?- fue lo que nos dijo Remus y que ocasionó que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran, así como también los de mi nuca.

- Claro, dígannos- habló Hermione visiblemente nerviosa pero manteniendo la compostura.

- Será mejor que se sienten y se relajen un poco, no hay nada por lo que ponerse tenso- nos calmó mi papá, aun así, fue difícil calmarse, pero nos sentamos dispuestos a escuchar lo que tenían para decir.

- Harry, Hermione- comenzó Remus- sabemos que ustedes son jóvenes, que tienen sus propias preocupaciones, que tienen muchas cosas que aprender aún y que el sentido de la responsabilidad es algo que han estado aprendiendo con el tiempo.-pausó, luego nos miró- Al ver el tipo de relación que ustedes tienen y el cómo la han estado llevando, nos han hecho pensar en que sería bueno ayudarlos en todo este proceso y cooperar enseñándoles algo más sobre ser responsables- para ese momento, yo ya estaba completamente pálido. Las palabras de Remus podrían significar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que yo pensaba era que ahora ellos nos darían la charla de sexualidad, la misma que nos habían estado repitiendo casi desde el comienzo de mi relación con Hermione, preferí dejarlo hablar y no interrumpir- Con Tonks, ponemos toda nuestra confianza en ustedes, los conocemos y sabemos que harán un buen trabajo, lo hemos hablado con Lily y James, también con tus padres Hermione y ellos también están de acuerdo con esto, ahora sólo falta que ustedes acepten, pero antes deben saber de qué estoy hablando. Hablo de Teddy, un hijo siempre es una bendición, es una de las alegrías más grandes que puede llegar a tener un ser humano y en estos momentos, Teddy es lo más importante que hay tanto en mi vida, como en la de mi esposa- aún no estaba seguro de a qué quería llegar Remus, pero aún no podía relajarme totalmente, mientras él hablaba Hermione apretaba mi mano nerviosa, mis padres se habían levantado hace algún rato dejándonos solos con los Lupin, Tonks sostenía la mano de su esposo y asentía en dirección a nosotros de vez en cuando.

- Lo que Remus quiere decir- habló ahora Tonks- es que queremos compartir con ustedes la responsabilidad de cuidar y velar por Teddy. Queremos que ustedes, sean sus padrinos de bautizo.

Mi cuerpo se relajó así como también el de Hermione, quien ahora tenía una mueca de sorpresa y era incapaz de decir tan sólo una palabra, sólo se dedicó a mirar alternadamente entre Remus, Tonks, Teddy y luego a mí.

Cuando traté de abrir mi boca para decir algo, me di cuenta que estaba tan sorprendido como mi novia, tenía la garganta seca y no era capaz de encontrar palabras para responder a esta oferta. Era algo que me llenaba de orgullo, pero tal y como había dicho Remus en su gran discurso, es una gran responsabilidad y Hermione y yo somos jóvenes aún, pero ellos han pensado en nosotros, han puesto su entera confianza en dos jóvenes para que queden a cargo de su retoño en caso de que algo les ocurriese a ellos o simplemente para ser otra constante en la vida de Ted.

- ¿Aceptan?- preguntó Remus mirando de Hermione a mí- Bueno, no tienen que respondernos ahora, piénsenlo. Tómense su tiempo para decidirlo y luego nos dan la respuesta.

- Lo pensaremos- dijo Hermione usando una voz bastante aguda producto del nerviosismo aún presente en ella- y muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros para esto, es una responsabilidad enorme, pero que estoy dispuesta a cargar conmigo.

- No esperaríamos otra cosa de ustedes, es por eso que cuando decidimos buscar padrinos para Ted, ustedes fueron los primeros en la lista y por ahora son los únicos, tienen tiempo para pensarlo chicos, queremos hacer el bautizo durante el verano, así que pueden pensarlo y tendremos tiempo de sobra para todo. Ahora vayan a ordenar sus cosas para el viaje.

Asentimos, nos despedimos y nos fuimos corriendo a casa de Hermione. Cuando digo que corriendo, lo digo literalmente. Llegamos exhaustos, la casa de Hermione queda relativamente cerca de mi casa, pero aún así, el trecho se nos hizo larguísimo. Cuando ya estuvimos descansados, con Hermione tomamos la decisión de pensar bien lo de apadrinar a Ted, ambos nos habíamos encariñado con el niño y la idea de ser sus padrinos nos agradaba a ambos, pero decidimos dejar la decisión final para vuelta del viaje, por lo que nos pusimos a confirmar las reservas en cuanto estuvimos preparados.

Hermione llamó al hotel en el que mi suegro había hecho ya la previa reserva, sólo faltaba confirmar la fecha y el número de personas que irían. Cuando Hermione dijo que sólo eran dos, le pidieron nuestros datos y ahí apareció el pero y el problema: ambos éramos menores de edad y no podíamos hacer las reservas solos ni tampoco permanecer en el hotel sin la supervisión de un adulto. Nuestros ánimos decayeron, tratamos por todos los medios de convencer a la recepcionista de que hiciese una excepción, pero ella se negó en todas las oportunidades. Hermione colgó el teléfono y se sentó a mi lado triste, mientras pensábamos qué hacer con relación al viaje, mi celular sonó, era Sirius que llamaba para preguntar cuándo iríamos a Francia, porque él también iría por algunos asuntos de negocios. La ampolleta se encendió inmediatamente, le conté a Sirius el problema que teníamos y él se ofreció a ser el adulto "responsable" que estaría supervisándonos, los tres sabíamos que no sería así, pero en el hotel no tenían por que saberlo.

Hermione volvió a llamar e hizo las reservas para tres personas, nos dieron un departamento con tres habitaciones y dos baños, aceptamos y luego hicimos la reserva de los boletos de avión. Estaríamos sólo tres días en París, pero Hermione ya tenía planeado todos los lugares que quería enseñarme, sus lugares favoritos.

Saldríamos al día siguiente, durante la noche, la intención era llegar al hotel, pasar la noche y comenzar el tour por la mañana. Hermione quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Sirius por su parte, decía que tenía algo de tiempo antes de sus reuniones, por lo que él también recorrería algo con nosotros, pues él bien dijo, hace muchos años que no se tomaba un tiempo para recorrer París y ya se le estaba "olvidando".

Acompañé a Hermione mientras ella preparaba su maleta y luego regresamos a mi casa para hacer la mía, una vez estuvo todo listo, nos aseguramos de dejar nuestros documentos ordenados y a la vista para que nada saliera mal, todo fue previsión de Hermione, de mi madre y de mi hermana.

Hermione estaba por volver a su casa cuando me llamó Ron, para invitarnos a Hermione, Lily y a mí a una comida en su casa al día siguiente, lo que según calculamos nos daría el tiempo suficiente para ir y volver con tiempo para tomar el avión a nuestras vacaciones.

Consulté con mis papás si había algún problema frente a ello, no había ninguno y los papás de Hermione tampoco pusieron ninguno, por lo que Hermione se quedó en mi casa y así salir temprano al otro día y disfrutar el día con nuestros amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, fuimos a La Madriguera en mi auto. No estaba muy seguro de recordar el camino, pero finalmente con un poco de ayuda de Hermione pudimos llegar sin problemas y a la hora.

El motivo de la comida era por la visita de Bill, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, quien estaba acompañado de Fleur, su futura esposa, una hermosa francesa que trabajaba con él en el banco, fue así como se conocieron e iniciaron la relación.

Los Weasley nos invitaron a que volviésemos al día siguiente y nos quedáramos con ellos durante la semana, así podríamos hacer algo divertido y compartir más, pero tuvimos que rechazar la invitación, obviamente porque durante la noche Hermione y yo partíamos a Francia y porque Lily se iba con los Lupin a la playa durante la semana y así ayudarlos un poco con Ted.

Cuando les dijimos a los Weasley que íbamos a Francia por unos días, sólo Hermione y yo, no creí necesario comentarles que Sirius iría con nosotros, por lo que todos nos miraron bastante raro. La señora Weasley inmediatamente le echó una mirada a Hermione en la que se leía claramente que le estaba diciendo cualquier cosa menos "señorita". Eso me molestó bastante y la gota que rebalsó el vaso, fue el comentario de Ron diciendo que él quería ser el padrino del hijo que procreáramos allá.

Me paré colérico y la mano de Hermione fue la que me detuvo de quebrarle la nariz a Ron y armar una buena pelea frente a toda la familia pelirroja. Estaba yo tan furioso que no alcancé a escuchar el comentario que hizo Lily, pero en un momento estaban todos riendo. Miré a Hermione esperando a que ella me explicase lo que sucedía.

- Lily ha dicho que es imposible que volvamos con un hijo, porque nos han dado la charla de la responsabilidad tantas veces que ya tenemos miedo y que además, ya tenemos un niño del que preocuparnos en Francia, Sirius.- me contestó Hermione, luego ya entendí de qué se reían y me uní a las risas, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme mal por la mirada que le dio la señora Weasley y en cómo miraba alternadamente de Ginny a mí y luego a Hermione. Ginny a veces le devolvía la mirada y asentía, pero nada más.

La velada continuó entre broma y broma, y claro, también continuaron las miradas de la Sra. Weasley que ya me tenían ligeramente incómodo y por lo que noté, a Hermione también.

- Hermione- susurré en su oído- ven conmigo afuera, quiero hablarte de algo.

- Está bien- me sonrió y tomó mi mano, ambos nos pusimos de pie y caminamos a la salida- Lily, iremos al auto a buscar mi chaqueta, ya volvemos.

Cuando Hermione se justificó con Lily antes de salir, me pareció algo extraño porque mi hermana apenas si había notado que íbamos saliendo, pero quien sí se había percatado de nuestra salida había sido la Sra. Weasley quien con su mirada siguió nuestros pasos hasta que cerramos la puerta tras nosotros y nos adentramos en el patio en dirección a mi auto.

- ¿También lo has notado?- me preguntó Hermione.

- Si te refieres a las miradas de la mamá de Ron, sí, lo noté. Por eso es que quería salir, pensé que quizás estabas incómoda.

- Lo estaba, pero prefiero no darle importancia.

- ¿Siempre es así contigo o crees que tiene algún motivo en especial?

- Tiene un motivo. Está algo celosa. Ayer hablé con Ginny, me dijo que su mamá no está contenta con su noviazgo con Neville, que debería estar con alguien como tú y que Ron debiese estar conmigo. Que tú y yo no tenemos casi nada en común y que nuestra relación no tiene ningún futuro una vez que yo deje el colegio para ir a la Universidad, que por eso Ginny debiese pasar más tiempo contigo y así quizás se hacen novios el año próximo y con Ron algo parecido, espera que estemos en la misma Universidad.

Me tensé al escuchar aquello, ese era uno de mis temores, "nuestro futuro juntos". Si bien yo la veía como mi esposa y madre de mis hijos, sabía que la separación era inaplazable, pero mantenía la esperanza de que siguiéramos juntos frente a todo. Pero corría el riesgo de que Hermione conociese a alguien más en la Universidad y optase por terminar conmigo.

- Harry, relájate, pase lo que pase con nosotros esperemos que sea por nuestras decisiones y no por las opiniones de alguien más. Te amo y no estoy dispuesta a terminar contigo sólo porque ya no estaremos en la misma institución. Tengo ofertas de muchas Universidades, pero me quedaré en Londres, acá está la mejor Universidad de leyes y eso es lo que quiero, seguiré viviendo con mis padres y podremos vernos siempre que queramos y podamos. Harry, la única razón por la que podría dejarte es que me digas que ya no me quieres y que no quieres seguir conmigo.

- Nunca digas algo como eso, ¿cómo podría querer algún día no estar contigo? Te amo Hermione y espero que siempre recuerdes eso y que nunca lo pongas en duda. Tienes razón en que todo depende de nosotros, pero no puedo evitar sentir temor ante todo esto,

- Confío en ti y sé que tu también en mí. Podremos con esto. Ahora dediquémonos al presente, además, ya se nos hace tarde y hay un avión que nos espera.

Como si esas fuesen unas palabras mágicas, mi celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo, la musiquilla comenzó a sonar segundos después y reconocí inmediatamente la melodía, era Sirius.

- Padrino- saludé con el teléfono ya en mi oreja- ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien Harry, ¿cómo están ustedes? ¿Ya tienen todo listo? En unos minutos llego a tu casa, James se ha ofrecido a llevarnos al Aeropuerto, aunque supongo que todos irán a despedirnos.

- También lo creo Sirius- respondí riendo frente a esa suposición, ya que era lo más seguro- Ahora estamos en casa de Ron, pero regresamos en unos minutos, sólo nos despedimos y estaremos de regreso en casa a tiempo.

- Bien, nos vemos.

- Sirius va de camino a la casa- le comenté a Hermione mientras tomaba su mano y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la casa- es hora de despedirse y regresar.

Entramos a la casa bajo la atenta mirada de todos, la Señora Weasley no estaba pero me alegré en parte de ello, no me apetecía verla luego de saber lo que ella opinaba de mi relación con Hermione. Sin embargo, al despedirnos, ella se asomó bajando desde las escaleras y apresuró el paso para despedirse de nosotros.

- Harry, cariño. Deberías venir más seguido, quizás tú y Ginny puedan estudiar juntos cuando regresen de sus vacaciones. Hermione y Ron solían hacer lo mismo antes, ellos también deberían retomar sus reuniones de estudio.

- Quizás sea una buena idea señora Weasley- respondí- deberíamos reunirnos todos y estudiar juntos, Neville también debería unirse, él sería un gran apoyo para Ginny.

Luego de aquello me separé y nos subimos al auto con rumbo a mi casa. Durante el camino, Lily comentó sobre las raras miradas de la mamá de Ron y el cómo desapareció de la mesa una vez Hermione y yo salimos a buscar la chaqueta. Bastó sólo una mirada a mi novia para saber que pensaba como yo, había salido a espiarnos.

Llegamos a casa en casi una hora, al llegar, toda la familia nos esperaba para compartir una última comida, y cuando digo toda la familia, me refiero a mis padres, los de Hermione, los Lupin y por supuesto, Sirius.

Nuestra cena estuvo sin contratiempos, lo único fueron las constantes bromas siempre de boca de papá o de Sirius.

La hora de partir llegó, una vez en el aeropuerto, mi madre se lanzó a abrazarme haciendo que me sintiese algo avergonzado al ver que todos nos miraban risueños.

- Cuídate cariño, llama en cuánto lleguen, no importa la hora. Está todo lo necesario en tu maleta, me tomé la molestia de revisar que nada faltara; habías olvidado un par de cosas, pero ya están ahí.

- No olvidé nada mamá- le dije haciendo algo de memoria.

- Quizás no recuerdes ahora, pero cuando lo veas sabrás que es necesario. Ahora ve, están llamando a los pasajeros.

Mamá dio un rápido abrazo a Sirius insistiendo en que no nos diera muchos problemas y en que nos cuidara comportándose como un adulto y no como otro adolescente. Luego mamá se despidió de Hermione en un abrazo tan o más apretado que el que me dio a mí, cuando se separaron, mi dulce novia estaba sonrojada, sea lo que sea que mamá le había dicho, yo no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.

Una vez nos despedimos de todos, tomamos el vuelo. Cada quien se acomodó en su respectivo asiento y pasados apenas unos cuantos minutos del despegue, Hermione se acomodó en mi pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida a lo que yo la seguí casi inmediatamente.

Sirius nos despertó cuando llegamos a Francia, aún no era media noche por lo que una vez llegamos al hotel llamamos a nuestras casas.

Mi padrino informó que iría a dar una vuelta al bar del hotel y luego se iría a dormir. Hermione y yo, decidimos quedarnos en las habitaciones y ver una película antes de dormir. Ya habíamos decido que tendríamos dormitorios separados, aun cuando sabíamos que sólo lo utilizaríamos para cambiarnos por separado, ya que era difícil poder dormir separado uno del otro.

Fui a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama, primero me di una leve ducha, me afeité y cepillé mis dientes; luego, abrí mi maleta para sacar mi pijama y lo primero que veo, es una caja de condones, caja que yo no había puesto ahí. Tomé la caja confundido, al levantarla cayó un papel, lo recogí y reconocí la letra de mamá _"Los olvidaste, quizás sean necesarios. Te quiero. Mamá"_. ¿Podía sentirme más avergonzado? De todas formas agradecí a mi mamá por la preocupación, yo no había pensado en ello, de hecho, no se me había pasado por la cabeza, no estaba en mis planes aún llevar a ese extremo mi relación con Hermione, pero como dijo mi padre _"A veces las cosas suceden y no sabes o no quieres que paren. Es siempre bueno estar preparado"_. Dejé la caja a un lado y decidí olvidarla de momento, cuando fuese necesaria acudiría a ella, hoy no sería el momento.

Una vez vestido, fui a la habitación de Hermione, que era la que ocuparíamos durante nuestra estancia en Francia. Toqué un par de veces a la puerta y tras escuchar un leve y algo nervioso "_Pase_" de boca de Hermione entré.

Ella estaba ya en la cama, tapada hasta el cuello y completamente sonrojada, más de lo que la había visto antes, lo que me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunté acercándome a la cama preocupado. Quizás no se sentía bien y tenía algo de fiebre y frío.- ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, nada pasa Harry. ¿Qué película quieres ver?- me dijo entregándome algunos DVD's y el control remoto, en ningún momento me miró a los ojos, lo que me pareció aún más extraño.

- Esta está bien- dije señalando "The notebook", sabiendo ya que era una de sus favoritas.

Fui a poner la película y cuando regresé a la cama para acostarme, ella se tapó aún más al tiempo que se alejaba de mí.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?¿Por qué te alejas?- le pregunté algo enojado por su extraña reacción.

- Nada Harry, no me alejo, sólo tengo frío- dijo mientras se tapaba otro poco.

Puse "play" a la película y estiré mis brazos para atraer a Hermione hacia mí, cuando toqué su cintura ella se tensó. Eso fue extraño, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, como tampoco estaba acostumbrado al suave roce de su pijama contra mi mano. Ella solía dormir con pijamas de algodón en esta época tan fría del año, pero ahora, ella usaba algo que parecía ser satín o seda. Algo ardió en mi interior de sólo imaginarla enfundada un pijama de Victoria's Secret.

Traté de alejar aquellas imágenes y concentrarme en la actual actitud de mi novia. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo sin importarme lo tensa que aún estaba, le di un suave beso en su frente y al separarme noté que ya nada la cubría, nada excepto el delicado pijama de seda, pijama que no le hacía justicia a mi imaginación.

- Fueron tu mamá y la mía- acusó Hermione atrayendo nuevamente mi atención a su rostro- se metieron en mi maleta y cambiaron mis pijamas, esto fue lo único que encontré medianamente decente para ponerme. No quieres ver los otros.

- Sí quiero- solté sin antes pensar que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

- ¡Harry!- soltó ella avergonzada y volvió a cubrirse.

- No te cubras amor, estás hermosa. Recuerda comprar un lindo regalo para mi mamá y para Jane, necesito agradecerles por esto.

La besé para acallar sus protestas que sabía vendrían, pero se veía tan maravillosamente bella con ese atuendo. El color azul cielo de la prenda resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos y hacía completo juego con la suave y cremosa piel de su cuerpo.

En un principio, ella continuó tensa en mis brazos, pero poco a poco respondió el beso entregándose como nunca antes.

Sus manos se movían en mi espalda, acariciando suavemente desde mis hombros hacia mi cadera, adentrándose lentamente bajo mi polera y acariciando mi pecho. Sus manos bajaron lentamente y se detuvieron al borde mi pantalón para luego acariciar de forma leve pero excitante mi cadera, lo que provocó que una fuerte corriente eléctrica me recorriera.

Mis manos viajaban sin rumbo fijo entre su cuerpo, ya habíamos compartido momentos como este, pero jamás habíamos estado tan libres, libres de ropa y libres de ser descubiertos. Eso lo hacía aún más excitante.

Con mis manos acaricié sus hombros y bajé la delgada tira de su camisa de dormir, desplacé mis labios por su cuello, subiendo y bajando, acariciándola con mis besos. Dejé un beso detrás de su oreja, ocasionando que un gemido saliera de su boca, seguí repartiendo besos entre su cuello y su boca mientras ella aún acariciaba mi torso y tiraba lentamente de mi polera hacia arriba, la ayudé en su labor quitándome yo mismo la sobrante prenda.

Deslicé mi mano derecha por su costado, mientras mi mano izquierda se mantenía firme en su hombro. Acaricié su cadera me permití llegar un poco más abajo, acaricié sus piernas y me deleité con la suavidad de ellas, subí hasta toparme con su ropa interior, acaricié su cadera, saltándome cierta parte de su cuerpo que aún no estaba seguro de tocar, ante todo respetaba a mi novia y no haría nada que la molestase.

Continué mi recorrido con mis manos, acariciando su vientre y llevando conmigo su tan atrayente pijama, ella se sonrojó al descubrir mi intención, pero no me detuvo por lo que continué y saqué la prenda de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto esos dos bellos montículos que me llamaban a tocarlos, besarlos, succionarlos.

Llevé mis manos hacia ellos y los masajeé, era la primera vez que nos permitíamos hacer algo así, las otras veces siempre había habido al menos una prenda entre los dos, ahora, no había nada.

Hermione llevó sus manos a mi trasero, pegándome más a su cuerpo, ella gemía, arqueaba su espalda y soltaba fuertes jadeos entre beso y beso, ella estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, lo que me hacía enormemente feliz.

- Te amo- le dije mirando directamente en sus ojos.

- Y yo a ti- respondió volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Nos entregamos a un beso dulce, pero lleno de pasión, nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros cuerpos en una acción de reconocimiento. Sin darnos cuenta nuestras ropas habían desaparecido por completo, estábamos por primera vez desnudos frente al otro y la visión de ella frente a mí, era magnífica, ella era hermosa, bella, perfecta y se lo hice saber repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo, comencé por su rostro, bajando por su cuello, sus pechos, me detuve especialmente en su vientre ansiando el día en que nuestros hijos estuviesen ahí. Recorrí sus piernas, sus pies, besé una vez su monte de Venus, ganando un ronco gemido de parte de mi novia, continué ahí, con la intención de continuar mi exploración, quise saber a qué sabía, quería saborearla y hacerla alcanzar el clímax, me acomodé entre sus piernas, me acerqué lentamente a su centre dejando pequeños besos en sus muslos. Cuando llegué a su centro, fue el momento en que toda la pasión se esfumó, bastó sólo una voz, para dejar de lado todo lo que habíamos alcanzado.

- ¡Chicos, llegué!¡Buenas noches!- la voz de Sirius se escuchó desde afuera y luego sus pasos dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. La suave risita de Hermione me hizo reír a mí también.

Sirius había llegado en el momento exacto, no sabía si darle las gracias o maldecirlo por ello, pero quizás, si no hubiese llegado, las cosas hubiesen ido aún más lejos y con Hermione habíamos decidido esperar, no sabíamos hasta cuando, pero lo haríamos.

- Espero no nos haya escuchado- dijo Hermione ruborizada mientras se volvía a poner su ropa.

- También lo espero- aseguré- porque si lo ha hecho, lo tendremos molestando por bastante tiempo.

- Ojalá que al menos sea discreto- ambos reímos ante esa imagen, un Sirius discreto era algo poco probable. Luego, nos acomodamos a ver la película y nos dormimos.

Al día siguiente comenzó nuestro tour, la mayor parte del recorrido fueron museos y obvio, la infaltable Torre Eiffel.

Los tres días pasaron volando y gracias a Dios, Sirius jamás dio muestras de habernos oído. Y las actividades de aquella noche volvieron a repetirse, pero jamás avanzamos tanto, siempre supimos donde detenernos.

Cuando llegamos a Londres, todos nos esperaban y tal y como yo lo tenía planeado, nos fuimos a la playa, donde ya estaban los Lupin y Lily. Disfrutamos del paisaje y la tranquilidad, aprovechando así el tiempo para dar una respuesta a Remus y a Tonks sobre apadrinar al pequeño Teddy, lo que nos lleva al día de hoy.

Hoy sería el gran día, el bautizo de Ted, tanto Hermione como yo aceptamos gustosos el apadrinar al pequeño niño que se había ganado el corazón de todos.

Esta era la última semana de vacaciones, la siguiente yo debía volver a Hogwarts y Hermione comenzaría también la Universidad. Ron se iría a estudiar a Rumania, donde viviría con uno de sus hermanos. Gracias a Dios la señora Weasley ya había desistido de la idea de emparejarnos con sus hijos, ya que cuando regresamos del viaje a Francia, nos enteramos que la matrona del clan Weasley estaba encantada con su yerno, porque él, había sido capaz de darle un muy eficientes consejos para combatir la plaga que ataca las hermosas flores de su jardín, sólo eso había bastado para que el tímido de Neville se ganara a su suegra. Ron en cambio, había comenzado una relación con Luna, de la que nos esteramos cuando finalizaron las clases y los vimos llegar juntos al baile de Graduación.

Luna estaba tranquila en cuanto a la separación, sabía que era temporal y que Ron vendría a verla algunas veces, con eso le bastaba, además, como ella decía, tenían el teléfono y también Internet y si no era suficiente con eso, le mandaría una lechuza con mensajes para que no se olvidara de ella.

Hermione y yo, éramos felices, hasta ahora no habíamos tenido grandes peleas y la amaba cada día más. Este sería mi último año en el Colegio y luego la seguiría a la Universidad y me le uniría en la carrera de leyes, era algo que ya sabía que quería, pero que con ella descubrí que era lo que en realidad quería.

- Amor, el sacerdote ya llegó- me habló Hermione desde el umbral de la puerta sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- Ahora voy cariño- me puse de pie y la seguí, dispuesto a seguirla donde fuese a ojos cerrados. Pero ahora, debía ir a dar la cara por mi ahijado, por nuestro ahijado, pensé al entrelazar mi mano a la de mi novia.

**N/A:**

Hola!! Creo que no tengo cara para pasar por acá, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo que les debo esto.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Lo tuve guardado por no sé cuánto tiempo en mi computador y por uno u otro motivo nunca lo subí, pero ya está aquí.

No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me huele a final. Aún no lo sé, no quiero prometer nada porque me duele separarme de esta historia, pero creo que en el futuro de estos personajes, sólo vislumbro un epílogo, pero será grande, de eso estoy más que segura.

Un beso para todos ustedes, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, estaré esperando sus comentarios y me encantaría saber de sus vidas, hace mucho que no tengo contacto con ustedes.

Besos y abrazos

Con cariño,

**JaNnYtA**


	17. Te amaré por siempre

**Capítulo 17: Te amaré por siempre.**

El pequeño aplaudía feliz desde mis piernas. Parecía comprender perfectamente el por qué de las risas, gritos y aplausos de la familia.

Lily, mi cuñada, me miraba sonriente desde el asiento a mi lado y regresaba a su labor de hacer mimos al niño, él, seguía riendo feliz por la atención que recibía.

Dirigí mi mirada a la familia, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que los viera a todos reunidos por última vez y sinceramente, los extrañaba demasiado. Las últimas dos semanas había estado completamente ocupada con la Universidad y debo aclarar que no era precisamente por estudios, al contrario; había sido exclusivamente fiesta tras fiesta, sinceramente no era algo que me gustase, pero debía compartir y conocer a mis nuevos compañeros. Agradecidamente, Harry pudo venir a algunas fiestas y acompañarme, así, todo era mucho más llevadero para mí.

- ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!- El grito proveniente de la cabina de transmisiones me hizo regresar la vista y los pensamientos al partido. Los gritos de felicidad de mis vecinos de butaca, me anunciaron que el equipo de Harry había anotado.

Busqué a mi novio en la cancha, lo vi corriendo hacia mediocampo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, levantó su camiseta que lo distinguía como miembro de Gryffindor, revelando así una polera blanca en que se veían dos "H" entrelazadas, seguidas de un muy colorido "Te amo".

Los "awws" y los "uuu", no se dejaron esperar, así como también las risas de mis padres y suegros que junto con Sirius y los Lupin comenzaron a señalarme y a gritar "Aquí está, aquí está".

No pude evitar sonrojarme y esconder mi cabeza en el cuerpecito del pequeño Teddy, mi ahijado.

Gracias a Dios una vez el árbitro tocó el silbato, la atención volvió a estar puesta en el partido y yo seguí disfrutando del bebé que ahora dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos. Observarlo me llevó a pensar en el futuro, en cómo serían mis hijos, en si tendrían el pelo como el mío o como el de Harry, o en qué color de ojos tendrían. Y pensando en el futuro, el primer tiempo pasó volando, no así el segundo, ya que Teddy decidió despertar con hambre y volvió a los brazos de su mamá para alimentarse, lo que me dejó sin otra ocupación más que mirar el partido y sufrir. Sí, sufrir. Porque a nadie le gusta ver a las personas que ama siendo pateadas, insultadas, cayendo una y otra vez al suelo y sobre todo, lo peor, es verlos frustrados por no conseguir lo que buscaban y así estaba Harry, frustrado por no poder conseguir anotar otro punto y dar el definitivo triunfo al equipo. Si bien, era el primer juego de la temporada, era un partido importante para reunir puntaje para Gryffindor y así nuestra casa podría ganar la Copa de Hogwarts a fin de año, tal cual había ocurrido el año anterior. Mi último año en el Colegio y debo decir, mi mejor año.

Luna venía subiendo las gradas hasta nuestro lugar, nos saludó a todos y luego se sentó junto a Lily. Aún quedaban algunos minutos para que el partido finalizara y ya no me quedaban uñas por morder, decidí que lo mejor era compartir un tiempo con las chicas y buscar algo de distracción.

Me uní a ella en las porras, ambas apoyaban a Gryffindor, ya que el equipo contrario era Hufflepuff, si hubiese sido Ravenclav, yo hubiese estado en desventaja, aunque tendría el apoyo de los otros miembros del grupo ya que la mayoría había sido parte de la casa de los leones en sus tiempos de colegiales.

El partido por fin finalizó, dando como vencedores al equipo de Griffindor, ya que casi en el último minuto Harry anotó el gol de la victoria y gracias a Dios no volvió a mostrar su polera o eso me hubiese causado un nuevo episodio vergonzoso.

Todos nos reunimos en el estacionamiento mientras esperábamos a Harry que se estaba cambiando, luego todos iríamos a celebrar a Las Tres Escobas, esto era ya casi un ritual, nos reuníamos al menos una vez a la semana en el local de Rosmerta para compartir un rato agradable, tanto con la familia como con los amigos.

Cuando Harry llegó, nos subimos al auto de mis padres y con ellos llegamos al local. Durante el viaje tuve que aguantar nuevamente las bromas por la declaración pública de amor, aunque esta vez no fui yo la víctima, las bromas iban dirigidas a mi novio que no hizo más que reír y abrazarme más fuerte entre sus brazos.

La comida estuvo tranquila, llena de risas y recuerdos, como cada uno de los reencuentros de este singular grupo. Ahora las bromas no se centraban sólo en nosotros, todos fueron víctimas de una que otra jugarreta.

En determinado momento, Harry se puso de pie y tomó mi mano para que también me levantara. Antes nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para ir solos a algún lugar especial, pues hoy celebrábamos un año juntos; para mí el tiempo había pasado volando, sentía como si fuese apenas ayer cuando fui por primera vez a su casa y lo conocí, era como si aún fuese su tutora en ortografía. La relación entre nosotros floreció muy rápido, para algunos era algo tonto que hubiésemos comenzado una relación a tan poco tiempo de conocernos, pero a nosotros nos parecía lo correcto y lo inevitable, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin él a mi lado.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y amigos y subimos al auto de Harry, que había sido traído por Sirius. Yo no sabía donde iríamos, Harry me había prometido una sorpresa, por lo que llegados a la carretera, hizo que cubriera mis ojos con una venda. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos dando vueltas, pero cuando por fin nos detuvimos Harry ya estaba aburrido de las tantas veces que pregunté si ya estábamos cerca o no.

Él me ayudó a bajar del auto y guió mis pasos. Sentí el tintinear de unas llaves y una puerta abrirse. Cuando ya estábamos dentro, sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me dio un suave beso antes de quitar él mismo la venda.

Al abrir mis ojos, una fuerte carcajada escapó de mi boca, estábamos en casa de Harry. Habíamos dado vueltas y vueltas sólo para que yo me distrajera, pero supongo que la distracción valía la pena, porque todo estaba iluminado con velas, la mesa estaba servida para dos, la música, dulce y relajada, sonaba a un volumen moderado y un exquisito aroma inundaba el lugar.

Miré a Harry, que a mi lado sonreía, en sus manos tenía una única rosa roja y me extendió, el aroma dulzón de esta encandiló mis sentidos y me desplazó meses atrás, recordando todos los bellos momentos que hemos vivido juntos, recordándome los detalles que ha tenido él conmigo, momentos que nunca podré olvidar y que han sido inmortalizados en nuestros álbumes, esos que comenzaron nuestras madres y que ahora continuábamos nosotros.

Saqué la cámara de mi bolso y nos tomé una foto, Harry besó mi mejilla en el momento en que el flash iluminó nuestros rostros, tomamos algunos otras fotos y luego comimos, entre risas y mimos.

La velada siguió siendo perfecta, estábamos solos. Tanto mis padres como los de Harry se quedarían hoy en la casa de Remus, ellos tenían su propia celebración y habían decidido darnos nuestro espacio. Para nuestros padres ya no era secreto todo lo que habíamos compartido en nuestra relación, sabían bien que las cosas ya no eran sólo besitos y abrazos, pues ellas mismas habían sido catalizadoras de nuestro comienzo sexual, todo debido al viaje a Francia, cuando cambiaron mis pijamas y a Harry le dejaron un paquete de condones, como muestra tanto de confianza en nosotros mismos como también un llamado de atención a que tomáramos precauciones.

Juntos ordenamos las cosas que ocupamos y nos fuimos a la cama, allí la ropa empezó a sobrar; los besos, las caricias y los jadeos se hicieron presentes y se adueñaron de la habitación y juntos nos dejamos ir, celebrando así, otro día de los tantos que nos habíamos prometido juntos.

oooOOOooo

Ya pronto sería Navidad y en la Universidad me habían dado una gran noticia, me había ganado una beca para ir a Estados Unidos y estudiar en la Escuela de Leyes de Harvard, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, el único problema era que debía irme por dos años.

Cuando postulé, jamás creí que ganaría, por lo que nadie sabía sobre esto. Ahora, lo difícil sería avisar a mis papás y a Harry. Mis papás siempre han apoyado mis decisiones y mi mamá conocía mi oculto deseo de ir a estudiar a aquella Universidad. Pero, no sé, mis temores por estar sola impidieron que postulase por ingresar; pero cuando el formulario de la beca llegó a mis manos, casi no lo pensé, sólo dejé que mi mano llenara por sí misma los datos correspondientes y aquí estaba yo, feliz por la oportunidad, pero triste por todas las cosas que debía dejar. En especial a Harry.

Busqué mi auto en el estacionamiento de la Universidad aún sin saber qué hacer, necesitaba pensar, por lo que cuando subí a mi auto dejé que mi instinto me guiara. Llegué, luego de algún tiempo, al parque museo de Hagrid, él no estaba, pero su hermano me atendió de la mejor manera dejándome libre entrada a cualquier lugar que quisiese visitar. Le agradecí mientras mis pasos me guiaban a través del laberinto.

Llegué al mirador y me quedé un par de horas pensando, aclarando mi mente, mis sentimientos, separando mis deseos y así, llegué a tomar la decisión.

Cuando iba de camino a casa, envié un mensaje a Harry para que fuese a comer hoy a casa, así podría enterarse junto con mis padres de la beca y de mi decisión.

Apenas entré a mi casa, me dispuse a cocinar, mis padres no estaban pero los llamé diciendo que yo preparaba la cena. Así, también, tenía oportunidad de buscar las palabras exactas para decir todo lo que debía.

A las 8 pm, la cena ya estaba lista, la mesa ordenada y el timbre anunciando la llegada de mi novio. Mis padres habían llegado unos minutos antes y estaban en su dormitorio preparándose para comer.

- Hola, amor- saludó Harry apenas abrí la puerta. No me dio tiempo a contestar, pues me encerró entre sus brazos y se adueñó de mis labios. Sólo nos separamos cuando escuchamos el carraspeo de mi papá, alertándonos de su presencia.

Una vez pasamos por las bromas de mi padre, pedí a todos que se sentaran en la mesa mientras yo iba por la comida.

Cenamos entre risas y conversaciones triviales, así como cualquier otra comida en nuestra casa, pero yo estaba tensa, aún tenía que contarles sobre la beca y no encontraba la oportunidad. Sentí la mirada de Harry varias veces en mí y su mano apretaba la mía en gesto de apoyo. Si sólo supiera, pensé. A veces creo que no merezco a alguien como él a mi lado. Es tan comprensivo y parece leerme con sólo una mirada y así le basta para comprender mi estado de ánimo o si algo me preocupa.

Armándome de un valor que casi desconocí en mí, me puse de pie de forma que pudiera ver a todos los presentes y ellos a mí, me aclaré la garganta y comencé:

- Papá, Mamá, Harry- al decir su nombre, no pude evitar sonreír con tristeza- hay algo muy importante que debo comunicarles.

El rostro de todos se tornó serio, en especial el de mi padre que miró a Harry durante escasos segundos con una expresión muy parecida a la furia.

- No estás embarazada ¿verdad?- preguntó mi padre visiblemente preocupado. Harry me miró asustado, su rostro se volvió pálido, sus ojos brillaron con alegría y se dirigieron hacia mi vientre. Mi mamá, ella sólo estaba ahí, mirándome sin cambiar su expresión, pero conociéndola, sabía muy bien que ya estaba planificando la habitación de su nieto, buscando nombres y bonitos vestidos. Sólo pude reír.

- No, no estoy embarazada. Tranquilos, aún les queda tiempo para que los haga abuelos.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Harry con algo de desilusión en la mirada. Su mirada me hizo flaquear, pero ya lo había decidido.

- Me voy a Estados Unidos, me gané una beca para estudiar leyes en Harvard.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, pasaron no sé si segundos, minutos o quizás horas, pero nadie mostró reacción. Mi mamá se paró de forma torpe y se acercó a abrazarme.

- ¡Felicidades, hija! Sé cuánto has deseado esto, desde pequeña.

- Gracias, mamá.

Luego de ese primer abrazo, le siguió mi padre, quien no se mostraba muy contento con mi decisión de irme a otro país durante tanto tiempo, pero que sí estaba feliz por la oportunidad. Harry, en cambio, sólo me abrazó con pena. Apoyándome en esta decisión y entendiendo que yo debía seguir mis sueños.

Aquel día, Harry se quedó a dormir. Hablamos durante toda la noche. Hablamos de nosotros y nuestra relación. ¿Seríamos capaces de continuar juntos pese a la distancia? Ambos sabíamos que sería difícil, pero contábamos con la tecnología. Aún podríamos llamarnos, escribirnos e-mails o reunirnos frente a un PC y hablar mediante una webcam. Teníamos fe en que podríamos resistir dos años, además, tendríamos oportunidad de vernos en vacaciones, tanto él o yo podríamos viajar a ver al otro en alguna ocasión.

Disfrutamos a concho de las fiestas navideñas y de mis últimos días en Inglaterra. Pero, a medida del paso de los días, todo se hacía más y más doloroso, dolía dejarlo. ¿Y si encontraba a alguien más? ¿Y si se daba cuenta que ya no me quería? ¿Y si la distancia hacía que nuestra confianza en el otro flaqueara? Eran tantas preguntas, tantas dudas y Harry seguía ahí, a mi lado, confiando en mí y dándome las fuerzas necesarias para no renunciar.

El día de mi partida llegó y me sorprendí de ver a Harry llegar a mi casa con un pequeño bolso de viaje.

- ¿Dónde vas?- inquirí.

- Contigo- fue su simple respuesta.

Y así fue, el me acompañó. Pero sólo por un par de días, me ayudó a ordenar mis cosas y a ubicarme dentro del campus universitario y sus alrededores. El día en que se debía marchar, no me creí capaz de dejarlo ir. Mi compañera de dormitorio, Grace, me acompañó al aeropuerto a verlo marchar.

- He dejado un regalo para ti sobre tu cama- me susurró al oído en nuestro último abrazo- No me olvides. Te amo.

Y con un último beso, se marchó.

De eso, ya han pasado casi tres años.

Aún recuerdo llegar a mi dormitorio y correr sin cuidado hacia mi cama, sobre ella reposaba un paquete con mi nombre en él. La inconfundible caligrafía de Harry resaltaba desde lejos. Abrí el bulto con prisa y ahí estaba la camiseta que usó en aquel partido, aquella con dos H entrelazadas y el Te amo de múltiples colores y un sobre con una carta que aún conservo.

Me gustaría decir que aún seguimos juntos, pero no. La distancia nos jugó en contra. Yo sigo en Estados Unidos y Harry ahora está en Australia.

Hace dos años que no nos vemos, la última vez que nos vimos, terminamos. ¿Las razones? Aún no las tengo claras, tampoco las entiendo. Nunca he sabido si hay alguien más en su vida o si en algún momento la hubo. No quiero enterarme de esas cosas. Porque duelen y duelen mucho.

De todas formas, creo que no tengo derecho a molestarme si él estuviese con alguien más.

Hoy regreso a Londres, debo dar un anuncio a mis padres.

Voy a casarme. Con John.

* * *

Hola!

Seguro que querrán matarme. Y tienen doble motivo para querer hacerlo.

He tardado una eternidad en actualizar.

Les he cortado el capítulo justo en lo mejor.

Aunque… ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizás tengan otro motivo más querer matarme, este es el penúltimo capítulo. La próxima semana les dejo el último capítulo, ya está terminado. No tendrán que esperar tanto. El final de esta historia me está rondando hace siglos, sólo me restaban algunos detalles de este capítulo y me han gustado los cambios.

¿Me creen si les digo que lloré mientras escribía? Pues créanme, porque así es y aún lloro. No sé si por la emoción de estar terminando esta historia o porque me ha dado pena Hermione… creo que es un poco de las dos.

¿Quieren un adelanto del último capítulo? No, se los daré… sólo esperen que así se disfruta más.

Un beso a todos los que siguen leyendo mis historias, sé que siguen por ahí porque me lo han hecho saber.

Quizás se han dado cuenta o no, pero regresé a mi antiguo nombre de usuario… me sentía otra persona, necesitaba volver a ser JaNnYtA, pero aún pueden encontrarme en facebook como Luna Elena.

Cariños a todos, estaré esperando sus comentarios, porque si siento que no me están leyendo… los dejo sin el capítulo final. (Y lo digo en serio!)

**JaNnYtA**

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos!

No crean que es este un nuevo capítulo. No. Es sólo que creo necesario recordarles algunas cosas que supongo han olvidado debido al tiempo que ha pasado desde que no actualizaba.

Responderé sus reviews y así aprovecharé de darles el recordatorio.

**Alastor82**: Ayer ya respondí a tu review, pero quizás alguien más tenga la misma duda. Harry no le ha sido infiel a Hermione, ese no ha sido el motivo por el que terminaron.

**Yamato18:** También ayer te respondí, pero tal como con **alastor82,** es mejor que responda por acá por si alguien comparte tus dudas.

Si separé a Harry y a Hermione, tengo mis motivos. Mantener una relación a distancia es complicado y durante esos casi tres años han pasado cosas y recuerden… aún no saben lo que Harry siente. Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

**NT de Lupin: **También te he respondido hace un rato. Tengo mis motivos para separarlos. Y sobre el epílogo… no, no habrá epílogo. O eso espero. Las razones… en el próximo capítulo.

**Shipy:** No recuerdo haberte visto antes por acá. Disculpa si lo has hecho, pero no lo recuerdo :D. De igual forma, bienvenida y gracias por leer mis locuras.

El giro fue grande, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando releí lo que había escrito y como dije en la nota del cap… lloré. Me puse en el lugar de Hermione y me dolió, así que sé cómo ha de sentirse y más aún al no saber los motivos de Harry para terminar con ella.

Jhon no es un desconocido. Es el ex novio de Hermione. Aparece por primera vez (en fotografías) cuando reciben el álbum de fotos como regalo de sus madres y luego aparece en persona cuando están de paseo en el parque. Jhon vive en Estados Unidos, se mudó por el trabajo de sus padres. ¿Lo recuerdan? ¿No? En el siguiente capítulo habrá un pequeño flash back sobre él.

Sobre las fiestas de bicentenario… sí… disfruté esos días y quizás tengas razón y eso me haya ayudado a buscar la inspiración para corregir el capítulo y dar con uno decente.

**DeniGranger: **Gracias! Me había olvidado completamente de actualizar en potterfics. En seguida paso por allá.

A mí tampoco me gustó separarlos. Soy una Harmony declarada, pero tengo mis motivos. Además… aún no perdono a Rowling por las parejas del epílogo ¿Me crees capaz de algo similar?

**Hermy Dwritte: **También yo adoro esos finales… por eso lo dejé ahí. Me siento como la mala de la película ahora, pero ha válido completamente la pena.

Gracias por todo lo demás, me siento totalmente halagada y agradecida. Y lamento, de verdad, haberlas hecho esperar.

**Shine: **Espero de verdad no me demandes por daños mentales. Estoy segura que a ti se unirían un par más.

Tengo mis razones para separarlos. Les encantará saber el por qué de la separación y sobre todo les encantarán los sucesos que están prontos a conocer, o sea, la próxima semana.

¿Cómo que no merezco besitos? Actualicé! Mínimo me merezco un par de esas galletitas de animalitos… no serán necesarias para suicidarte, pero podrán servir para calmar tus nervios mientras lees.

**pensando en un nuevo nombre: **Buen nombre! xD Tampoco te recuerdo, pero bienvenida!

Bastante tiempo sin pasarme por acá, pero me habían estado, por ahí (no diré quién, pero seguro que ese quién lo sabe), apurando para que actualizara pronto y no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para decir "Sí, así me gusta el capítulo" y al final… pasó y por eso actualicé.

Me haces varias preguntas y te cito "_**quién rayos es John?, ¿por qué se  
separaron Harry y Hermione?, ¿qué pasó con el pequeño Teddy?".**_

Quién es Jhon… eso ya lo respondí, es el ex de Hermione y en el siguiente capítulo habrán algunos flash back para que lo recuerden mejor.

El por qué de la separación… también lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, pero descarten la infidelidad de parte de Harry.

El pequeño Teddy… él está muy bien. Ya tiene poco más de 3 años, aprendió a caminar poco antes de cumplir el año, cuando trataba de llegar a los brazos de su padrino. También ya habla, no mucho… pero lo suficiente para tener a todos babeando a su alrededor. Según Sirius, será un hippie que se dedicará a la pintura, ya que tiene todas las paredes de su casa, y también las de sus tíos, como si fuesen un enorme lienzo o más bien… una galería de arte.

Sabrán más de él en el siguiente capítulo.

**Acuario17: **Tampoco me esperaba que se separan… ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? Yo sé, pero no lo diré hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Tu otra pregunta, ya la he contestado. Me alegra que tampoco te olvidaras del pequeño Teddy.

_Bueno chicas… eso ha sido todo. Espero que se hayan aclarado las dudas y si siguen sin saber quién es Jhon, lean el capítulo titulado "Un bello regalo" y también los capítulos "Día del terror" parte I y II._

_Bien chicas… o chicos, si es que hay alguno por ahí, nunca he estado segura de eso. Espero de verdad haber aclarado todo._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana y en caso de no poder… lo subo a más tardar el viernes 1 o sábado 2 de octubre._

_Muchos cariños!_

_**JaNnYtA**_


	18. Dejando todo por amor

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Capítulo 18: **Dejando todo por amor.

Saber que Hermione se iba a otro país fue un duro golpe, saber que la tendría a miles de kilómetros me deprimió, pero eran sus sueños los que estaban en juego y ella ya había renunciado una vez a ellos al no postular desde un principio a aquella Universidad. Sabía que lo había hecho por mí y por eso ahora no podía hacer nada más que apoyarla.

Aún recuerdo lo difícil que fue para mí despedirme de ella la primera vez que la dejé en Estados Unidos, ella ahora conocería gente nueva, tendría un mundo completamente distinto y distante del mío y el pensar que ella conociese a alguien más, me asustaba como el demonio.

Los primeros tres meses lejos fueron una tortura, hablábamos todos los días por el Chat o Skype y tres veces a la semana hablábamos por teléfono. Oír su voz era tanto un alivio como una tortura. Alivio porque era la única oportunidad de sentirla cerca y tortura, pues es obvio, porque no la tenía cerca en realidad. Sólo era una pequeña e insatisfactoria ilusión auditiva.

Cada vez que la visitaba notaba, sólo al verla, lo agobiada que estaba debido a sus estudios y el hecho de estar lejos de su familia y de mí, su novio.

- ¿Mucho para estudiar?- Preguntaba cada vez que entraba a su habitación y veía el montón de libros apilados sobre y bajo su escritorio.

- No te preocupes por eso. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Siempre era lo mismo, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos y yo sentía que le quitaba tiempo a sus estudios, ella siempre comentaba lo difícil que se le hacía seguir las clases, acostumbrarse a los métodos de enseñanza y a cosas tan triviales como los cambios en el vocabulario.

Cuando llegaba la hora de mi partida, era siempre el peor momento. Verla llorar nunca me ha gustado y tenía unas ganas enormes de quedarme sólo para que ella no llorara jamás. Pero debía volver a Inglaterra, mi vida, mis padres y mis estudios estaban en Londres, mientras que mi corazón se quedaba aquí, con ella.

Cuando terminé el Colegio, ella estuvo aquí, conmigo. Viajó a Londres exclusivamente para estar conmigo y me sentí tan egoísta por la alegría que me embargó cuando la vi sentada junto a mis padres durante la ceremonia, ella había dejado todo botado en Harvard para venir y yo no me merecía eso, ella no podía dejar de lado su futuro por mí. Lo dejé pasar.

Durante la fiesta de celebración en mi casa, la oí hablando con mi mamá y mi suegra. A simple vista era una conversación de mujeres, moda y esas cosas que hablan entre ellas. Estaba a punto de volver con los hombres cuando oí a Hermione sollozar. En un principio quise acercarme y hacer notar mi presencia y así consolar a mi novia, pero algo me dijo que siguiera oculto, escuchando que ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- preguntó Jane.

- No es nada mamá, tranquila- contestó Hermione entre hipidos.

- Ponerse a llorar sin motivo, no me parece nada- apuntó mi mamá- Cuéntanos, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Harry te ha hecho algo? Si es así hablaré con él.

- Él no ha hecho nada Lily, es sólo que me siento estresada. Estoy viviendo dos vidas. Una en la Universidad y otra aquí, con ustedes, con Harry. Sólo desearía que todo esto acabe pronto, que vuelva a ser yo misma, la Hermione con sólo una vida. Teniéndolo todo cerca. No teniendo que extrañar a nadie y pudiendo concentrarme en mis otras cosas. Que no me pase que cuando estoy leyendo, estudiando en medio de alguna clase me ponga a pensar "¿Qué estará haciendo, Harry? ¿Estará pensando en mí?". Y no sólo pienso en él, también pienso en ustedes, en papá, en James, en los amigos que dejé atrás. Y además, está el hecho de una clase que me complica, al parecer al profesor no le caigo bien sólo porque soy inglesa y debo esforzarme el triple que mis compañeros para aprobar y ni así, he logrado obtener buenas calificaciones.

- Hija- habló Jane con calma- es muy duro todo lo que estás pasando. Has dejado toda tu vida atrás para comenzar una nueva y te ha sido más difícil aún, porque no puedes desprenderte de tu pasado porque sigue siendo tu presente y será también tu futuro. Te acostumbrarás a todo esto, las vacaciones comenzarán pronto para ti. Harry estará contigo dentro de un par de semanas y verás que las cosas se arreglan poco a poco. Será sólo un año más, querida. Verás como de rápido pasa.

- Eso espero, mamá.

No me quedé a escuchar más. Hermione no me había dicho nada de eso. Cuando hablábamos nunca me contó de sus dificultades para acostumbrarse a la distancia, sólo me aseguraba que estaba bien, que en la Universidad estaba todo bien y que las cantidades excesivas de trabajo era sólo un complemento que ella misma se permitía, para no quedarse tan atrás.

Hermione volvía a Harvard al día siguiente, ella sólo había venido para la ceremonia y la fiesta, ese había sido su regalo para mí por graduarme. Sus vacaciones de verano comenzarían pronto, en dos semanas más, yo viajaría a los Estados a acompañarla durante un tiempo, hasta que acabasen sus clases y luego ambos regresaríamos a Inglaterra y disfrutar de mi último verano antes de ser un Universitario.

Ya había sido aceptado en la Universidad de Londres para estudiar finanzas; pese a que había postulado incluso a Harvard, pero no recibí respuesta. No conté a nadie sobre eso. Sabía que mis posibilidades de salir aceptado eran mínimas, puesto que no tenía ningún interés real en seguir una carrera en esa Universidad, mi único incentivo para unirme a ellos era Hermione. Si se lo hubiese comentado a ella, me habría motivado a buscar algo que de verdad quisiese y no algo que no me hiciese feliz, además, tenía esta beca deportiva que la Universidad me había otorgado, para que me uniese a su equipo de fútbol, sólo por eso acepté o hubiese seguido insistiendo en Harvard o alguna otra Universidad en América, no importaba donde, sólo que estuviese cerca de Hermione.

Cuando esas dos semanas que estuve lejos de mi novia pasaron, yo ya había tomado una decisión respecto a nuestra relación. Tendría este tiempo de vacaciones para ver como se desenvolvía Hermione con sus actividades en la Universidad y luego durante las vacaciones.

El resultado de todo ello, me llevó a darle fin a la relación. Cuando estuve con ella en Estados Unidos, la veía esforzándose para tener tiempo de estar conmigo y luego retomar su tiempo de estudio. Recuerdo las veces que me quedaba a dormir en su habitación, cada vez que me despertaba durante la noche la veía estudiando, otras veces dormida con un libro en la mano y otras veces murmurando la materia entre sueños. Verla en ese estado me dolía y me hacía sentir culpable de robar su tiempo libre. Porque en lugar de pasarlo conmigo, podría estar estudiando y así dormiría por las noches.

Cada vez que yo le decía que saldría a pasear solo y así ella estudiaba tranquila, ella insistía en que no era necesario y me acompañaba. Peleamos varias veces por ello.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, las cosas sólo cambiaron un poco. Ella tuvo su tiempo de relajación, pero cuando el día finalizaba corría al computador para consultar la página de su Universidad y enterarse de las actividades y de los trabajos de verano que sus profesores designaban. Y así, mi tiempo con ella se vio reducido.

Cuando terminamos, sólo le dije que debíamos darnos un tiempo. Que la relación a distancia no estaba dando frutos para ninguno de los dos, que ella estaba cada día más estresada, que necesitaba tratar de vivir sólo en un lugar por el momento y así no tendría su cuerpo en Harvard y su mente en Londres.

Decir que ella se tomó bien mis palabras sería una mentira, no lo hizo. Trató de disuadirme, diciendo que yo estaba exagerando, pero mi decisión estaba ya tomada y era irrevocable. Me dolía tanto como a ella esta separación. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y dejarla libre era mi sacrificio de amor. Quizás, si el destino así lo quería, tendríamos una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos, de poder sentir su olor, sus manos entrelazadas a las mías, la oportunidad de sentir nuevamente la calidez de sus besos, la ternura de su abrazo y disfrutar nuevamente del amor que profesaban sus ojos.

Al día siguiente de haber terminado, ella dejó Londres. Mi madre y Jane me miraban con reproche, ellas no entendían el por qué del fin de nuestra relación, me vi obligado a darles mis razones, ellas entendieron, pero no estuvieron de acuerdo. Ellas aseguraban que dentro de poco tiempo las cosas se normalizarían. Yo bien sabía que no sería así, mis clases en la Universidad comenzaban dentro de poco y mi propio tiempo se vería reducido. No me equivoqué en mis suposiciones.

Entre las clases y mis entrenamientos de fútbol, apenas me quedaba tiempo libre para compartir con amigos y/o con la familia.

En algunas ocasiones hablaba con Hermione, seguíamos contándonos todo, poco a poco recuperamos la complicidad que perdimos luego de nuestra ruptura, pero nada era igual; una barrera, aparentemente impenetrable, se había formado entre nosotros y al parecer, ninguno sabía como derribar.

Cuando acabó mi primer semestre universitario, tuve una muy tentativa oferta. La acepté. Así fue como llegué a Australia. La academia de finanzas australiana me ofrecía un puesto en su equipo de fútbol junto a una muy buena oportunidad académica y un prometedor futuro laboral en menor tiempo del que me tomaba en la Universidad de Londres, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo y sólo hice mis maletas y partí.

El tiempo pasó, Hermione nunca dejó mis pensamientos, pero nuestras conversaciones se hacían cada vez más distantes. Nunca logramos coincidir en Londres, no sé si de forma inconciente nos evitábamos o sólo era casualidad.

Un día, Lily me envió un mail. Aquel mail convirtió mi día en uno de los más horribles de mi vida. Lily me contaba que Hermione había estado de visita y que no paró de hablar de Jhon. Al parecer se había reencontrado con su ex y estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que supe de su existencia, fue aquel en que nuestras madres nos regalaron aquellos álbumes -álbum que dicho sea de paso, aún actualizo periódicamente-. Recuerdo haber visto la fotografía de un joven moreno abrazando a Hermione, pregunté por él. Ella sólo rió, asegurando que era un antiguo amigo, quien luego se convirtió en su primer novio, pero que por el trabajo de sus padres, se había mudado a América, y al parecer, se había mudado también a Estados Unidos.

El día que conocí al famoso Jhon, fue en un parque de atracciones, no fue una bonita experiencia. Él trató por todos los medios de obtener la atención de Hermione y ningún momento fue cortés, ni conmigo ni con ella. El sólo recordar que intentó "secuestrarla" cuando Hermione se desmayó en la montaña rusa, me dan ganas de tenerlo nuevamente cerca y estampar, otra vez, mi puño en su nariz.

Recuerdo también la ocasión en que Jhon se presentó en casa de los Granger y mu suegro, no muy amablemente le dio a entender que no era bienvenido y que por no avisar de su visita no estaba convidado a almorzar. Jhon tampoco fue cortés al decir que no tenía interés de quedarse y se fue casi sin despedirse.

Desde ese día, creí que no sabría más de él, a excepción de las contadas ocasiones en que llamaba a Hermione por su cumpleaños o por sólo saludar, pero aquellas llamadas eran entre prolongados periodos de tiempo.

Hasta ahora, han pasado casi tres años desde que nos separamos. Nunca he podido olvidarla y tampoco lo he intentado.

Me dediqué todo este tiempo a sacar mi carrera y a jugar al fútbol. Tenía un trabajo estable en Sydney, pero sentía la necesidad de regresar a mi país. Envié currículum a varias empresas y recibí respuesta de varias. Cuando ya tuve claro qué hacer en Londres, renuncié a mi trabajo en Australia, empaqué mis cosas y sin dar aviso a nadie de mi regreso. Tomé el primer vuelo que encontré con destino a Londres.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando llegué frente a la casa de mis padres, desde fuera podían distinguirse varias siluetas; distinguí a mis padres, a Lily y a Sirius, también creí reconocer a Remus corriendo en alguna dirección que supuse era tras el pequeño Teddy, quien desde que aprendió a caminar corre de un lugar a otro sin cansarse en lo absoluto.

Utilicé mis llaves para entrar. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, un silencio ensordecedor reinaba en el salón. Todos me miraban asombrados y sin articular palabra, sólo unos pequeños pasos rompieron la tensión.

¡Panino!- gritaba la vocecita de Teddy, quien corría en mi dirección con sus brazos abiertos. Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, lo alcé en brazos y lo abracé.

Poco a poco el resto de mi familia salió de su estupor y se unió en el abrazo. Se vieron sorprendidos al enterarse de mi decisión de dejar atrás Australia y reinstalarme en Londres, mamá fue la más contenta con todo.

Cenamos en familia, extrañaba demasiado esto. En Sydney por lo general comía solo. Las únicas veces que tenía compañía era la de algún amigo, algún cliente o de vez en cuando alguna cita con alguna chica que me presentaban mis colegas. Esas citas jamás pasaron de una y nunca pasaron de ser sólo una comida, pues si salía con ellas era para evitar que insistieran en que debía salir y conocer a alguien que me hiciese olvidar a Hermione; pero yo no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, pues una de las razones de regresar a Londres, era tratar de recuperar a Hermione.

Cuando la cena concluyó, hablé un poco con mis padres y Sirius; luego mi padrino muy amablemente me invitó a tomarme unos tragos. Acepté gustoso, esta rutina se había repetido ya desde alguno de mis primeros viajes, a veces se nos unían mi papá y Remus y otras veces también Richard, el papá de Hermione. Pero ahora sólo seríamos mi padrino y yo.

Salimos de casa, yo sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos. Sirius al volante manejaba como si tuviese perfectamente claro nuestro destino.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté.

- A un nuevo club, lo acabo de inaugurar hace una semana- me respondió.

- ¿Tuyo?- pregunté sorprendido. El asintió risueño.

- Te encantará, Harry. Tiene tres ambientes: bar, discoteque y un área de juegos.

- ¿Por qué yo no sabía de este proyecto?

- No sé, quizás me olvidé de comentártelo. Fue algo que se me ocurrió hace unos tres meses atrás. Compré un Club que estaba casi en quiebra e hice algunos arreglos, en poco tiempo estuvo listo, conseguí los permisos y ya estamos funcionando. Nos ha ido súper bien, no puedo quejarme.- contestó orgulloso.

Llegamos al dichoso club, "Los Merodeadores" brillaba sobre la puerta de entrada. Un corpulento guardia custodiaba la entrada, restringiendo el ingreso a menores de edad, personas en estado alcohólico o a quienes tenían mala pinta.

Sirius y yo entramos sin problemas y sin ser revisados siquiera por el guardia quien saludó a Sirius con un escueto _"Bienvenido Jefe"_. El interior del local era amplio, la primera parte que se lograba apreciar era la sección del bar. Una amplia barra era atendida tanto por hombres como por mujeres quienes con gran maestría hacían girar botellas y luego servían coloridos tragos en diferentes vasos. En una de las esquinas se distinguía un pequeño escenario con una maquina de karaoke y una pantalla gigante a un costado. También había mesas alrededor y se distinguían algunos jóvenes que las atendían custodiando que nada faltase a los comensales.

Sirius me llevó a hacer el recorrido de las demás áreas, la siguiente en visitar fue el área de la discoteque. También era amplia y contaba con su propia barra de tragos, un escenario y una tarima para el DJ; también podía verse a mujeres y hombres bailando en pequeñas terrazas que estaban distribuidas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación.

La sala de juegos, nuestra última parada, estaba en el segundo piso del edificio. Contaba con una gran cantidad de sillones, por lo que supuse no sólo era usada para jugar sino también como un área para conversar de forma más tranquila. También había mesas de póker y de ajedrez, televisores conectados a PSP y a Wii, unas cuantas mesas de futbolito y una caseta donde un empleado controlaba y coordinaba los turnos de juego.

- ¿Qué te parece todo?- preguntó Sirius cuando íbamos de regreso al bar.

- ¡Está todo muy bien! ¡Me gusta!- afirmé.

- Me alegra que lo haga, porque estoy en busca de un socio y ya hay un documento que te acredita como tal y te hace acreedor del 50% de este local, sólo está esperando a que lo firmes ¿Qué me dices?

- ¡Qué vayamos a celebrar, socio!- respondí alegre frente a la oferta. Sirius siempre fue generoso con sus regalos para mí y desde que yo era pequeño siempre le oí decir que algún día seríamos socios en algún negocio que nos gustara a ambos. Si bien yo no soy una persona fiestera, un local como este siempre es algo que alegra el día.

Estábamos comentando cosas sobre el negocio cuando entramos al área del bar, de un momento a otro, Sirius se detuvo. Lo miré con sorpresa y noté que sonreía. Supuse que había localizado alguna nueva presa y que aquella sería su conquista del día. Seguí su mirada y me paralicé.

- Ve y recupérala- me animó mi padrino, mientras me entregaba las llaves de su auto y me empujaba en dirección a la castaña que, aún, me quita el aliento.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Siento actualizar hoy, pero ayer la página al parecer tenía problemas y no logré abrir más que un mensaje diciendo que la página había sido modificada o que no existía. Intenté entrar a través del celular y tampoco pude, así que renuncié y lo intento hoy (si estás leyendo estoy es porque mi trabajo tuvo frutos).

Bueno, ahora sobre el capítulo… sé que les dije "el próximo capítulo es el final", pues cambié de opinión.

El capítulo estaba ya muy largo y decidí cortarlo, además leyéndolo me di cuenta que no me gustaba e hice modificaciones, tendrán un nuevo capítulo y será desde el POV de Hermione y como ven… será el reencuentro.

En este capítulo conocieron las razones de Harry para terminar. Ven como él se ha portado bien. Mejor que Hermione de hecho; pero tranquilas, que Hermione tampoco se ha portado tan mal. En el siguiente capítulo conocerán más de su relación con Jhon y el cómo llegaron a los planes de matrimonio. También verán el desenlace de esta historia que espero por fin poder terminar.

¿Leyeron ya mi nueva propuesta? Aún es sólo una idea que estoy desarrollando, pero dejé el sumary en mi facebook, quienes me tengan seguro lo habrán visto y si no, pues acá se los dejo:

_"¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para limpiar el nombre de tu familia? ¿Utilizarías a tus hijos como herramienta para cumplir tus fines? ¿No lo sabes? Esta es la historia de Molly Weasley, entra y descubre sus respuestas a estas y otras interrogantes..."_

Estaré esperando sus comentarios con respecto a esta idea y sobre el capítulo. También espero que ya no sigan molestos conmigo y me merezco una galletitas, estoy segura… ya no me demoré tanto como las veces anteriores y estoy también segura que sí vale la pena leer, pero si no lo creen así, simplemente no lean. Que una persona no esté de acuerdo con los finales que dejo a mi no me complica, es mi historia y la escribo como quiero y por tanto, le doy los finales que yo quiero. Sé que ha quedado claro ¿verdad?

Otra cosa que debo aclarar en base a los reviews que recibí… sé que quienes han leído todas mis historias y que han tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar una que otra frase en una conversación o en varias quizás, saben que mi lealtad a la pareja Harry- Hermione, es casi tan alta como mi lealtad a leer mínimo un libro semanal. Quienes me conocen saben que no puedo dormir sin leer antes de dormir y mi lealtad Harmony es sólo superada por los libros, así que… espero nunca más vuelvan a juzgar mis decisiones. Las historias para ser buenas necesitan un poco de emoción, drama y sobre todo tensión. Sé que con el cap pasado lo conseguí y yo estuve conforme con ellos y varios de ustedes también.

Comenzaré a despedirme antes de hacer esta nota más grande que el capítulo. Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, hace mucho que no recibía tantos para un mismo capítulo y me sorprendí, positivamente, de ver que la página de Harry- Hermione en fanfiction, no está tan muerta como yo creía.

Muchas gracias a quienes se unieron de forma silenciosa a la lectura del fic, a quienes no han dejado comentario pero sí han agregado mi historia a sus alertas y a sus favoritos y también a quienes me han agregado a mí como autora favorita. Hacen que mi ego se eleve y eso es peligroso, porque como me dijo alguien una vez (estás por ahí, peque?) "Tu ego es capaz de derribar un avión de tan alto que está", bueno, esas no fueron las palabras exactas, pero se acercan. :D

Bien… ahora sí me despido de verdad.

Muchos besos para todos, cariños!

Ale


	19. Henamorados

**Disclaimer: **Creo que realmente no es necesario hacer esto, pero de todas formas lo hago. Ustedes ya saben que los personajes no son de mi invención, si así fuera, no estaría acá escribiendo nuevas historias para dejar a mi pareja favorita unida.

**Summary: **_"Harry es el chico nuevo en el Colegio Hogwarts, no es un alumno brillante, pero le gusta mantener un buen promedio. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si tiene un profesor que no perdona sus faltas ortográficas? Fácil, tu mamá te consigue un tutor, o en este caso, tutora. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"_

**Capítulo 19:** Henamorados.

Llegué a Londres alrededor del medio día, cuando llegué a casa mis papás aún estaban en el trabajo, por lo que llamé a Ginny para que nos reuniéramos durante la tarde y ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas. Ella dijo que se desocuparía alrededor de las siete de la tarde y que pasaría por mí para ir a comer.

El resto de la tarde lo dediqué a desempacar y ordenar un poco mi antiguo cuarto, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme a penas puse un pie en la habitación. Traté de mantenerlos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cada rincón de esta habitación traía un recuerdo de Harry y el corazón me dolía, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, que yo era una mala persona por lo que pensaba hacer, pero él fue quien me dejó, se supone que yo debía seguir con mi vida y eso es lo que quería hacer, pero mi corazón se negaba a dejar ir la esperanza de volver a sus brazos, de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, sus labios besando mi cuello o simplemente sentir su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Un recuerdo en particular cruzó por mi cabeza al recoger uno de mis antiguos libros, "Manual de Ortografía Española" citaba el título.

"_- Mucho gusto Hermione, soy Harry- él tomó mi mano y la besó en el dorso, sonreí con timidez y sorprendida por su galantería mientras ingresaba a la casa y él cerraba la puerta._

_- Creo que ese libro es mío- le dije al notar mis iniciales en el libro que sostenía en su mano izquierda._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó con curiosidad - ¿quizás es mío o lo pude haber pedido en la biblioteca? _

_- Es una opción- respondí- pero dudo que tiendas a marcar tus libros con el nombre de otra persona- le sonreí. Y él me miró confundido. _

_Miró el libro aún confuso y se fijó en la contraportada donde estaba escrito con mi caligrafía las iniciales H.J.G._

_- ¿Hermione "J" Granger?- preguntó, remarcando la "J"; para, supuse, saber mi segundo nombre._

_- Hermione Jane Granger- le respondí sonriendo a lo que obtuve una similar respuesta de su parte._

_- Compartimos las mismas iniciales- me dio sorprendiéndome por ello. Lo miré a los ojos tratando de adivinar a qué se refería. Sus verdes ojos me devolvieron la mirada expectantes, tratando de transmitir la respuesta, "Harry Potter", ese era su nombre, supuse entonces, que su segundo nombre debiese ser con "J", de esa forma sus iniciales serían "H.J", como yo. Supuse que sería James como su padre, pero no estaba segura._

_- ¿No me dirás cuál es tu segundo nombre Harry?- le pregunté enfocando nuevamente la atención en sus ojos sin dejar atrás mi sonrisa, él tampoco dejaba de sonreír y me encantaba aquello._

_- James, mi nombre es Harry James- me respondió- ¿Ves? Compartimos el H.J.- sentí que quiso decir algo más, no supe qué, pero el conocimiento de sus iniciales, disparó en mi mente un curioso pensamiento. Sus iniciales son "H.J.P" y las mías "H.J.G"; y si, por cosas del destino, algún día nos casamos, mi apellido sería también Potter y mis iniciales también serían "H.J.P"_

_- Curioso- solté de repente, sin poder evitar soltar también una carcajada._

_- ¿Qué es lo curioso, Hermione?- preguntó mi mamá que en esos momentos entraba al salón con mi papá, los padres de Harry, un hombre que supuse debía ser Sirius y la hermana pequeña de Harry. Todos nos miraban con curiosidad, supongo que trataban de averiguar lo que hablábamos, pero sinceramente, era una conversación casi sin sentido._

_- Nada mamá- respondí tratando de calmar mi voz, pero creo que mi evidente sonrojo desmentía mis palabras - es sólo que algo curioso se me ha ocurrido, pero es una tontera, nada de qué preocuparse."_

Esa fue mi primera conversación con Harry. Y el primer pensamiento que tuve sobre él, era algo que definidamente ya no se cumpliría. En cuatro meses dejaría atrás mi apellido, pero no sería para reemplazarlo con Potter, si no por Hunter. Ni siquiera se oía bien. "Hermione Jane Hunter". "H.J.H".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso de mis ojos, las dejé salir, necesitaba llorar y dejar todo atrás. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el sonido de mi teléfono me devolvió a la realidad. Era Ginny.

- Alo- respondí con la voz algo ronca.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi amiga- te oigo rara.

- No es nada, estaba dormida- le mentí. Me fijé en la hora que marcaba el despertador de mi habitación, pronto serían las siete y Giny pasaría por mí- ¿Ya vienes?

- Por eso te llamaba-me dijo, su voz se notaba extraña, nerviosa- Neville me ha llamado, quiere que cenemos juntos. Dice que es importante. ¿Te parece si nos vemos más tarde? Podríamos reunirnos en el local de Sirius, le hablé hace un rato para reservar una mesa para nosotras, dijo que estará encantado de recibirnos y que tiene muchas ganas de verte. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿El local de Sirius?-pregunté.

- Sí, ¿no sabías? Lo abrió hace poco, es un local precioso. Tiene un bar, una discoteque y un área de juegos. Te encantará. Sirius ha dicho que tendrá una mesa esperando por nosotras. Nos juntamos allá ¿está bien?

- Está bien- respondí- será bueno ver a Sirius.

Ginny me dio los datos para llegar sin problemas al local, debía reunirme con ella a las diez, pero yo decidí que iría un poco antes y hablar con Sirius, extrañaba sus bromas y casi tanto como extrañaba a su ahijado.

Antes de salir, me dediqué a preparar la cena para cuando llegarán mis papás, ya mañana les daría la noticia que me había traído de regreso a Londres. Comí rápidamente, luego subí a darme un baño y a vestirme para salir, me tomé mi tiempo en arreglarme, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esta noche y algo me decía que debía verme bien.

Tomé las, ya empolvadas, llaves de mi abandonado auto. Recogí el papel en que había anotado la dirección que me había dado Ginny y salí. Durante el tiempo que me tomó llegar al local, me dediqué a escuchar música y a cantar a todo volumen. Ese buen presentimiento seguía presente cuando estacioné fuera del local.

Una larga fila esperaba en la puerta, recordé que Ginny me había dicho que teníamos reservación por lo que caminé hasta llegar al guardia que estaba en la entrada, le di mi nombre y me dejó entrar con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y un escueto "Adelante señorita".

Apenas entré, noté el familiar estilo de Sirius aquí, podías sentirte inmediatamente cómodo y notabas que las personas presentes también notaban la comodidad, pese a que había personas de distintos estilos y edades. Busqué con la mirada a Sirius, no lo pude encontrar y entonces me acerqué al bar, lo esperaría ahí mientras me tomaba una cerveza o quizás Ginny llegaba antes.

Me senté en la barra y esperé a que el barman me atendiera, me saludó cortésmente y me entregó la carta de tragos.

- Sólo una cerveza por ahora- le dije sin tomar en cuenta la carta.

- Que sean dos- dijo una voz a mi lado, una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

- Harry- lo miré- no sabía que estarías acá.

Ahora todo calzaba en mi cabeza. El nerviosismo de Ginny al llamar, su repentino cambio de planes y la disposición de Sirius a verme hoy mismo.

- Tampoco esperaba verte acá- dijo Harry- es una sorpresa agradable. ¿Has venido sola?

- Sí, estoy esperando a Ginny, pero no creo que venga- dije lo último en voz más baja- y tú, Harry ¿Has venido con alguien?

- Sí- mi corazón se encogió de dolor- vine con Sirius.

- ¿Dónde está él?- pregunté interesada en saber donde estaba ese conspirador y también aliviada de saber que él era el acompañante de Harry esta noche.

- No lo sé, ha ido a hacer algunas cosas a su oficina-dijo desviando su mirada un momento y luego regresó su mirada a mis ojos. Sentí aquella conexión de siempre, como si con sólo mirarnos fuese suficiente para saber lo que el otro pensaba, lo que sentía.

- He estado bien- respondí a su no formulada pregunta- Me ha ido bien también. Este fue mi último semestre en la Universidad y he recibido varias ofertas de trabajo.

- ¿Te quedarás en Estados Unidos?- preguntó.

- No lo sé- respondí con sinceridad. El verlo aquí, el tenerlo a mi lado, sólo me hacía dudar aún más de mis decisiones. Ya no sabía por qué había aceptado la oferta de matrimonio de Jhon.

Jhon y yo apenas llevamos seis meses de relación y nunca me he sentido con él de la forma en que me sentí con Harry, sé que no puedo comparar ambas relaciones, porque sigo enamorada de Harry y eso puede comprobarse en que nunca he tenido relaciones con Jhon, pese a su insistencia de algunas veces.

Creo, que sólo dije que sí a su propuesta, para decir adiós definitivamente a Harry, para asimilar el hecho de que ya no estaríamos juntos. Pero, tenerlo aquí, llenaba mi corazón de la idea de estar juntos otra vez y esta vez para siempre. ¿Sería este el buen presentimiento que me acompañó durante mi camino hasta aquí?

- Yo he venido a quedarme- soltó Harry, sacándome de mis pensamientos- he renunciado a mi trabajo en Australia, he encontrado unas cuantas propuestas acá en Londres y Sirius acaba de ofrecerme una sociedad en este club.

- Felicidades-dije sinceramente y me acerqué a abrazarlo.

Sentir su cuerpo así, apretado al mío. Sentir su olor tan cerca, tan real. Sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Su aliento en mi cuello, sus labios en mi mejilla. Su cercanía en sí. Todo eso. Alborotó mis sentidos, mis pensamientos y sin poder evitarlo, lo besé.

Él respondió al beso, se sintió como siempre, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado entre nosotros, como si este fuese el primer beso que compartíamos y que anunciara para nosotros una vida larga y feliz, siempre que permaneciéramos juntos. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y dejó un camino de besos por mi rostro y finalizó nuevamente en mis labios. Luego unió nuestras frentes, mis ojos permanecían cerrados, mi respiración entrecortada, me permití disfrutar del momento.

- Te amo Hermione, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Si nunca dejó de amarme entonces, ¿por qué terminó conmigo?

- Tú fuiste quien terminó todo, Harry. Si nunca dejaste de amarme ¿por qué lo hiciste?- me separé de él, pero él volvió a sujetar mis manos y obligarme a que lo viera.

- Es mi culpa, lo sé y me he arrepentido cada uno de los días que he pasado sin ti, pero era necesario.

- ¿Necesario?-levanté la voz enojada- ¿Era necesario hacerme sufrir?

- No es eso, Hermione. Ven conmigo y te explico.

Me arrastró de la mano hacia las escaleras y llegamos a lo que supuse sería el área de juegos. En una esquina pude distinguir a Sirius que jugaba pool junto a otras personas que no reconocí. Harry me llevó hasta unos sillones que estaban apartados de los demás y cerró unas cortinas que rodeaban los sillones dándonos así algo de privacidad.

Entonces, comenzó su relato de por qué terminó conmigo. En un principio no supe a que se refería, él hablaba de una conversación que oyó en su casa, en la que yo decía estar estresada, aburrida de todo. Que yo estaba harta de de tener mi cabeza en mis estudios, en mi familia y en un noviazgo a distancia.

Recordé esa conversación. Fue en la fiesta de graduación de Harry.

"_Estaba en la cocina hablando con mamá y Lily. Hablamos de todo un poco y el saber que tendría que partir al día siguiente y dejar a mi familia y amigos en Londres y yo regresar a Estados Unidos sola y enfrascarme en mis estudios, me deprimió. Comencé a sollozar llamando la atención de las mujeres presentes._

_- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- preguntó mamá._

_- No es nada mamá, tranquila- contesté entre hipidos._

_- Ponerse a llorar sin motivo, no me parece nada- apuntó mi suegra- Cuéntanos, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Harry te ha hecho algo? Si es así hablaré con él._

_- Él no ha hecho nada Lily, es sólo que me siento estresada. Estoy viviendo dos vidas. Una en la Universidad y otra aquí, con ustedes, con Harry. Sólo desearía que todo esto acabe pronto, que vuelva a ser yo misma, la Hermione con sólo una vida. Teniéndolo todo cerca. No teniendo que extrañar a nadie y pudiendo concentrarme en mis otras cosas. Que no me pase que cuando estoy leyendo, estudiando o en medio de alguna clase me ponga a pensar "¿Qué estará haciendo, Harry? ¿Estará pensando en mí?". Y no sólo pienso en él, también pienso en ustedes, en papá, en James, en los amigos que dejé atrás. Y además, está el hecho de una clase que me complica, al parecer al profesor no le caigo bien sólo porque soy inglesa y debo esforzarme el triple que mis compañeros para aprobar y ni así, he logrado obtener buenas calificaciones. _

_- Hija- habló mamá con calma- es muy duro todo lo que estás pasando. Has dejado toda tu vida atrás para comenzar una nueva y te ha sido más difícil aún, porque no puedes desprenderte de tu pasado porque sigue siendo tu presente y será también tu futuro. Te acostumbrarás a todo esto, las vacaciones comenzarán pronto para ti. Harry estará contigo dentro de un par de semanas y verás que las cosas se arreglan poco a poco. Será sólo un año más, querida. Verás como de rápido pasa._

_- Eso espero, mamá."_

Después de eso seguimos conversando y cuando regresé con Harry, él se notaba distante. Cuando le pregunté que ocurría dijo que nada, que sólo estaba cansado.

Luego yo regresé a Harvard y él me siguió unas semanas después. Durante ese tiempo también lo sentí distinto, me observaba, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo diciéndome que me tranquilizara y me enfrascara en mis estudios, que no me preocupara por él, que él podría ocuparse de sí mismo. Que ya encontraríamos tiempo para ambos una vez regresáramos a Londres por las vacaciones. Y durante esas vacaciones, él terminó conmigo.

Se lo hice notar, su respuesta, me dio a entender que tenía razón. Yo aun estando de vacaciones, no dejé de preocuparme por mis estudios, seguía estando con la cabeza en distintas cosas, nunca podía estar completamente con él, porque siempre estaba pensando en algo que debía hacer o estar haciendo en la Universidad.

Entendí entonces sus motivos, quizás tontos, él debió haber hablado conmigo sobre esto. No haber terminado lo nuestro. Él terminó conmigo porque quería que yo dejase de pensar tanto en él, se sentía culpable de ocupar parte de mi tiempo, de desestabilizar mis horarios, sentía culpa por mi falta de atención en algunas clases, pero eso no era motivo suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo, Harry? Podría haber hecho algo para cambiar las cosas en ese tiempo. Ahora ya es tarde-dije recordando mi compromiso con Jhon.

- Si te lo hubiese dicho, nada hubiera cambiado, Hermione. Quizás durante un tiempo hubieses estado más relajada, pero luego hubieses vuelto a sentirte de igual forma. Quizás hubieses pedido tu traslado de regreso a Londres, pero estarías arrepentida de no haber cumplido tu sueño de egresar de Harvard. Yo no podía permitir aquello. Tenía que dejarte libre y por favor, no me digas que es tarde, Hermione. Quédate, quédate conmigo, Hermione. Te amo.

» Nunca he podido olvidarte, nunca ha habido nadie más que tú. Siempre esperé este momento. Tener la ocasión de verte, de hablarte. De contarte mis motivos cara a cara, necesito que me perdones. Que me digas que aún me amas y que estás dispuesta a pasar tus días conmigo, así como lo queríamos cuando estábamos juntos.

» Hermione- habló mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas y buscaba algo entre su pecho. Vi que sacó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, aquella que tenía una "H" con dos brillantes dorados, similar a la que colgaba también de mi cuello, pero que tenía dos brillantes de color esmeralda. Sin embargo, no sólo la "H" colgaba de la cadena. Se arrodilló frente a mí, tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos- sé que no es el momento ideal, que esto es inesperado, pero si no lo pregunto ahora, me arrepentiré. No importa tu respuesta, solo necesito decirlo.- Tragó saliva y tomó entre sus manos el 2º accesorio de la cadena- Compré esto poco antes de mi graduación, lo he llevado conmigo desde entonces, como un recordatorio de mi cobardía, pero ya no. Hermione, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe lo especial que serías para mí. La primera vez que vi tus ojos, me enamoré de ti. La primera vez que toqué tus manos, supe que quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo. La primera vez que toqué tus labios, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para mí, sólo éramos tú y yo. La primera vez que toqué tu cuerpo, la primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro, entendí que serías la única mujer en mi vida y que sólo tú, podrías ser la madre de mis hijos.

» Te amo, Hermione. Me harías entonces, el honor, de unir tu vida a la mía, de llevarme no sólo en tu pecho- tomó entonces la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello- sino también en tu mano- abrió su mano mostrando el anillo en ella- y llevándome también en tu corazón, siendo mi esposa. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione?

Y en ese momento, cuando mi cerebro sólo procesaba sus palabras, cuando mis ojos sólo se dedicaban a mirar a ese ángel frente a mí y a soltar lagrima tras lagrima, fue que me dije "Olvídate todo. De Jhon y de ese compromiso, a él no me importará, Jhon entenderá, él en el fondo sabe tus motivos para estar con él, así como conoce tus verdaderos motivos de este viaje, él sabía que ibas a buscar a Harry, ahora, tendrá que entender que lo encontraste y que no planeas dejarlo ir. No otra vez".

- Sí, Harry. Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Él me besó, me besó fuerte y suave a la vez. Se separó de mí sólo para poner el anillo que había sacado de su cadena en mi mano. Mientras lo ponía, noté una inscripción en el interior. Lo detuve y saqué el anillo para leer. Harry entendió mis intenciones y sonrió.

- H&H. Por siempre henamorados- leí en voz alta y me reí- Harry, enamorado no es con H.

- Sí, Hermione. Sí lo es. Enamorado es con H, con nuestras "H".

**N/A**

Hola! Sé que tardé en dejarles este cap, pero he estado ocupada con cosas de la Universidad y he tenido que hacer algunos viajes que me han tenido lejos de Internet. Pero, ya ven… aquí está. Por fin. El último capítulo y espero de verdad que les guste, porque no saben cuánto me cuesta dejar ir esta historia.

Gracias a todos los que han estado conmigo desde el principio, a los que se han integrado en el camino, a los que apenas han llegado a esta historia, pero que la han sabido valorar.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, todos fueron importantes, aunque a veces, me hayan molestado. Todos sus comentarios fueron constructivos y los supe apreciar.

Ahora… este era mi final desde el principio, pero… creo que conozco lo suficiente a mis lectores para saber que querrán un epílogo. ¿Lo quieren? Porque eso, no lo tengo escrito, pero podría inspirarme.

Bueno... besitos a todos y gracias otra vez.

Ya verán que cuando menos lo piensen, voy a regresar con otra historia.

Por ahora, gracias a todos los que me siguieron con **Enamorado es con H. **Los espero en otra historia.


	20. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

― ¿Y qué pasó con Jhon, abuelita?― la curiosidad de la pequeña de cinco años, Lara, sólo me hacía imaginar a Hermione a aquella edad, seguro tenía la misma curiosidad excesiva de su nieta.

― Pues, Jhon se casó también ― respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

― Abuela, sabes bien que no es eso lo que Lara quiere saber ― acotó Diego, quien con sus 14 años ostentaba el título de ser nuestro primer nieto ― Ella quiere saber cómo se tomó Jhon la noticia y también yo quiero saberlo. Nunca me habías contado esta historia.

― Lo sé, cariño ― contestó Hermione ― pero antes no podía contarla, porque antes no estaban interesados en saberla. Sólo se interesaron cuando han llegado estas señoritas ― señaló a Lara y a su prima Jane, de 9 años ― a preguntar por la historia de amor de sus abuelos. Si no fuese por ellas, ustedes no estarían aquí escuchando, ni tampoco se habrían interesado.

― Tienes razón abuela, pero por favor sigue con la historia. Quiero saber qué dijo el abuelo cuando se enteró que estabas comprometida con otro hombre.

― Se enojó y se fue él mismo a Estados Unidos a romper el compromiso ― respondí desde la puerta, haciéndome notar después de haber estado bastante tiempo escuchando a Hermione contar nuestra historia.

― ¡Abuelo!― gritó la pequeña Lara corriendo a mis brazos.

― ¿De verdad hiciste eso abuelo?― preguntó el gemelo de Jane, James ― ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Le pegaste?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― contesté riendo ― ¡A golpes tuve que ganar la libertad de la abuela! De lo contrario no podría casarme con ella.

― El abuelo les está mintiendo ― me interrumpió Hermione ― Es cierto que se enojó, pero yo misma le dije que fuésemos a Estados Unidos y así terminar el compromiso.

― Y Jhon aceptó ¿verdad?

― No tuvo otra opción, cariño ― respondí acariciando la mejilla de Jane.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Lara.

― Porque los abuelos se quieren mucho y Jhon tuvo que entender eso y dejar libre a la abuela.

― Entonces él no estaba enamorado de la abuela ― dijo Jane ― Si lo hubiese estado de verdad, habría luchado por ella y no se hubiese dado por vencido tan pronto.

― Tienes razón Jane ― asintió Hermione ― él tenía otros motivos para estar conmigo. Es por eso que me lo pidió a mí y de forma tan apresurada. Pero yo me enteré de eso cuando fui a decirle que no podía casarme con él.

― ¿Qué quería él, abuela?― preguntó Diego.

― Él quería poner celosa a una de sus compañeras de trabajo.― respondí.

― Y tú, abuela, ¿por qué habías aceptado casarte con él si amabas al abuelo?

― Sí, Hermione. Responde a tus nietos y de paso también yo me entero ― Hermione me miró perpleja y luego sonrió con sarcasmo.

― Acepté casarme con Jhon, porque el abuelo Harry, aquí presente, era un tonto. Por eso acepté casarme con Jhon ― la risa de nuestros cuatro nietos inundó la habitación contagiándonos también.

― Sí, era un tonto. Lo reconozco. Pero arreglé mis errores y aquí estamos, juntos, felices y con una familia maravillosa.

― ¿De qué se ríen tanto?― preguntó una voz que se acercaba desde el pasillo.

― De tu padrino― respondió Hermione, a la figura de Ted Lupin que en aquellos momentos ingresaba al salón, donde estábamos reunidos junto a nuestros nietos.

― Imaginé algo así ― rió ― Ven aquí, cariño ― Ted abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña Lara que reía desde que lo oyó hablar.

― ¡Claro!― hablé, fingiendo estar enojado ― Te ríes de mí y luego te robas a la pequeña de mis brazos. No te bastó con llevarte a mi hija, también te llevas a mi nieta.

― No es mi culpa que no puedas conservar a tus mujeres, padrino. La única que te ha durado es mi madrina. Y no puedo explicarme por qué. Además, yo no te he quitado nada, sólo fui afortunado de que ustedes tuvieran a Lilian y que se enamorara de mí y fui aún más afortunado de tener a este botoncito como hija― dijo lo último abrazando más fuerte a la risueña Lara.

― No te olvides de nuestro campeón, Teddy― acotó la voz de Lilian Potter Granger, nuestra hija, desde el umbral.

― Hola, mamá ― saludó Diego ― ¿Dónde está el tío Albus? Dijo que llegaría contigo y así podríamos jugar futbol.

― Albus fue a buscar a Sara a casa del tío Ron, quizás también llegue con él y tía Luna.

― ¿Y Sirius, hija?

― Mi hermano está en el Club, mamá. Hoy celebraban una fiesta para una empresa. Llegará más tarde.

Como cada año en esta fecha, la familia se reunía al completo. ¿El motivo? Nuestro aniversario de matrimonio. Treinta y ocho años de completa y absoluta felicidad.

Con Hermione nos casamos un año después que se lo propuse. Nuestros amigos y nuestra familia estaban casi o más contentos que nosotros mismos y el único inconveniente que tuvimos fue Jhon.

Cuando Hermione me dijo que había vuelto a Londres para anunciar su compromiso con Jhon, quise morirme. Me sentí dolido y traicionado. Pero Hermione ya había aceptado estar conmigo y yo no estaba dispuesto a renunciar nuevamente a ella. Por lo que, apenas ella me explicó todo, tomé mi pasaporte y a mi novia y cogimos el primer avión que encontramos.

Al llegar a los Estados Unidos, fuimos al departamento de Hermione a reponernos del viaje y así adecuarme al cambio de horario. Para esa misma noche, Hermione invitó a Jhon a cenar, no le dijo que yo estaba ahí, ni tampoco para qué lo necesitaba, ni mucho menos le explicó el por qué de su repentino regreso.

Cuando Jhon llegó, por petición de Hermione esperé en el dormitorio. Desde ahí los escuchaba hablar. Hermione le contó todo lo ocurrido en Londres, le habló sobre nuestro encuentro y mi declaración.

Jhon en un principio parecía decepcionado, pero luego se mostró comprensivo y felicitó a Hermione deseando que tuviéramos un feliz matrimonio.

Hermione le preguntó si estaba bien, pues no comprendía el por qué se tomaba tan bien todo. Fue entonces que él le contó que lo había hecho para darle celos a Amanda, una compañera de trabajo de Jhon y antigua novia. Él quería que ella viera lo buen novio que podía llegar a ser y que al ver que él pretendía casarse, ella interfiriese y regresara con él.

Cuando oí eso, me molesté y salí de mi escondite. Jhon me miró realmente sorprendido, pero luego, la sorprendida fue Hermione al ver el puñetazo que di a Jhon en su cara. ¿Cómo se atreve él a jugar con Hermione? Ella no merece que la metan en ese tipo de juegos.

― ¡Que eso te sirva de lección para que no vuelvas a jugar con las mujeres! ― le grité antes de alejarme y así serenarme.

Hermione me miraba boquiabierta, pero en sus ojos se anunciaba una futura sonrisa. Para sorpresa de ambos, fue Jhon quien rompió el momento con una carcajada a la que luego le seguimos.

― Me lo merecía― dijo Jhon al despedirse ― Espero que sean felices, de verdad; también espero que hagas feliz a mi amiga o me veré obligado a devolverte el golpe.

La llegada de mi hijo, Sirius, me devolvió al presente. Él, como en cada fecha familiar, llegó acompañado de una nueva novia, pero para sorpresa de todos, a esta ya la conocíamos, era Catherine, la hija menor de Jhon.

Cat hace dos años llegó a Londres determinada a conseguir su título Universitario en territorio inglés. Hermione y yo nos encargamos de ayudarla en sus primeros meses en el país y de hacerla sentir en casa, por eso ya era casi parte de la familia, pero por la forma en que Sirius la presentó, Cat era ya, formalmente, parte de la familia; y la forma en que ambos se miraban me hizo recordar un día, hace ya más de cuarenta años, en que vi por primera vez a mi compañera de vida, a Hermione, la mujer que amo.

**Fin.**

* * *

** Sin palabras... busqué y busqué...y lo encontré. ¿Pueden creer que tengo este archivo desde octubre del año pasado? Bueno...mucho tiempo ha pasado pero se acabó la espera.**

Creo que no tengo las suficientes palabras para decir "Gracias" a todos los que pasaron por acá y que aún a veces me recuerdan que "Les debo el epílogo".  
Espero les gustara... está algo loco, disparatado y desordenado, pero me gustó. Cuando lo encontré lo leí y cuando dije "Sí, así termina" y puse_ FIN, _me puse a llorar.

Besos a todos... gracias por acompañarme!.

Los quiere, Ale. 


End file.
